La diablesse de Fairy Tail
by KanashimiSutekina
Summary: Et si une fille mystérieuse rejoignez Natsu des le début de son aventures ? Sen suis tout une histoires agrémentée d'émotions et d'actions... Et de mystère... Classé M , par précaution couple principale Luxus X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Je vient avec cette nouvelle fiction, sur Fairy Tail!**

**Je tient à préciser avant le débuts que je suivrait l'animé et non le manga!**

**Je vous prévient de voiture je n'ais aucune idée si l'Anime est identique ou Non au manga!**

**Mais nuance , je ne recopierais pas à la lettre les événement ou les actions des personnages , sinon se serait stupide **

**Cette fiction aura comme couple principale Luxus X OC (précision ! Se ne sera pas directe le coup de foudre XD )**

**Je voulais me lancer depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom de mon OC ...**

**Mais j'y suis enfin parvenus !**

**Je sais que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'entame une troisième histoire alors que les deux précédentes sont toujours en cours ... Comme beaucoup de personnes je m'inspire de se que je vois , se que j'entend de se que je lis et de se que je fais !**

**Allez ! Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**PDV inconnu**

Je suis enfin arrivais à la ville portuaire d'Hargeon ,Une grande cape noir à capuche sur moi ,je passais devant un wagon quand j'entendis une voix enfantine

" Allez Natsu ! Si les infos sont vrais , le dragon devrait se trouvé dans cette ville " déclara... un exceed ?

Un homme avec les cheveux rose saumon avec un teint légèrement vert appuyer dans une fenêtre

" Heu... Deux petites secondes s'il te plait ! "se plaignit le dénommé Natsu

Je souris à la scène avant de m'éloigner avant d'entendre le train siffler et repartir

" AU SECOURS ! SORS MOI D'LA ! " hurla le pauvre gars au cheveux saumon

Le pauvre... Les tueurs de dragon garçon n'on pas de chance * petit rire *

Je partis maintenant avant de m'arrêter net dans mon élan... Un dragon ?! Dans cette ville ?! Et si c'était elle ?!

" Pardonnez-moi mais , je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation... Et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais venir avec vous pour voir se dragon ? " demandais-je soudainement à l'exceed devant moi , se qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter

" HA ! " cria t-il

" Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas vous faire peur " dis-je sur un ton calme

" Heu , se n'ais rien! Je suis Happy et le garçon rester dans le train c'est Natsu ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour te laisser nous accompagner ! Mais il faut attendre que l train revienne ! "dit-il en rient

" Ravie de vous rencontrer Happy , je m'appelle Kanashimi , mais vous pouvais m'appelait Shimi " dis-je avec un sourire

**TEMPS SAUTER **

Moi et Happy aidons Natsu à sortir du train avec un sourire

Une fois dans la rue je me présentait à Natsu

" Je m'appelle Kanashimi par la manière mais vous pouvais m'appelais Shimi" dis-je pour la deuxième fois se jour-là

" Moi c'est Natsu ! " me dit-il avec un grand sourire

" Alors , se Salamander ? Tu crois que c'est Ignir ?" demanda Natsu à Happy

"Y a de fortes chance , c'est le seul dragon de feu que je connaisse ! " sourit Happy

" Alors comme sa vous êtes à la recherche d'Ignir ? C'est un très gentil dragon" demandais-je avec un ton neutre

" Oui et c'est mon père ! Mais attend tu le connais ?!" me demanda Natsu étonné

" Oui " dis-je

Natsu allait répondre quand on entandîmes des cris de joie

" Oh regarder c'est le célèbre Salamander !"

" Il est tout feu tout flamme ! "

Nous nous regardons tous les trois avant de courir avec de gros sourires plaquer sur nos visages

Moi Happy et Natsu nous frayons un passages parmi cette hordes de filles

J'était si heureuse de pouvoir revoir Ignir

Mais à la place je vu un gars et une blonde les yeux en cœurs non loin de lui

Moi et Natsu avions la même réactions

" Nan mais t'es qui toi ? "

" Mais qui êtes vous ? "

L'homme devant nous se figea puis me regarda longuement dans le choque pur avant de lever une main sur laquelle se trouvait de bagues , l'une avec un cœur et l'autre avec un croissant de lune , mais se genre de sors est interdis !

Puis il déclara

" Je suis le grand mage Salamender sa te dit quelque chose ? "nous demanda-t-il avant de voir que Natsu et Happy était partie sans demander leurs restes

Je déclarais une petite excuse dans la frustration avant de rejoindre mes nouveaux compagnons tous aussi déçus que moi

Puis trois filles en colère se jetèrent sur Natsu folle de rages

Trois fille se dirigèrent vers moi comme des taureau , je levait légèrement la tête pour leur montrer mon regard noir , elle crièrent de peurs avant de faire marche arrière

J'allais venir en aide à Natsu quand Salamander déclara que nous n'avons pas pris connaissances des règles avant d'offrir un orthographe à Natsu qui refusa blasé avant d'être envoyer dans un tas d'ordures par des hypnotisées en colère

Il déclara avoir des affaires à régler ainsi qu'il organisait une fête sur son navire se soir avant de partir sur du feu violet

J'aidais Natsu à se levait quand il déclara en même temps que moi

"Mais pour qui il se prend celui la ?"

" Je suis d'accord avec vous " déclara une blonde

" En faite je suis Lucy " se présenta la blonde

" Moi c'est Natsu"

" Moi c'est Happy "

"Kanashimi ou Shimi"

Lucy allait dire quelque chose quand le ventre de Natsu grogna

" Je tient à vous remercier de m'avoir aider " souriait Lucy

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Natsu et Happy manger comme des animaux tandis que Lucy avait une boisson près d'elle

" Kanishimi , tu est sur de ne rien vouloir "demanda Lucy quelques peu démoraliser , surement du au faite que Natsu et Happy étaient en train de la ruinée

" Non merci Lucy " dis-je , ne voulant pas la ruinée davantage

" En faite pourquoi tu nous remercie " demanda Natsu la bouche plaine , m'envoyant plain de nourriture dessus , je souriais doucement avant de prendre une serviette et de me nettoyer le visage , sous le regard étonner de Lucy

" Hé bien le mage de tout à l'heure m'avais hypnotisait " déclara Lucy

" Comment " demanda Natsu

" Grâce à sa bague , magie interdite en passent , elle vous force à tomber amoureux de l'utilisateur si vous êtes du sexe opposer " dis-je avec dégoût

" Exactement , mais pourquoi sa ta pas hypnotisait toi aussi ? " me demanda Lucy incrédule

" Le sort marche sur la personne opposée si cette dernière est plus faible que l'utilisateur , et quand nous sommes arriver nous avont cassaient le sort qui pesait sur toi " dis-je en croisant les bras , se qui fit bouger ma cape et laissa un aperçut de mon débardeur rouge

" J'en ais pas l'air , mais je suis un mage moi aussi " déclara la blonde en se montrant du doigt

" Mage stellaire ? Intéressent..." dis-je calmement

" Hein ? Mais comment le sait tu ? " me demanda Lucy

" Ton odeur est celle d'un mage des étoiles " dis-je en haussant simplement les épaules

" Sugoï ! " crièrent Natsu et Happy en me regardant avec des yeux remplie d'étoiles

" Bref passons , alors Lucy est-tu dans une guilde ? " demandais-je sans vraiment m'intéressais

" Non mais je veut vraiment aller dans la prestigieuse guilde Fairy Tail ! " dit-elle toute excitait

Moi , Natsu et Happy nous nous regardâmes avec un sourcil levaient

" Ha mais en faites, vous aviez l'aire de chercher quelqu'un ? " se rappela Lucy

" Ont avait entendus parlait d'une salamandre on croyait que c'était Ignir mais en fin de compte , c'était pas lui..." déclara Natsu la bouche plaine

" Bha non , tu bien vu qu'il ressembler pas à une salamandre " déclara Happy

" Oui je sais , mais quand j'ais entendu sa j'ais tout de suite pensais à Ignir "soupira Natsu

" Je comprend pas , vous chercher quelqu'un qui ressemble à une salamandre ? " demanda Lucy avec des goûtes de sueurs derrière la tête ( style anime ;) )

" Non non non , Ignir n'est pas un humain c'est un dragon " expliqua le garçon

Lucy nous regardait avec incrédulité

" Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Vous vous attendiez à croiser un dragon en ville ?! " cria Lucy

" C'est vrai qu'avec du recul , c'était stupide de croire cela ..." dis-je avec une légère rougeur

Natsu et Happy d'autre part firent : " HEEUUUU " en coeurs

La blonde posa de l'argent sur la table nous souhaitant bonne chance

une serveuse lui fit des adieux avant de pousser un cri

Lucy se retourna pour voir Natsu et Happy agenouiller devant Lucy tendis que j'essayer temps bien que mal de faire semblant de ne pas les connaître

Quelques minutes de honte plus tard...

" Elle était étrange cette blonde " dis-je avec étonnement suivit de hochement de tête de Natsu et Happy

Nous décidions de nous promenait en ville

**TEMPS SAUTER**

" Dis , Shimi ? " m'interpella Natsu

" Oui Natsu ? " dis-je

" comment tu connaît Ignir ? "

" Ho, simple c'est mon oncle " dis-je simplement

quelques secondes plus tard , puis moi et Natsu criions ensemble

" ON EST DE LA MÊME FAMILLE ?! "

Et avant même de protesté , Natsu m'avais pris dans ses bras

" J'ais une cousine !" cria-t-il avec une expréssion de bonheur pur sur son visage

Je blêmis légèrement avant de lui rendre son étreinte

" Hé se serait pas le bateaux sur le quel le tombeur de ses dames donne sa fête " demanda Happy en fixant un bateau loin du port

" heurk... Me parle pas de bateau " gémis Natsu

" Parce que rien que d'y pensé t'a le mal de mer ? " nargua Happy

quelques fille non loin de la discutait

" Et mais se serait pas le bateau du célèbre mage Salamander de Fairy Tail ? "

" Mais si ! "

Natsu les regarda avec colère

" Fairy Tails ?" chuchota-t-il avant de regardé le bateau et d'avoir le mal de mer se qui me fit rire avant de regarder intensément le bateau dans la rage

" Un abruti pareille ne ferait jamais partie de Fairy Tail " dis-je en serrant les poings

" Et si on allait leur rendre une petite visite " déclara Happy

" Ho oui..." dis-je avec avec Natsu qui avait maintenant ses poings en feu tandis que les miens étaient en neiges

Natsu me regardat avec étonnement avant de sourire

" Je me disais que tu sentais pas pareille que les autres " me dit-il avec un grand sourire

" Happy prend Natsu . Je vous suis " dis-je d'une voix de commandement

Happy pris Natsu et s'envola tendis que moi je me créer des ailes de dragon avec la neiges et les suivirent de près, avec le vent, ma cape ne cachait plus mon débardeur rouge et mon jogging noir

" Sugoï ! " crièrent t-ils à nouveaux

" Merci , je suppose ..." dis-je en regardent mer quand j'aperçut un trousseau de clé jeter à l'eau grâce à ma vision

" Natsu , Happy, on se sépares " dis-je en fonçant comme une flèche ver l'endroit ou le trousseau coulait

J'entendis les "OK" de Natsu et Happy avant de plonger dans l'eau après quelques minutes je remontait à la surface pour voir happy , et Lucy? tomber vers moi ...

J'invoquais, alors tous de suite mes pouvoir de neiges pour faire apparaître mes ailles et les attraper

" KANASHIMI ! "crièrent-ils avec joie

" A vôtre service... Tenez Lucy je pense que cela vous appartient " dis-je en lui tendant le trousseau

"Mes clées ! Merci merci merci merci! "hurla-t-elle dans mon oreilles se qui me fit grinçait des dents

" J'ais une idée ! Kanashimi ! met nous à l'eau! "me déclara Lucy une veine apparut sur mon front avant que je ne les laisse tomber dans l'eau

Lucy pris une de ses clé et une sirène apparut

" Aquarius , hein ? " dis-je en lévitant

"La tu m'épate Lucy " nargua Happy

" Je veut que tu ramène se bateau au port ! "ordonna Lucy à Aquarius

Son esprit lui lançât un regard noir suivit d'un "tss.." se qui me fit sourire

S'en suivit d'une discussion et d'une menace d'Aquarius

" Hé toi la " me dit la sirène

"Oui ?" dis-je sur un ton neutre

" Merci d'avoir retrouver ma clée, cette bonne à rien ne m'aurez pas retrouver sinon " dit-elle d'un ton froid dans le quel je pouvais décelait un ton de respect

" Se fut un plaisir Aquarius " dis-je avec un sourire

Puis Aquarius utilisa son pouvoir destructeur , dans lequel je fut emporter avec mes deux camarades

Une fois sur la plage la sirène déclara prendre des vacances

Tous l'équipage du Salamander sortit de l'épave ainsi que Natsu

Puis un combat commença

" J'me présente, moi c'est Natsu de Fairy Tail et toi je sais pas qui tu est mais je t'ais jamais vu..." dit-il d'un ton mortel

" Ha , qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? "

" Je t'ais déjà dis de pas m'appelait comme sa ! " déclara le Salamander

Je croisais les bras sous ma cape

" TTSS... C'est donc lui , Bora de Prominance, ce mec à été banni de sa guilde il y a quelques années , Flairs des titans "dis-je avent de bailler , de m'allonger sur le sol , les bras utiliser comme oreiller et de dormir à point fermé malgré le grabuge d Natsu

" Hé mais tu peut pas t'endormir comme sa ! "

" Hé , blondie tu me réveille quand y a utilité " grognais-je avant de m'endormir

Les derniers mots que j'entendis furent s'eux de Natsu

" Tu va payer pour avoir salie le nom de Fairy Tail "

puis une explosion et le bruit du crépitements des flammes , un grand sourire sadique apparut sur mon visage

" Mauvaise idée Bora " dis-je avant que tout devienne noir

Je fut réveiller en sursaut quand quelqu'un me pris la main

C'était Natsu je vu de loin des gardes arrivés et dans l'autre main du mage de Fairy Tail

" destructeurs , n'est-ce pas Salamender de Fairy tail " dis-je avant de me rendormir

" Quoi ?! Elle peut dormir comme sa ?" cria Lucy

* * *

**Voili voilou ! C'est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire , en espèrent que sa vous à plus**

**Toutes remarque est attendues !**

**J'espère vous revoir mes chères lecteurs !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre en espèrent Que le précédent vous à plus!**

**Aller en route Verser le Chapitre 2!**

**PS / !\: Verser l'instant je resterais sur le Point de Vue (PDV) de Kanashimi!**

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de voyage en compagnie de Natsu , Happy et Lucy , nous fûmes enfin arriver à Magnolia ...

Je ne cacherait pas que Natsu ma forcer à les suivre en déclarent que je devais rejoindre Fairy Tail , et je n'ais pas eu la possibilité de donner mon avis...

Une fois arrivés devant la guilde, Natsu s'arrêta et défonça la porte avec son pied

" BIEN LE BONJOUR LES NAZES ! " hurla Natsu

" Hé , Natsu ! Comme sa t'a détruit le port d'Hargeon !-"commença un ec avant que Natsu lui asséna un coup de pied

" ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI "lui cria le tueurs de dragon

Je fut choqué mais ne le montrer pas

" Hééé , mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! "hurla Lucy

" C'était que des conneries cette histoires ! " ragea Natsu

" C'est bon ! J'était pas sensé savoir que les rumeurs étaient fausses ! " cria en retour l'homme

" Bah , la prochaine fois vérifie tes sources ! " rétorqua mon cousin

" Quoi , tu veut te battre c'est sa ?! " lui répliqua l'homme

Happy se moquer de Nastu avant d'être éjecté par un homme

Avant que je le sache , toute la guilde partie en baston générale ...

Lucy était visiblement heureuse d'être ici

Puis soudain un gars en caleçon voulut se battre avec Natsu

Grey Fullbester

Il se dirigea vers la bagarre mais une femme accouder au bard

" Grey , tu est en caleçon " déclara-t-elle

Kanna Alperona

" Les hommes sont des rustres sans manières " déclara-t-elle avant de boire un tonneau d'alcool

Un homme robuste se dirigea vers la bande

Elfman Strauss

Avant d'être dégagé par des coup de poings simultanés de Natsu et Grey

Punaise , c'est quoi leur problème avec le combat ?!

Un homme soupira bruyamment derrière Lucy , deux femmes accrochaient à lui

Loki

Avant qu'il ne reçoive un verre entre les deux yeux pour ensuite exécuter un numéro de charme, pathétique...

Tous des fous dans cette guilde

" Bonjour vous êtes nouvelles ? " demanda une voix

moi et Lucy nous nous retournons pour voir une belle fille au yeux bleu et au cheveux blanc

Mirajane Strauss

" OUAH , c'est Mirajane ! " s'extasia Lucy

Lucy déclara préférable d'arrêter la baston , mais Mirajane répondit que c'était habituelle

Je levais la tête en alarmes , voyant Elfman valdinguer directement vers Mirajane

Je me jettais sur elle pour la pousser de la voix avant d'être écraser par Elfman

" KANASHIMI ! Sa va ? "me demanda Lucy

Une veine de colère apparu sur mon front

Je vue Lucy être bousculer par Grey qui ne portait plus rien

avant d'être portait par Loki

Puis se dernier fut frapper par Elfman , qui pris un coup de pied de Natsu

Puis Kana commença à utiliser sa magie

Je remercie ma cape de cachée mon visage qui portait une expression de pur incrédulité

Je suis à l'asile ...

Puis toute la guilde se mit à son tours utiliser sa magie -_-

Puis une ombre gigantesque apparue en criant , toutes la guilde se figea

Natsu ria en se vantant avant d'être écraser par le maître

" Tu est nouvelle je ne t'es jamais vue " dit-il en regardant Lucy

Mirajane se dirigea vers moi , qui était toujours au sol mais sur les fesses

" Merci de m'avoir pousser mais je m'excuse de t'avoir fait écraser à ma place " me dit-elle en me tendant une main

Que je saisi gentiment mais faiblement tout de même

Le mastodonte de tout à l'heure avait fait place à un petit veille homme

Mirajane fit les présentations

Maître Makarov

Le vielle homme sauta vers la balustrade avant de se cogner pour ensuite monter dessus

Il commença à sermonner tout les mage avent de brûler la paperasse du conseil

Puis il fit un discours d'encouragement qui me toucha droit au cœur

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Mirajane tamponna la main de Lucy qui avait maintenant la marque de Fairy Tail en rose

Je sourit doucement à la scène entre Lucy et Natsu qui se déroulait devant mes yeux

Avant de me diriger vers le barre et de boire une chope de bière

Puis un petit bous de chou tout mignon arriva

" Papa n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison " commença-t-il

" Tu est fatiguant , Roméo... Ton père est un mage alors fait lui confiance et va l'attendre à la maison" déclara aître Makarov

Je regardais en silence la conversation avec un mauvais œil

" Mais il était censé partir que trois jours pour cette mission et sa fait déjà une semaine que je n'ais plus de nouvelle " cria Roméo

" Si je me souvient bien , il devait se rendre au mont Hakobe " déclara le vielle homme

"Pourtant c'est pas si loin le mont Hakobe, vous pourriez envoyer un groupe partir à sa recherche " hurla Roméo

" TON PÈRE EST UN MAGE EXPÉRIMENTER MICROBE! Si il est incapable de se sortir tous seul d'un mauvais pas , c'est qu'il na pas sa place dans notre guilde ! Maintenant retourne dans les jupons de ta mère " répliqua le maître avant de prendre un coup de poing de la part du petit bous de chou qui pleurer maintenant qui courras hors de la guilde

La main que j'avais sur ma chope commença à trembler ... Je n'avais qu'une seul envie, frapper se vieux grincheux ...

" Je vous détestes ! Vous êtes trop nul ! " pleura Roméo

" Il à été trop dur avec se petit " soupira Lucy

" La réaction du est trompeuse, je t'assure qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui " déclara Mirajane

S'en était trop pour moi , le verre dans ma main se brisa à cause de la pression que je lui inculqué , la bière qu'il contenait coula sur le bar , je frappais le bar avec une tel force que je fit un trou dans le bois ,avant de sortir en trombe sous les regard inquiet de la guilde , pas étonnant depuis que je suis là , je restait froide avec tous le monde et ne montrer aucune émotions , et la première émotions que je leur montraient étaient de la colère pur

Je vus le petit bous de chou pas loin devant moi, pleurent , mon regard se ramollie , je m'agenouilla en face de lui et lui caressa les cheveux

" Je vais allais sauvais ton papa, d'accord " lui demandais-je avec un sourire de maman

" Ah bon ? Merci !" cria-t-il en larmes en me sautant dans les bras se qui fit tomber ma capuche , révélant mes cheveux violet et mon oeil droit le seul visible de la même couleur

Une fois l'étreinte finit , je vu Natsu sortir

" Il faut une voiture pour aller au mont Hakobe " déclarais-je à Natsu en me relevant il hochât la tête

" Aller Roméo , retourne chez toi , je te promet que moi et Natsu ont va ramenez ton père " dis-je en lui caressent les cheveux

Roméo hochât la tête avec un grand sourire avant de courir hors de ma vue

**TEMPS SAUTER**

" Pourquoi tu nous accompagne ? "dit Natsu étalé sur un des sièges de la voiture

" Et pourquoi pas d'abord ? " ria Lucy

" Punaise sa , sa c'est du mal de transport " dis-je les bras croisés avec la capuche de mon gilet noir sur la tête , je portais un jogging épais violet

Lucy le nargua en lui disant que se côté la de Natsu lui donner un côté tout mignon

Nous nous arrêtons brusquement

**TEMPS SAUTER**

" ow , il fait super froid , c'est pas normale , on à beau être sur un e montagne , on est en pleine été ! " cria Lucy en grelottant

" Si ta froid c'est par ce que t'a rien sur le dos " rétorqua Natsu

" Lucy , prend la couverture de Natsu et arrête de te plaindre " dis-je

" rho cette fille est une vrai plaie " soupira Natsu

"oué" affirma Happy

Lucy appela ensuite une horloge et s'enferma dedans

elle demanda par l'intermédiaire de son esprit quel genre de travaille Macao devait faire ici

" Non mais t'es venue avec nous sans savoir ? tss "grognais-je avec agacement

" Il devait abattre un balcan " expliqua Natsu

" Quoi ?! Nan je veut rentrer tout de suite ! " dit horlogium pour Lucy

" Bah te gène surtout pas Blondie..." dis-je calmement en reprenant la marche

Tous à coup un balcan sauta en face de nous fesant volé ma capuche et mes cheveux , il dirigea son regard vers moi et ses yeux se transformèrent en cœurs

Il se dirigea vers moi avec les mains en avant en répétant "femelle"

" Ne me touche pas ..." dis-je avec un ton mortelle et un regard meurtrier

Le balcan se ravisa et regarda Lucy enfermée dans son horloge avant de la kidnappé

" Je soupirais avec les bras croisés " cette fille est un aiment à problèmes maitenant faut aller la chercher"dis-je dans un soupire

moi et Natsu commencèrent à escaladés la montagne , à nos côtés, Happy volait en nous encourageant

Une fois arriver en haut , nous vîmes une grotte de glace dans la quelle ont entendis les cris de Lucy

Natsu se précipita à l'intérieur en demandant ou se trouver Macao avant de glisser et s'écraser sur une des paroie

J'arrive juste après en marchant avec un air blasé

Natsu se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte et le balcan l'expédia avec un coup de poing

Blondie courus la ou Natsu tomber

La colère faisait rage en moi la foudre s'échappa de moi et je foudroya le balcan du regard , littéralement ,la décharge le fit voler sur une parois

Puis tout à coup Natsu arriva et mi KO le balcan

Tout à coup, le singe géant se transforma en un homme au cheveux bleu

" Quoi ? mais comment ? " demanda Lucy

"Ah je vois..." dis-je en croisant les bras

" Quoi ?!" cria Natsu

"Le balcan à utilisé un sort d'assimilation, un sort qui permet de prendre possession du corps et utilisé la magie de la victime"

" Pauvre Macao..." pleura Happy

" Lucy, prend la couverture de Natsu et étale-là au sol , Natsu ,aide moi à mettre Macao dessus , Happy , prend la boite de premier secours du sac de Natsu ! " dis-je d'une voix forte et calme , tel un assassin expérimenté

" OUI CHEF !" crièrent les trois en cœur

Quelques minutes plus tard , Macao est bandé sur la couverture je me mis à genoux et posais mes mains sur la poitrine de Macao et une lumière bleu fluorescente avec quelques petites étoiles

"Toutes les grosses blessures sont traitées , il devrait reprendre consciences bientôt " dis-je à Natsu qui fut légèrement détendus grâce au nouvelles

" Macao ! T'a ps intérêt à mourir ! Roméo t'attend à la maison ! Ouvre les yeux ! " cria Natsu

Et comme par miracle Macao ouvrit les yeux

" Natsu ..."

" Macao !"

"Je suis lamentable... J'ais réussi à en battre dix-neuf , mais le vingtième à réussi à me posséder, oh je m'en veut si jamais Roméo me voyait dans cet état..." déclara Macao

" Mais non, dix-neuf c'est déjà énorme " encouragea Natsu

" Aller on rentre Roméo est inquiet..." dis-je de façon froide

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Quand nous sommes rentrée à la guilde , Natsu interpella Roméo

Il commença à pleurer avant de courir dans les bras de son père et de le faire tomber

Je souris même si ma capuche cachée mon visage

" Papa , je te demande pardon" pleura Roméo

" Tu t'es fait du souci ...Pardon"s'excusa Macao

" C'est pas grave je suis le fils d'un mage sa fait partie des risques " renifla Roméo

" La prochaine fois qu'un gamin t'embêtera demande lui si son père est capable d'anéantir seul dix-neuf des monstres les plus féroces " souriait Macao

Moi , Natsu , Happy et Lucy s'éloignèrent quand Roméo nous appela

" NATSU , HAPPY , LUCY , SHIMI ! MERCI POUR TOUT "cria-t-il

Je me retournais avec un grand sourire et lui fit un au revoir

**TEMPS SAUTER**

"En faite Shimi ? Ou est-ce que tu habite ? "demanda Natsu

" A côté du parque pour enfant c'est la maison avec un toit vert pomme" dis-je en baillant

" Bon bah bonne nuit " Souriait Lucy

" A demain Lucy , à demain Natsu, à demain Happy" dis-je en m'éloignant

" Hep ! Attend une minutes ! Tu n'a toujours pas rejoins Fairy Tail ! " cria Natsu

" Enfin tu la remarqué ! sa fait comme trois jours que je suis ici!" dis-je amusé

" Demain , tu rejoins ma guilde " me dit-il en me secouant comme un prunier

"ok ok ok ok ok ! OK! C'est bon je vais la rejoindre ta guilde " dis-je avec irritation

" Oué Kanashimi est la meilleur ! "riait Happy

" Maintenant retourner chez vous ! " dis-je en m'en allent

Une fois chez moi je pris une douche , je fit ma toilette , me vêtis de mon pyjama constituer d'un débardeur et d'un short noir je me mis au lit et m'endormie

Demain va être une longue journée...

* * *

**Voila le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous avis est accepter avec bonheur :D**

**A la prochaine mes chères lecteurs !**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIKOU !**

**Je suis de retour avec se troisième chapitre !**

**Vue que j'ais pas grand chose à dire je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Se matin j'ais été réveiller en sursaut quand j'ais entendue ma fenêtre être ouverte

Sans que l'intrus ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir , je le plaquait au sol avec une lame que je cache sous mon matelas et la lui mie sous la gorge quand je vis le visage de la personne je retirer précipitamment l'arme de sa gorge

" Merde Natsu je suis désolé ! "dis-je en l'aidant à se relever gêner

" Ow , t'a une sacré poigne Shimi " dit-il en rient

**PDV Natsu**

Ow elle à de la force ma cousine avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit je sentis une aura noir, plus effrayante que Erza

" Natsu tu peut pas utilisé les portes comme tout le monde ?! "me dit Shimi d'une voix de meurtrière

Maintenant que j'y pense je peut voir son visage et ses cheveux entièrement !

Ses cheveux d'un sombre violet lui arrive au genoux, seul son œil droit était visible briller d'un violet pétillant

elle s'assit brusquement sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement

Je vis au milieu de sa cuisse gauche une grande cicatrice comme si on lui avait couper la jambe, puis recousu

" Shimi comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?" demandais-je sans ambages

En temps normale je ne l'aurais pas demandez , mais le lien qui nous unis grâce à Ignir , la confiance est parfaite

" Accident de train "dit-elle avec un sourire

" Dur ! "dis-je en cœur avec Happy

"bref passons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la vous deux? " me demanda-t-elle

" Bas , simple on t'emmène à la guilde pour que tu puisse la rejoindre ! " dis-je

" Ah oui... Vous voulez quelque chose à manger avant que j'aille me laver ? " demanda-t-elle

" Du poissons ! " cria Happy

" De la viande !" criais-je avec de la bave au coin de la bouche

10 minutes plus tard , Shimi revient avec une assiette pleine de poisson fumée et une assiette remplis de poulet et de rôti

" Bon appétit ! " dit-elle avec un sourire

**PDV KANASHIMI**

Une fois prête je sortit vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc avec un éclair sur le côté et un pantalon noir et des bottes de combat noir au lacets jaune

J'ais coiffer mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute avec une grande parti de mes cheveux pas attachés pour cachés mon œil gauche

Au moment ou je sortis de la salle de bain , Happy finissait sont derniers poissons

J'ais bien vue qu'il ne pouvaient plus bougés ...

" Bande d'idiot ..." dis-je en soupirant

Je traîner donc c'est deux abrutis jusqu'à la guilde

Une fois à l'intérieur tout le monde me lancer des regards étrange, je balancer les deux idiots sur la première table libre et pris un siège au bar à côté de Kana

" Bon je vais chercher Lucy ! Il faut qu'on parte en mission

" OK ! Bonne chance Natsu !" dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main

" A toute à l'heure Kanashimi! " dit-il en courant hors de la guilde

" Kanashimi ? "

" Elle est magnifique sans sa cape !"

" Elle à les plus jolie courbes que j'ais jamais vue..."

"Je suis d'accord"

Je lancer un regard de la mort vers les chuchotements avec une aura meurtrière autour de moi

" Pire que Erza..."

" Je je suis d'accord..."

"Moi aussi"

" Quel caractère"

" Tient, la mission à 200 000 joyeux qui consistait à s'emparer d'un livre a déjà était prise ? " Déclara Réby

"Oui Natsu est passé la prendre " expliqua Mirajane

" Oh zut..." se plaignit la mage au cheveux bleus

" Ne regrette rien , je pense que c'est mieux ainsi Réby , tu ne sais pas tout " déclara le maître

" Comment-ça , maître ? Expliquer moi !" demanda Réby curieuse

" Le commendataire qui nous à envoyer cet ordre de mission à appeler " expliqua Maître Makarov

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? C'est annulé ? "demanda Mirajane

"Non, il à simplement voulu prévenir que la récompense est passé à 2 millions

" Quoi mais c'est la somme de mission dangereuse " cria l'équipe de Réby

"Mirajane... Je voudrais rejoindre Fairy Tail..." dis-je calmement

Un silence de mort s'installa puis un cris de joie fut entendue

Et avant que je le sache, Roméo me faisait un câlin

L'aura sombre qu'il y avait autour de moi disparus aussitôt et un sourire de maman s'afficha sur mon regard

" Roméo ! Comment sa va aujourd'hui mon petit bous de chou ? " dis-je avec un ton maternelle tout en lui caressent les cheveux

" Alors tu va rejoindre la guilde ?" souriait-il

" Pourquoi tu veut rejoindre la guilde tout à coup Kanashimi ? " me demanda Grey

" Mon abrutit de cousin ma convaincue de vouloir rejoindre la guilde ..."dis-je avec un petit sourire

" Est-tu ou moi une mage ? Et c'est qui ton cousin ?" me demanda Grey

" Oui bien sur et mon cousin c'est Natsu " lui répondis-je

Nouveau blanc ...

" TU EST LA COUSINE DE NATSU ?! " cria l'ensemble de la guilde

" Oui grâce à Ignir " rajoutais-je

Se qui fit blêmir toute la guilde

"Tu est la cousine de Natsu du côté d'Ignir" récapitula Grey avec étonnement

" Oui " affirmais-je

" Alors sa veut dire que tu est une tueuse de dragon grande sœur ? " demanda Roméo

" Oui Roméo-san " riais-je

" UN TROISIÈME TUEUR DE DRAGONS ? GÉNIALE !" crièrent les mages de Fairy Tail

" Bienvenue dans la famille Kanashimi... Attand un peut quel est ton nom de famille jeune fille ?" demanda Maître Makarov

" Kanashimi Sutékina ,maître " dis-je

" Alors ou veut-tu ton signe et de quel couleur ? "me demanda Mirajane

" En noir sur la joue droite " dis-je en montrant l'endroit

Ont fit la fête le reste de la journée

Le lendemain , Grey parti en mission

Quelques jours plus tard Grey revint en compagnie de Natsu , Lucy et Happy

Natsu et Grey se battaient comme d'habitude

Je jouer avec Roméo quand je senti une odeur

" Que se passe-t-il grande sœur ? "

" Une personne approche de la guilde , elle sens le fer et le gâteau à la fraise "dis-je méfiante

Loki arriva en trombe en criant

" ERZA EST DE RTOUR "

Tous le monde pris peur

Une rousse arriva avec une corne de démon sur le dos

Sa doit être Erza Scarlett

" Pendant que j'y suis! Il parait qu'il y a encore eu du grabuge par ici ! J'en est entendue de belles sur votre compte quand j'étais en mission. Le maître à sans doute fermer les yeux , mais avec moi il en va autrement... Kana, qu'est-ce que sais que c'est manières de boire...Visitor, ce n'est pas un dancing ici...Wakaba, tu met encore de la cendre partout...Nab au lieu de traînasser devant le panneau des annonces tu ferais mieux d'aller travailler ... Et Macao ..."

" Bah dit quelque chose "stressa Macao

" C'est bon se sera tout pour aujourd'hui , je ne vais pas encore me lancer dans les grand sermons " dit Erza irrité

" Surtout qu'elle les à déjà bien sermonnés ... C'est la chargée de discipline ? " demanda Lucy

" Non non , elle est comme ça " souriait Happy

" Bon elle est stricte mais appart sa elle à l'air normale je me suis fait des scènes " déclara Lucy

Natsu et Grey trembler de peur devant Erza et faisaient semblent de s'entendre

J'appris également qu'elle à mie Natsu , Grey et Loki KO

" Natsu , Grey , j'ais quelque chose à vous demandez . Au cour de ma mission j'ais entendue des choses inquiétantes ...Normalement je devrais attendre et m'en remettre au jugement du maître, mais j'estime qu'il y a urgence il faut agir sens plus tarder c'est pour cette raison que je vais avoir besoin de vous ... Êtes vous d'accord pour m'accompagner ? " demanda Erza

"Quoi ?"

" Erza qui demande de l'aide à quelqu'un ?"

" C'est bien la première fois "

" Nous partons demain, alors soyer prêt " déclara Erza

" Erza , Natsu et Grey sur la même mission ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginer ça... Pourtant c'est sur ils forment l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail" déclara Mirajane

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Sa ne fait même pas dix minutes depuis qu'il sont ensemble , mais ils sont déjà en train de se crier dessus

" AH j'enrage ! Pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve avec un crétin comme toi ?!" hurla Natsu

" Tient c'est marrent je me poser la même question...J'aurais très bien pu aider Erza sans t'avoir dans mes pattes " rétorqua Grey

Mmes oreilles commençaient à en avoir mare

"Les garçons , pourquoi ne pas se calmer un peut ?" dis-je doucement

" Toi on ta rien demander ! " me crièrent-il

Une veine apparut sur mon front et une aura noir m'entoura subitement

"Je vais reformuler ma phrase : calmer vous ou c'est moi qui vous calme compris vous deux ? " demandais-je ou plutôt ordonnais-je au deux abrutis qui se trouvaient devant moi avec une voix calme mes effrayante

" Oui promit on recommencera plus!" crièrent-ils en sueurs

Je me rassis en soufflant

" Dites les filles , pourquoi vous êtes la en faite ? " demanda Happy à Lucy et moi

" Mirajane nous à demandez de surveiller ses deux abrutis" dis-je en leur lançant un regard glaciale

"Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre " s'excusa Erza suivit par une remorque de valises ?

" Bon a moins je sais quoi vous offrir pour votre anniversaire maintenant " dis-je en regardant les valise avec amusement

Grey et Natsu firent leur numéro de "best friends " sous le regard heureux d'Erza qui se ourna ensuite vers nous

" Qui êtes vous ? Je vous est vues au quartier générale hier "demanda doucement Erza

" Oui moi c'est Lucy et je suis nouvelle , Mirajane tenez à se que moi et Kanashimi vous accompagne " déclara Lucy

**TEMPS SAUTER : une fois dans le train**

Pauvre Natsu , je le regardé avec inquiétude avant de me concentré sur ma respiration

"Et dire qu'il y a même pas deux minutes il faisait le fier et maintenant le voila au portes de l'enfer " déclara Grey

" Sa va aller Natsu regarde-moi "lui demandais-je doucement

" Ok..." dit-il en me regardant

Je le regardais pendant quatre secondes avant de claquer des doigts devant ses yeux et il s'endormit sur mes genoux immédiatement

Je remis toute ma concentration dans ma respiration

Le petit groupe me regardait avec des expressions choquer sur le visage

" J'ais fait quelques années de médecine , c'est mas façon d'endormir les gens "dis-je simplement

" Bon Erza en quoi consiste la mission?" demanda Grey

" Hé bien nous partons combattre une guilde clandestine du nom d'Eisen Wald, j'ais appris qu'il voulaient utilisé le sortilège de la Lullaby " déclara Erza

Elle nous décrivit ensuite une discussion qu'elle avait entendue dans un bar

" Lullaby hein ? Intéressent..." dis-je en croisant les bras

Erza nous expliqua la situation en détaille

" Donc pour résumé, la guilde d'Eisen Wald veut mettre la main sur la Lullaby et sens servir ,et nous ont doit les en empêcher à tous prix, sino on cours à la catastrophe ?" demanda Grey

" Exactement " dis-je en regardant Erza

puis m'endormie , non sans grand mal

je fut réveiller par la voix d'un homme et les gémissements de Natsu

"Tient , tient Fairy Tail ? Vous faites partie d'une guilde reconnue ? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à votre place" déclara un homme avec une queue de cheval haute

Je levais les yeux pour voir le pied de cet individu ver Natsu , je l'arrêta d'une main

" ne le touche pas" dis-je d'une voix mortelle , avant de le pousser avec force se qui le fit prendre la porte du wagon dans le dos

Puis le train s'arrêta se qui nous fîmes tous les trois tomber par terre

Une flûte sortis de la poche de notre ennemie

" C'est quoi cette chose ? "dis-je

mais Natsu commença attaquer notre ennemie avant qu'une voix annonça

" L'arrêt du train fut une erreur nous repartons dans un instant"

" Natsu on se taille " dis-je en me relevant

"Oué" dit-il

" Hé pas si vite , vous avez osés vous en prendre à un mage d'Eisen Wald ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en tirez comme ça" dit l'homme à la flûte

Le train repartit et Natsu s'écroula sur moi , je le retint en le faisant s'appuyer sur mon épaule

" NATSUUUU , KANASHIMIIIIIII" cria la voix de Lucy en dehors du train

je regardais l"homme devant moi avant de grognais " La prochaine vois qu'on se voit , je t'éclate "

Pour ensuite sauter par la fenêtre

Je voyais Erza conduire une voiture , avec Grey sur le toit et Lucy par la fenêtre

La voiture se dirigea vers moi et Natsu à grande vitesse et moi et moi cousin s'écrasèrent sur Grey , le pauvre

Tous les trois nous tombâmes de la voitures Grey et Natsu avec une bosse sur la tête et moi avec un saignement de nez

Erza arrêta la voiture juste après

" Bande d'idiots vous m'avez fait mal ! " nous cria Grey

" J'ais dis que j'étais désoler..." dis-je avec la tête en arrière en pinçant mon nez pour que le sang arrête de couler

" Comment vous avez pu nous oubliez moi et Shimi ?!" cria Natsu

" Je suis désolais , heureusement vous êtes indemnes " déclara Erza en plaquant Nnatsu sur son armure

"Dur" dis-je en même temps que Gray

" Indemnes , pas tout à fait ont été attaquez par un mec bizarre" commença Natsu

" C'était un mec d'Eisen Wald "dis-je sans ambages

" Espèce d'idiote !" cira Erza en voulant me gifler mais j'arrêta sa main avec ma main gauche , ses yeux s'agrandirent avec le choque , tout comme s'eux de Natsu , Happy , Grey et Lucy

" Je sais que se sont ses types que nous cherchions , mais Natsu n'était pas en mesure de se battre et j'aurais du me battre en essayant de le protégé " dis-je avec un regard remplie de colère

"Bon partons à la poursuite du train " cria Natsu

"Une minute , j'ais des informations importantes à vous dire au sujet de Lullaby " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Hé tu ne pouvais le dire plus tôt ? " grogna Erza

" Lullaby est la berceuse maudite , c'est un sortilège mortelle " dis-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en ignorent le commentaire d'Erza

" Comment ?" demanda Erza étonné

" C'est un maléfice l'étal strictement interdit , c'est de la magie noir. La flûte Lullaby est un artefact maudit , à l'origine cet instrument fut utiliser comme outil pour le maléfice l'étal, mais le mage noir Zelef la transformer en flûte pour créer un pouvoir encore plus démoniaque ..." dis-je

" Et alors quels sont les effets ? " demanda Grey

" Ceux qui entendent le son de cette flûte son faucher par la mort, c'est un maléfice l'étal qui peut décimé des villes entières "déclarais-je avec calme

" Tous en voiture vite " cria Erza

Natsu ,Lucy et Happy étaient à l'intérieur de la voiture tandis que moi et Grey étions sur le toit

Erza mie plein gaze

" Erza tu à beau être une mage très puissante mais à se rythme , la voiture va te pomper toute ton énergie magique

Mais je fut royalement ignoré

Je soupirais agacé

_Je t'aurais prévenue..._

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce troisième chapitre !**

**J'avoue que j'ais poster c'est trois premiers chapitre dans un temps record !**

**J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plait pour l'instant ;)**

**Tout examens de cette histoire est accepté !**

**Voili voulou !**

**A la prochaines mes chères lecteurs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère**** que vous apprécier l'histoire pour l'instant, mais je tient à dire que je n'aime pas trop cet arc avec la flûte de Lullaby et j'ais peur que sa ce Fasse ressentir dans mes écritures ...**

**Désolé si c'est le cas (et je pense que c'est le cas )**

**Bref!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nous nous sommes arrêter sur une corniche juste au dessus de la gare de Kunugi

Natsu et Grey sont rentrés dans la voiture et moi je suis sur le toit assise en tailleur

"Un carrosse ous non bateau rappel sa passe, mais s'emparer d'un train c'est pas banale» s'étonna Lucy

" Pas banal du tout même , un train sa circule sur des rails , c'est pas pratique pour aller ou on veut " remarqua Happy

" Peut-être mais c'est le moyen de transport le plus rapide " déclara Erza

" Les mage d'Eisen Wald n'ont certainement pas ris se train au hasard , ils doivent avoir une idée derrière la tête " informa Grey

" T'es encore en caleçon " cria Lucy

" Ah oui tient " dit Gray sans étonnement

" L'armée c'est déjà mise en mouvement , leurs arrestation ne devrait plus qu'être une question de temps " déclara Lucy

"pff" fis-je visiblement pas d'accord en croisant les bras

" Un problème ? " demanda Erza

" Vous êtes une belle bande d'idiots si vous compter sur l'armée pour se genre de chose " me moquais-je avec un sourire cruelle

" C'est nous que tu traite d'idiots la ?! "cria Grey en donnant un coup de poing au plafond de la voiture

" En plus d'être idiot t'es en plus , bas mince alors "dis-je mesquinement

" Cela suffit ! On à pas le temps de se chamailler ! Et toi Kanashimi, se n'est pas un comportement qu'un mage de Fairy Tail devrait avoir " nous gronda Erza tout en redémarrent la voiture

" Donc la tu me demande de changez de caractère ? Ecoute moi bien pare que je le dirais q'une seul fois Erza : Tu peut peut-être faire peur autres mages de Fairy Tail , mais essaye pas sur moi tu risquerais d'être déçu sinon, compris Titania ? On essaye pas de faire peur à quelqu'un de plus fort que soit ..." dis-je sur un ton mortelle

J'entendis Erza avalée sa salive bruyamment

Nous arrivions à Oshibana en trombe mais dans un silence pesant pour les autres , personnellement moi je m'en fou

Puis je senti l'odeur du feu, je levais la tête et voyait une grande fumée noir venant de la station

" Il se passe quelque chose à la gare , il faut aller voir " dis-je à Erza

Elle sursauta en m'entendant mais fit se que je dis

Une foi arriver nous aperçûmes une grande foule

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" me demanda Natsu

"J'aimerais le savoir " dis-je en croisant les bras

Toute l'équipe était en ligne dans cet ordre : Lucy , Grey , Erza , moi , Natsu et Happy sur la tête de Natsu

" Reculez s'il vous plaît ! Suite au déraillement d'un train, la gare est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre " déclara un homme qui travailler à la gare avec un mégaphone

Mon souffle fut coincer dans ma gorge quand j'entendis qu'il y avait eu un déraillement

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche

" Hé , Shimi ? Sa va ? T'es toute pâle " me demanda Natsu en posant une de ses main sur mon épaule , tout le groupe se tourna vers moi

Je secouer la tête en repoussant gentiment sa main de mon épaule avec celle qui était sur ma bouche

" Oué sa va " dis-je en croisant les bras "

" Je vais parler à ces hommes " nous informa Erza en faisant allusion à l'homme au mégaphone et son équipe

Elle finit par avoir des réponse après trois coup de tête

" De simple mots auraient suffit " remarquais-je

Grey allait parler en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings

" Mais cette façon est plus originale, bravo Erza " dis-je avec un sourire

Elle rougit et détourna le regard

Grey me regarda avec étonnement

" Bon on y va?" dis-je en reprenant mon visage impassible habituelle

" Oué "déclara Natsu avec les poings en feu

" J'ouvre la marche " déclara Erza

" Et je la ferme " fis-je

Nous courûmes dans la gare pour être accueilli par les corps de nombreux gardes

Tous le monde fut horrifié à la scène, sauf moi

Qui souriait à pleine dents

" De simple militaires contre des mage , l'issue du combat était simple à imaginer " dis-je en croisant les bras avec toujours un sourire

" Continuons " déclara Erza en se mettant à marcher

Une fois dans le hall, nous fûmes accueilli par un rire

" Je savais que les moucherons de Fairy Tail ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer " déclara un homme avec une faux

La devant nous , il y avait tout une guilde

" Eligoal le shinigami " dis-je en regardant directement l'homme à la faux

" Ont à un compte à réglé , a cause de vous je me suis fait sermonné " dit un homme en nous pointant du doigt , moi et Natsu , l'homme du train

" Quel est votre objectif ?" cria Erza à Eligoal

Qui ria , s'envola et se posa sur un haut par leur " Vous êtes tous un peu long à la détente "

" Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous avons choisis cette gare " déclara t'il

" Il vole " s'étonna Lucy

" Sort de vent, simple " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Comment , c'est tu autant de chose ? Et au lieu de te venter fait quelque chose d'utile " me cria Lucy en serrant les poings

" Hé **princesse** on se calme , je sais autant de chose parce que ma mère ma beaucoup appris et je ne me vente pas j'observe et évalue" dis-je en appuyant bien sur le mot princesse

Lucy blêmie au mot princesse et un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage, mon regard se tourna ver Eligoal

" Utilisé les haut parleur de la gare pour, diffusé la mélodie maudite, malin...Mais je suppose que vous voulez plus , je me trompe ?"dis-je en croisant les bras

" Exact, tu est très intelligente comme fille, mais tes pouvoirs sont ils tout aussi impressionnant ? ...Tu à raison , tuer les milliers de curieux massés autour du batîment ne serait pas suffisant à notre goût ... Si ont poussent le volume à fond c'est la ville toute entière qui entendra cette mélodie mortelle" déclara Eligoal

" C'est gens dehors sont innocents , leur mort ne t'apportera rien , alors pourquoi t'attaquer à eux ?! " cira Erza

" Il s'agit d'une épuration, nous désirons éliminer c'est ignorant qui profit librement de leurs droit et qui ferment les yeux sur les injustice dont sont victimes leurs semblable...Leur comportement nous écœures , et leur agissement ne doit pas rester impunis plus longtemps. Voila pourquoi l'ange de la mort les chatient " expliqua Eligoal

" C'est pas en assassinant des innocent que vous allez récupérer vos droit , vous avez étaient bannis à cause de vos mauvaise actions et votre éloignement permet à tous de vivre en sécurité" rétorqua Lucy les mains sur les hanches

" Il ne font pas sa pour leurs droits perdus, Lucy " dis-je en la regardant, le sourire d'Eligoal s'élargie

" Pourquoi alors ? " demanda Lucy septique

" Pour le pouvoir " dis-je sur un ton calme

" Tu est très perspicace jeune fille, une fois la main mise sur cette ville nous enterrons le passé et régnerons sans partage sur l'avenir " rétorqua Eligoal en serrant un poing

" Ta vraiment rien dans la cervelle " dit Lucy en froncent les sourcils

" Vous avez au moins une raison de vous réjouir, vous allez mourir avant que nous commencions à rependre la mort " déclare le mec du train en faisant apparaître des ombres offensives droit vers Lucy

Je me mis devant elle et jeta mon poing au ombre avant que Lucy ne soit blessée

" Kanashimi ? "s'étonna Lucy

" Rhenn , tu est la toi ? " me dit-il énervé

" Vous avez vu ? "

" Elle à stopper les ombres de Kageyama sans utilisé la magie "

" Qui est elle ? "

" Comment tu a fait sa Shimi ? "me demanda Natsu

" héhé, c'est un secret" dis-je en lui tirant la langue

" Il faut que tu m'apprenne en rentrant " dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" ce genre d'attaque n'est pas vraiment indispensable "expliquais-je en essayent de le dissuader en croisant les bras

" Mais c'est trop la classe ! S'il te plaît..." me dit -il avec les yeux de chien battu

Je serrer les poings et mordis ma joue

" BON ! Je te l'apprendrais en rentrant ! Ta de la chance d'être mon cousin ! Moi je te le dit ! "criais-je en détournant les yeux

" COUSIN ?! " crièrent Lucy et Erza

" Oué longue histoire courte, Bref ! Passon " déclarais-je en posant mes yeux sur la guilde ennemie

" Kanashimi, sa te dit qu'on se les fasse à deux ? " me demanda Natsu en souriant méchamment à nos ennemis

" Avec plaisir " dis-je en craquant mes doigts

" On est la meilleur équipe de Fairy Tail ! Vous êtes mal barrer!" cria Lucy

" C'est la que tu te trompe Lucy , Erza , Grey , Happy et Natsu , sont l'équipe de Fairy Tail la plus puissante " rectifiais-je

" Non au moment ou vous avez décidées de venir , vous faites partie du groupe pour cette mission " rétorqua Erza avec un sourire

Je regardé Erza avec un masque impassible, mes je ressentis une chaleur étrange dans mon cœur qui me donnait envie de sourire

" Je vous laisse vous occupés d'eux ! Montraient leurs de quoi est capable une guilde clandestine "dit Eligoal avant de disparaître

"oh ? Il c'est enfuit " dis-je sans étonnement

" Grey ! Natsu ! Poursuivaient le ! " ordonna Erza

Je voyait Natsu contre cette idée

" Réfléchie Natsu , Eligoal est le plus fort de la guilde, le combat risque d'être très dure ! Toi est Gray pouvaient le battre " dis-je en lui souriant

Il hochât la tête et couru suivit de Grey

" Je m'occupe de c'est deux la ! Moi Rayure je vais les faire regretter d'être venus " cria un mec qui me faisait pensé à un pharaons et il partis

"Je vais te donner un coup de main , j'ais un compte à régler avec se sale morveu " déclara Kageyama en se téléportant grâce à son ombre

" On partira à leur poursuite une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé des sous-fifres " déclara Erza

" Et tu crois que trois fille vont faire le poids contre tous c'est type ? " pris peur Lucy

" Comme si trois nanas pouvaient battre toute une guilde de mage puissant !"

" La rousse et la blonde je pense pas ..."

" Mais la fille au cheveux violet j'ais un doute "

Je souriais cruellement à eux

" Je devrais peut-être vous les laisser , sa va être un combat ennuyeu " dis-je à Erza et Lucy

" Non ! attend on a besoin de toi ! " me cria Lucy

"Les gens autour de la gars doivent t'être évacués " dis-je en détournant le regard

" C'est plutôt pour sa que tu veut partir , n'est-ce pas ? J'ais vue que tu voulais te battre " souriait doucement Erza

" Non leur plaintes me casse les oreilles" dis-je avec calme

Le sourire d'Erza s'envola et elle me regarda avec colère

" Monstre..." cracha t-elle à ma personne

"Je m'en remettrais " dis-je avec un sourire cruelle avant de disparaître dans une tornades de foudre très rapide

**PDV Erza**

Cette fille est horrible... Elle agi de façon a se que vous lui faites confiance , mais elle est cruelle et imprévisible, elle fait semblant d'être gentille , mais au fond c'est un monstre...C'est une vraie diablesse...

**Retour au PDV de Kanashimi**

J'était sur le balcon de la gare avec les trois travailleurs de tout à leur, je peut dire qu'il avaient eux peur quand il mon vus apparaître entourer de foudre devant eux

Je ne dit rien mais pris l'un de leur mégaphone et m'adressa à la foule

" Si vous tenez à la vie fichez le camps immédiatement, cette gare à été prise d'assaut par des mages maléfique, il ont l'intention d'utilisé les haut parleur pour lancer un sort qui éliminera toute personnes se trouvant à proximité ! Je vous demande de partir le plus loin possible "

Quelques secondes plus tard la foule s'enfuie avec des cris de peur

"Dis donc toi qu'est-ce qui ta prit de semer la panique comme sa ?! " me cria un des travailleur

" C'est toujours mieux que de les voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance... Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de quitter les lieux au plus vite "déclarais-je

Ils partirent comme des fusées et se mêlèrent à la foule pour s'enfuir

Voila une bonne chose de faite !

Je me retourner pour rentrer dans la gare mais je vue une tornade enveloppée le bâtiment de la gare

" Héhéhé "

Je fit volte face pour voir Eligoal en lévitation

" Tu me donne envie de me battre seul à seul avec toi, malheureusement pour moi ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera " me dit-il en levant sa main gauche qui briller d'un sombre violet qui m'illumina les yeux

Je me protégeais de la lumière avec mon bras avant de me sentir tomber puis d'être pousser dans un pilier

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir un pentagramme violet disparaître

" Eligoal ! " cria Erza en arrivant à le voire a travers ...se sort je le connaît ! C'est le mur de vent

Mes yeux ( malgré le faite que personne ne vois mon œil gauche ) s'écarquillèrent quand Erza cour ver le mur avec le coude en avant

" ERZA ! NON !" hurlais-je mais trop tard , elle fut repousser avec force

Je la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol

" Erza..." dis-je en montrant pour une fois mon inquiétude

J'était tellement en colère que j'en tremblais ma mâchoire était serrer

Erza me regarda choqué

"Inutile d'insister il n'est possible de franchir cette barrière que de l'extérieur, si tu essaye dans l'autre sens, la force du vent est tel que tu finira en petit morceaux , désoler de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais j'ais déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec vous" dit-il puis il partit

" C'était un piège pour nous " dis-je dans la compréhension

J'allongeais Erza au sol et posé mes min sur son estomac

" Qu'est-ce que tu...fait ? " me dit-elle trop faiblement

" Je te soigne et te redonne de la magie " dis-je en faisant apparaître de la magie bleu de mes mains

" Je croyais... que les sors de guérison... étaient perdus " déclara Erza

" Ils le sont ...Ne me demande pas comment je l'ais ais appris je ne te le dirais pas" dis-je tout simplement

Elle soupira de bonheur quand elle senti la magie affluait en elle

Je posais ensuite mes mains sur son bras droit blessé par le vent et fit partir tout douleur et marque de celui-ci

" Voila , c'est tout se que je peut faire , si je te donne trop de ma magie sa te feras plus de mal que de bien " dis-je en me levant

" Je me sens en plaine forme... " dit-elle en se levant étonné

" Tu te sens mieux ? " demandais-je

" Oui merci..." me remercia-t-elle

" Ah...Bon alors "dis-je avant de lui lettre un coup de poing dans la figure

Elle tomba sur les fesses

" Hé mais sa va pas ?! " me cria t'elle avec la joue rouge

" Si tu refais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de lancer ton bras dans un mur de vent dangereux, je ne serais pas aussi gentille , la prochaine fois se ne sera pas un simple petit coup de poing ... Est-ce clair ?! " lui criais-je dessus

" Kanashimi..."

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se quatrième chapitre , je trouve qu'il est mieux que le deuxième et troisième chapitre !**

**Enfin c'est vous qui voyait !**

**Tous les avis remarques et autres sont acceptés avec plaisir !**

**Au revoir et a la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Moi et Erza retournèrent dans le hall

Erza commença à les interroger

Ce qui ne voulaient rien dire je les attaché

Erza interrogeait le dernier ennemie et moi j'en attachais un groupe quand Grey arriva à l'étage supérieur

" Erza , Kanashimi !"

" Grey !" souriait Erza

Je hochais la tête en signe de salut

" Ou est Natsu ?" demandais-je froidement

" On c'est séparé ... Mais y a plus urgent! Je sais qu'elle est la cible d'Eisen Wald , c'est la prochaine ville ! " expliqua Grey

" Quoi ?! "s'indigna Erza

" Clover...Maître , soyer d'accord " chuchotais-je

Oh cours des derniers jours je m'étais attachais à se vieux , je le considère comme mon propre grand père maintenant

" Leur cible sont les maîtres de guilde " déclara

Dans la colère je serrais beaucoup trop le noueux que je faisait et regarder avec rage les mages d'Eisen Wald

" Alors c'es ça ! vous complotiez ! " dit Erza avec une aura violette

" Mais le problème c'est le mur de vent " déclara Erza en assommant le mage qu'elle tenait

" Oué je sais je l'ais vu... si on essaye de passé sa nous réduiras en bouilli " soupira Grey

" Oui je sais j'en ais fait les frais " déclara Erza en baissant les yeux

" Tu est blessé ?! " cria Grey

" Non, Kanashimi ma soigner..." souriait Erza

" Mais comment ? " me demanda le mage de glace

" La magie de soins, oui je sais c'est une magie perdue... Et non je ne te dirais pas comment le l'ais apprise " dis-je en soupirent et croisant les bras

" Ont doit protéger les maître de guilde par tous les moyens... Mais j'y pense je crois me souvenir d'un des membres d'Eisen Wald qui s'appelle Kageyama , peut-être peut t'il nous prêter mains forte, c'est lui qui à briser le sors de la Lullaby " expliqua Erza

" Un mage dissipateur ...Il peut donc annulé les sortilèges ? Il pourrais détruire le mur alors ! "conclue Grey

" Au cas ou vous l'aurez oublier , Kageyama est dans le camps ennemis " dis-je en soupirant

" On lui feras cracher le morceau " assura Grey

" Partons à sa recherche " dit Erza en partant suivit de Grey

" Bon comme vous voulez " dis-je à mon tour en les suivants

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Sa faisait un petit moment que nous marchions quand le bâtiment se mit à trembler

Je senti l'odeur du feu

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demandèrent Grey et Erza

" Natsu..." dis-je avec un sourire

Quelque minutes plus tard on vis en au des escalier , Natsu et Kageyama

" NON ATTEND NE L'ACHÈVE PAS ! " cria Erza en sautant avec une épée à la main vers Natsu

" HHHAAAA, JE SAIS PAS SE QUE J'AIS FAIT MAIS JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ! " implora Natsu

Erza passa devant lui avant de planter son épée juste à côté du coup de Kageyama

" Je te conseille de dissiper cette tornade sans faire d'histoire " menaça Erza à notre ennemis qui tremblait

" AHHH Erza plaisante pas! C'est une vraie bête sauvage ! "cria Natsu tremblant

" Met la sourdine " ordonna Gray à Natsu

" Alors ? " demanda Erza froidement à Kageyama

tient sa sens la pierre et la moisissure

" hi je vais vous aider ! " trembla t-il

Avant de se faire transpercer par une main

Ma main vola à ma bouche pour la deuxième dans cette journée

"Mais...Mais pourquoi ? " suffoqua t-il avant de s'évanouir

Un gros bonhomme dans le mur était le responsable

Cet homme fait parti de la même guilde que sa victime

Je serrais les poings et grinçais des dents

Grey et Erza se mirent à genoux devant le corps inerte de Kageyama qui avait un grand trou sanglant dans le torse

" non , on va perdre le seul moyen de sortir d'ici " s'inquiéta Grey

" Je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu tienne bon ! On à besoins de ton aide pour sortir d'ici ! " essaya Erza

" Aller ! Reste avec nous ! " cria Grey

" Tu est le seul qui peut nous aider ! " cria Erza pour essayer de le réveiller

Si on ne fait rien il va mourir

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

Natsu à côté de moi serra les poing avant de prendre feu

" Comment ose tu faire sa à tes propres camarades ? Vous êtes dans la même guilde ! COMMENT T'A PU LUI FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?! " hurla Natsu à l'homme dans le mur qui se cacha dans le mur

" POURRITURE ! "hurla Natsu en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur qui se bris et qui mi l'homme camouflait à l'intérieur Ko

" Vous avez vraiment une sale mentalité dans cette guilde " cria Natsu

" Allez tient bon ! Je vais te soigner ! "dis-je à genoux devant le mage dissipateur

Je mis ma main le plus profondément possible dans la blessure pour constatait que la blessure avait trouait l'estomac

Même pour un mage de ma puissance , ça va être dur de le guérir

Puis j'invoquais ma magie de guérisons qui fit une lumière rouge comme le sang et refermais petit à petit la blessure béante

Quelques minutes plus tard il n'y avais plus une trace de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir et moi j'essayer de reprendre mon souffle

" Il faut qu'il se réveille ! " déclara Erza en le secouant et faisant heurter sa tête durement contre le sol

Je pris mon patient par les épaules et le protégés d'Erza en le collant à moi , sa tête dans ma poitrine

"Même si il se réveiller , il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie dans l'état ou il est..." dis-je en regardant Eerza

" heeuu ... On dirait que je tombe mal " déclara Lucy légèrement effrayer par la scène

" ouai..." déclara Happy

**Temps sauter **

" Quoi ? Eligoal veut s'en prendre à tous les maîtres de guildes ? " récapitula Lucy une fois que Grey lui expliqua la situation

" Oui et il à bloquer la seul voie qui mène à Clover et il se dirige vers la ville par les airs" expliqua Erza

" Ont peut le rattraper avec la voiture magique mais faut d'abord qu'on trouve une solution pour la tornade " déclara Grey

" Vous avez une idée ? " demanda Lucy

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Natsu se jeta sur la tornade le poing en feu... Avant d'être repousser par la force du vent

" Voila se que sa donne quand on essaye de passé en force " expliqua Grey

( La c'est convenable de mettre la chanson "Main thème " de fairy tail (: )

Natsu se jeta plusieurs fois de plus sur le mur pour être repousser à chaque fois

Je détournais mon regard ver mon blesser pour éviter de regarder Natsu se faire du mal

" Je...je connais la faille de se sort "dis-je doucement en croisant les bras

" ALORS ARRÊTE NASTU " dis-je les larmes au yeux

Je suis trop émotive, c'est pour sa que je garde mes sentiment sous clés

" QUOI ?! " crièrent-il tous en cœur

" Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt ? " me dit Grey avec un ton mortel en me prenant par le col

" Parce que je connais la faille mais je n'ais pas les moyens de l'exploiter ... Je ne voulais pas vous doner de faux espoir"dis-je avec les bras toujours croiser

Grey me lâchat

" Je suis désoler ... Je me suis emporter " dit-il en rougissant

" Ne t'excuse pas , j'aurais réagis pareille " dis-je en rougissant à mon tour

" Quel est se moyen de traversé , Kanashimi ? " me demanda Erza

" La tornade n'est que sur sol... Si on ne la fait pas disparaître par la magie , on peut la contourner en allant sous la terre , mais on aucun moyen de le faire c'est pour sa que je ne voulais pas vous en parler " expliquais-je calmement

" MAIS OUI ! " cria Happy

"Que se passe t-il Happy ? " lui demanda Lucy

" Lucy sa vient de me revenir ! "sautilla Happy ver Lucy

" De quoi tu parle " demanda Lucy

" De se que je te disais sur le chemin ! "cria Happy

" Tient ! " dit Happy en tendant une clé doré

" Tient ? Happy ou à tu trouvai une clé de mage stellaire ? En plus une des douze clé des zodiaques " dis-je en lui prenant pour l'examiner

" Quoi ?! Tu la volé la clé de la vierge ?! C'est mal de voler je vais t'apprendre les bonne manières " dit Lucy en prenant Happy par la bouche

" mais non , je l'ais pas volé c'est Virgo qui ma demander de te la donner " dit-il tan bien que mal

Lucy le lâchât

" C'est pas que je trouve pas cette scène amusante... Mais la vie du maître est en jeux la " dis-je calmement mais avec des yeux inquiet

Happy allait dire quelque chose mais Lucy le pris par les joues

" Chut , un chat sa miaule sa parle pas..."dit-elle avec une aura violette

Je voyais Natsu et Grey effrayer

Je pris Happy de ses mains et le berça en regardant Lucy

" Doucement , les choses mignonne sont fragiles " dis-je en câlinant Happy

" Tudevrait prendre exemple sur Kanashimi , Lucy " nargua Happy se qui fit grincer des dans la mage stellaire

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulait dire Happy ? " lui demandais-je en le lâchant

" Virgo peut creuser des trou , elle pourrait en creuser un sous la tornade

" Quoi ?! " disons nous tous ensemble

" C'est du bon travaille ! Bravo Happy ! En rentrent tu aura du poissons de la meilleure qualité " dis-je en lui caressant la tête avec un sourire maternelle

Happy sourit comme un enfant de se jeter dans ma poitrine

Je lançais la clé à Lucy et elle ouvra la porte de la vierge

Une jeune soubrette au cheveux rose apparut

" Bonjour maîtresse vous avez besoins de moi ? " demanda-t-elle

" T'es qui toi ? " demanda Lucy

" Tient , Margot , sa faisait longtemps...Ta maigri depuis la dernière fois " souriait Natsu

" Je suis Virgo...Pardonnez moi pour les ennuis que je vous ais causer " dit la jeune soubrette

" Mais c'est pas la même personne ! " cria Lucy

Mais cette fille ne c'est que sa ou quoi ?

" Mais c'est pas la même personne ça , je rêve ! " continua Lucy

" La même personne ? " demandais-je en cœur avec Grey

" Comme je suis un esprit je peut m'adapter au envie de mon maître " expliqua Virgo

" C'est clair qu'avant t'en imposer, maintenant on dirait deux entités différentes " remarqua Natsu

" Sa vous embête ? Dans se cas je peut... **me transformer **" déclara Virgo en se transforment en une femme laide... Et encore , laide, est un euphémisme

Grey cria

Natsu était indifférent

" D-D-D Dur..." dis-je

" Mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu dise sa ? Je préférais la version mince moi ! " cria Lucy à Natsu

" Comme vous voulez maîtresse " déclara Virgo en reprenant sa première forme

Lucy avait une goûte de sueur derrière la tête et Grey soupira avec lui aussi une goûte de sueur derrière la tête

" Nous avons un problème très urgent ! st-ce qu'on peut régler le contrat un peu plus tard ?" demanda Lucy

" Vous désirs sont des ordres, maîtresse " répondit Virgo

" Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! " soupira Lucy

Virgo lança un regard sur le fouet que transporter Lucy

" Puis-je vous appeler ma rein ? "

" Non plus "

" Et princesse alors ?"

" Ah oui sa, sa me plait bien " sourie Lucy avec des étoiles autour d'elle

" Princesse ? On aura tout vue ..." déprima Grey

" Blondie c'est mieux ..." déprimais-je avec lui

" Bon tu te dépêche ? " demanda Natsu

" Entendue ... Je vais commençais " Furent les mots de Virgo avant qu'un pentagramme doré apparu sous elle

Avant de creuser à une vitesse étonnante

" Respect "dis-je

" Elle creuse quand même hyper vite ! " souriait Grey

" Bon travail , Lucy "déclara Erza

Je me dirigeais ver Kageyama suivit par Natsu

On lui pris chacun un bras et on se regarda en hochant la tête

" Hé bien voila ! Aller , tous dans le trou " déclara Grey avant de se retourner vers moi et Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites , Natsu , Kanashimi ?" Nous demanda le mage de Glace

" Si on le laisse ici et qu'il meurt après notre combat je sais que je vais avoir des remords " déclara Natsu

" Et si il meurt , j'aurais aussi des remords , parce que j'aurais pu lui donnais plus de magie " dis-je

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Moi et Natsu et Happy fûmes les premiers à sortir

" Natsu , Happy vous devez rattraper Eligoal et lui donner une bonne raclé avant qu'il n'arrive à Clover , d'accord , grâce à Happy tu pourra le rattraper " leur criais-je à cause du bruit

" D'accord ! " sourit Natsu en criant

" Oué " ria Happy avant de prendre Natsu et de s'envoler

les autres arrivèrent juste après

" On réussi à la contournée " cria Grey en parlant de la tempête

" Ne trainons pas ! " cria à son tour Erza

" Hééé , y a un de c'est vent ! " cria Lucy

" Princesse ! On va voir votre culotte ! " cria Virgo à genoux près de Lucy en lui retenant la jupe mais sa propre jupe se souleva aussi juste sous les yeux de Grey

" Tu devrais caché la tienne " remarqua Lucy

" Surtout pas ! " rougi Grey

" C'est trop tard, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de rattraper ...C'est nous qui avaons gagner " déclara l' homme que j'avis mis sur mon dos la tête reposant sur mon épaule , les bras ballent

" Mais ou est passé Natsu ? " demanda Erza en me voyant portait seul Kageyama

En se moment je suis heureuse de portait un short, vu tout le vent qu'il y a

" Ah oui tient " s'étonna Lucy

" Happy aussi à disparu " remarqua Grey

" Je leur est demandez de partir à la poursuite de Eligoal " les informais-je

" Quoi ! Seul ?! " cria Lucy , Grey et Erza

" Idiote ! Il va se faire écraser par Eligoal " cria Erza

" C'est la que tu te trompe Erza...Natsu...Natsu cache un pouvoir en lui , il ne fera d'Eligoal q'une boucher " dis-je avec assurance

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Une fois dans la voiture et sur les railles , nous partons pour Clover , je décidais de ne pas aller sur le toit pour pouvoir surveiller Kageyama

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'emmener avec vous ? " nous demanda tout à coup Kageyama

Grey est à côté de lui, en face de Lucy

Moi je suis face à Kageyama à côté de Lucy

" La ville été totalement déserte, pour pouvoir trouver un médecin, il faut aller à Clover... Tu pourrais nous remercier" clarifia Lucy

" Ce n'est pas se que je veut dire... Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvez ? Je suis un ennemis... Ha je comprend vous me prenez en otages pour négocier avec , mais sa ne marchera pas, il n'est pas très sentimentale , il ne lévera même pas le petit doigt " dit le mage ennemi

" Rho , il est trop dépriment "déprima Lucy

" Moi si tu veut je t'achève , sa me dérange pas " dis-je avec un sourire cruel

" Rho , Kanashimi ! Voyons " me chuchota Lucy

" Elle a raison " affirma Grey

" Grey !" s'indigna Lucy

" T'es potes et toi devraient apprendre que tout n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort... On peut aussi se tourner vers l'avenir et croire en des jours meilleure " déclara Grey

" Il a raison, prend exemple sur li Kageyama" dis-je à mon ennemis comme si je grondais un enfant

Kageyama baissa la tête avec une légère rougeurs

Puis tout à coup , la voiture sauta se qui nous secoua, je fut éjecter sur Kageyama, sa tête fut écraser pas ma poitrine , je me levais aussitôt

"Erza ! " cria Grey

" Désoler ! " cria Erza en retour

" OH je suis désoler ! Tu va bien ? Je ne t'ais pas fait mal " demandais-je inquiète

" non non ... tout va bien " dit-il avec un saignement de nez

"Bha mince alors j'ais du lui mettre un coup, il saigne du nez " dis-je honteusement

Lucy et Grey me regardèrent me regardèrent avec étonnement

" Bah , quoi ? Je sais me faire du souci pour les autres " dis-je en croisant les bras

" C'est pas..." gêner Lucy

" Tu lui à pas fait mal , crois moi " affirma Grey dépasser

" Bref " dis-je en sortant par la fenêtre

" KANASHIMI " crièrent mes deux camarades

J'utiliser ma magie pour prendre Erza, la mettre à ma place dans la voiture, et prendre le volant du vehicule en accrochant le bracelet draineur de magie à mon poignet sans faire arrêter la voiture

" ERZA !"

" cette idiote... Je l'avait prevenus " dis-je en soupirant

J'avoue que je me reconnaît en elle

Bien que je soi plus jeune

Je fit rouler la voiture trois fois plus vite que Erza,

Puis je vu une grand main faite de feu qui venait d'assé loin

" C'est quoi sa ?! " cria Grey par la fenêtre

" C'est Natsu "dis-je doucement mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il puissent m'entendre

Il a modifier les propriétés de son feu

" Accroche toi Natsu, J'arrive " chuchotais-je avec un sourire

* * *

**Et voila la fin de mon chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus!**

**J'ais hâte de vous revoir à mon prochain chapitre**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR !**

**Natsu : Tu à l'air bien heureuse**

**C'est normale ! J'ais mon premier fan ! * Danse de la joie ***

**Liliana Odair ! Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plait ! **

**Je ferait de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir !**

**Aller en route pour le chapitre 6 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je pouvais voir Natsu à créer un courent ascendant grâce à ses flammes tout près

Il est visiblement énervé

Le pouvoirs des sentiments , se pouvoir ancien que seul les dragon et les tueurs de dragons possède

Il chargea Eligoal comme un taureau et mit KO Eligoal

On s'arrêta devant lui

Je descendis la première

Et aida Erza à descendre en la faisant se reposée sur mon épaule

" Vous arriver trop tard , le spectacle est terminé " ria Natsu

" Je savais que tu n'allais faire qu'une boucher de lui Natsu , bravo à toi aussi Happy tu a été très courageux d'emmener Natsu jusqu'ici ... Vous avez fait du bon travaille " dis-je avec un grand sourire

Je fit descendre Erza et la fit se reposée de tout som poid sur mon épaule

" Bravo Natsu " dit faiblement Erza

" Erza , sa va tu tient le coup ? " demanda Lucy

Puis Natsu et Grey se disputèrent ... A nouveaux

" Comment se type a put te causer des problème ?" nargua Grey

" Ha tu plaisante ! Je l'ais laminer " rétorqua Natsu

" C'est une manière de voir les chose " ajouta Happy

" Mais dit moi ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ? T'es un pervers ou quoi ? " demanda Grey

" err, J'y crois pas , tu t'es regardé ? Lucy passe moi t'es vêtements ! " dit Natsu à Lucy

" Hé puis quoi encore ?! " cria-t-elle toute rouge

un rire m'échappa devant la scène avant que je ne pose précipitamment ma main sur ma bouche pour essayer de bloquer mon rire

Sous le regard choqué de mon équipe

" Kanashimi, tu... rie ? " me demanda Lucy

" J'ais cru que tu savais pas le faire , Shimi "ria à son tour Natsu

" Oué "ria Happy

" Je préfère te voir comme sa... "souriait Grey

J'essayer de m'arrêter avant de pleurer

Mais trop tard, je pleurer de rire

Je suis contente que mes cheveux soi aussi long en se moment

quelques secondes plus tard je me racler la gorge toute rouge

"Bref passons se moment gênent "dis-je embarrassé

Ils me regardaient tous avec de grand sourires

Se qui me fit rougir encore plus

" Nous devons rejoindre le maître à Clover le plus vite possible , afin de lui faire notre rapport " nous informa Erza

" J'espère qu'il nous dira comment se débarrassé de la flûte Lullaby " rajoutais-je avec sérieux

Tout à coup Kageyama fit sauter notre voiture grâce à ses ombre avec la flûte en sa possession

" Merci pour la flûte , je vous est bien eu bande d'abrutit " cria-t-il en s'éloignant

" Hé merde" dis-je

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Nous aperçûmes Maître Makarov en compagnie de Kageyama

" Maître ! " crièrent Grey , Natsu et Lucy

J'allais leur dire de se la fermer

quand un homme habillé en femme arriva

" CHUT vous arriver juste à temps pour le clou du spectacle " souriait cet homme

" Maître Bob de Blue Pegasus " dis-je

" Quoi ?! C'est lui le maître de Blue Pegasus ?! On dirait pas" déclara Lucy

" Hé bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Vas-y ! " insista Maître Makarov

" Non! " crièrent Natsu , Grey , Lucy et Erza

" Il me semble qu'on vous à dit de garder le silence, c'est maintenant que sa devient intéressent " déclara un homme avec un collier et un chapeau cloutés

" Maître Golmine de Quattro Cerberos " déclarais-je

" Mais comment tu sais autant de choses Kanashimi ? " me demanda Lucy

" C'est pas le moment " dis-je en regardant attentivement Maître Makarov et Kageyama

" HUM ? Alors ? " s'impatienta Maître

Après quelques minutes Kageyama ne fit toujours rien

" Sa ne changera rien... Peut importe les circonstances , les êtres faibles ne changerons jamais ...

Mais nous devons nous rappelez que la faiblesse n'est pas un mal en soit , elle fait partie intégrante de la nature humaine ...

C'est la peur qui nous pousse à nous rassembler auprès de nos camarades dans les guildes pour ne plus être seul...

Nous nous aimons , et nous donnons du courage mutuellement...

Selon les talents de chacun , les difficultés sont plus ou mins nombreuse et elle sont plus ou mins difficiles à surmonter ...

Mais il suffit de croire en l'avenir pour que la force d'avancer se présente à nous d'elle même , se qui choisisse la voie du courage avance avec le sourire et aucune flûte au monde ne pourra changer sa "

" Vous avez raison" déclara à genoux Kageyama en lâchant la flûte

" Maître ! "

" Le vieux ! "

" On est la ! "

Crièrent Erza , Natsu et Grey en courent vert maître Makarov

Lucy couraient avec eux pendent que j'optais pour la marche

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?! "nous cria notre maître de guilde

" c'était magnifique, le discours que vous venez de faire ma profondément toucher " déclara Erza au Maître en lui faisant un de ses câlin dangereux

" Enfin l'affaire est régler " soupira Grey

" Ah t'es braiment balèze le vieux ! " souriait Natsu en tapent la tête de papi

Un sourire se dessina sur mes traits

Puis maître Makarov tourna la tête vers moi

" Je savais que d'allez avec ton cousin en mission allez te socialiser puis..." me dit-il avant de sourire et rougir

" Quoi ?" demandais-je en croisant les bras

" Se short noir te va vraiment bien ! Tu devrait en portait des plus court! Et portait des mini jupe !" dit-il

Le short que je portais arrivait juste en dessous de ma cicatrice

" Je ne me sentirais surement pas à l'aise ..." dis-je simplement en essayent de garder ma rage à l'intérieur

Toutes les personnes présente commencèrent à parler

Je récupérais la flûte de la Lullaby avec précaution

" Une flûte pareille ne devrait pas existée " chuchotais-je

Puis les trois orbite de la flûte s'allumèrent d'un sombre violet et de la fumé en sortit

" C'est le démon du livre de Zeref...La flûte est lui ne forme qu'un, Lullaby est une magie vivante du mage Zeref..." expliquais-je

" Une magie vivante ? " s'étonna Erza

" Zeref ? mais c'est très ancien sa ! " dit Grey tout aussi étonné

" La légende raconte que Zeref était le mage le plus violant de l'histoire de la magie " dis-je pendant que se monstre faisait fuir l'armée en faisant explosé une montagne

Le monstre nous regarda puis se pencha vers nous

**" Quel âme vais-je dévorait en premier ?** "déclara Lullaby

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Dis moi , tu crois que sa à quel goût une âme ? " demanda Natsu à Grey

" Pourquoi tu me demande sa à moi ? J'en sais rien, demande à Kanashimi si elle sais " rétorqua Grey

" Ah oué ! Shimi qu'elle goût sa a une âme ? "me demanda Natsu

" Non mais j'étais pas sérieux quand je t'ais dit de lui demandez, comment elle pourrait savoir ? " soupira Grey

" Le goût d'une âme change selon la race, le sexe , l'odeur , le caractère , le passé , les valeurs et la magie de la personne " expliquais-je

Tous les maître de guilde me regardèrent avec étonnement

" Kanashimi... Comment le sais tu ? " me demanda Maître Makarov

" Si vous me demandiez combien de livre j'ais lus , je vous dirait ou moins une dizaines de bibliothèques de la taille de la guilde , si se n'est plus " dis-je en croisent les bras

" Mais alors tu n'est pas une mage !" cria Grey

" Et pourquoi pas ? " demandais-je

" De un : tu n'as fait que lire dans ta vie

De deux : sa veut dire pas le temps pour l'entraînement

et de trois : sa explique pourquoi je ne t'ais encore jamais vue te battre " répondit Grey

" Grey , tu réfléchie à se que tu dit ? Tu ma vue sauver Kageyama en utilisant ma magie..." dis-je en soupirant

" Ah oué c'est vraie, pardon " dit-il honteusement

" Alors vient te battre avec nous contre se truc " ria Natsu

" Sans façon , je risquerais de ne pas vous en laisser, je préfère observer et évaluer " dis-je en riant à côté des maîtres de guildes

" Bon courage ! " crièrent-ils

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? Vous n'êtes plus que trois " demanda Lucy

" Quatre avec toi " remarqua Happy

" Oui mais non, sa va pas être possible la , je peut pas invoquer mes esprits alors je vais servir à rien " mentis Lucy

" La bonne excuse " se moqua Happy

" Tais-toi sale matou !" cria Lucy à Happy

La flûte fit apparaître un gigantesque pentagramme au dessus d'elle en criant

Erza , Grey et Natsu coururent vers elle

" Transformation : Le chevalier !"

Le monstre se fit tranché deux fois

" Lance de glace ! "

Il se prit des dizaines dans lances de glace

" Le poing d'acier du dragon de feu ! "

Lullaby se prit en crochet du droit dans la figure par Natsu

" Il la frappé avec c'est flammes ! "

" et l'autre utilise de la glace ! "

" Cette fille est capable de transformé son armure ! "

**" Vous commencez à me fatiguer !"** Hurla Lullaby en détruisant les trois montagnes ou se trouvaient Natsu , Grey et Erza

" Maître..." commençais-je

"Oui Kanashimi ? " me demanda-t-il

" Voulais-vous que je protège les alentours ? Fairy Tail est aussi connue pour ses destructions massives " déclarais-je en croisant les bras

" Oh Kanashimi tu peut faire sa ?! " Pleurait presque Maître Makarov en étant accroché à ma jambe droite

" Oui, alors vous voulez que je le fasse ?" redemandais-je

" OUI "pleura-t-il en me lâchent

" Très bien "dis-je en soupirent puis disparu dans un nuage de neige

avant de réapparaître derrière se monstre

Bon mon travaille consiste à protégé , le bâtiment et les montagnes environnante et les maîtres de guildes, trois fois rien

Mes mains prirent neiges pendant que mes ailes faites elles aussi de neige me faisait flottaient

J'ais oublié de préciser que ma neige est de couleur rouge sang

Grey mitrailla Lullaby avec de grand morceaux de glace

La moitié aller ver le bâtiment de réunion , avec ma main gauche , je les firent changés de direction , ils lévitèrent un moment avant de se dirigés ver le monstre plus rapidement quand arrivant vers moi

" Ta encore rien vue ! Les ailes du dragon de feu ! " cria Natsu en lançant deux jets de flammes vers le monstre

Une grande partie toucha le monstre , mais le reste se diriger vers une montagne

Je volais en un éclair , littéralement , vers les flammes et les avalèrent

Et ainsi de suite

Tout à coup , Lullaby se penchât en arrière , sa tête tout près de moi et hurla pour aspirer la vie des plantes

**" Je vais avaler vos âmes une par une " **Cria-t-elle

Puis des son étrange sortirent d'elle

**" Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que sais que se bruit horrible ? Ou est passé ma magnifique mélodie ?" **S'étonna Lullaby

Puis quelque instant plus tard

**" MAIS VOUS VOUS MOQUER DE MOI ?! "** Hurla-t-elle en voulant donnait un coup de pied dans une montagne

Avec ma vitesse je me dressait devant la montagne en créant un fin bouclier de glace avec un seul bras tendu devant moi , avec les doigts de ma main serrait

Le bouclier explosa , se qui créa une épaisse fumée

J'ais arrêter le pied de ce monstre qui croyait avoir explosé la montagne , celui-ci reposa son pied au sol

Lullaby tourna sa tête vers les maîtres de guilde et cracha rapidement un rayon de pouvoir vers eux

" Hé merde ! " cria Grey en essayent de créer un bouclier de glace

Je me mis devant le rayon et le transforma en feu et le fit se dirigé vers Natsu qui les avala

" Vous avez vu ? Elle à des ailes de démons rouges ! "

" Non ! c'est de la neige ! "

" Comment elle à fait sa ? "

" Grey , sa va ? Ta magie constructive est très rapide , mais pas suffisamment " expliquais-je à Grey

avant de disparaître et de réapparaître vers le bâtiment qui est sous ma protection

" Je me régale ! J'ais toujours la pêche après avoir mangé " dit Natsu en souriant

**" Mais qui est tu ? Est tu monstre toi aussi ? "** demanda la flûte en voulant frapper Natsu qui sauta

J'arrêtais son poing avec mes mains, juste derrière moi , une montagne

Je soupire

"C'était moi une "dis-je

Nnatsu atterrit sur le bras de se monstre

Je lâchait la main de se dernier

"Je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter ! " cria Natsu en courant vers la tête de Lullaby

**" Il à réussi à grimper sur moi ?! "** s'étonna Lullaby

" Transformation !" cria Erza avant de revêtir une armure noir et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute

" Roue de glace !"

La roue se détruisit au contact de l'ennemi, de se fait je n'ais pas eu besoin d'intervenir

Erza mi un coup d'épée au monstre qui perdit une grande partit de sa joue

J'ais donner un coup de pied dans se morceaux de bois qui s'envola ... Quelque part...

" Natsu ! "cria Erza

" A toi ! " continua Grey

"c'est parti !

J'ais des flammes dans la main droite !

Et aussi à gauche !

Et MAINTENANT ATTENTION LES YEUX !

Dis moi se que tu pense de sa !

LE SUPPLICE DU DRAGON DE FEU !"

Natsu créa une boule de feu titanesque

" Vague de sang " dis-je en calmement

Je créais à mon tour , un grand voile de Neige très épais qui recouvrait tout se qu'il y avait au alentours

Lullaby explosa ,se qui aurait créer un cratère à la place du bâtiment , heureusement que ma vague de sang la stopper

Je fit disparaître mon attaque pour voir pleine de particule bleu brillantes et une massive fumée entourée les montagnes et le bâtiment , même avec ma vision de dragon je ne sais pas si ma mission à été accomplie

Je me posait près des maître de guilde puis fit disparaître mes ailes

" Tient ,ou était-tu Kanashimi "me demanda Lucy

" Un petit détaille sens importance " dis-je en souriant

" Je n'ais pas compris tout se qui c'est passé , mais une chose est sur , nous devons une fière chandelle à Fairy Tail " déclara Maître Golmine

" Oui , mais ils auraient pus faire attention... OH MON DIEU" dit calmement un des maître de guilde avant de crier en voyant l'état du bâtiment

Erza, Grey et Natsu se retournèrent pour voir

Toutes les montagnes et le bâtiment intacte

" On à rien détruit " s'étonnèrent les trois combattent

Le maître avait de grand yeux avant de se retourné vers moi

" Mission accomplie maître, le bâtiment de l'assembler , les montagnes environnantes ainsi que les maîtres de guilde que vous m'avait demandez de protéger sont intacts

Le maîtres me souri à pleine dents

" Tu à sauver la mise de Fairy Tail , Kanshimi ! Tu est l'ange gardiens de Fairy Tails " déclara Maître Makarov

" Si je peut me permettre , la diablesse de Fairy Tails sonne mieux, maître " proposa Erza

" Je suis d'accord " dirent en cœurs Grey et Natsu

" La diablesse de Fairy Tails ... C'est vraie que sa lui va mieux " sourit Maître Makarov

"Je parlerais de la diablesse de Fairy Tails au journalistes du Sorcerer magazine "

" Oui moi aussi "

" S'il vous plait , si vous parlait de moi dans Sorcerer magazine , ne décrivait ni ma magie , ni mon apparence physique sauf ou se trouve ma marque de Fairy Tails et sa couleur , ,compris " dis-je avec un regard mortel et une aura sombre

" Erza à raison "

" C'est une vraie diablesse "

" Bon on rentre ? Je voudrais revoir Reby et Roméo" dis-je en croisant les bras

_Et voila comment j'ais obtenu mon surnom , qui aurait prédit que se nom serait connue dans tout les royaume de Fiore par la suite_ ?

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'espère que vous passé de bonne vacances !**

**Au revoir ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour mes chères lecteurs ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait !**

**Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir poster aussi vite mes chapitre !**

**Je répond au maintenant au review laisser !**

**Lilianna Odair :Super chapitre vivement la suite. Ta fanfiction est super**

**Merci ! Si tu savais à quelle point sa me rend heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plait !**

**J'espère que se chapitre te plaira autan que les autres :D**

**Aller bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous rentions avec le maître à pied vu que le train pour Clover ne pouvait pas arriver , la gare étant fermé

Sa fait des heures qu'ont marches dans la Web Valley

" ASSEZ ! Happy espèce d'incapable tu nous à encore perdu ! Sa faire des heures qu'ont marches et résultat ont tournes en rond , toujours pas de Magnolia en vu ! Moi qui croyais que les chats avaient le sens de l'orientation ! "cria Lucy

" J'en peut plus, j'ais trop faim ..." grogna Natsu

" Tais toi ! Rien que d'en parler sa me fais saliver..." rétorqua Grey

" J'en ais rien à faire , j'ais quand même faim " s'énerva Natsu

" Oui , bah sa va pas résoudre notre problème ! Alors boucle-la ! " répondit Grey

" Sa suffit vous deux ...Tous le monde à faim, alors arrêter" menaça Erza

" HHHAAAA" crièrent Natsu et Grey avant de faire leur numéro de "best friend" à nouveau

" Bon sang , j'ais l'estomac dans les talons " soupira Maître Makarov

" Vous allez pas vous y mettre " crièrent Natsu et Grey

" Sa suffit , prenez votre mal en patience " déclarais-je avec un ton calme d'avertissement et en croisant les bras

Puis un fort grognement sortit de mon estomac

"Tu te fiche de nous ? C'est bien ton ventre , qu'on vient d'entendre gargouiller " déclara Natsu avec des yeux bizarres

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veut parler..." dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

" T'es pas croyable ... Tu nous prend vraiment pour des idiots " déclara Grey avec les mêmes yeux que Natsu

Puis Happy cria de bonheur

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Happy " dis-je en m'approchant de lui

" Vient il faut que tu voit sa !" me cria Happy en me tirant vers le bord

" Quoi ? oh mon dieu ! " dis-je

" Des poissons volant ! Connus pour leurs goûts unique et savoureux ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour y goûter ! " saliva Happy

" J'EN VEUT , J'EN VEUT , J'EN VEUT , J'EN VEUT "cria Happy

" Alors c'est choses sont des poissons volant ? " demanda Grey

" Jamais entendus parler " dis-je

" C'est qu'il doivent êtres vraiment rares , si même toi Kanashimi , tu n'avais pas connaissance de leurs existence " déclara Erza

" Moi s'a ma l'air plutôt appétissant " sourit Natsu

" Bravo mon petit Happy, grâce à toi nous sommes sauver "félicita le maître

" ALLER ! Maintenant , tous à vos canne à pêche ! " cria Happy

_Une fois sur le bord , canne à pêche en main_

" hann, c'est nul , y en à pas un qui veuille mordre à l'hameçon " déprima Natsu

" C'ets pas grave ! Je saurais me montrer patient ! "cria Happy

"Finalement , je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas l'airs si bon que sa..." s'inquiéta Lucy

" Tais toi et pêche ! On a faim, alors tâchons d'attraper quelque chose" déclara Erza concentré

" Quoi ? T'es affamé au point de manger ça ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Moi je relâche pas mon attention ! Le jeu en vaux la chandelle ! Je le veut mon poisson et je l'aurais " cria en écho Happy

...

" J'arrête la sa me fatigue " dit Happy en lâchant sa canne

" Mais ta aucune volonté " cria Lucy

" C'est pas ma faute si j'arrive pas à en attraper un " dit tristement Happy

" Dans la vie , il faut faire des efforts pour avoir quelque chose , surtout quand on a faim comme toi ... Il ne faut pas abandonné si vite" souriait Lucy

Happy la regarda avant de courir en pleurent

" Mais t'es trop méchante Lucy !" pleura-t-il avant de me sauter sur la tête et de s'asseoir

" J'essayer simplement de t'encourager gros bêta ! "cria Lucy

" Lucy , Happy est trop jeune pour prendre des responsabilités, laisse le profiter de son enfance au maximum " dis-je à Lucy calmement

" Tu devrait prendre exemple sur Kanashimi " Nargua Happy

" Sale matou ! " cria Lucy

" Si je pêche un poisson je te le donne Happy , d'accord ? " dis-je à l'exceed sur ma tête

" OUÉ ! KANASHIMI C'EST LA MEILLEURE " ria-t-il

**Temps sauter**

J'ais finalement réussi à en attraper un, et je suis la seul à l'avoir fait

C'est qu'ils sont intelligent c'est poissons volant ...

" Tient Happy "dis-je

" On en a qu'un mais c'est déjà sa " positiva Erza

Natsu le cuit

" Vas-y Happy , mange le " déprima Natsu

" Je vais quand même pas le manger tout seul ? " s'inquiéta Happy

" On va pas se partager un pauvre poisson ... Sa ne ferait que nous ouvrir l'appétit " grogna Grey"

Ils ont raison, alors tais-toi et mange , maintenant " déclara le maître

Happy prit le poisson avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" Dans ce cas , je vais pas me priver ! Bonne appétit " ria Happy en mangeant le poisson

Grey grinçait des dents

Natsu tendit la main

Maître serra son estomac en pleurent

Lucy déprima

Erza fit dos à Happy et moi je sortit un carnet de note pour marquer la réaction d'Happy

Puis tout à coup

" BBERRRRKKKK "

Je me mis à écrire :

_Les poissons volant sont comestible , il ont un goût infecte , malgré leurs belles couleurs vive _

_Ils ne se font pas attraper facilement_

_Leur viande n'apportes aucune maladie immédiate_

" Ont en est toujours au même point " déprima Natsu

" On crève la dalle " rajouta Grey

" Misère " gémit Maître

Puis on vis un village

" Un village ? "s'étonna Erza

" Des habitations ? " dit Grey tout aussi étonné

Des sourires se formèrent sur le visages de chacun de nous

" Vous s'avez se que sa veut dire ?! " cria Happy

Nous courûmes jusqu'au centre de la ville en poussant des exclamations de joies

Pour constater que la ville à l'air déserte

" J'ais jamais vu un village aussi calme " remarqua Lucy

Moi non plus...

" On est peut-être arriver à leur de la sieste ? " demanda Natsu

OK... Suggestion étrange, mais plausible

" HE HOOO , Y A QUELQU'UN ICI ?! "cria Natsu

" ON EN TRAIN DE MOURIR DE FAIM ! ALORS RÉVEILLER VOUS ET DONNER NOUS A MANGER ! " cria aussi Happy

"Tais-toi le ventre sur pattes , t'a vraiment aucune manières " le gronda Lucy

" Vous êtes sur qu'il font la sieste? " demanda Grey

Quoi ?! Mais ils sont sérieux en croyant que toutes les personnes d'une même ville dorment en même temps... Je désespère

"Si ils ne font pas la sieste, ils sont surement en train de cuvés quelque part " déclara amusé Maître Makarov

" Heu , on est pas à Fairy Tail, ici " dis-je avec un sourire en pensent à tous les mages de Fairy Tail se sont de sacré numéro

" haha ! Bien vu ma petit Shimi " Ria papi

" Bon, j'en peut plus moi, il faut que je me trouve quelque chose à bouffer " conclu Natsu en courant vers une habitation

" Nan Natsu , on devrez pas faire sa c'est du vole " rétorqua Grey en courant après lui

" ha c'est sa, et pourquoi tu me suis espèce d'hypocrite ? " lui répondit Natsu

Erza, Lucy,papi et moi arrivâmes à leur niveau pour voire qu'il avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte

Tous le monde rentras dans la maison

" Normal qu'ils répondent pas y a personne " remarqua Grey

"Regardez ils ont laisser de la nourriture ..." fit Natsu en prenant un pain et le renifla

Je peut sentir l'odeur du pain frais depuis l'entrée

Natsu allais manger le petit pain que je m'interposa en lui lançant un regard de mort

" Si tu avale ne serait-ce qu'une miette je t'étrangle , compris ? " dis-je à Natsu avec une aura noir autour de moi

" OUI M'DAME ! " cria Natsu dans l'effroi

" Y a quelque chose de pas normal ici "dis-je

" Kanashimi à raison , y a de la nourriture , mais pas de villageois en vue " souligna Grey

" On devrait d'abord inspecter les environs on ne sais jamais... Si on à réussi à tenir jusqu'ici on peut encore tenir- "commençais-je avant d'entendre un gargouillis désespérer venant de mon estomac

" Tu dit une chose, mais ton estomac dit le contraire " se moqua Lucy

" Rend toi à l'évidence Kanashimi, tu à faim comme nous tous " déclara Maître Makarov

" passons ! Erza , les ordres ! " dis-je à Erza

" Toi , Natsu , Grey , Happy et Lucy allez dans la forêt trouver des champignons surtout faite attention et ne mangez rien de se que vous pourrez trouver dans le village " nous commanda Erza

" D'accord , allons-y " dis-je

" Des champignons ? Sa me dit rien qui vaille " déprima Lucy

**Une fois dans la forêt **

" On nous met un festin sous le nez et je doit me contenter de champignons à la place, c'est pas avec sa que je vais calmer ma faim " déclara Natsu avant de voir des centaines de champignons autour de nous

" Y en à plein ici " s'étonna Grey

" Génial on va pouvoir se remplir la pense ! " cria Natsu

" Je suis d'accord avec toi " dis-je avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche

" Quoi ?! Toi aussi Kanashimi ?! "me cria Lucy

" Passer autan de fois devant de la nourriture et sentir sa douce odeur alors que tu l'odorat d'un dragon , sa met ta résistance à dure épreuve " expliquais-je en lorgnant chaque champignon que se trouvaient dans mon collimateur

Grey et Natsu se jetèrent sur les champignon comme des sauvages

Tandis que moi je me retenais de faire la même choses , je pris une dizaines de champignon et me les enfournèrent calmement dans la bouche sous les regard étonné de mes camarades

" Comment tu peut en mettre autan dans ta bouche ?! " cria Lucy

" La technique du gros mangeur " expliquais-je après avoir avaler tous les champignon rapidement

" Je ne me serais jamais douter que tu était gourmande , Kanashimi " s'étonna Lucy

J'allais dire quelque chose, quand Natsu s'étouffa

Avant qu'un champignon rose fluo avec des tâches jaune lui pousse sur la tête

" C'est quoi se délire ? " cria Natsu

" Comment tu veut que je le sâche ?!" lui cria Lucy

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier ? "demanda Grey en arrivant avec un champignon bleu sur la tête

Grey et Natsu se mirent à se disputaient à cause du champignon qu'il avaient sur leur tête

Ils sont parfaitement ridicules

" mmou... MOUAH AHA AH AH " hurlais-je de rire en tombant sur les fesses les mains sur mon estomac

" Quoi ?! " me crièrent-ils en cœurs

" Vous êtes... Vous êtes... Parfaitement ridicules avec vos champignons ... AH AH AH AH" articulais-je avant de rire de plus belle

" Tu peut parler t'a un champignon jaune toi ! " me crièrent t-ils

" QUOI ?! "criais-je en posant mes mains sur le haut de ma tête pour sentir un champignons

Les deux abrutis se mirent à rire de moi

" Dur " dis-je en voyant la taille de se truc

" Ouah , c'est vrais qu'il est énorme " ria Natsu

" On peut nourrir tout un régiment avec " affirma Grey

" Vous , vous devriez vous occuper de vos champignons à vous " soupira Lucy

S'en suis une bagarre...

" Arrêter de vous battre tous les trois ! " nous cria Lucy

Qui se pris un vent monumentale

Au bout de quelques minutes , Ggrey et Natsu furent essouffler

" Sa suffit maintenant ! Vous avaient l'airs assez ridicules comme " déclara Lucy

" Lucy regarde ! J'ais trouver un champignons géant " ria Happy avec un champignons qui faisait sa taille entre ses pattes

Happy en mangea un morceau et un champignon lui poussa sur la tête

" C'est dingue ! Tous les champignons de cette forêt produise le même effet " s'étonna Natsu

" Oh dites moi que e rêve... Vos champignon grandissent à vu d'œil " cria Lucy

" Et pourquoi le mien y grandit pas ? "pleura Happy

Puis un bruit monstrueux déchira le ciel

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " de mandais-je

Puis nos champignons , à moi , Grey et Natsu tombèrent sauf celui de Happy

Nous retournions en vitesse à la ville accompagné des plaintes de Happy

Une fois qu'on les avaient retrouver, des lignes au sol devinrent rouge , puis le sol et les maisons bougèrent

" Trouvons un endroit surélever je veut vérifier quelque chose " déclara maître

Une fois sur une falaise ,la ville se transforma en beaucoup de monstre

" Nous sommes dans une zone magique " déclarais-je

" Les fissures que nous avons avons vus en font parties...Elle montre qu'un sort à été scellé à cet endroit même " expliqua maître Makarov

" Le sort utilisé est un sort interdit depuis longtemps car il était trop dangereux ... Ce puissant maléfice difficile à contrer à pour nom _L'éveille _" dis-je

" L'éveille ?" demandèrent les autres

" Oui, se sort permet de donner vie à des objet inanimés , comme par exemple se village... Le sort à dut être délcanché par mégarde par les habitants et les monstres que l'on voit ici n'ont du en faire qu'une bouche" poursuivit le maître

" Mais pourquoi ont-ils voulus utilisé se sort ? " demanda Lucy

" Tout simplement parce que se village appartient à une guilde clandestine " déclara Erza

" Comment tu sais ? " demanda Natsu

" Tout à l'heure je suis rentrer dans une grange et j'ais trouvais des objets magiques servant à déclenchés des sort maléfique " continua Erza

" Si c'est gens venaient d'une guilde clandestine , bien fait pour eux, c'est sale bêtes ont du les anéantir et on ne vas pas s'apitoyer sur leur sort...De plus, on peut voir se maléfice comme une aubaine" déclara le maître

" Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire le vieux ? " demanda Natsu

Une grand sourire apparût sur mes lèvres avec un filet de bave en leur coin

Je fit apparaître dans mes mains , deux éventails géants , un de couleur rouge sang avec un flocon de neige noir et l'autre d'un blanc pure avec un éclaire noir également ... Les autres eurent un moment de recule , surprit ... Ils ne connaissent pas toute l'étendu de mes pouvoirs

" Enfin , Natsu... Le sort éveille à fait de la ville des être vivants, et de quoi sont fait les êtres vivants ? De viande ! " lui dis-je avec évidence

Moi , Grey et Natsu ricanons avec des sourire cruel diriger vers les monstres

" Arrêter de ricaner tout les trois ! Vous aller quand même pas manger sa ?! " cria Lucy

Un grognement collectif se fit entendre

" RHO ! Au diables les bonnes manières ! A table " dis-je avant de me jeter dans l'armée de monstres

" Quoi ?! Même toi Kanashimi ?! " me cria Lucy

Erza me suivit peut après , puis Grey et Natsu firent de mêmes

" Non mais arrêter ! "cria Lucy

" N'oubliez pas de m'en prendre un morceaux " nous demanda grand père

Natsu fut le premier à nous faire une démonstration de ses " talents culinaires "

" Je suis l'as du barbecue ! "cria-t-il

" Le poing d'acier du dragon!

Le secret d'une bonne cuisson à point !

C'est de commençais tout de suite à feu très vif " dit-il en détruisant une colonne de pierre, dont tous les débris ensevelir le monstre qu'il voulait comme plat

" On retire du gril et on sers sans plus attendre " dit-il avec humour

Grey fut le suivant

"D'habitude j'évite de commencer par le dessert , mais cette fois je vais faire une exception " dit-il

Un gros monstre à tentacules et à deux têtes

" FILET DE GLACE "

Il congela son ennemis

" Et un sorbet bien frais !Un! Ensuite on déguste " dit-il dans le même humour que Natsu

" Ne reste pas la Lucy c'est à mon tour de faire la cuisine " déclara Erza en se transforment en cuisinière à deux lames et de coupé trois monstres en bâtonner

" 5 centimètres de long sur 4 de larges, le secret de la recette réside dans la taille du bâtonnait " dit Erza elle aussi avec humour

" Ow... Et toi Kanshimi qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? " me demanda Lucy

Je ne lui répondit pas mais je sauter de quelques mètres vers dix monstre

" Je préfère les chose sucré , mais les chose amère ne me dérange pas " dis-je avec un sourire affamé

Je fit battre mon éventail rouge avec le flocon noir , au lieu de créer du vent , cet éventail crée de la foudre , se qui électrocuta mais ennemis avec une lumières aveuglante

" Le paquet surprise est réussi si on arrive à gérer cuisson et emballage "dis-je en faisant battre mon éventail blanc à l'éclair noir qui congela les dix monstres

Je me posais sur le sol puis fit disparaître mes éventails

" Maintenant à table! " déclara Natsu

Je mordis la première dans mon plat avant d'avalé avec indifférence

" Dur" chuchotais-je

C'est une des choses les plus répugnantes que j'ais jamais mangé...

Je vu Erza en mangé et en tendre un bout à Lucy qui en mangea également

Natsu , Grey et Lucy avant qu'ils ne soient dégoûter

" Hé le vieux , c'est quoi cette embrouille ?! " cria Natsu au maître

" C'est vraie c'est carrément immangeable ! " ragea Grey

" Oui ce n'est pas comestible" dis-je en haussant les épaules

" Je rêve ! Tu pouvais pas nous le dires plus tôt ?! "cria Lucy

Happy c'écrasa sur un rocher avec une chaise et son champignon tomba

Se que Grey ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer

" Bonjour l'amitié ! J'aurais pu me faire tuer par cette chaise ! Et personne n'est venu m'aider ! C'est affreux , vous m'avez laisser tomber ! " Pleura Happy

J'eu le cœur serré à ses mots

" Comment sa ? "

" On coyer que tu était en train de t'amusé "

Dirent Natsu et Grey

La bande se mit à ruminer sur le temps que l'on vient de perdre quand je vu un monstre sur le point de modre la tête de Happy je blêmis

En panique je lancer une de mes plus puissante attaque

" Mort subite ! "criais-je rapidement en tranchant l'air avec mon index

La tête du monstre se sépara du corps dans une fontaine de sang

Avant que cela ne se produise , j'avais cacher les yeux de Happy

Lucy mis c'est main devant sa bouche dans la peur

" C'était soit Happy soit le monstre " dis-je en lâchant Happy pour croiser les bras

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoique se soi

La falaise sur la qu'elle nous nous trouvons céda

Et nous tombions dans l'armée de monstre qui c'tait multipliée

Pendant notre chute je vu le pentagramme

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres

**Temps sauter**

Je restait en retrait les mains dans les poche de mon short et la capuche de mon gilet rouge sur la tête , seul mon nez , ma bouche et la mèche de cheveux cachant mon œil gauche pouvais êtres vus

" Mes forces m'abandonne j'ais trop faim" gémi Natsu

" Moi j'arrive même plus à marcher " déclara Happy en volant

" Toi, arrête de nous narguer avec tes ailes ou je te les fait bouffer ! Vue ?! " s'énerva Grey

" Je suis la seul à pas avoir tout compris ? " demanda Lucy

" Maître j'ais une question "chuchota Erza au maître

J'écouté la conversation

" Je t'écoute " chuchota à son tour Maître

" Une fois que nous avons éliminer les monstres , la zone magique c'est activée et a essayer de tout détruire dans les environs à commençais par nous...Et c'est à se moment la maître...Que Kanashimi nous à tous sauver... D'abord, elle à annulé le sort de possession et ensuite elle à réussie à désactivé la zone magique... C'est bien se qui c'est passé ? " demanda Erza

" Pourquoi ne pas demandez à la personne concernait ? " proposa maître Makarov en se tournant vers moi

" Kanashimi ? "me demanda Erza

" Oué c'est se qui c'est passé " dis-je froidement en levant la tête pour qu'elle voie mon œil remplie de colère pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas parler

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se nouveau chapitre !**

**Ow , la Kanashimi froide fait son apparition ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**Laisser votre avis si vous voulez que je sache se que vous en pensez !**

**Allez ! Au revoir !**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bonjour!

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Je sans que je vais aimer écrire se chapitre !**

**Je dis parce que je pense faire quelque chose d'important dans se chapitre !**

**Mais avant tout je répond au review ! **

**Lilianna Odair : Très bon chapitre c est vraiment super que tu poste les chapitres aussi vite j ai hâte de voir la rencontre avec luxus**

**Merci ! Malheureusement pour toi je pense qu'il ne va pas se passé pas grand chose lors de cette rencontre ... *petit sourire sadique ***

**Kyra45 Takashi : Je post pas souvent des reviews, mais ta fic est super. Vivement la suite.**

**Merci ! Je suis contente que ta fic me plaise ! Et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans !**

.

**.**

**.**

**Bon avant de commencer , je tient a vous faire remarquer que mes chapitre correspondent à un épisode pour l'instant , donc je vous met le titre de l'épisode au cas ou vous vous sentez perdu dans mon récit ^^**

**Chap 1: Fairy Tail (épisode 1 )**

**Chap 2: Le Dragon de feu, le singe et le taureau ( épisode 2 )**

**Chap 3: Le mage à l'armure ( épisode 5 )**

**Chap 4: Fairy Tail au coeur de la tempête ( épisode 6 )**

**Chap 5: Les flammes et le vent ( épisode 7 )**

**Chap 6: La meilleures des équipes ! ( épisode 8 )**

**Chap 7: Natsu ange un village (épisode 9 )**

**Et le chapitre d'aujourd'hui , qui est le Chapitre 8 sera l'épisode 10 : **

**Natsu contre Erza**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Je sens que se chapitre va faire minimum 4,000 mots *0***

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE . Ville : Era**

" Même si la guilde d'Eisen Wald à été anéantie , cela ne résout en rien le problème de fond "

" Il existe autan de guilde clandestine que d'étoile dans le ciel "

" Il nous faut une solution radicale "

" Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? "

" Si on essuie à nouveau un sort de Zelef , les conséquences seront tout bonnement catastrophique "

" Se qu'il faudrait surtout savoir, c'est comment ils ont réussis à employer une magie de cette puissance aussi facilement "

" N'oublier pas que nous seront peut-être tenu responsable de se désastre "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre , vous préconisaient de punir Fairy Tail , mais reconnaissez que c'est eux qui nous ont sauvez cette fois " ( Jycrain )

" Ils ont éliminer toute une guilde alors q'il n'était que quatre ou cinq , il sont très fort " (Ultia Milkovich )

Des chuchotements commencèrent

" Je comprend que vous ayez du mal à l'admettre, mais c'est la vérité... Si les maîtres des guildes avaient étaient tuer par la Lullaby , les conséquences auraient été bien pires , il y a forte à parier que beaucoup d'entre nous auraient perdu leur place au sein du conseille " (Jycrain)

" C'est ça ! Tu dit n'importe quoi ! On dirait que tu veut qu'on nous accuse "

" Pas la peine de divaguer ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que leur comportement violent nous cause des problèmes ! "

" J'en convient , mais je pense que nous devons nous montrez reconnaissant envers eux * grand sourire* " (Jycrain)

**PDV Kanashimi**

Hier après midi nous sommes rentré à Magnolia

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire se que ma dit Mira hier

Et de comment la discussion à finit...

_**Flash Back **_

**" Shimi ! Tu ne devinera jamais se qui est arriver ! " cria Mirajane**

**" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandais-je inquiète face à son air enjoué **

**" Tu fait la une de tout les magazine pour mage ! Et aussi de celui le plus célèbre : Sorcerer Magazine ! " hurla de joie Mira en me secouant **

**Elle me lâchât et me tendis le dernier Sorcerer Magazine du mois, qui est arriver aujourd'hui **

**" Lit le à haute voix s'il te plait , grande sœur , je veut savoir se que les journalistes de Sorcerer Magazin disent sur toi " cria Roméo**

**Les cris de c'est deux idiots attirèrent l'attantion de toute la guilde**

**" Quoi ?! " **

**"Kanashimi fait la une du Sorcerer Magazine ?! "**

**" Sa fait seulement un mois qu'elle ais à Fairy Tail qu'elle est déjà connue ! "**

**" Bravo Kanashimi ! " ria Happy**

**" Je suis fière de toi Shimi ! " sourit Natsu en me tapant dans le dos**

**" Qu'est-ce que sa dit ?! " cria Lucy excitait **

**" Et si tu nous le lisait Kanashimi ? " me demanda le Maître**

**Je me rendis au sommaire**

**_Sommaire :_  
**

**_Page 1 : sommaire_**

**_Page 2 : La diablesse de Fairy Tail_**

**Je tournais simplement la page pour commençais ma lecture**

**" La diablesse de Fairy Tails , connu sous le nom de Kanashimi Sutékina est connue dans tout Fiore**

**Le seul indice physique que nous savons c'est que sa marque de guilde se trouve sur sa joue droite en noir **

**En effet , cette mage très puissante à réussi à empêcher les destructions de ses camarades à Clover**

**Les maîtres de guilde la décrive eux même comme indispensable à Fairy Tail**

**Nous vous retranscrivons quelques commentaires**

**Maître Bob de blue Pégasus : " Cette jeune fille est tout simplement d'une puissance hors norme , Fairy Tail doit être fou de joie une fille de sa trempe"**

**Maître Golmine de Quattro Cerbérus: " Cette fille est l'avenir financier de Fairy Tail... Son intelligence et sa force font d'elle un ennemis redoutable ... "**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris , cette fille est extrêmement puissante !**

**Nous n'avons aucune idée à quoi elle ressemble **

**Mais c'est la perle rare de Fairy Tail**

**Avis des journaliste : cette femme doit être monstrueuse **

**" Grande sœur c'est la meilleure " cria Roméo**

**S'en suivie des exclamations de fierté **

**" Moi je trouve qu'il raconte de belles bêtises se magazine " dis-je avec encore une légère rougeurs**

**" Mais non c'est ton portrait craché " crièrent Roméo et Reby**

**Je rougis avant de retourner mon attention sur mon verre de bière**

**" Hé vu qu'on parle de faire tourner la tête des hommes, que est ton type , Shimi ? "me demanda Mirajane**

**Toute la guilde était pendue à mes lèvres, je pris une ****tinte rosé et de croiser les bras**

**" Je ne sais pas, les tueurs de dragons ne tombe amoureux que de leur âmes sœurs , quelques signes sont envoyer et en principe le tueur de dragons et plus doux avec son compagnons , le plus souvent sans s'en rendre compte " expliquais-je gênée  
**

**" Est-ce que deux tueurs de dragons peuvent être amoureux ? " me demanda Reby**

**" C'est rare , mais oui c'est possible "dis-je**

**" Ouah ! C'est l'amour comme dans les contes de fée ! "cria Mira**

**" Pas forcément ..." dis-je un pet plus sombre**

**" Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que sais ?" me demanda Natsu**

**" Il y a trois cas**

**Cas numéro un : Il y a la possibilité que les âmes sœur ne se rencontre jamais , dans se cas le tueur ou la tueuse de dragon finit seul alors que l'humain qui lui était destiné peut vivre une vie amoureuse normale **

**Cas numéro deux : Il peut se passé la même chose entre deux tueurs de dragon âmes sœur , mais dans se cas les deux finissent seuls **

**Et cas numéro trois , le plus cruel des trois..." dis-je en frissonnant de peur sous les regards inquiet de tous les mages de la guilde la guilde **

**" Dit nous, Shimi " déclara Erza tout aussi inquiète que les autres **

**" Si le tueur ou la tueuse de dragon tombe amoureux de son âme sœur mais que celle-ci ne l'aime pas ou aime quelqu'un d'autre et que le tueur ou la tueuse le sais , il ou elle tombe gravement malade et contracte la maladie incurable liée à se cas, la torture éternelle " expliquais-je en tremblant quelque peut**

**Je voyais Natsu dans le même état que moi**

**" Quels sont les symptômes de cet maladie ? " me demanda maître Makarov**

**" Hé bien... et bien pendant deux semaines , le tueur ou la tueuse cuve sa tristesse à sa manières alors que leur cœur leur donne des douleurs aïgue , puis pendant trois semaines il ou elle à des monté de fièvres horribles , des cailloux de sang se forment dans ses poumons se qui le ou la fait cracher du sang, puis le tueur ou la tueuse tombe dans un coma douloureux de 4 jours maximum avant de mourir " dis-je tristement**

**" N'y a t-il aucun moyen de guérir de cette maladie ? " me demanda le maître pâle**

**" Si il y en a un seul : si l'âme sœur se rend compte qu'elle est en faite amoureuse du tueur ou de la tueuse , elle peut le ou la guérir avec un baiser, mais sa n'est pratiquement jamais arriver " dis-je  
**

**" Bon pour changez de sujet , quelle magie tu utilise ? " me demanda Natsu**

**" C'est un secret ! "dis-je en riant **

_**Fin du Flash B**_**_ack_**

Bref !

Sa fait un mois que je suis à Fairy Tail, un mois que je suis vraiment proche de sept personnes :

la première personne c'est Roméo , c'est un véritable amour avec moi, et il me fait fondre en m'appellent "grande sœur " . J'adore jouer avec lui et lui montrait des tours de magie

la deuxième c'est Réby, nous parlons de livre à longueur de journée sans se lassé , elle et moi sommes très proches ! Elle m'appelle Kami et moi je l'appelle chaton

la troisième c'est Kana je suis très proche d'elle et nous nous appelons mutuellement "Kana" se qui prête souvent confusion à la guilde

la quatrième c'est Mira, nous parlons souvent de l'évolution financière de la guilde , je ne sais plus comment , mais elle à réussi à me convaincre d'être serveuse avec elle à Fairy Tail , je commence aujourd'hui , je porterais exactement la même robe qu'elle sauf que la mienne est entièrement noir avec les bretelles en jaune accompagné d'escarpins jaune... C'est elle même qui l'a faite, moi qui ne suis pas fan de se genre de tenue , je l'adore !

la troisième c'est Lucy ,nous sommes devenues de bonne amies, je l'appelle le plus souvent Blondie ou princesse et elle m'appelle mère poule ou diablesse... Contradictoire , n'est-ce pas ?

Et les deux derniers ,c'est Natsu, mon cousin, grâce au lien qui nous unis , ont à l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours ! Je le considère comme mon petit frère malgré le faite qu'il soi plus vieux que moi et Grey avec qui je m'amuse beaucoup, je suis la seul apparemment à comprendre son humour

Après je suis proche de tous le monde dans la guilde

Cette guilde et maintenant pour moi une famille, je sourit rarement mais je suis heureuse

Jamais je n'aurais crus que j'allait un jour redonner un sans positif à se mot

famille , pour moi avant était un adjectif de colère , haine , tristesse et remord

Bon Erza et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien , mais elle ne supporte pas le fait que je puisse la battre sans magie

Ah mais j'y pense !

C'est aujourd'hui que Natsu et Erza vont se battre

Je me levis d'un bond et courus me laver et faire ma toilette mettre, la robe que Mira ma confectionner , les escarpins jaunes qui vont avec et un serre tête noir qui mis tout mes cheveux en arrière , sauf bien évidement la partie qui couvrait la moitié gauche de mon visage

Mes cheveux ne cachaient plus mon oreille droite sur la quel piercing au rouge en forme de rose fait de diamant orné mon cartilage

Une fois hors de ma maison je fermais à clé et couru vers la guilde sans utilisé de magie

J'habite à vingt minutes de marche de Fairy Tail

Avec ma vitesse de course j'y serais en 5 minutes !

Heu 10 avec les escarpins et la robe...

Tous les hommes devant qui je passais saignèrent du nez

Et beaucoup de femmes rougir

.

.

Une fois arriver je pouvais voir que j'arrivais juste à temps pour parier et faire rougir tous les hommes de la guilde

" Alors Kana , sur qui tu parie ? " me demanda Kana avec un grand sourire

" Je vais m'abstenir , merci quand même Kana " lui répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire

" Tu est très sexy en robe !" ria Kana

" M-m-m-merci " dis-je en rougissant

" AH AH AH t'es trop mignonne ! " ria Kana de plus belle

Je me mis à côté de Mira et Lucy

" Bonjour Mira, bonjour Lucy " lui dis-je

" bonjour Shimi " me répondis Lucy

" Tient bonjour Shimi , alors prête pour le grand jour ? " me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

" Un peut stresser mais sa va "dis-je

" Deux des membres de la meilleure équipe vont donc s'affronter en duel " déclara Lucy

" Comment sa la meilleur équipe de qui qui parle ? " coupa Grey

" Bin d'Erza de Natsu et de toi ! C'est bien vous les meilleurs de Fairy Tail nan ?" demanda Lucy

" Mais non, certainement pas ! Quel est l'imbécile qui ta dit sa ? " déclara Grey avec un petit sourire

Lucy tu flatte son ego la !

Mira regarder Grey avec un sourire avant de se mettre à pleurer

" oh ! heu! pardon Mirajane ! C'était toi ? " s'excusa Grey avec de grand yeux

" T'es content de toi ?" demanda Lucy exaspérée

Je m'éloignais pour trottiner vers Reby

" En tout c'est sur que Erza est la femme la plus forte de la guilde " ria Beby

"Oué faut pas oublier Mistgun et Luxus du coté des hommes ils sont redoutable " déclara Jett ( NDA : c'est le roux )

" Qui sont-ils ?" demandais-je

" C'est vrai qu'il ne sont jamais apparu dans aucun magazine " remarqua Droy ( NDA : et lui le brun )

" Mistgun est le plus mystérieux mage de la guilde et Luxus est le tueur de dragon de la foudre grâce à une lacrima implanter " expliqua Reby

" D'accord ! " souriais-je

" Alors rappelle moi ... Comment sa c'est fini la dernière fois qu'on c'est battus ? "demanda Erza

" A cette époque j'étais encore qu'un gamin, c'était il y a bien longtemps ... Aujourd'hui je sort le grand jeu ! " répondis Natsu

" Moi aussi je compte me battre de toute mes forces, j'ais bien envie d'en profiter pour tester mon niveau " déclara Erza en invoquant sont armure de feux

" C'est son armure de feu , elle résiste au flamme "

" La puissance de Natsu est divisé par deux "

" Mais Erza , t'exagère ta as besoin de sa pour le vaincre "

" Ok , elle à sortit son armure de feu, j'en attendais pas moins d'elle... Temps mieux ! comme sa je n'aurais pas besoin de retenir mes coups " souriait Natsu au défi

Ses poings prirent feu

" C'est partit ! " déclara le maître

Ils se mirent à se battre coups de poings part ici et coup d'épée par la ( désoler je ne décris pas très bien les combats -_- )

Natsu se jeta sur Erza qui sauta pour l'esquiver

Erza essaya de tranché Natsu avec son épée de flamme mais il se baissa au dernier moment

Natsu lui mit un coup de pied enflammé qu'elle para avec son épée

Natsu cracha du feu à Erza qui l'esquiva

" OW "s'étonna Lucy

" Ils combattent à force égale " déclara Elfman

" J'en suis pas si sur " rétorqua Grey

" Quelle force "dis-je étonné

Erza et Natsu se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre poings et épée en avant quand tout à cou le bruit d'un gong retentit

Les deux combattent s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élans

Toute l'attention se tourna vers la source du bruit , qui se trouvait être une grenouille

" Cesser immédiatement " dit-elle

" Que personne ne bouge je suis une messagère envoyer par le conseille de la magie " expliqua la messagère

" Sa alors " s'étonna Reby

"Le grand conseille ?! " cria Jett

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la ? " demanda Droy

" Elle à une tête de crapaud , je suis la seul que sa choque ou quoi ?!" s'indigna Lucy

" Pour qu'elle raison êtes vous ici ? "demandais-je à la messagère quand elle se tourna vers moi

" En se qui concerne l'affaire d'Eisen Wald, Kanashimi Sutékina vous êtes soupçonnait de dégradation de biens publics et de 11 autres délits .Vous êtes donc en état d'arrestation " me déclara la messagère

Je fut plus que surprise

" HIEN ?! Une minute ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?! " cria Natsu

En quelques secondes j'eu des menotte empêchent toute utilisation de la magie

" Relâchez Shimi tout de suite ! " cria Natsu

" Natsu stop ! " cria le Maître

**Temps sauter**

**PDV Externe . Ville : Magnolia**

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la guilde

Pas de bagarre , pas de rires, rien

"Sortez moi de là ! Allez quoi ! SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! " cria Natsu enfermé dans un verre , en forme de petit dragon

" Natsu ! Calme-toi un peut " lui ordonna Mirajane

" Vous avait pas le droit de me faire sa ! " continua de crier la salamandre

" Tu promet d'arrêter ton petit cinéma ? "demanda Mirajane

" Promit je serais sage , aller Mirajane , rend moi mon apparence s'il te plait " supplia Natsu

" Mais si je te libère, tu te sauvera pour retrouver Shimi ! " rétorqua Mirajane

" Mais je te jure que je t'enterais rien de stupide " affirma Natsu

" De toute façon y a pas grand chose qu'on puisse faire pour elle, si les conseillers s'en mêle " déclara Grey en croisant les bras

" Sortez moi de la ! Je vais leur dire le fond de ma pensé ! Conseillers ou pas je m'en fiche ! C'est eux qui sont en tord ! Shimi n'a rien fait de mal " ragea Natsu

" Même si tu na rien n'a te reprocher , les conseillers peuvent décidaient qui tu est coupable ... Tu croit sincèrement qu'ils vont nous écoutez ? " soupira Grey

" Bah c'est fou quand même, c'est pas la première fois qu'on cause des dégâts ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se réveillent maintenant ? " rumina Elfman

" C'est vrai ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre " déclara Lucky

"C'est étrange sa cache forcément quelque chose " déclara Lucy avachie sur une des tables

**Retour au PDV de Kanashimi . endroit : antaine de Fiore du conseille nationale de la magie**

Je marchais au côté de la messagère la tête baisser, seul les bruits de mes talons et ses " géko géko " étaient entendus dans se long couloir

Puis la messagère fit un "géko " aiguë avant de se mettre à genoux

Je levais la tête

Je voyais le regard vide qu'il avait , puis il me vu et ses yeux se remplir de vie

" Jel...Jycrain ? " me rattrapais-je étonné

" sa faisais longtemps Kanashimi..."me dit-il sur un ton doux ( contrairement à se qu'il aurait fait si c'était Erza )

Je fit une révérence

" Voyons Shimi, tu na pas besoin d'être si formelle , il faut que tu perde cette habitude, de plus je ne suis qu'un hologramme... En se moment même je me trouve à Era, d'ailleurs tous les vieux sages que tu verra serons aussi des hologramme " m'expliqua Jycrain avec un sourire gêner

" Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelle " dis-je en baissant la tête

" Ne t'en veut pas tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que c'était moi " me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me lavant la tête par le menton

Je fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit

Il me prit dans une étreinte serrer

" J'ais cru que je n'aillais jamais te revoir... Petite sœur " me chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur la mienne je ne pouvais pas lui rendre son étreinte à cause de mes menottes

Mon sourire s'élargie

" Moi aussi...grand frère " chuchotais-je

" Aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps , il faut que tu te fasse juger" dit-il en me lâchant

" Je t'attend de l'autre côté de la porte" me souriait-il avant de disparaître

Le sourire que je portais se fana pour laisser un regard triste sur mon visage

La grenouille se redressa en me regardant étonné

" Sa alors , vous connaissez des gens très au placé , vous " me déclara-t-elle dans le respect

" Et brisé..." dis-je

J'aurais été seul je serais en train de pleurer, mais je mis un masque d'impassibilité

" Géko ? "

**Une fois dans le tribunal**

Le bruit du marteau fit écho dans la salle

J'était debout face au neufs membres du conseille

" Je déclare le procès de la magicienne ouverte...Je vous présente l'accusée : Kanashimi Sutékina ...Venait à la barre" Je restait sérieuse et obéit

Mais je voyais Jycrain me lançait un regard doux qui voulait dire : " calme toi tout va bien se passé " qui me rassura

" Accusée Kanashimi Sutékina , dans l'affaire de la Lullaby d'Eisen Wald au cours de ses derniers jours vous avez détruit une partie de la garde d'Oshibana , endommagez les chemin de fers des gorges de Loucicas (je c'est pas comment l'écrire T.T ) et détruit plusieurs montagnes de Clover, vous êtes inculpez pour tous c'est actes de destructions, de nombreux témoins nous nous ont donner le même signalement de la coupable , une magicienne avec le signe de Fairy Tail sur la joue et les cheveux violets "

L'homme eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le mur derrière moi explosa

" Que se passe t-il ?"

Je me retournais pour voir...

Non mais je rêve ?!

Natsu enrouler dans un rideau noir, une perruque courte violette et un gribouillis noir sur sa joue droite...

" Je suis la femme au cheveux violet ! C'est moi que vous chercher ! Allez les vieux venez m'attraper si vous en êtes capable !" cria Natsu en crachant du feu

Les membres du conseille n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux... Et moi non plus d'ailleurs

" ET OUI C'EST MOI KANASHIMI ! Allez je vous écoute ! Dites moi de quoi on m'acuse " hurla Natsu en casent tout autour de lui

" Emmener c'est deux la en prison " déclara l'homme

" Je suis désoler " dis-je honteusement en faisant une révérence d'excuse

" Non Shimi, ta rien à te reprocher ! Ta pas à t'excuser devant c'est types ! Eu nan ! Attendez je suis Shimi ! "hurla Nnatsu

Je voyais Jycrain regardais la scène avec des yeux amusés

Avant que moi et Natsu fûmes emmener dans les cachots

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Je regardais Natsu qui regardais le sol honteusement

Puis je me mis à rire bruyamment

Natsu me regardât étrangement

" Mais pourquoi tu rit ? A cause de moi tu est enfermait ici " demanda Natsu

Je m'arrêtais de rire pour le regarder amusé

"Ce que tu a fait tout à l'heure était l'une des choses les plus ridicules et amusantes que j'ais jamais vu " dis-je en souriant

Puis mon sourire disparut et une larme se mie à couler de mon œil

" Hé pleure pas Shimi , je suis désoler je le feras plus ! "cria Natsu

" Nan t'inquiète pas , c'est juste que tu la deuxième personne dans se monde à faire quelque chose qui me touche au cœur, dans le bon sens je veut dire "dis-je en essuyant loin la larme et en le regardant avec un grand sourire

**Le lendemain**

" Sa fait un bien fou de retourner à l'air libre ! Au je vous que c'est bon ! OUH OU ! Vive la liberté "

" Calme toi "

" Ahhh c'est trop géniale "

" Arrête de crier ! "

" J'adore voire Natsu comme sa ! On dirait un gamin " déclara Mirajane

"C'est vrai qu'il est adorable "dis-je en servant un verre de limonade à Roméo et Reby qui parlaient d'histoire de dragon, dans ma robe de serveuse

Je retournais au bar

" Hé Natsu ! T'avais pas un duel entre hommes à terminé en rentrant ? " cria Elfman

" Ah oué c'est vraie! Erza on reprend ou on c'était arrêter ? "demanda Natsu excitait

" Très bien " déclara Erza en se levant

Je me diriger vers c'est deux avant de les frappés avec mes poings, se qui les assommas

" pas de combat de cette ampleur dans l'enceinte de la guilde ! " dis-je les mains sur les hanches

" ok... " gémirent Erza et Natsu sur le sol

Des rires furent entendus dans tout la guilde

" Ah elle les à eu en moins de deux "

" Sa c'est la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail "

Je retournais au bar et m'assis sur un tabouret près du maître en croisant les bras avec un sourire

Je me suis assise face à la guilde

Puis le maître soupira de fatigue

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maître ? " s'inquiéta Mira

" Oh rien juste un coup de fatigue, il est de retour " déclara le maître

Qui ?

L'air devint lourd et Mirajane tomba part terre

" Mira ! " m'inquiétais-je en descendant de mon tabouret pour allais derrière le bar

" Non, Kanashimi c'est normal..." bailla le maître

Je ne dis rien mais me rassis en serrant les poings

Puis je vus tous les membres de Fairy Tail tombaient inconscient

Je baillais mais ne fis rien de plus

Puis un homme habillait de façon étrange arriva

Se dirigea vers le tableau des quêtes arrachâ une affiche et la montrait au maître

" Bonjour maître " déclara l'homme

cette voix !

" Tu exagère ! Enlève se sort soporifique immédiatement" ordonna faiblement le maître

" C'est toi Mistgun ? " demandais-je en colère

Je le regardait dans les yeux...

Une marque rouge sur son œil gauche !

J'ouvrit la bouche en signe d'incrédulité

Il me regarda les yeux écarquiller avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller

Une fois qu'il fut sortit ,toutes mes forces revinrent et tout le monde se réveilla

" Shimi, pourquoi le sort de Mistgun ne ta rien fait ?" me demanda Erza

" Il la fait mais vus que je suis très puissante , le sort n'a presque eu pas d'effet sur moi " expliquais-je

" C'est qui ce Mistgun ? "demanda Lucy endormie

" C'est l'un des magicien qui compose l'élite de Fairy Tail" répondit Elfman

" Il refuse catégoriquement de nous laisser voir son visage, il porte toujours un masque et pour plus de précaution , quand il vient chercher du boulot il jette un sort soporifique " déclara Grey

" Hein ? Mais c'est super louche " cria Lucy

" A part le maître , personne à Fairy Tail n'a eu l'occasion d'apercevoir son visage " continua Grey

" C'est m'oublier un peut vite , moi aussi je l'ais vu son visage " déclara un homme

Le son de cette voix m'envoya une décharge électrique

Je levais la tête vers la balustrade pour voir un homme blond avec une carrure impressionnante marqué d'un éclaire sur son œil droit et un casque en pointe sur les oreilles

Je croiser les bras et le regardais avec méfiance

Ce mec n'est pas normal

Il dégage une puissance à couper le souffle

" Luxus..."

" T'étais la ?"

" C'est rare de te voire "

" Lui aussi il fait parti de l'élite " déclara Grey

" Mistgun est juste un peu farouche, il n'apprécie guère notre compagnie " sourit cruellement se Luxus

Natsu reprit de mon coup de poing et se leva d'un bond

" Hé Luxus ! sa te dirais pas de te mesurer à moi ?" cria Natsu

" Natsu, réfléchi, si tu n'arrive même pas à Erza , Tu n'aura aucune chance contre lui "dis-je en soupirant

" KANASHIMI ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? " ragea Erza en me regardant avec une aura noir

" Ow tout doux, tout doux on s'énerve pas "paniqua Grey

" Prend le mal si tu veut Erza... Mais tu est loin d'avoir mon niveau alors je ne pense pas que tu soit en mesure de le battre " dis-je en la regardant durement se qui la fit taire et avalait bruyamment

" Alors qu'il descende et qu'il me le prouve " cria Natsu

" Et si toi tu essayer de monter ? " nargua Luxus

" Ah ! Je vais pas me gêner ! " déclara Natsu en sautant sur le bar pour prendre son élan

Je disparu et réapparu devant Natsu et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure, se qui le fit voler de plusieurs mètres dans la guilde

Il se relevât quelques minutes plus tard la joue rouge et le nez en sang

Désoler Natsu

" SHIMI ! Sa va pas ?! Laisse moi passer !" me cria Natsu

" Tu n'a pas encore le niveau pour accéder au deuxième étage, seul les mages expérimenter et les serveurs peuvent monter" déclarais-je en le regardant mal

" MAIS-! " commença

" J'ais dis : non ... compris ? " dis-je en levant pointant du doigt

" ah ah c'est ça écoute la bombe sexuelle " ria Luxus

" Moi ? Une bombe sexuelle ? " chuchotais-je en croisant les bras une une légère rougeur sur les joues

Natsu couru une nouvelle fois vers l'étage

Je soupirais fortement avant de chuchotait " chaînes de sang..." en claquant des doigts

Des chaînes dégoulinantes de sangs s'enroulèrent autour de Natsu l'empêchent de bouger et d'utiliser sa magie

" Sa suffit Luxus ! Et toi Shimi, relâche Natsu " ordonna le maître

Je grognais , puis finis par obéir , en colère...

Je ne supporte pas que l'on me donne des ordres et il le sais très bien

" Vieux grincheux " lui dis-je en soufflant

" Kanashimi ! Une peut de respect ! " me cria Erza

Je la regardais tellement en colère qu'elle prit du recule

" Ne vous faite pas d'illusions , le plus fort à Fairy Tail ce n'est ni Mistgun , ni cette pauvre Erza , c'est moi ! Et personne d'autre ! " déclara Luxus

**Quelques**** minutes plus tard**

Luxus c'est retirer dans le salon du deuxième étage dédier au mages expérimenté et leur équipe

Les conversations reprirent et la bonne ambiance fut de retour

Mira ma dit que j'ais assez travailler pour aujourd'hui

Enfin je travaille de depuis 6 heures du matin alors que la guilde ouvre à 9 heures ...

Je prit place sur le tabouret tout à droite quand une femme en robe verte s'assit à côté de moi

" Je suis Ever Green, de l'équipe Raijin " me dit-elle avec un sourire

J'ouvris la bouche en signe d'étonnement

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait pensé à

" Une fée... "chuchotais-je dans l'émerveillement

" Oh ! Je sen qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! "dit-elle en me serrant étroitement, m'étouffant par la même occasion

" Vous avez vu sa ? "

" Ever Green fait un câlin à Shimi "

" Et Shimi ne fait rien ! "

" Normalement elle aurait envoyer voler n'importe qui..."

" C'est vous qui êtes juste trop effrayer par elle pour oser même l'aborder " leur cria Kana

" Anti-social, hein ? " remarqua Ever Green en me lâchant

" Oué ..." dis-je en croisant les bras

" Alors c'est toi la célèbre diablesse de Fairy Tail ? Tu est juste magnifique ! J'ais vu comment tu a laminer Erza et Natsu ! " me cria-t-elle

" Heu m-m-merci "dis-je rouge comme une cerise

" Tu est juste adorable ! Tu me fait pensait à une poupée lolita gothique ! "cria-t-elle en me serrant comme une peluche

" Ah mais il faut que je te présente au autres ! "cria-t-elle en me portent comme une...et bien comme une vulgaire poupée .

Une fois au deuxième étage je pouvais voir le tableau des missions de rang S un sofa avec une table basse une porte non loind de la avec écrit " salon privé " et deux hommes à une table

L'un avec les cheveux verts et l'autre avec un casque de chevalier sur la tête

Les deux arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour nous regarder Ever Green et moi

" Les gars , regarder qui je ramène ! " déclara Ever Green

" Bien le bonjour , je suis Fried Justin "dit un homme avec les cheveux verts

" Moi c'est Bixrow , et sa c'est mes bébés " déclara l'autre en montrant cinq petites poupées

" Ravie de vous rencontrez je suis Kanashimi , mais appelez moi Shimi " dis-je avec un grand sourire

J'aime déjà c'est trois là

" mes bébés , mes bébés ! " répétèrent-t-elles en cœurs avec des voix que je trouvais adorable

" Elles sont mimis " dis-je

" N'est-ce pas ? Se sont Fafa , Féfé , Fifi, Fofo et Fufu !" m'expliqua Bixrow

" Fafa , Féfé , Fifi , Fofo et Fufu ! Fafa , Féfé , Fifi , Fofo et Fufu ! " redirent-elles en cœurs

" On dirais des enfants qui répètent leurs pères , c'est juste adorable " dis-je avec un sourire amusé

" Moi je te trouve plus adorable , Shimi " sourit Ever Green

Je rougis comme une cerise au mots d'Ever Green

" m-m-merci..." dis-je embarrasser

" Trop mignonne ! " cria la fée en me serrant encore une fois avant de me lâcher quelques minutes plus tard

Fried et Bixrow se regardèrent avant de sourire

" C'est vraie que tu est très mignonne Shimi " dirent-ils en cœurs

" très mignonne Shimi , très mignonne Shimi " répétèrent les poupées

Je crois que je vient d'inventer une nuance de rouge avec mes joues

" HIIIIII ! Tu est trop adorable ! " cria Ever Green en me sautant dessus sous les rires des deux hommes

Au bout d'une heure j'appris que Fried et Bixrow étaient eux aussi de l'unité Raijin et que Luxus était le chez de leur équipe

Je sus qu'ils dormaient ici à la guilde

J'appris les pouvoirs de chacun et ils m'on faits promettre de ne pas révéler les failles de leur attaque

" Et toi qu'elle magie tu pratique ? " me demanda Fried

" La liste et longue " prévins-je

" On à tout notre temps " répondit Ever Green

" Je suis une tueuse de dragon " dis-je sans embage

" OW c'est vrai ? " me demanda Bixrow

" C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? "

" Quel pouvoir de dragon a tu ? " me demanda Fried

" Celui du feu , du vent , du fer , de l'eau , de la terre , de la neige et de la mort " citais-je

" QUOI ?! " crièrent-ils en cœurs

" Shimi ? " demanda Mira en arrivant au deuxième étages

" Mirajane ? Il y a un problème ? " demandais-je

" Non c'est juste que tu dois partir, je ferme la guilde " me dit-elle

" Et Fried , Ever Green et Bixrow et Luxus ? " demandais-je inquiète pour mes nouveau amis et Luxus

" Ne t'inquiète pas Shimi ! On habite ici vu qu'on ne rete jamais bien longtemps" me rassura Fried

" Oh , bon Nuit alors " dis-je en leur faisant un câlin collectif

" Merci " me dit la bande Raijin puis je partis

Une fois chez moi , je me douchais , me brosser les dents et me mis en pyjama , un short noir avec un t-shirt rouge

Je me glisser dans mes couvertures et m'endormis

* * *

_Rêve (donc PDV externe )_

_" Maman ! Papa ! " cria une petite fille de 8 ans en sang, boitant vers ses parents_

_La femme ouvrit les yeux avant de pleurer _

_" Mon dieu , ma petite fille... Ma chérie " cria la femme_

_La fillette chemina jusqu'à son père pour prendre son pou  
_

_" Papa... " chuchota la petite _

_" Ma chérie va-t'en vite ! Il vont te prendre sinon ! Kanashimi, je n'ais pus vivre avec toi 8 ans mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir mise au monde ...Malgré le monstre qui réside en toi ... Je t'aime ma fille ne l'oublie jamais " chuchota la femme avant de mourir _

_La fillette fit demi tour en larmes , avant de courir le plus vit possible malgré sa jambe à moitié arrachée _

_Puis tout à cou un homme avec une cape attrapa la fillette de 8 ans _

_" Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez moi !" cria la petite en colère plus aucune larmes ne __coulaient_

_Seul la rage pur et la peur l'animait _

_" Tu sera une parfaite ... Et tu n'aura plus jamais droit à la liberté "_

_" NON ! LÂCHEZ MOI "_

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Nous en apprenons un peut plus sur notre héroïne !**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Et oui la rencontre utile entre Shimi et Luxus n'est pas pour maintenant**

**J'ais dit que je ferais se chapitre en 4,000 mot au minimum ! Et bien il en fait 6,036 !**

**C'est fous non ?!**

**Bref ! Au revoir !**


	9. Chapter 9

**.Bonjour...**

**Je suis heureuse de pouvoir écrire aussi vite !**

**Mais j'ais une mauvaise nouvelle , j'avais complètement oublier de vous prévenir...**

**Pendant deux semaines sur quatre je n'écrirais pas de chapitres , pour raisons personnelles que je n'expliquerais pas ( je pense que beaucoup de personnes savent de quoi je parle )**

**Avant sa ne posait pas de problème vu que je ne poster pas de chapitre aussi vite, mais le problème m'ais apparu comme une claque ...**

**Enfin bref ! passons !**

**Je vais répondre au riview ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : J'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de lire la suite j adore la manière dont tu as présenter les raijins. Et tu respecte les caractère de chaque personnage c'est vraiment bien.**

**Je suis heureuse que la façon dont je les est présenté te plaise , pour tout te dire plus j'aime quelque chose , plus je l'embellis ! Et j'admire vraiment l'équipe Raijin ! Et bien j'ais fait de mon mieux ! Bien que j'ais légèrement modifier Ever Green mais c'est juste qu'elle apprécie Kanashimi au premier regard ! **

**Je tient aussi à te remercier de suivre ma fic, sa faisait à peut près 30 minutes que j'avais poster mon chapitre 8 que tu l'avais déjà lu! Si tu savais à qu'elle point sa me va droit au cœur ! **

**Et si quelque chose te déplaît dans ma fic dit le moi ! J'aime pouvoir m'améliorer et faire plaisir !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera le chapitre 9 correspondant à l'épisode 11 : **

**L'île maudite**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveiller en sursaut avec un mal fou à respirer

Je sortis du lit en vacillant avant de tomber à genoux , ma main sur mon cœur

Me traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain je grimpais jusque dans la baignoire , alluma l'eau froide et mis ma tête sous le jais

Le froid soudain me réveilla

Je soupirais de soulagement

Je pris ma douche glaçait avant de me brosser les dents avant de me rendre à la guilde dans ma robe de serveuse et ma cape noir

Il est 6 heures, je suis heureuse d'être habitué à me levais à cette heure la

Une devant la guilde je l'ouvris et la fermais derrière moi ,

J'ouvris tous les volets du hall , puis passa un coup de balai nettoya les tables et le bar

Puis me dirigea ver le deuxième pour faire les mêmes chose ( sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bar )

" Shimi qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? "

Je me retournais pour voir Fried pas vraiment réveiller et pas très bien habillé

" Bonjour Fried " riais-je avant de m'approcher de lui , pour rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon , refermé sa veste correctement et de serrer suffisamment la ceinture tenant son épée

" Merci..." dit-il en rougissant

" Pas de quoi ! Un café ? " demandais-je avec un grand sourire

" Volontiers..." me dit-il en s'affalent sur la chaise la plus proche ( J'ais oublier de dire qu'il y a plus qu'une seul table à l'étage)

Je descendit pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses

Je m'assis en face de Fried en lui posant sa tasse de café devant lui

" Voila..." dis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusqué

" Merci " dit-il en buvant son café

J'avalais à mon tour doucement mon chocolat chaud en rougissant de plaisir

Je posais ma tasse encore plaine pour voir Fried faire de même

Puis il se mit à rire doucement

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demandais-je étonné

" Rien , c'est juste que tu à une moustache de chocolat " dit-il

" Oh zut ! "dis-je en léchant ma lèvre supérieur

Il rit encore un peut avant de poser sa tête sur sa main

" Tu est une fille intéressante " déclara l'homme au cheveux verts

" Ah bon ? " demandais-je surprise

" Oui tu est imprévisible , je ne m'attendais pas à te voir boire quelque chose comme le chocolat " m'expliqua-t-il

" Je vais t'avouer quelque chose , j'adore les sucrerie et j'adore passer du temps avec les enfants " déclarais-je en souriant

" Sa alors, qui l'eu crut ! " me dit-il avec de grand yeux

" C'est vrai que mon caractère et mes goûts sont très contradictoire ! " riais-je de bon cœur

" Mais en faite , tu ne ma pas dit se que tu venais faire ici si tôt " me rappela Fried

" Et bien je travaille ici en temps que serveuse et j'ais la fâcheuse habitude de me lever à six heure tous les jours " expliquais-je

" Alors pendant trois heures tu reste seul ici à ne rien faire ? " s'étonna mon ami à l'épée

" Hé oui..." dis-je en soupirant

Moi et Fried discutâmes de tout et de rien puis il fut vite l'heure d'ouvrir la guilde, je lui souhaitais bonne journée avant d'ouvrir les portes de la guilde

La première personne à arriver fut le maître

1 heure plus tard tous les membre de la guilde étaient présent... J'étais derrière le bar quand Mirajane alla en haut avant de redescendre en trombe

Maître Makarov cracha son thé que je lui avait servit

" MAÎTRE ! Une annonce à disparut au première étage ! " cria Mira

" J'y crois pas ! Comment c'est possible qu'une annonce est disparut ? "

" Elle était accroché au première étage , se qui signifie que c'était une S quest "

" Qui a été suffisamment cinglé pour en emporter une ?"

Je monter les escaliers en vitesse pour voir que Miajane avait raison

Comment j'ais fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

Une autre décharge traversa mon corps

" Un chat bien sur " Je regardais Luxus étrangement

" Un chat ? "répétais-je

" J'ais vu un sale matou avec des ailes l'arracher et filet en douce " continua-t-il

" C'est Happy qui aurait fait sa ? " s'étonna Mirajane

" Sa veut dire que c'est un coup de Lucy et Natsu "

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête ? "

" Ils sont partis pour une S quest sans autorisation "

" Je me doutais qu'il leur manquer une case , mais pas à se point la "

" Se qu'il on fait est une grave entorse au règlement ..." souri cruellement Luxus

Je ne pouvais que donner raison à l'homme de foudre

" Si jamais il reviennent vivant, ils devront êtres excluent" dis-je en soupirant blaser les bras croiser

Non mais qu'elle idée franchement ?

" Vu leur niveau d'amateurs , ils ont toutes les chance d'y rester " ria Luxus

J'hochais la tête en accord avec Luxus en soupirant de nouveau

Mirajane remontât et se dirigea vers Luxus les mains sur les hanches

" Dit donc toi ! Si tu le savais , pourquoi tu ne les a pas arrêter ? " gronda-t-elle

" J'ais seulement vus un chat s'enfuir avec un bout de papier dans la gueule... Comment pouvais-je s'avoir qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce ? J'étais loin de me douter que s'était Happy, ni que Natsu partirait pour une S quest ... Je ne surveille pas les allers et venus de tous le monde " déclara Luxus

Mirajane serra les poings et se dirigea dangereusement vers le blond

Je l'attrapée doucement par l'épaule en soufflant

" Mira, Luxus à raison... T'énervé sur lui n'arrangera pas le faite que Lucy et Natsu ont fait quelque chose d'interdit, de plus il à raison : se n'est pas son travaille de surveiller la guilde, c'est le notre..." la raisonnais-je

Mais à la place elle essaya de me frapper au visage

J'esquiver facilement et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux

Mirajane s'endormie instantanément , je la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol

" Idiote..."dis-je à la femme dans mes bras avant de la poser sur le sofa

" Sa sens pas bon cette histoire , qu'elle est l'annonce qui à disparu ? " me demanda le maître

Je jeter un coup d'œil au mission restante

" Celle de l'île de Galuna " dis-je

" Quoi ?! " cria le Maître

" l'île de Galuna ? "

" Ils ont pas fait sa quand même ?! "

" Natsu à complètement perdu la boule ! "

" Luxus ! Kanashimi ! Allez là-bas et ramenez les ici ! " ordonna le maître

Je grognais en croisant les bras

" Hé puis quoi encore ? Tu nous prends pour leur nounou ou quoi ? On a pas de temps à perdre avec eux ... Les mages de cette guilde sont cessaient se débrouiller tous seuls , n'est-ce pas ? " nargua Luxus

le maître soupira face au comportement de Luxus

" Kanashimi ! Tu à intérêt à y aller tu est la seule à pouvoir ramener Natsu par la force" cria le maître

Je descendis en colère et attrapais ma cape dans la fouler

" Si ils ne sont pas déjà morts, c'est moi qui vais les tuer " dis-je en claquant la porte derrière moi

" Sexy , puissante et indépendante , tout à fait mon genre ... " entendis-je néanmoins Luxus déclarait avec un rire

Quelques secondes plus tard Grey sortit en courant

"Je vient avec toi " dit-il en souriant

" Si tu veut..." dis-je avec en lui rendant son sourire

**Temps sauter . endroit : port d'Hargeon**

Je vu Grey s'approchait de Lucy et Natsu et poser ses mains sur eux

" Coucou ! Devinez qui c'est " chanta il

Les deux fient un bon loin de Grey et Happy se cachait derrière son maître

" Grey ! " s'étonna Lucy

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ?! " s'énerva Natsu

" C'est le vieux qui ma donner l'ordre de vous ramenez de gré ou de force "expliqua Grey

" Quoi ?! Il est déjà au courent ?! " cria la salamandre

" Si vous faites demie tour maintenant , vous pourrez peut-être éviter la radiation à vie " souri Grey

" Oh non pas saaa " fit Lucy

" Rien à ciré ! Je veut la faire cette mission ! Un point c'est tout ! "campa Natsu

" T'es loin d'avoir le niveau pour une S quest gros nul ! Si Shimi apprend se que vous faites je donne pas chère de votre peau " déclara Grey

Se qui effraya les trois idiots

Happy vola sur l'épaule de Grey

" Sauve moi Grey ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est eu qui mon forcer à venir ! Moi j'étais contre depuis le début ! " pris peur Happy

" Ta pas honte espèce de traître ?! " cria Lucy

" Si Shimi se pointe je lui réglerais son compte " affirma Natsu

C'est le bon moment pour venir

Je disparu et réapparus derrière Natsu les poings en neige , mes pentagrammes brillants d'un violet clair

Je pris une voix froide et profonde

" Alors comme sa tu me régleras mon compte ?" lui dis-je à l'oreille

" AH! Shimi ! " hurla Natsu de peur en tombant sur les fesses

" excuser moi vous êtes une mage ? " me demanda un homme sur une barque

" Oui pourquoi ? tous mes amis ici présent sont des mages ... Il y a un problème ? " demandais-je

" Vous êtes venus pour levez la malédictions de l'île ? " questionna-t-il

" Ouééé " souri Natsu

" Enfin on va essayer " se ravisa Lucy

" Je vous laisserais pas y allez ! " s'énerva Grey

" Moi n'on plus " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Montez je vous emmène ! " déclara l'homme de la barque

" Vous n'arrangez pas les choses vous savez ? "dis-je en soupirant

Natsu ricana et assomma Grey

" Natsu donne moi une raison de vous laisser y allez "dis-je

" Il y a surement des enfants la-bas victimes de cette malédiction " me dit-il

Je fit de grands yeux

" Je vient avec vous ! " dis-je

**Une fois en pleine mer**

Natsu avait le mal de mer et Grey était attaché maintenant conscient

" J'ais peur ! Je commence à regrettait d'être partit..." pleura Lucy

" Hé moi alors ? J'ais rien demander , je suis obliger de venir maintenant ! Et vous avez convaincu Shimi de venir en utilisant son amour pour les enfants ..." ragea Grey

" Alors monsieur , pourquoi avez vous accepter de nous emmener sur l'île de Galuna ? "dis-je en ignorant soigneusement le commentaire de Grey

" D'abord laisser moi me présenter , je m'appelle Bobo ... Autrefois j'habitais sur l'île de Galuna " commença le marin

" Ah bon ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Je vivais heureux la-bas , mais j'ais finis par fuir cette île maudite ...Je dois vous prévenir , le fléau s'abattra également sur vous ... Personne n'échappe à cette malédiction , vous pensez vraiment pouvoir aider les habitant ? " demanda Bobo en montrant son bras

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux

" Au putain..." chuchotais-je

Lucy , Grey et Happy crièrent étonnés

" Les aider à guérir de se sortilège du démon ? " continua Bobo

" Vous avez quoi au bras ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivez ? " demanda Grey incrédule

" La malédiction ! C'est à cause d'elle ! " certifia Lucy

" Nous approchons de l'île " déclara le marin

Tient ? Le sommet de la montagne brille ?

" Hééé ! Ou est passé le marin ? "demanda Lucy

" Il est tombé à la mer ? "s'inquiéta Grey

Puis une vague nous emporta

* * *

_Rêve _

_Une jeune fille de 9 ans enfermé dans une cellule insalubre était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce _

_Un homme se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire fou et un couteau à la main _

_" Tu n'est qu'un être pathétique ... Et tu le restera toute ta vie " ria l'homme_

_Il prit la jeune fille par le cou et la jeta au sol, souleva le vêtement et enfonça la lame dans son estomac pour graver le mot "faible " au dessus de son nombril_

_" AAHHH ! "_

* * *

" AAHHH ! " hurlais-je en cramponnant mes doigts sur mon estomac et ferment hermétiquement mes yeux, ma respiration en lambeau

" KANASHIMI ! C'est juste un rêve ! " Me déclara quelqu'un en me secouant légèrement

Je me cramponner à mes entrailles avec force

" Sa va...aller " dis-je en entament une crise de panique

" Non sa ne va pas !Tu n'arrive même plus a respirer ! Oi ! Reste avec moi !" cria la voix qui appartenait à Grey

Puis tout devint noir

Je reprit mes esprits pour voir que j'étais porter

" Natsu ! Lucy ! Elle se réveille ! "cria Grey

Je sentais que l'on me poser au sol en me tenant les épaules

Ma vision s'éclaircie peut à peut

Puis je vus Lucy et Natsu en fasse de moi et Grey à ma droite me tenant

" Tu nous à fait une sacré peur dit moi ! " soupira Grey soulager

" Sa va mieux ? " me demanda Natsu

Je hochais simplement la tête

" Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arriver ?" me questionna Lucy

" Je ne veut pas en parler..." dis-je en me levant et croisant les bras, comme je faisais habituellement en évitant à tout prix leurs regards

" Tu est rester inconsciente quelques heures , tu est sur que sa va ? " me demanda Grey

" Oui et je suis désoler que tu ait eu à me transporter tout se temps " m'excusais-je envers Grey

" Bah , ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pèse rien " ria Grey

" Ou sommes nous ? " demandais-je

" Sur l'île de Galuna " m'expliqua Lucy

Nous arrivâmes au village la nuit ... Sur l'entrée on pouvez voir l'inscription " défense d'entré "

" Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Vous pourriez ouvrir s'il vous plait ? " cria Lucy

Aucune réponse

" On défonce tout " sourit Natsu

" Évitons... " dis-je en soufflant

" Qui êtes vous ? " demanda une ombre en au de la porte

" Nous sommes tous les quatre membre de Fairy Tail ! La guilde nous envoie " répondit Lucy

" Personne ne nous à dit que notre demande à été accepté " rétorqua l'homme à en juger le ton de sa voix

" Bah c'est pourtant le cas ..." Hésita Lucy en perdant la confiance qu'elle avait en entament cette conversation

" La confirmation à du être retardé pour une raison quelconque "mentis-je

" Dans se cas montrez nous vos tatouage de mage ! "

Natsu mit son épaule droite en évidence

Happy montra sa marque verte étant sur son dos

Lucy leva sa main droite

Grey leva son T-shirt jusqu'à sa marque

Et je retirais ma capuche

"Aucun doute ils sont vraiment de Fairy Tail ! "

La porte s'ouvrit

" J'ais comme l'impression qu'on rentre dans la gueule d'un monstre " déclara Happy

" Ne soit pas aussi sinistre " soupira Lucy

Nous fîmes face au villageois qui étaient recouvert de la tête au pied par des capes beiges

" Salutation, je me nomme Moka ! Je suis le chef du village et je vais vous expliquer se pourquoi vous êtes venus... Bon aller , montrez leurs " déclara le chef

Tous les villageois laissèrent tomber leur cape tous avaient un membre démoniaque

" Ouah ! Ils sont long vos favoris " cria Natsu

" Heu non jeune homme, c'est mon bras que vous devez regarder ... Tous les êtres vivants de cette île sont frappé par cette malédictions " dit Moka

" Heu sans vouloir vous offenser, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est une malédiction ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agirait pas plus tôt d'une simple épidémie ? " proposa Grey

Moka nous parla de l'histoire de cette île et son lien avec la lune

**Temps sauter **

" Plus je regarde la lune plus elle me donne des frissons " trembla Happy en regardant l'astre

" Moi je la trouve magnifique peut importe sa couleur " dis-je appuyer sur le bord de la fenêtre

" Happy ! Shimi ! Ne restez pas trop exposer ou vous allez devenir des démons vous aussi !" nous gronda Lucy en pyjama

Elle portait un T-shirt bleu pâle et un pantalon rose

Moi je portais la chemise de Grey qui m'arrivée juste en dessous des fesses

Hors de question que je dorme habiller

Je fermais la fenêtre en soufflant

En se qui me concerne j'en suis déjà un...

" La lune , ils nous ont demandaient la lune" chuchotais-je pour essayer d'avaler la nouvelle

" A ton avis, combien de coup il va falloir lui donner pour la détruire ? " demanda Natsu

" Tu pense pas sérieusement ? Il croit vraiment y arriver comme sa" cria Grey

" On doit détruire la lune, il en va de l'honneur de Fairy Tail " déclara Natsu

" Tu te rend compte de se que tu dit ? Pour commencer , il est impossible d'aller sur la lune " rappela Grey

" Bah si y a Happy " affirma Natsu

" Même moi je peut pas " soupira Happy

" Il on affirmer qu'il fallait détruire la lune , mais si on fait quelques recherches , je suis sur qu'on peut faire disparaître cette malédiction " réfléchit Lucy avant de se recevoir le pantalon de Grey dans la figure

" On à fait naufrage , on à marcher toute la journée, y a de quoi être crever " bailla Grey en caleçon

" Entendu ! Demain on explore l'île mais la on va se coucher ! AU DODO ! " cria Natsu en se jetant sur sa couchette

" On la bien mériter " ria Happy sur la même couchette que Natsu

" oué on réfléchira demains " soupira Grey en se laissant tomber sur sa propre couchette

" Je tombe de sommeille " dis-je en me frottant l'œil droit puis m'allongea sur la couchette à côté de Grey

" Bonne nuit " bailla Lucy

Avant de m'endormir je vus comment on avez disposés les place

Grey , moi , Lucy et Natsu

Puis je m'endormie sans faire de rêve

**PDV Lucy**

J'essayer temps bien que mal de m'endormir, mais le ronflements de c'est deux idiots m'empêcher de fermer l'œil

Je me redressais pour voir Natsu dormir sans coussin

Et Grey utilisait Kanashimi comme peluche et oreiller

Peluche vu qu'il la serrait dans ses bras

Et oreiller parce qu'il avait sa tête enfoncer dans sa poitrine... pervers

Shimi dormait comme un bébé, je pouvais voir un petit filet de bave couler de sa bouche

Elle est juste adorable , malgré son tempérament , c'est une fille géniale

Puis les ronflements de Natsu et Grey me sortirent de mes pensées

" Oh je craque ! Je vais jamais pouvoir dormir entre une bête sauvage et un exhibitionniste pervers ! "

**Le lendemain ,**

**Retour au PDV de Kashimi**

Je fut la troisième réveiller

La première se fut Lucy, le deuxième Grey puis moi et Natsu

Lucy me prêta une mini jupe rose et un T-shirt ample blanc

La jupe est trop petite au niveau des fesses

Mais je réussi à mettre le T-shirt facilement

Une fois dehors elle s'enferma dans son horloge esprit

" Vous penser vraiment qu'on va trouver une autre solution que de détruire la lune ? " demande Natsu

" On à pas le choix de toute façon et même si on été en mesure de la démolir , je refuserait de le faire, imagine ou pourraient plus l'admirer à la fin de l'été " souligna Grey

" Héé ! C'est vraie ! On aurais plus n'on plus le steak spécial Fairy Tail à durée limitée avec un œuf en forme de pleine lune " stressa Natsu

" Moi se qui m'ennuierais le plus se serait la disparition des poissons lune " se plaignit Happy

Je me demande comment va Luxus...

Non mais je vais pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend à penser à lui tout à coup ?!

Je me crier dessus intérieurement quand j'entendis des bruits sourd derrière nous

Moi, Grey et Natsu , nous fîmes volte face pour voir une sourie géante

" SHU SHU "

" A vous de jouer ! Anéantissez la ! Dit-elle avec autorité " déclara Horlogium

" Tu va goûter à ma spécialité , bouclier de glace ! " cria Grey quand la sourie cracha une fumée étrange

Je boucher mon nez en retenant un vomissement

L'esprit de Lucy disparut , elle et Happy furent eu aussi dégoûter par l'odeur

La sourie nous courut après en crachant son halène fétide

Quand Grey lui lança une attaque

" PATINOIRE OLYMPIQUE ! "

La bête glissa et s'assomma

" T'était obliger d'attendre si longtemps pour le faire ? " se plaignit Natsu

" Faut toujours que tu râle ! " s'énerva Grey

Je soupirais

" Regarder y a un bâtiment en pierre la-bas ! C'est le moment de s'y réfugié ! Suivez moi !

**Dans le temple de la lune **

" OW c'est immense " s'étonna Lucy

" Ce temple tombe en ruines ! " déclara Natsu (la façon dont il le dit dans l'anime ma tuer XD )

"Je me demande de qu'elle époque il date " réfléchit Grey

" Hein ? c'est quoi se symbole ? " demanda Natsu

" C'est la lune non ? " répondit Grey

" Avant l'île de Galuna était appeler l'île de la lune " expliquais-je

" L'île de la lune , la malédiction de la lune, le symbole de la lune ! Toute c'est référence sur la lune ne me dit rien qui vaille " cita Lucy

" En tout cas c'est à l'abandon depuis longtemps et je suis certain que le sol est complètement pourrit " déclara Natsu en tapent du pied sur le sol

" Arrête sa tout de suite ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?! " cria Lucy

Puis le sol céda sous notre poids

" AHH !"

On atterris dans un fracas assourdissant

" Hé tous le monde va bien rien de cassé ? "nous demanda Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois on à fait une chute mortelle à cause de toi ! "ragea Lucy

" Pauvre naze ! T'a vraiment rien dans la cervelle ! Pourquoi tu pense jamais au conséquences de se que tu fait ? "hurla Grey

" En tout cas , y a plus moyen de sortir par ou on est entrée " déclarais-je en regardant le trou au plafond

"On à découvert une grotte secrète ! " cria Natsu comme un gamin en s'en allant visiter

" Revient avant de provoqué une autre catastrophe ! Espèce d'excitait! " s'énerva Grey

" Bon suivons le, et moi qui ne voulais pas faire la nounou c'est raté "dis-je en soupirant

" HEU ! " cria Natsu

" Natsu ? " demanda Lucy

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " questionna Grey

" C'est quoi se truc ? C'est gigantesque" la salamandre fronça les sourcils

Nous arrivâmes à rejoindre Natsu pour voir un monstre congeler

" Non ! C'est ... C'est Déliora ! " bégaya Grey avec des yeux pleins de souffrance

" C'est impossible ! Que fait Déliora ici ?! C'est un cauchemar ! Réveiller moi ! Ce bloque de glace devrait pas se trouver ici ! " cria Grey en s'avançant

" Tu à déjà vu se monstre auparavant ? " demanda Natsu

le ton que Grey emploie est trop bouleversé !

Je m'approchait de lui

" un peut oui ! Je le connais même trop bien ! " dit-il en tremblant

Je posais mes mains sur Grey pour le réconforter

" Grey doucement ! Respire et dit nous se qui ne vas pas... Mais ne te force pas si tu n'a pas envie de nous le dire..." dis-je sur un ton doux que je n'ais pratiquement jamais utilisé , même avec les enfants

Cet état de panique je ne le connais que trop bien..

Il inspira puis releva la tête

Je lui laisser le temps de réfléchir si il voulait nous dire ou pas qui est se monstre

" C'est Déliora appeler aussi démon du cha-chaos " bégaya Grey dans la peur

Je frottais doucement son dos en signe de réconfort

" Le démon du cacao ? " demanda Natsu

Je fut trop concentré sur l'état de Grey pour reprendre l'ânerie de Natsu , Happy le fit pour moi

" Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années ! Qu'est-ce que sais que cette endroit ?! " supplia Grey

Nous entendîmes des pas pour voir deux hommes parlaient et abordé le sujet des gouttes de lune

Je gardais en mémoire que des gouttes de lune sont importantes dans cette affaires

Puis une fille au cheveux rose arriva et décrivit l'éta de la sourie géante

Les trois parlèrent également de rayons de lunes , de nous et de leur chef : l'empereur Zéro

Puis Happy lança loin un cailloux

Les trois nouveaux ennemis s'enfuirent vers la source du bruit

" Beau travaille Happy ! " complimenta Lucy

" Merci ! " souriait-t-il

" Vous avez l'air content ! On aurez pu les capturés pour les interroger

" Quelque chose m'échappe , pourquoi cette bande d'attardé à amener Déliora ici ? Et surtout comment c'est types ont puent découvrir l'endroit ou il été cacher ? " demanda Grey

"Il était cacher ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Oui, pris au piège dans un iceberg du continent nord... Déliora est le démon immortel qui à ravager la région d'Ispane il y a 10 ans " expliqua Grey

" Mon maître... Ul... Qui ma enseigner la magie à donner sa vie pour enfermer se monstre dans la glace " poursuivit Grey les poings serrer

" Empereur Zéro ! Qui est tu ? Je ne te laisserait pas salir le nom de mon maître ! Je vais te faire payer pour se que tu a fait ! "

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se nouveau chapitre !**

**Je n'ais pas encore décider, mais je ne pense pas faire apparaître Erza dans cet Arc !**

**Enfin bref ! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Tout avis est accepter !**

**Aller ! Au revoir ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Les review ! :**

**Lilianna Odair :Encore un très bon chapitre c est dommage que tu poste moins souvent mais bon j espére que tu abandonnera pas ta fic luxus est ... très lui c est super !**

**Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Et bien moi aussi je suis contente qu'il soi lui même ! Dans certaines histoires les auteurs le ramollisse un peut notre Luxus !**

**Aujourd'hui, le chapitre 10 correspond à l'épisode 12 :**

**Les gouttes de lune**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

" Il doit avoir un lien entre ce démon et la malédiction de l'île vous ne croyez pas ? " demandais-je

" J'en sais rien mais c'est possible... Se que je peut vous dire , c'est qu'il est toujours en vie " déclara sombrement Grey

" Dans se cas , pourquoi on changerez pas sa , Hein ? On à qu'à lui faire sa fête ! " dit Natsu en faisant tourner son bras

" Tu crois que la violence peut régler tous les problèmes ? "soupira Lucy

" Tu veut que je te montre ? " rétorqua Natsu

Grey le dévisagea avant de le frapper

J'aurais très bien pu l'arrêter si je le voulais

" Grey lui à mit un pain! "cria Happy

" C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois " rétorqua Lucy

" Et mais sa va pas la tête ?! QU'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire sa ?! " s'énerva Natsu

" Tu est un mage de feu ! Tu ne doit surtout pas t'approcher de lui ! Si la glace fond et que Déliora s'échappe personne ne pourra l'arrêter à nouveau " affirma Grey d'une voix grave

" Tu me prend pour qui ? Je sais très bien que je suis pas suffisamment puissant pour briser un tel sortilège " dit sérieusement Natsu

Grey le regarda étonné avant d'avoir un regard d'excuse

" C'est vrai... "avoua Grey

Je posais une nouvelle fois ma main sur le dos du mage de glace

" Sa va allez Grey ? " lui demandais-je d'une voix douce

" Hé ! Ho ! C'est à moi qu'il faut le demander ! T'es qu'une grosse brute " s'énerva Natsu

" C'est l'hôpital qui se fous de la charité " se moqua Happy

" Mon maître est parvenue à l'emprisonner grace au sort de la glace absolue , elle est indestructibles ... Même la magie de feu la plus puissante n'en viendrait jamais à bout , pourquoi se donner la peine d'emmener se monstre ici , si personne ne peut le libérer ? Tous sa ne me plait pas, qui à emmener Déliora ici ? Et dans quel but ? "demanda Grey

" Pour en savoir plus on devrez suivre les autres maboules " proposa Natsu

" Oui bonne idée " aquiéssa Lucy

" Non ont ne bouge pas d'ici ! On attend que la lune se lève " ordonna Grey

" Pardons ?! Mais la nuit n'est pas prêt de tomber ! Je peut pas rester aussi longtemps sans rien faire !" se vanta Natsu

" Pourquoi tu veut attendre qu'il fasse nuit ? " demanda Lucy

"Je suis d'accord avec Kashimi , il y a surement un lien entre la malédiction de l'île ,Déliora et la lune... Tu a bien entendue tout à l'heure, ils ont parlaient de concentrer la lumière de la lune " expliqua Grey

" Moi j'attend pas ! Je pars à leurs recherche ! "cria Natsu avant de s'endormir

Sa faisait deux bonne heures qu'on est la je regarder attentivement Grey

Je me levais et me dirigea vers lui je posais une main sur son épaule

"Je peut m'asseoir ?" il hochât simplement de la tête

" Dit, Shimi ? Pourquoi na tu rien fait quand j'ais frappé Natsu ? "me demanda Grey sans me regarder

"J'ais eu une période de ma vie semblable à la tienne ... Un ennemis de longue date refait surface en ramenant avec lui la menace de tuer les gens que j'aime... " dis-je avec un ton doux en lui souriant gentiment

" Et comment sa c'est fini ? " dit Grey en me regardant étonné

" Les gens que j'aimais sont morts lentement sous mes yeux... J'avais huit ans se jours la , j'étais impuissante , blesser , effrayer et faible " déclarais-je la tête basse en retraçant la cicatrise de ma cuisse gauche avec mon index

Grey sursauta en m'entendent dévoiler une partie de mon passé

"Je suis...désolé " me dit-il en regrettant de m'avoir poser cette question

" Ne t'en veut pas... Tu peut même être fier de toi " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Quoi ? "me rétorqua-t-il visiblement choqué

" Dans le pire moment de ta vie, tu demande à apprendre la tristesse de quelqu'un d'autre " expliquais-je

Je lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me tourner vers Lucy qui avait invoquais un esprit avec une harpe

" Une harpe... Sa me fait pensais à la chanson que j'ais écrite avec mes parents " soupirais-je nostalgique

L'esprit me mis la harpe sous le nez

" Je suis Lyra ! Et je veut entendre la chanson que tu à composer avec tes parents" me cria Lyra en souriant

" Oué v'as-y Shimi " m'encouragea Lucy avec un sourire

" Mais sa fait tellement longtemps ...Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de chantez ...Je n'ais plus jamais chanter ou toucher un instruments depuis la mort de mes parents " dis-je tremblante en regardant la harpe dans mes mains

" Essaye...Je sais que tu peut le faire " me sourit Grey en posant sa main sur mon épaule

Je fit glisser mes doigts sur les cordes de la harpe et je su instantanément quoi faire

"ho ? "s'étonna Happy

Une jolie mélodie fusa d'entre mes mains avant que je ne chante :

Umareru Kotoba

Kieyuru ku kotoba

Anata no naka ni

Iki tsuzukeru kotoba

Tachi domari sou na toki

Yuukietou kawaru

Saa

Aruki dasou

Nakotoki yori

Anata ha tsuyoku naa

Teiru kara

Mou mayowa naite

Ano toki no kotoba ha

Shinjit

Natsu souriait dans son sommeille , Lucy avait fermait les yeux pour écouté attentivement

Lyra et Happy me regardèrent avec de grand yeux plein d'admiration

Et Grey somnola sur mon épaule

Une larme solitaire et nostalgique glissa de mon œil

**Temps sauter**

Je regarder tous le monde dormir

Quand un tremblement de terre réveilla tout le monde

Un pentagramme violet comme la lune apparut juste au dessus de Déliora

Nous suivîmes la lumière jusqu'à l'extérieur

On se cachez derrière des ruines pour voir des gens habillé de façon étrange

Ils faisaient des bruits tout aussi étrange

autour du pentagramme relier à la lune

" Vous avez vu sa ? " demanda Grey

" On s'était pas tromper , ils concentrent bien la lumière de la lune" déclara Natsu

" Pourquoi l'envoie-t-il vers Déliora ? Je comprend pas "s'étonna Lucy

Puis je tiltais

" Ils invoquent les gouttes de lune, c'est du biriens ! " dis-je la main sur la bouche dans l'incrédulité

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shimi ? " me demanda Natsu inquiet

"Ils vont réveiller Déliora qui se trouve juste en dessous " dis-je en tremblant

" Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Rien ne peut détruire la glace qui le retient prisonnier ! Dis moi que tu te trompe Shimi ! "me supplia Grey en me prenant par les épaules

" Malheureusement , je ne me trompe pas ... Avec l'aide des gouttes de lune ils risquent d'arriver à leur fin ! Lorsqu'elle est concentrée , la magie lunaire peut lever n'importe que sort..."expliquais-je tristement

" Tu plaisante ?! " cria Happy

" J'aimerais de tout cœur te dire que oui Happy

"Ils sont inconscients ! Ils n'ont aucune idées de la puissance de Déliora " s'injuria Grey

" Nous devons les arrêter ! " commença Natsu

" Attend ! Y a du monde qui approche " grinça Lucy en donnant un coup de coude à Natsu

Les trois personne de tout à l'heure et un homme avec un masque à l'allure de crane

Les quatre parlèrent de nous et que Déliora allait se réveiller se soir ou demains

L'empereur Zéro donna l'ordre de détruire le village

" Il va falloir les arrêter à tous prix " grogna Natsu

" Je connais cette voix ... Mais comment est-ce possible ? "chuchota Grey

" Ah j'en ais marre de me caché , il est temps de passé à l'actions " cria Natsu en sortant de la cachette en créent un feu d'artifice de flammes

" Quand même, il aurait pus nous demandais-notre avis avant " soupira Lucy

Je ris en sortant à mon tour de ma cachette , sans ma capuche sur le nez et Happy sur ma tête

" Je connais cette marque ! Il font partie de Fairy Tail " expliqua la fille

" Sa veut donc dire , que les villageois ont fait appelle à une guilde pour les aider... "dit l'homme au cheveux bleus

" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allais détruire le village " ordonna L'empereur Zéro

" Quoi ? " cria Lucy

" Mais pourquoi ? "rajouta Natsu

" Se sont eux qui vous ont fait venir, je savais qu'ils allaient me poser des problèmes . J'aurais du les tuer plus tôt

" Espèce de barbare ! " hurla Natsu en commençant à courir ver l'empereur avant d'être devançait par Grey

Qui sauta en l'air , magie prête à l'emploie

"Tu va arrêter ce rituel d'allumés tout de suite ! " cria Grey en créent une vague de pics de glace

L'empereur contrat Grey avec exactement le même sort

" C'est toi, Léon ? Espèce d'inconscient ! Tu ne te rend pas compte se que tu est en train de faire " déclara Grey surprit

"Tient donc sa faisait longtemps mon chère Grey " déclara se dénommer Léon

" Mais à quoi sa rime toute cette histoire ? " demanda Grey

" C'est donc toi le mage que les villageois on fait venir ... Savait-tu que j'étais derrière tous sa ? Ou est-ce le hasard qui t'amène à moi ? Enfin sa n'a pas vraiment d'importance ... Vous pouvais y aller " déclara le mage de glace ennemis

Son équipe disparut

"NAN ! Vous n'iraient nul part !"

"NON NATSU SURTOUT NE BOUGE PAS ! "cria Grey

Mais trop tard Léon congela le corps de Natsu avec un glaçon en forme de balle ( désoler je n'ais pas de meilleure description XD )

" Happy , Lucy ,Shimi aller vous-en ! " nous cria Grey

Je fis apparaître mes ailes de neige rouge et m'envola avec juste devant moi Happy portant Lucy

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Happy lâche moi ! " cria Lucy

" Non c'est trop dangereux " rétorqua Happy les larmes au yeux

" Ce mage de glace est capable de geler l'air , si on aurez été tous congelé qui aurait protégé le village ? C'est dure aussi ,pour Happy et moi de laisser Natsu et Grey" dis-je

" Je suis désolé " s'excusa Lucy en voyant Happy pleurer

" De toute façon je suis sur que ce n'est pas de la glace qui va venir à bout de Natsu " déclarais-je en croisant les bras ( oui même quand elle vole elle croise les bras XD )

" OUAIS ! " cria Happy de nouveau heureux

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre 10 **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Moi je le trouve juste un peut , beaucoup désastreux et court !**

**Je vais peut-être mettre deux épisodes dans un chapitre la prochaine fois !**

**En tout cas passé une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**En faite je tien juste à dire que l'arc de l'île d Galuna me gonfle comme pas possible !**

**Alors on va faire un bon direct vers le moment ou ils sont de retour à la guilde , Erza et venue , Déliora est mort et blah blah blah...Kanashimi à utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérisseuse sur les blessés et sur Grey**

**Je suis désoler mais je déteste cet arc , il me saoul et encore je pèse mes mots ! **

**Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre risque d'être intéressent * petit sourire sadique* pour tous vous dire l'épisode correspondant à se chapitre est l'un de mes préférais **

**De plus je vais le pimenté à ma sauce *grand sourire sadique**

** Mais avant tout chose ! les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Bon chapitre c est super sympa de poster 2 chapitre dans la journée dommage pas de luxus**

**C'est vraie que c'est rare de mettre à jour aussi vite ! Voila une raison de plus pourquoi je DÉTESTE CET ARC !**

**Mais ce chapitre risque de me plaire ! Et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !**

**Le chapitre 11 correspond à l'épisode bonus n°19 :**

**Changeling**

**Allez tenez le coup plus qu'une vingtaine d'épisode avant la bataille de Fairy Tail et le palais de la foudre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain de notre retour sur l'île

Je partis à la guilde à 9 heure pile

J'arrivais à la guilde dans ma tenue de serveuse et mon serre tête noir

" Je suis désoler pour le retard" dis-je en présentant mes excuses à Mirajane , je voyais du coin de l'œil Luxus boire un verre au bar

Les décharges sont plus forte qu'avant

" Alors comme sa t'es toujours vivante ? "me souriait cruellement Luxus

" Cette missions de rang S était de l'esbroufe , je suis déçu... maintenant je vais me faire punir pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut même pas la peine "dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui une chope de bière à la main

"J'espère que vous avait eu le temps de vous baigner "sourit Mirajane en parlant de notre escapade sur Galuna

" Tu crois qu'on est partie la-bas pour s'amuser ? " demanda Erza passablement énervé

" Heu je ne veut pas vous interrompre mais on à des affaires à régler..." Nous rappela Lucy

" Le maître n'est pas la ? " questionna Erza

" Il est partis hier en réunion ou dans un truc de se genre la "déclara Macao

" Sa veut dire qu'on aura pas de punition ! "souri Natsu

" oué au moins temps qu'il est pas la on peut souffler un bon coup " soupira Grey

" C'est clair ! Quelques heures de répit avant d'endurer milles souffrance c'est toujours sa de prit " pleura Happy

" Mais de quelles souffrances vous parlez ? " cria Lucy

Mes oreilles n'en peuvent déjà plus

" Fermez vos bouches ou c'est moi qui l'est fermerais ... Mais je vous assure que vous ne pourrais plus jamais les ouvrir si je doit les fermez compris ? " dis-je en avec un sourire et un regard de psychopathe

" AHH ! Oui d'accord Shimi " crièrent-t-ils en cœurs

" Je vous jure... Je vais finir par en égorgé un pour avoir du calme" soupirais-je agacé

" Le jour ou sa arrivera , je serais au premières loge " ricana Luxus en sirotant sa bière

" Alors quand le maître à dit qu'il rentrez ? "demanda Erza

" Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps " affirma Mira

" Bien ! Dès qu'il rentrera je lui demanderais de juger toute cette affaire , partir pour une S quest sans autorisation est inadmissible ! Vous en subirez les conséquences" déclara Erza

" Si je ne m'abuse , toi aussi tu à finit par faire cette mission avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? " narguais-je Erza avec un grand sourire

J'entendis ricaner Luxus à côté de moi

Erza grogna avant de s'éloigner

" Ah ! Sa fait de beau discours mais quand c'est en tord sa rentre la queue entre les jambes "riais-je cruellement

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan puis se tourna ver moi dans son armure des cent épées

" Oww , C'est que sa me ferait presque peur dit moi " dis-je en rigolant

Elle m'envoya une centaine d'épée dessus me je claquais des doigt et elles tombèrent au sol

" Bat toi au lieux de fuir le combat !" me cria Erza

" Je ne eut pas fuir se qui n'a jamais commencer "déclarais-je à la légère

" Laisse tomber Erza , Shimi c'est juste lever du pied gauche, la preuve elle est arriver à neuf heure au lieu de six " détendit Mirajane

**Une fois l'atmosphère redevenue normale**

Je servais une limonade à Roméo et une bière à Kana quand

" Salut Natsu ! " cria Loki

Se Loki à vraiment une odeur bizarre

" salut Loki...C'est quoi comme langue j'ais jamais ? J'ais jamais vu c'est caractère..." répondis Natsu sans le regarder

" Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? " demanda Lucy à Natsu

" T'es la toi ? Je savais pas que t'étais rentré " Paniqua Loki

" bah oui j'étais avec eux... Pourquoi t'es pas content de me voir ? "questionna Lucy

Loki s'éloigna d'elle pour perdre conscience en percutant Erza

" C'est pas le moment de regarder les petites annonce " cria Erza

" Ceux la ! Il en fond un de c'est raffuts..." déclara Kana

" N'empêche que sa a l'air trop génial d'être mage ! " sourit Roméo

Haa sa me fait pensé à moi

" T'a le temps mon petit..."rétorqua Kana

" Je me demande quel genre d'annonce peut calmer autan Natsu ? "me demandais-je de retour au bar

" C'est vraie que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de la salamandre ... " me répondit Luxus

Moi et Luxus nous nous approchâmes de la bande

" Si vous parvenez à déchiffrer c'est caractère vous recevrez une récompense de cinq cents mille joyaux ... Et t'entend sa on peut gagner 500.000 joyaux ! " lisa Natsu avant de crier

" C'est pas mal ! "souri Happy

" Et il suffit de lire se qui est écrit ? " chuchota Luxus

D'autre décharges électrique

" C'est louche..."chuchotais-je aussi

Natsu posa l'annonce sur la table près du corps de Loki

Tous le monde moi et Luxus compris , on se mit autour

" On dirait une langue arcaïque ..." dis-je

" Personne ne parle de langue ancienne ? " demanda Grey en me regardant avec insistance

" Me regarde pas comme sa... je sais pas tout ..." dis-je en croisant les bras

" Et se serait pas une traduction moderne à côté du vieux texte ?" remarqua Happy

" Franchement , vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? " rétorqua Erza

" A t'a raison Happy j'arrive à le lire celui la ! Alors : ougo derou rachi boro kamia... C'es quoi se truc j'y comprend rien ! " finit par crier Natsu

Puis une lumière de toute les couleur sortit de l'annonce

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? "demanda Macao

" Je sais pas... Peut-être que quand les gens on trop peur d'êtres punis sa fait un arc en ciel " proposa Wakaba

" T'a trop d'imagination toi..." rétorqua Macao

La lumière disparut

Un blanc s'installa

" J'ais trop froid "grelotta Grey

" Hein ? Normalement le mage de la glace n'a jamais froid..." déclara Elfman

" Pourquoi il fait si froid tout à coup ? Quelqu'un pourrait me passé un pull ? Vite ! " claqua des dents Grey

Toute la guilde regarder Grey

" Ah qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive j'ais l'impression d'avoir de gros ballon coller à la poitrine ! Et j'ais un de c'est mal au rein " cria Lucy

" T'es enrhumé Lucy ? T'a pas la même voix que d'habitude " remarqua Macao

" comment sa j'ais pas la même voix ? Kyoooaaa " cria Grey en voyant Lucy

" Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ais ? Comment sa se fait que je me retrouve au sol ?" demanda Loki en se relevent

" Hé moi qu'est-ce que je fait soudain debout ? J'étais en plein malaise " déclara Natsu avec une voix trop bizarre et en remontant des lunettes imaginaire , il vu Lucy tout près de lui, avant de s'enfuir en criant

" Qu'est-ce qui te rend Natsu ? Ta peur de ma tronche tout à coup ? Tient c'est vraie que j'ais une voix bizarre " s'étonna Lucy

" Ils ont un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? " se demanda Macao

" C'est pas bientôt fini se raffut ?! " cria Happy

" Alors Natsu ? T'arrive à lire l'inscription ? Bah ou il est passé ? " questionna Erza

" Je suis devant toi espèce de bigleuse... D'ailleurs on y voit rien ici " déclara Loki énerver

" Oh j'avais pas vu j'ais deux énorme seins, pas aussi énorme que ceux de Shimi, qui viennent de pousser ! " cria Erza en prenant sa poitrine dans ses mains

" Hé ! Me rajouter pas dans votre conversation de dégénérer ! Et c'est quoi cette voix bizarre ?" dis-je en croisant les bras

" Y a pas photos , les tient sont bien plus gros que ceux de Erza " déclarais-je , en me tournant vers moi même ?

" Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi je me vois ?! " criais-je avec mon double

" Décidément on peut jamais boire un verre tranquille " soupira Kana

" Je trouve sa de plus en plus cool la magie ! " cria Roméo

" Oué t'emballe pas " souri Kana

" S'il vous plait allumer le chauffage ! Et dites moi pourquoi y a mon sosie dans la pièce " pleura Grey

" Comment sa un sosie ? "demanda Lucy

" Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? On à échanger nos corps et nos esprit ! On est plus dans nos corps habituelle" expliqua Happy

" C'est une blague ? Dite moi que je vais me réveiller ! " criais-je

" Putain pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui ?! " cria mon double

" Happy explique toi clairement ! " cria Loki à genoux devant le chat

" C'est Erza qui te parle ! " rétorqua Happy... enfin Erza

" C'est moi Happy ! Je suis la ! Tu comprend vraiment rien Loki ! " cria Happy dans le corps de Erza

" ho la ferme toi ! " rétorqua Erza dans le corps de Happy

" C'est pas Loki " déclara Grey

" Natsu est devenu Loki... Grey est devenu Lucy... Je suis devenu Happy et Kanashimi est devenue Luxus ! On est tous coincé dans le corps d'un autre ! " expliqua Erza dans Happy

Je suis devenue Luxus ?

" La langue de la formule était de lumpéra ancien ... En la lisant vous avez déclencher les permutations charnelle " expliqua le maître en arrivant

" Maître ! Enfin vous êtes la! " soupira Erza (je dis directement de qui il s'agit vraiment )

" l'annonce renfermez une formule magique... Un sort très ancien et très puissant qui provoque des permutation entre les corps et les esprits des personnes assembler ... On appelle sa aussi le changeling " déclara le maître

Je tombe sur les fesses à la nouvelle

" Sa fait peur se mot ! " cria Lucy

" Alors c'est Natsu qui est la dedans ? " demanda Grey en posant sa main sur l'épaule du corps de Loki

" Oui " affirma Natsu

Grey le prit par le col

" Abrutis ! Pourquoi t'a lut cette annonce " cria Grey énervé

" Rhen sa va ! Je pouvais pas deviner que t'allait te transformer en blonde ! " s'énerva Natsu

" Calme toi Lucy...Je veut dire Grey... Le sort ne provoque malheureusement pas que l'échange des corps ... Le sort perturbe aussi vos pouvoirs ! " rajouta le vieux

Un brouhaha commença

Je serrais les poings , de la foudre en sortait

" Mais c'est une blague ? VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN DE TEMPS SA MA PRIE POUR ÊTRE AUSSI PUISSANTE ?! Vous allez pas me dire que tout mon travaille est souffler par un PUTAIN DE BOUT DE PAPIER DE MERDE ?! " criais-je entourer d'éclair

tous le monde même Luxus , prirent du recul

" Heu c-c-c-calme toi Luxus enfin Kanashimi " déclara Grey

Je me calmer d'un coup et réfléchie, avant de soupirer de soulagement

" Sa va , Luxus est plus fort que moi , tous se qui me dérange maintenant c'est de pouvoir contrôler uniquement la foudre " dis-je en croisant les bras , irrité

" Même ! Sa devrait te déranger d'être devenue un garçon ! " crièrent Lucy et Erza

" J'essaye de me consoler d'être un garçon , la ! " criais-je

" Encore une petite précision ! Vous ne disposer que de 30 minutes pour pouvoir reprendre vos enveloppe charnelles d'origine ... Passer se délaie et toute permutation sera impossible ... Enfin du moins à ma connaissance " déclara sombrement le maître

" Combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis la transformation ? " demanda Natsu

" 16 minutes il vous en reste donc 14 " dit Mirajane

Je m'assis au bar et but ma chope comme si de rien était

" Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe...J'ais oublier quelque chose , mais quoi ?" chuchotais-je avant de boire une gorger de mon verre

" Tu pourrait nous aider ! Il est hors de question que je reste dans le corps d'une gonzesse toute ma vie "cria Luxus

" Ta pas un sort qui pourrait nous faire revenir à la normal ? " demanda Natsu

" C'est que vous avez à faire à un sort très ancien , j'ais peur que cette magie ne dépasse mes compétences . Je ne peut rien pour vous " souri le maître

" C'es dommage , moi qui me faisait une joie de vous punir d'avoir enfreins les règles de la guilde , ne vous inquiétez pas se n'est que partie remise il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bon courage et bonne chance " déclara le maître en s'installent sur le bar

" Sa m'énerve ! Je vous préviens , je vais pas supporter sa longtemps " cria Grey en commençant à retirer son t-shirt

"Non pas sa ! C'est mon corps je te rappelle ! " cria Lucy en le retenant

" Grey est à l'intérieur du corps de Lucy mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se déshabiller... Ça me donne une idée ! " souri Happy

" Quel genre d'idée ? Happy qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! " demanda Erza nerveuse

" J'ais toujours rêver d'essayer , je profite de l'instant ! " cria Happy avant de changer d'armure

Pour devenir une pêcheuse sexy

" Je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Mon honneur de reine des fées vient d'être réduit en miettes " déprima Erza

" Je suis désoler Erza je voulais juste une armure qui fasse un peut d'effet..."s'excusa Happy

" J'ais compris ! On à récupérer les pouvoirs magique de l'autre mais on ne sais pas bien les utilisés " cria Natsu

" Hé dit donc Loki... enfin Natsu c'est quoi tes pouvoirs ? " demanda Wakaba

blanc..

"AH je peut rien faire sa m'énerve trop " cria Natsu

" Et toi Luxus c'est quoi t'es pouvoirs ? " demanda Grey

Je me retournais vers eu avec un regard noir

" Luxus , si tu utilise ma magie je te jure que tu va le regretter " dis-je

" Mais je fait encore se que je veut ma chère que sa te plaise ou non... Puis je suis sur que sa te déplait pas d'être dans mon corps " me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

" Oh j'abandonne , il est tout aussi exaspèrent que les autres..." déclarais-je en regardant mon verre , une légère rougeurs sur mon visage

Luxus s'assit à côté de moi

" Sinon c'est quoi cette douleur dans l'œil gauche ? " me demanda-t-il

" Longue histoire courte... Et sinon c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? "demandais-je pour changer de sujet

" Quoi ? T'es pas au courent que je suis le petit... heu non laisse tomber" dit-il en détournant les yeux

Je voyais dans son expression qu'il ne voulait pas en parler

J'allais dire quelque chose quand :

" Pas de panique me voila ! " cria Reby en arrivant dans la guilde

Lucy lui expliqua la situation et Reby se mit au travaille

Moi et Luxus nous nous regardâmes avant d'aller voir comment sa se passe

" Faut voir le bon côté des choses, si je reste comme sa , je serais super puissante ! "dis-je en souriant

Luxus me regardait étonné

" Dit moi , quelle genre personne tu respecte le plus ? " me demanda subitement Luxus

" Celles qui son puissante , je n'aime pas, non je déteste les personne qui utilise la réputation de leur proches pour se faire respecter et faire croire qu'ils sont eux même puissant ... C'est personne sont faibles et inutile ... Je préfère les gens qui se forge leur propre réputation" dis-je en serrant les poings

Je fait allusion à mon père...

" Et tu fait partie de se que je respecte pour leurs puissance Luxus ... Je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais je crois en toi" dis-je en souriant avec une légère rougeur

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire sa tout à coup ?!

Il me regarda encore plus étonné

Les décharges électriques m'engourdisses

Il chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible

" Hein ? " demandais-je

" Non rien..." dit-il en croisant les bras en évitant mon regard

Je fit un grand sourire

"Sa y est ! Tout s'éclaire ! " cria Reby

Je levais un sourcil

" Vas-y montre nous se que tu c'est faire " l'encouragea Grey

" J'ais compris le message de l'annonce ! Cette transformation vous apportera joie et bonheur ! Vous pouvais vous réjouir ! " ria Reby

" Merci de nous rassurer Reby ! "pleura Lucy

" Et tu peut me dire en quoi cette transformation nous apportera du bonheur et de la joie ? " demanda Loki

" Répond ! " s'impatienta Natsu

" Tous ceux qui ont étaient victimes du sort vivront et sereins dans leur nouveau corps pour toujours ! C'est une bonne nouvelle nan ? "sourit Reby

" Non pas vraiment, je préfère mon corps " dis-je avec Luxus

" Ta réussi à traduire le texte de l'annonce mais on est pas plus avancez ... " grinche Grey

" OH mais je sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour vous aidez ! " pleura Reby

Je m'approche d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule

" Sa va allez Reby ! Tu peut y arriver ! Je sais que tu en ais capable ! " souriais-je ( imaginer Luxus ou du moins son corps souriant avec un air de fille XD )

" Ok je m'y remet ! " reprit confiance Reby

" Hé fait pas des trucs de fille dans mon corps ! "cria Luxus

" Rho les hommes..." dis-je en soupirant avec un sourire

Le maître nous expliqua qu'un seul couple à la fois pouvait être sauver

S'en suivi une disputes entres les victimes

Je connais un sort, mais je sais plus le quel...

" Attention plus que 15 secondes ! " cria Macao

" Sa y ais !

" On t'écoute ! " crions-nous tous en même temps

" J'ais compris la technique ! Je vais vous expliquer ! "souri Reby

" 9 secondes... 8 "

" Pas le temps ! Tu nous expliquera plus tard ! Prononce la formule ! " cria Natsu en envoyant Macao dans le décor

" D'accord c'est partis ! Arou goria desou rouki koura ! " cria Reby

Plein de caractères étranges apparurent de touts les couleurs

" Sa y est je suis redevenue moi même! " souri Lucy dans son corps

" Sa fait du bien , je me sens mieux" affirma Grey en vomissant des glaçons

" Dit nous maintenant ! Comment tu à fait ?" demanda Lucy

" Les mots n'avaient aucune signification alors j'ais eu l'idée de les lires à l'envers ! Dans les écritures antique il y a asser souvent peut de caractères , alors les mages utilisaient les mêmes formules à l'envers pour jeter un autre sort ou pour obtenir un autre effet ! Je me suis contanter de lire le sort à l'envers et le sort à été lever " expliqua Reby

" Il fallait y penser , c'est du bon travaille Reby " la remerciais-je

Dans une voix bizarre...

" Ho non ! sa na pas marcher ! " dis-je en voyant Luxus toujours dans mon corps

" Pour moi non plus ! Je suis toujours dans le chat ! " trembla Erza

" Le temps est écouler un seul couple à été sauver mais il est trop tard pour les trois autres " annonça Macao

" Ah le vieux et Mira on permuter ! " criais-je en voyant le corps de mira assis en tailleur sur le bar

" Quoi ?! " crièrent Reby et Lucy

" Elfman et Kana aussi " déclara Grey en voyant Elfman boire avant de tomber de la table

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ais du légèrement me tromper en prononçant la formule " déclara Reby

" QUOI ? "

" Donc c'est mort on va rester comme sa pour toujours ! " cria Natsu

" Non ! Je ne veut pas passé toute ma vie à cracher du feu ! C'est trop dégoûtant ! " pleura Loki

Erza déprima avec un Happy souriant à côté d'elle

Tous le monde paniqua

" Kanashimi ! Tu n'a pas un sort pour contrer cette transformation ? "me demanda Lucy

" J'en est un oui..." commençais-je l'index et le pouce sur mon menton

Tous le monde se tuent

" Géniale vas-y ! " cria Grey

Je rougis de honte

" J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la formule ..." déprimais-je

" Mais tu sert à rien ! " cria Natsu

Je serrais les poings honteusement en grinçant des dents

_Tu sert à rien !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent puis je détourner le regard

Puis je tiltais

" Je m'en souviens , Luxus écarte les bras et dit : " sort de conjurations annulation immédiate " expliquais-je

Luxus écarta les bras et un pentagramme violet sombre qui faisait de fois la taille de mon corps apparût devant lui

Une lumière violette nous aveugla

Quand je rouvris mes yeux je pouvais voire que tous le monde était de retour à la normale

Je fit demi tour et m'en alla sens demandez mon reste

En prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière moi

Je suis adosser à un arbre dans le parc en face de chez moi,

Les genoux replier et ma tête à l'intérieur , mes bras me coupant du monde

_Tu sert à rien, va t'en petite ingrate _

" Oi, sa va ? "

Je relevais brusquement la tête pour voir Luxus en face de moi

Je me levais d'un bon puis croisa les bras

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " lui demandais-je

" Je vient la quand je doit me vider l'esprit, et toi ? " me répondit-il

" J'habite en face..."expliquais-je en montrant ma maison avec un signe de tête

" Le maître ma dit de venir te voir pour savoir si tu aller bien, avant que je parte en mission " déclara Luxus

" Bah je vais bien, tu peut y aller maintenant..." dis-je en soufflant

Il me regarda puis tourna les talons

" Bonne chance et rentre vite..."dis-je dans un souffle

Il s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas

" Merci..." dit-il dans une voix douce avant de partir

Je regardais sa silhouette

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Luxus puisse remercier quelqu'un

Je rougis follement avant de rentrer chez moi

* * *

**Et voila !**

**Je vous ais fait une petite scène entre Luxus et Kanashimi !**

**C'est vraie qu'il est dure d'en faire une pour l'instant vu que Luxs est obsédé par la puissance , mais j'ais quand même adorer écrire se chapitre**

**Mais j'ais peur d'avoir trop ramolli le tueur de dragon ...**

**Enfin bref ! **

**Dite moi se que vous en pensez ! Je suis toute ouïe !**

**Goodbye !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi sa va !**

**J'espère également que mon histoire vous plait pour l'instant !**

**Mais avant toutes chose , les reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Très bon chapitre super enfin luxus . Tu inquiete pas tu la pas trop ramolli j ai hâte de voir comment tu vas tourner la bataille de fairy tail**

**Merci ! Ouf je suis rassurer alors ! Oui moi aussi , j'ais hâte d'arriver à se moment la ! Surtout que j'ais plein d'idées héhé !**

**Le chapitre 12 correspondra à l'épisode 21 :**

**Phantom Lord **

**Comme vous l'aurez compris on commence l'arc Phantom Lord !**

**Aller ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa fait deux jours que Natsu, Grey Lucy , Happy et Erza sont partis en mission

J'espère qu'il rentreront vite...

Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit est horrible

Je suis assise sur une caisse , habiller d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur jaune avec le signe de la guilde sur le bas en noir

C'est Phantom Lord vont le payer ...

Je serrais les poings tellement fort que je me les ouvris sans m'en rendre compte, une nouvelle fois

" Shimi ! Tu t'es encore ouverte ! Arrête de t'énervé ! " cria Mirajane en me prenant les mains

" Je ne suis pas énerver ! J'enrage ! "dis-je en grinçant des dents

Mirajane m'enlevât mes bandages pour les remplacez par des propres

" C'est pas croyable sa ! Même avec des bandages tu arrive à planter tes ongles dans tes paumes " soupira Mirajane

" Faut que j'aille faire un tour " dis-je en sortant

Une fois dehors je m'adossait à un mur de la guilde les bras ballants

" Kanshimi ! " crièrent Natsu, Grey , Erza Happy et Lucy

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " me demanda Natsu avec un air sombre

" Les Phantom Lord " dis-je en serrant les poings s'en saigner cette fois ci

Je l'ais emmenaient au sous sol, jusqu'au maître puis fit demi tour pour m'asseoir sur ma caisse , les mains sur ma tête

Ils vont payer se qu'ils ont fait très chères

Si je croise ne serai-ce qu'un Phantom Lord , je le tue...

Je fus sortie de mon mutisme part un bruits de fracas

" Je suis pas d'accord ! Moi j'arriverais pas à me calmer avant de leur avoir flanquer une bonne correction ! " cria Nnatsu

" Mais c'est de famille ou quoi de s'énervé pour rien ? " demanda le vieux

" Je ne m'énerve pas pour rien! C'est connards vont le payer très chères ! " criais-je à mon tour toujours les mains sur la tête avant de retourner dans mon mutisme

**temps sauter**

" Bon nous on y vas ! " souri Reby

" Je peut venir avec vous ? "demandais-je

" Bien sur ! " ria Reby

Je lui fit un grand sourire et me leva avec elle, Jett et Droy

Je marcher au côté de Reby

" Sa vous dérange pas les filles , de rester avec nous ? " commença Jett

" Vous préférer pas rester avec Loki et les autres filles ? " nous questionna Droy

" Non et je suis sur que Reby préfère rester avec vous " dis-je les mains dans les poches

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand deux barre de fer assomma Jette et Droy

" jette Droy ! "cria Reby

Une troisième barre se dirigea avec vitesse sur Reby

Je la pousser et pris le coup à sa place

Puis tout devint noir

Je me réveille à cause du soleil sur mon visage et au cris que j'entendais

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause de la douleurs

Pour voir que je suis attacher à un arbre Jett en bas à droite de moi

Droy en bas à gauche de moi

et Reby juste en dessous de moi

Je regardais mon débardeur pour voir qu'il été arraché !

Ma cicatrice parfaitement visible

Se sont trois traces de griffes de dragon radant le mot qui était en dessous illisible et juste au dessus, la marque de la guilde de Phantom Lord dessiner juste au dessus

Je me détachais pour tomber lourdement au sol en crachant du sang, je saigner abondamment,

Je commence à voir flou mais je m'en fiche

Je peut sentir une douleur aiguë dans mon bras droit

Sa fait toute la nuit que je pisse le sang alors quelques minutes de plus ne vont rien changez

Avec ma magie je fit descendre mes trois amis doucement pour les poser sur le sol avec délicatesse

Je cracher une autre gerbe de sang puis tout redevins noir

**temps sauter**

Je me réveiller en sursaut et me redressa trop vite , tout autour de moi rester flou, j'attendis de pouvoir voir correctement puis,

Je sortis du lit en courant pour voir Jett, Reby , Droy dans un lit et Lucy dormir au chevet de Reby

Je suis vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un short et gris couverte de bandages ,

Quelques pansements ici et la

mon estomac est enrouler de bandages

Mon épaule gauche aussi

et mon bras droit est dans un plâtre

Je suis heureuse d'être gauchère sur se coup la

Je sentis une autre douleur dans mes côtes en bougeant , je touchais l'endroit ou se trouver mes cotes , deux du côté droit et une du coté gauche sont cassées

J'arrachais chaque bandages et pansements et laissa intacte mon plâtre

je me diriger vers la fenêtre pour m'envoler le plus rapidement possible vers la ville ou se trouvait Phantom Lord

" Ils vont le payer chère..." chuchotais-je

**Une fois à Oak town **

Je vu sur en dessous de moi toute la guilde à quelques mètres du bâtiment de Phantom Lord

J'atterris rapidement devant et dos à eux

"Allons-y " dis-je

" Oué ! " cria Natsu

" Comment s'appelle celui qui a fait sa à Reby Jett et Droy ?"demandais-je

" Gajil " déclara Natsu

" Alors c'est Gajil Redfox le dragon de fer qui à fait sa..." grognais-je

Il va payer pour se qu'il à fait...

" Kanashimi ! Je t'interdis de tuer qui que se soit " m'ordonna le vieux

" T'inquiète, si je les tues ils n'apprendront pas leur leçon..." déclarais-je

Je m'approchais de la porte et la fit exploser avec Natsu

" Venais vous mesurer à la guilde de Fairy Tail " cria le Maître

Natsu brûla une vingtaine d'ennemis

"Je vais faire de vous qu'une boucher ! ALLER VENEZ JE VOUS ATTEND " hurla-t-il

" Je prend la moitié de la guilde " dis-je avec une voix mortelle

" Très bien " fit toute ma guilde tremblant légèrement au son de ma voix

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'une nana comme toi peut faire ? "

" Oué on va faire qu'une boucher de ton petit minois "

Je changeais de tenue pour faire place à une tenue plus étriquer de diablesse, une robe à un corset rouge et jupe noir avec de la dentelle, des bas à bande noir et des escarpins de style victoriens ( la tenue et sur mon profile ! )

Je m'approchais d'eux les yeux remplis de fureur

" TORTURE ABYSSALE " hurlais-je en levant ma main utilisablevers le ciel

Un gigantesque pentagramme violet apparu au dessus de la moitié de la guilde ennemis

Puis des cris de douleurs se firent entendre

" CRIS DU DRAGON DE NEIGE " criais-je se qui fit apparaître un autre pentagramme

Ma neige rouge transperça tous mes ennemis comme des poignards

La moitié de la guilde était KO

" Ho non c'est une chasseuse de dragon ! "

Je regardais les autres mages de Phantom Lord qui prirent peur devant mon regard remplie de rage et mon sourire ne montrant que de la cruauté

" Vous aller souffrir " dis-je en regardant les ennemis devant moi

Le maître devint gigantesque

" **Il ne fallait pas toucher à mes protéger ! J'espère que sa vous passera l'envie de recommencer ! C'est l'heure des représailles et ne vous pouvez plus vous réfugier derrière les humaines **" déclara le maître

" Il est trop fort pour nous !"

" et ses hommes nous donnent aussi du fil à retordre "

" Il sont complètement tarés ! "

" CHAÎNES SANGLANTE : LACÉRATIONS ! "

Une centaine d'ennemis furent pris au piège dans mes chaînes avant d'être fouetter jusqu'à perdre conscience

" Alors c'est elle la diablesse de Fairy Tail ? "

" Elle ressemble à un démon ! "

"**José sort de ta cachette **"

Je couru vers d'autres ennemis , un sabre violet à lame noir dans ma main valide

" VENT DE DOULEUR ! "

Je créer un tourbillon avec ma lame , qui se dirigea vers mes cibles , il les fient voler en les ouvrant de part et d'autre

" DITES MOI OU EST GAJIL ET LA BANDE DES QUATRE ÉLÉMENTS " criais-je

Le feu , la glace et la neige était les éléments qui ressortait le plus souvent dans cette guilde de minables

" Kanashimi ! Je vous laisse vous occuper des autres ! " me cria le vieux depuis les escaliers

" Très bien ! " lui répondis-je

Faite attention...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les commentaires son acceptés avec plaisir !**

**J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**

**Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autre et je m'en excuse... **

**A la revoyure !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je n'as pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui !**

**Le chapitre 13 correspondra à l'épisode 22 et 23:**

**Lucy Haertfillia**

**et **

**15 minutes **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le combat faisait rage

On commence à avoir l'avantage !

Mais mes forces diminues ... Je commence à voir trouble et la douleurs dans mes cote me rappelle que je ne devrais pas me battre... Mais j'ignore tous c'est signe de fatigues

Quand un homme atterrit sur l'enseigne de Phantom Lord

" Le dragon d'acier : Gajil Redfox " grognais-je

" Oh tu est la toi ? Je pensais t'avoir clouer dans un lit d'hôpital pour encore un bon bout de temps Hihihi " me déclara Gajil

" Je ne te laisserais pas salir le nom de Fairy Tail plus longtemps ! " dis-je en commençant à aller vers lui

Il sauta à quelques mètres de moi en m'envoya son pied sou forme de barre

Je levis ma main valide et l'arrêter sans problème

" T'es loin d'être mauvaise " sourit mon ennemi

" Je travaille mieux solo " répondis-je avec le même sourire que lui

" Je suis du même avis ... Qu'est-ce que tu dit de SA " rétorqua Gajil en faisant apparaître d'autre barres

J'esquivais facilement , pas comme ses alliés

" Tu devrait rester concentré !" me cria Gajil en me donnant un coup de poing

" C'est toi qui dit sa ? "riais-je en esquivant son coup de poing et en lui assénant moi même

Le dragon de fer vola dans un bar

" Elle a envoyer Gajil au tapis ! "

" Sans utilisé de magie !"

" Mais c'est qui cette nana ?! "

" Je suis la diablesse de Fairy Tail et je vais te faire payer pour tous tes crimes ..." déclarais-je avec un grand sourire

" PILIER DU DRAGON D'ACIER ! "

J'attrapper son coup avec une seul main, mais cette fois en reculant un peut , la tête basse

Erza se tourna vers moi

" Kanashimi ! "

" C'est toi qui a ravager notre QG et agresser Reby..." grognais-je

Je le lançais et il atterrit sur une poutre pour revenir à la charge

Il lança son poing que je parait avec mon bras plâtrer et je lui en asséna un avec mon autre main

Qui le fit s'écraser dans un mur

" Ouh , hé bin elle sur les nerfs "

" C'est beau la fougue de la jeunesse "

" Bien jouer Shimi " m'encouragea Erza

Gajil ressortit des décombres

" C'est tout ? J'ais rien sentis " se moqua-t-il

" Pourtant t'a l'air d'avoir déguster " souriais-je

" AH OUÉ ? " cria Gajil avant de m'asséner un coup de pied

Je volais de quelques mètres en crachant du sang, mes cotes brisées me rentre dans les poumons , il faut que je termine se combat et vite

" Hé tu te relève ? T'es pas du genre à abandonner si facilement " déclara Gajil les yeux brillant d'un dragon

Je me levais d'un bond avec un rire démoniaque, du feu violet tout autour de moi , ainsi qu'avec les mêmes yeux que Gajil

" Je vois que t'a compris à qui tu avais à faire pauvre minable..." dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Tu commence à m'énerver ! Je vais te fermé ton claper !" cria le tueur de dragon de fer avec un pentagramme vert devant son bras

" C'est se qu'on va voir ... Allez ramène toi ! " dis-je le poing en neige, un pentagramme violet au dessus

" Je vais te réduire en bouilli "

J'arrêtais une nouvelle fois son coup

" Hé arrête un peut de te la raconter ! " criais-je en faisant monter la température de ma neige noir , pour qu'elle devienne bouillante

" Les rumeurs sont vraies , ta de la puissance à revendre ... Ow c'est chaud " Dit-il en retirant sa main de la mienne

On se battez du regard avant de créer des cratères en sautant l'un vers l'autre poings en avant

Puis il me mit un coup de pied qui me fit reculer, je crachais une autre gerbe de sang , mon regard devient à nouveau trouble

" Sa pique un peut ..." dis-je en envoyant valser Gajil sur les poutres , il s'accrocha à l'une d'elle grâce à des pique de fers qu'il fit apparaître sur ses talons

Je sautais ver lui et le frappa encore , se qui l'envoya briser quelque poutrelles

J'atterris sur l'une d'elle et Gajil se planta dans l'une d'elle

Puis toute la guilde se mit à trembler

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais-je

" Il à commencer " déclara Wakaba

" Oh et sa va barder..." rajouta Grey

" Vous aller voir se qui arrive quand maître Makarov se met en colère " ria Kana

" C'est la fureur du géant " annonça Loki

" Maître Makarov, lui c'est un homme un vrai " souri Elfman

J'allais reprendre mon combat quand une chose s'écrasa au sol

" Je suis tellement triste , je sais pas d'ou vient se chagrin insurmontable ... Est-ce que ma douleur est liée à la disparition d'un grand magicien ? " Pleura un homme au yeux bandés

" Maître ! " criais-je avant de me téléporter a genoux devant lui

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger c'est comme si j'avais perdu toute ma force et ma magie " dit-il avec un tin verdâtre

Qu'est-ce qui lui on fait ? e ne ressens plus de magie emmenant de lui !

" Ils sont tomber en plein dans notre piège, Lucy Haertfillia est à nous " caqueta Gajil

" Ho non ! Lucy " criais-je

Ho non c'est pas le moment de perdre conscience

Je plisser des yeux pour essayer de les garder ouvert

" Pourquoi ils ont fait sa ? "pleura Happy

" Tient bon on va arranger sa , Shimi tu peut faire quelque chose hein ? Rassure moi ?" me demanda Natsu

" Oui mais pour sa il faut rentrer à la guilde , je ne pourrais rien faire dans c'est conditions... ! " dis-je avant de cracher du sang

" SHIMI " cria Natsu

" Je vais bien , c'est juste du surmenage " grognais-je

" Leur maître à été battu ? "

" Sérieux ? "

" Sans leur maître leur force diminue par deux "

Huh ! C'est pas bon !

Le combat reprit et nous perdons vite l'avantage

Erza regarder la scène sans savoir quoi faire

" Erza...Il faut... Il faut se replier... On ne pourra pas battre José sans le maître " bégayais-je dans la douleur

Elle me regarde puis cria:

" ON S'EN VA ! QUE TOUS LE MONDE RETOURNE AU QG ! "

Toute notre Guilde commença à ruminer

Je me levais en vacillant

" C'est un ordre ! Dépêcher vous , la vie du maître est en danger ! " criais-je

La tous le monde se replia

Elfman prit le maître et couru à la sortie

Je voyais Grey ne pas bouger

Je m'approcher de lui en vacillant

Il était dos à moi

" Je ne rentrerais pas Shimi, je veut encore me battre ! " me cria-t-il

Je ne vois maintenant que des ombres , je le voyer vaguement

" Moi aussi je veut encore me battre mais la vie du maître est en jeux on peut pas permettre de le laisser mourir " dis-je en sifflant de douleur

Il se tourna vers moi

Je m'écrouler avec une gerbe de sang mais Grey me rattrapa

" Toi aussi tu doit te faire soigner ! Quel idée de quitter ton lit dans un état pareille ?! " me cria Grey en me portant comme une mariée

" J'ais un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite... Un très mauvais..." chuchotais-je

Puis je fermer doucement les yeux

" OI ! SHIMI reste avec moi et mer..."

Puis je perdis connaissance

Je me réveiller doucement

" Regardez ! Elle ouvre les yeux ! " cria Mirajane

Je voyais autours de moi les membres de Fairy Tail

Grey m'aida a me redressé

" Sa va allez ? " me demanda-t-il

Puis je me souvint

Je me lève d'un bond

" OI ! Tout doux ! "cria Ggrey en se levant à son tour

J'ignorais la douleur et

" Non sa va pas du tout ! Ils ont kidnappé Lucy ! " hurlais-je en panique

" Je suis la..." dit une voix frêle sur le poing de pleurer

Je me retourne pour voir Lucy assise sur un tonneau

J'accouru à elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

" Lucy... Je suis désoler , j'aurais du rester avec toi pour te protégé , je suis une bonne à rien..." m'excusais-je

Elle éclata en sanglot

" Tout est de ma faute...Je voulais vous dire, je suis désolé..."

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi tu t'excuse ? " demanda Natsu

" Les Phantom Lord son venu pour venir me chercher... Je suis une riche héritière , je suis Lucy Haertfillia " pleura Lucy honteusement

" Hé alors ? " dis-je en m'écartant

" A cause de moi , vous êtes tous blessés , surtout toi Shimi ... Il suffit que je rentre à la maison pour que mon père vous laisse tranquil " pleura-t-elle

Je la gifler

Il eu un silence de plomb suite à mon acte

" Hé mais sa va pas ?! " me hurla Natsu

" Tu est une fille de bonne famille ? Hé alors ? Le statut ne compte pas, il y aura toujours se genre de problème dans une guilde... Se qui compte maintenant, c'est qui tu est vraiment... Pour nous que tu sois riche ou pas n'a pas d'importance ! Pour nous il n'y a qu'un seule chose qui compte ! C'est que toi Lucy Haertfillia tu soit heureuse avec ta famille, Fairy Tail ! " criais-je à bout de souffle

Elle me regarda étonner avant de se jeter dans mes bras

" C'était magnifique, qui l'eu cru que tu penser comme sa Kanashimi " sourit Erza

" Fairy Tail ma changer , c'est ma famille et je suis prête à mourir pour elle " riais-je

**temps sauter**

Je me diriger dans une pièce avec Kana tirant les cartes

et Mira avec une lacrima de communication

" Je n'arrive pas à localiser Mistgun ... Si les Phantom Lord en on après Lucy il vont revenir , il y a des tas de blessé , la situation n'est pas brillante" s'énerva Kana

" C'est dommage sa aurait pu nous être utile , le maître est grièvement blessé ... T la compris tu est notre seul espoir ...Luxus s'il te plait revient le plus vite possible Fairy Tail cour un grave danger " expliqua Mira à la personne de la lacrima

Luxus ?

" J'ais vu qu'il en avait prit plein la tronche le vieux chnoque ! Tu me demande de vous aider mais moi je me fiche pas mal de vous ! Débrouiller vous tous seuls je suis pas votre nounou ! " répliqua Luxus

Je toussais durement en vacillant

" Shimi ! " cria Kana en me faisant me reposer sur son épaule

" Kanashimi, qu'est-ce que tu fait debout ? Tu devrais rester coucher après se qui t'es arriver ! " me cria Mirajane

" Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? " demanda Luxus en voyant mes bandages , mon plâtre et mon tin pâle

" Tu a tord Mirajane ! Je peut encore me battre ! " dis-je en toussant, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent

Je tenais mes cotes dans la douleur

" SHIMI ! " cria Kana

" Je répète : qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver ?! " cria Luxus

" Elle à pris les coup d'un ennemi pour protéger Reby, son bras et ses cotes sont brisés mais elle à détruit la moitié de la guilde de Phantom Lord, et elle c'est battue avec un mage de rang S de cette guilde " expliqua Mirajane

" Je peut encore me battre..."dis-je dans un souffle à Kana

" Mais oui c'est sa... Aller vient je t'emmène te reposer..." déclara Kana en m'aidant a sortir de la pièce

" J'espère que tu va bien Luxus... " lui souriais-je avant de partir

" Toi tu est vraiment bizarre..." me dit Kana en me posant sur une chaise

" Pourquoi ?" demandais-je

" Tu est blessé et tout se qui t'inquiète c'est comment va Luxus ..." m'expliqua la mage des cartes

Je pris une tinte rose

" Mais, j-j-j je l'aime bien c'est tout..." dis-je en détournant le regard

" C'est beau l'amourrrrrr " chantonna Happy en arrivant

" Si tu veut Happy " soupirais-je déprimer

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " me demanda Happy

" Je veut me rendre utile mais je ne peut pas encore me battre " dis-je

Ah mais je suis une guérisseuse !

" Je vais soigner tous les blessé ! " criais-je

" C'est une bonne idée " souriait Kana

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je pris place dans la mini infirmerie improviser dans le sous sol, en train de soigner tous les blessés

**temps sauter**

Et voila toute la guilde est remise sur pied !

Je peut en plus de nouveau me battre ! Je me suis auto guéri ! Mais mon bras c'est pas la peine je le laisse guérir tout seul

Mais ma magie est encore limiter

Je me mis les passage du combat à Phantom Lord dans la tête

Je serrais mon poing valide

" faible... Je suis si faible " dis-je la tête basse

J'allais me mettre à pleurer quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre

tous les mages sortirent de la guilde , moi y compris pour voir un château ambulant

" C'est quoi se truc de malade ?! " cria Natsu

" J'avoue que je n'avais pas imaginer sa ! Qui aurait cru qu'ils emploieraient de tels méthode ? "tremblais-je

Un canon géant sortis du château et se chargea en magie

Si on arrête pas se tir , sa va détruire tout magniolia

" A COUVERT IL VA BIENTÔT FAIRE FEU ! " cria Erza en serviette

Je courut vers le château

" Shimi revient ! " cria Erza

" Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?! " cria Macao

Je soulevais ma mèche gauche et mes yeux prirent une tinte rouge sang

Je suis désoler mère, mais je doit sauver ma famille... Même si je doit en mourir

Ma tenue de diablesse fit place à une robe noir imbiber de sang ( la robe se trouve sur mon profile heu sans le sang par contre ^^" )

Se liquide rouge apparut sur mes mains et mon visage

Des ailes de dragons poussèrent dans mon dos

Je m'arrêter au bord de la falaise ( oui Fairy Tail se trouve près de la mer rappelez vous ! )

" Elle c'est transformer ? "

" Il semblerait ! "

" Elle dégage une aura encore plus puissante qu'avant ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?! "

" VOUS NE TERRASSEREZ PAS LA GUILDE ! " hurlais-je

" C'est un des sorts antique des dragon ! Ignir m'en à parler c'est une puissance qu'un seul dragon possédait : se dragon c'est Akuma, la dragonne légendaire " s'étouffa Natsu

" Elle va interceptez le tir ! " pleura Happy

" Arrête sa Shimi ! Tu fera jamais le poids ! " cria Mira

" Natsu ! " l'interpellais-je

" Quoi ?"

" Je compte sur toi pour battre c'est Phantom Lord de pacotille , d'accord ? " dis-je avec un sourire

" Hé mais pourquoi tu dit sa ?! " cria Natsu

" Je ne maîtrise pas suffisamment se sort ! Les chances que je meurs son élevées alors je compte sur toi ! " dis-je avec un sourire avant de me tournais vers ma cible

Le coup du canon partit

" SHIMI NON " hurla Natsu

" Laisse la Natsu il faut lui faire confiance , on à plus le temps de toute façon " cria Grey en le retenant

J'entendis Lucy crier devant l'horreur de la situation

" BOUCLIER INFERNALE "

Un pentagramme violet de la taille du château ennemi apparut devant moi

Quel puissance...

" SHIMIII "

Mon sort commence à se dissiper !

Non !

Un élan de force me fit tenir debout

Le tir du canon commença à se dissiper

Je fut propulser dans les airs quand mon pentagramme explosa

J'aperçut que mon pouvoir avait bloquer entièrement le tir

Je roulais de plusieurs mètres

" J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Elle a vraiment réussi à bloquer le tir ! "

"S'en comptez qu'elle s'en est sortie vivante, elle est sacrément balèze "

" Mais elle est gravement blessée "

Je respirais difficilement

Cependant je souris à pleine dents

Ma tenu ne disparut pas, mais mes cheveux sont de retour devant mon œil gauche

La guilde est sauver !

" Tient bon Shimi, on est la ! " me cria Natsu à genoux devant moi

" Ce chère Makarof est Ko et maintenant votre mage le plus puissant ne vous sera plus d'une grande utilité " déclara José dans un interphone

Je grognais

" Vous n'avez plus aucune chance désormais ... Livrer nous Lucy Haertfillia sans attendre , ou vous périrez tous ! " nous ordonna José

La colère apparût sur mon visage

" Il manque pas de culot celui la ! "

" On ne serez pas une vraie guilde si on livrer un de nos membre sans résister ! "

" Lucy restera avec nous que sa te plaise ou non !"

Toute la guilde se mit à contester

" Livrer la moi " dit José d'une voix sombre

Lucy est mon amie , je ne la laisserait pas

Je serais les poings

" JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE DE LIVRER UNE AMIE ! ET C'EST PAREIL POUR LES AUTRES ! "hurlais-je à genoux avant de retomber sur le sol

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail crièrent dans l'accord de mes paroles

" C'EST NOTRE DERNIER MOT ALORS TU PEUT ARRÊTER DE NOUS DEMANDEZ LUCY ! TU VA REGRETTER D'ÊTRE VENU ! ON VA T'EXPLOSER ! "hurla à son tour Natsu en s'approchant du bord avec Grey

Mirajane accourue à mon corp

" Dans se cas vous allez goûtez une nouvelle fois à mon canon Jupiter ! Il vous reste 15 malheureuse minutes avant le prochain tir "

Quoi ?

" Non c'est pas vrai ?! " cria Elfman

"Ils rechargent le canon..."trembla Kana

" 15 minutes, sa nous laisse très peut de temps" déclara Loki

J'essayer de me relevais pour retomber dans un gémissement

La douleur est horrible , mais il faut que je me lève !

" Non Shimi ! " s'inquiéta Mira

" Non Shimi ! Dite moi que c'est pas vrai ! Elle est très puissante et pourtant c'est tout juste si elle à put absorber un seul tir ! " cria Grey

Je n'ais même plus de force pour rester consciente...

* * *

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**J'ais décider de mettre deux épisode dans un chapitre, sinon ce dernier aurait été terriblement court!**

**Voila ! J'attend votre avis avec impatience !**

**Au revoir !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour amis du jour ! Bonsoir amis du soir !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Mais avant les reviews :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super chapitre merci d avoir mis deux épisodes c est super. Luxus s inquiéte pour shimi ?**

**Hé bien de rien et merci d'aimer mon histoire ! Et oui ! Je vais te dire quelque chose d'importent : Dans certains chapitre , Shimi fait des choses , c'est détailles anodins sont indépassables dans mon récit ! **

**J'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire est à votre gout !**

**Alors le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspond à l'épisode 26 et 28 :**

**Les ailes de feu**

**et**

**La loi des fées**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur

Natsu...

Il à besoin de moi !

Je me téléporte à la source de puissance explosant

Je vis Natsu crier de douleur entre deux pentagramme d'un homme au yeux bandés

Alia du ciel

Je me jette sur lui, pied en avant et il disparu dans l'air

"C'est Shimi ! Oué ! " ria Happy

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Après le choc que t'a subi je m'attendais pas à te voir debout " s'étonna Natsu

Je regardais l'homme qui apparut derrière Natsu avec colère

" La vache à la l'air furax ! " cria Happy en sautant dans les bras de Natsu

" Alors c'est lui qui s'en est prit au maître..." grognais-je

" Kanashimi Sutékina je présume ? Oh quelle tristesse ! La salamandre et la diablesse tout deux bientôt ors d'état de nuire par mes soins " ria Alia

" N'en sois pas si sur ! Après se que tu à fait au maître je serais sans pitié " dis-je avec un regard noir

" Alors se gars va souffrir, vu qu'elle est déjà sans pitié..." commenta Happy

" Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir combattre une nouvelle recrue, mais qu'importe cette fois ci je vais donner le meilleur de moi même ! " déclara Alia en retirant le bandage de ses yeux

Sa pupille violette grossie et se coupa en quatre morceaux

" Vient Diablesse , approche...J'en apelle à Zéro, au chant de l'air et de la mort... Il absorbe la vie" me dit mon enemmi

Alia créa une tornade

Je fit apparaître mon sabre dans ma main valide

" Un sort qui absorbe la vit tu dit ? Misérable ! Rien ne t'autorise à te poser en juge et décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Finit de jouer , minable !" criais-je à cause du vent

" Au contraire ! Amusons nous u peut " ria Alia les yeux brillant

" SHIMI NAN ! " me cria Natsu

Je courus vers Alia

" Voyons comment tu t'en sort face à mon chant d'air ! " il me lança une tornade pleine de particule dorées

Je courut en plein dedans et découpa l'air

" Incroyable ! Sa lame déchire le vent! " s'étonna Alia

" RAFALE DE VENT ! " criais-je en créant du vent tranchant qui le mit KO

" Elle la battu en un seul coup ! " cria Happy

" Je t'avais dit que s'était une folle furieuse ! " répondit Natsu

" Dans des conditions normale, tu n'aurais jamais pu vaincre le maître , alors si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de me venter de se fait d'arme plus que douteux " dis-je à mon ennemi sans le regarder

La c'est bon j'ais atteint mes limites

Le château se mit à trembler, je fermais les yeux

Je reprit ma tenue de diablesse avant de tomber pour être rattraper par Natsu

" Tient bon ! Parle moi !" me dit-il

" Je ... je vais bien " dis-je avec un sourire triomphant

Il me le rendit

Une petite mélodie se fit entendre

" mesdames et messieurs de Fairy Tail ! Je requière toute votre attention..." déclara José dans l'interphone

Je fronçais les sourcils

" AAAHHHH "

J'écarquiller les yeux

Lucy...

" Comme vous venez de l'entendre, nous avons capturer Lucy et par la même nous avons atteint notre premier objectif ... Nous allons à présent nous occuper du second : vous anéantir tous ! Vous vous êtes réjouis en peut vite , maintenant place au larmes et à la désolation " déclara José

Natsu tremblait de rage

" Pourriture " ragea-t-il

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi énervé

Je toussais, ma vision se trouble quelque peut

C'est le moment de lui dire...

" Na...Natsu..." dis-je en essayent de rester éveiller

" Shimi ! " cria-t-il au son de ma voix

" Tu..tu doit... Libéré ta puissance...Tu détient en toi un immense pouvoir ... Il est la en sommeille il n'attend qu'à se manifester... écoute se feu... écoute se feu qui brûle en toi... Laisse le t'envahir c'est le moment ou jamais... Protège Lucy, protège la guilde... " déclarais-je

" Notre dernière espoir c'est toi ! Tu est le seul dragon qui puisse me surpasser ! Fonce bon sang ! "criais-je

Il m'adossa à un pilier

Et fit dos à moi

Natsu prit soudainement feu

Il cria avec toute la puissance qui se réveiller en lui

Je souriais avant de fermer les yeux

" Fonce Natsu... Je crois en toi..." chuchotais-je en le sentant partir

Quelques minutes passèrent

Puis

" SHIMI ! "

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement

" Mira ? Grey ? Elfman ? " chuchotais-je

" Ici aussi on dirait qu'il y a eu du grabuge " remarqua Elfman

" Contente de vous voir " dis-je en souriant doucement

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Chez l'ennemi ? " me demanda Grey

" Shimi ! Tu était censé rester allongé " s'inquiéta Mira

" Regardez par la ! " cria Elfman en montrant mon précédant ennemi

" C'est Alia ? " demanda Mira

" Ho , ne me dit pas que tu t'es battu avec une blessure pareil ?! " s'étonna Elfman

" Shimi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ta dans la tête ?! " me gonda Grey

" Tu à battu Alia toute seul ? " s'étonna Mira

" Oui je suis désoler, j'aurais préférer que vous ne me voyer pas dans cet état ... Cela prouve que je suis encore trop faible..." dis-je avec un sourire amer

Puis l'atmosphère devint pesant

" Vous sentez sa ? " se crispa Grey

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " trembla Mirajane

" Un présage de mort ! " criais-je

" C'est comme une présence mal seine..." décrivit Grey

" J'ais beau être un homme j'en ais des sueurs froide..."

" L'esprit malin flotte dans l'air " déclara Mirajane

Puis on entendis un lent applaudissement

" Je dois reconnaître , mages de Fairy Tail... Vous m'avaient impressionner au delà de toute espérance .. Très franchement je n'aurais jamais imaginer prendre autan de plaisir à vous affronter : vous avez détruit mon Jupiter, mit ors d'état de nuire mes quatre éléments et plus incroyable encore, vous avez réussi à stopper mon géant " déclara un homme entouré d'une aura violette

" C'est maître José..." dis-je

" Alors c'est lui le maître de Phantom Lord ?! " cria Grey

" Ensemble les amis vous m'avez offert un divertissement des plus raffiné , bravo bravo " souri José

Elfman et Grey se mirent en position de combat

" A moi de vous rendre la pareille " déclara sombrement José

Elfman et Grey se jetèrent sur lui

" NON NE L'APPROCHER PAS ! " hurlais-je

Mais trop tard, maître José les repoussa grâce à un sort

Je me redressais en tremblant

C'est le moment de dépasser mes limites...

Je pris mon sabre en main et couru ver José

Qui m'envoya un tourbillon démoniaque , j'esquivais chaque projectiles

Avant de sauter vers lui dans ma forme de dragon Akuma

A cause de ma fatigue, je ne peut pas invoquer toute la puissance de se pouvoir...

Il m'arrêta en me prenant par mon bras plâtrer et me lança dans le décor

Je ré-atterris sur un débris de pierre avant de reculer

Je tombais sur un genoux avant de me relever

" J'avoue que tu m'impressionne ... Tu tien encore debout après avoir prit de plein fouet le tir du Jupiter " souri José

" En effet, mes compagnons mon donner la force nécessaire ... Alors pour eux, que je chéris plus que tout, je suis prête à me sacrifier ici et maintenant " déclarais-je ma lame en face de moi

" Voyez vous sa ? Une belle jeune fille forte et vaillante ... Te réduire au silence me procurera un plaisir infini " répondit josé remplie de folie

**Temps sauter**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir à se rythme

" Pourquoi gaspille tu le peut d'énergie qu'il te reste ? " me demanda subitement José

Je lui répondis à bout de souffle

" Vous avez sous-estimez le pouvoir ainsi que l'endurance de Natsu au combat... Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était a mon niveau et qu'il à la force de me surpasser " déclarais-je

" Allons allons, ne joue pas les modeste Kanashimi la diablesse ... Je reconnais que tes pouvoir sont fabuleux , crois le ou non c'est bien la première fois qu'un mage résiste aussi bien à mes attaques... Il va s'en dire que si tu n'avais pas était blesser par le Jupiter et par Gajil tu aurais pu me tenir tête encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? " me nargua le maître de Phantom Lord

Je grognais avant de me mettre en garde

" Tu est une magicienne exceptionnelle , et dire que tu fait partie de la guilde de Makarov, quel gâchis ... Se sont mes rang que tu aurait du rejoindre " expliqua-t-il avant de lever son index vers moi et m'envoya m'écrasais dans un mur

Il essaya de me toucher avec la même attaque plusieurs fois, mes grâce à mes ailes je réussi à les esquiver

" Tu c'est pourquoi je n'ais pas achevez Makarov tout de suite ? Pour qu'il souffre ! Je l'ait épargner uniquement pour le voir au comble du désespoir " ria José

" Quand il reprendra conscience , il s'apercevra que sa guilde est rayer de la carte et que ses propres protégé ont tous disparus , décimer par mes soins , nul doute qu'il sera anéantit " expliqua José

" Le but n'est pas de le supprimer tout de suite , je ferais périr se pauvre Makarov en le réduisant à la tristesse et au désespoir ... Il souffrira encore et encore jusque ivre de douleur il rende l'âme " continua-t-il

Je me jetais sur lui, sabre en avant

" Sale chien ! "

Mais il disparut et réapparu derrière moi

" Phantom Lord a toujours été la meilleure guide au cour de l'histoire , c'est la première du royaume en terme de puissance et de richesse et est celle qui compte également le plus de membre dans ses rangs ... Bien que c'est derniers années , Fairy Tail a intégrer en son sein des mages plutôt talantueux : Erza, toi , Luxus, Mistgun sans oublier Natsu la salamandre , des mages dont la renommée c'est rapidement rependue comme une traînée de poudre... Si bien que certains on affirmés que Phantom Lord et Fairy Ttail étaient devenues le fleuron du royaume * rire * quelle insulte ... Comment peut-on nous comparez alors que vous êtes qu'un ramassis de minables " discouru José

" J'en est entendus assez ! " criais-je en l'attaquant

Mais il m'esquiva facilement

Il faut dire que mes actions son lentes... De plus en plus lente

" Tout sa pour démontrer que Phantom Lord et supérieur à Fairy Tail, c'est pathétique..." soupirais-je avant de l'attaquer mainte et mainte fois

puis il me lançât un sort bizarre qui m'attacha et m'électrocuta, mon sabre vola ors de ma porter

Un gémissement m'échappa

" J'ais toujours nourris une profonde haine pour Fairy Tail , les raisons pour nous pousser à cette guerre ne manque pas... Quand la famille Heartfillia nous à demandez de ramenez leur fille avec une belle récompense à la clé , nous n'avons pas hésiter " souri José avant de me remettre une décharge

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur à sang pour m'empêcher de crier

Pauvre Lucy

" Fairy Tail comptent dans ses rangs l'héritière d'une des famille les plus riches du royaume , de grande possibilité d'expansion s'offre à vous " cria José en me donnant une décharge plus puissante que les autres

Mais je ne crier pas pour autant

" Oui ! Vous avez la possibilité de puisez à volonté dans la fortune des Heartfillia , pour à terme devenir la guilde numéro un et nous humilier , mais il n'en sera rien, vermine ! " hurla le maître de Phantom Lord

Il me prodigua une décharge monstrueuse dans le corps

Je souris malgrer la douleur

" Que c'est pitoyable de passer votre temps à épier le voisin de peur qu'il vous surpasse et d eplus vous vous basez sur des informations qui malheureusement pour vous sont infondées ! " rias-je

" Que veut tu dire ? " se crispa le maître de Phantom Lord

" Lucy c'est enfuie de chez elle , croyez vous qu'elle puisse encore jouir de la fortune familiale ? " demandais-je avec un grand sourire

**Flash back**

**" Vas-y entre je t'en pris Shimi " ria Lucy en me voyant hésiter**

**" C'est juste que personne ne m'avais invité ne serait-ce pour prendre le thé **

**" Non , c'est vrai ?! " cria Lucy en m'offrant une chaise**

**" Oui... Je ne suis pas sociale " riais-je de bon cœur**

**" Mais dit : comment tu à su ? " me demanda Lucy**

**" Je lis les magazine de politique Lucy ... C'est juste impossible que tu soit juste un sosie de la fille des Heartfillia ... Puis tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, elle était si belle quand je l'ais vue " souri****ais-je **

**Fin du flash back**

" Lucy loue un tout petit appartement ... Elle travaille comme nous tous ... Elle se bat avec nous... Elle rit avec nous... Elle pleure avec nous, comme tous compagnons d'armes ! " souriais-je

_J'aime cette guilde ! Je veut rester à Fairy Tail_

" Lucy ne repartira pas avec vous ! " criais-je

_JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE DE LIVRER UNE AMIE ! ET C'EST PAREILLE POUR LES AUTRES !_

" Lcuy est comme les fleurs ! Elle ne choisissent pas ou elles poussent , les enfants ne choisissent pas leur parents ... LUCY A PLEURER TOUTES LES LARMES DE SON CORPS A CAUSE DE VOUS ! MAIS VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN D'ELLE ! " hurlais-je en desserrent l'étreinte de la magie de mon ennemi

" J'aurais le temps d'apprendre à la connaître... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais la rendre comme sa à son père alors que j'ais tout à y gagner ? Elle restera avec moi jusqu'à se que leur entière fortune me revienne ... L'EMPIRE DES HEARTFILLIA SERA A MOI ET LE MONDE ENTIER SERA OBLIGER DE S'INCLINER DEVANT MA PUISSANCE ! " rétorqua José

Sa colère renforça ma douleur mais son sort commence à partir, ma robe commença se déchirer

" Cesse toute résistance Kanahimi ! Tu souffrira encore plus " ria-t-il en faisant apparaître de squelette magique qui me crièrent dans les oreilles

mon âme ! J'ais l'impression qu'on me l'arrache

" AAAAAHHHHHH "

" J'espère que tu supporte bien la douleur ! Parce que sa ne fait que commencer ! Tes petits camarades vont comprendre à qui ils ont à faire ! Je vais leur montrer ! Je leur promais un spectacle de choix ! Quand cette bande de bras cassés te verrons dans cet état pitoyable " cria José

Je dois luter ! Si je meure devant tous le monde, ils perdront confiance

Mon sabre est suffisamment proche...

Le reste dépend de toi Natsu...

Je levais mon épée grâce à mon esprit et la fit se diriger dans mon dos avec une vitesse fulgurante

Au moment ou elle allait me transpercer, je sentis mon pouvoir se faire écraser par une douce chaleur

Le sort de José fut jeter et ma robe se reconstitua

Quoi ?!

Je fut baisser en douceur vers le sol avant de m'écrouler à genoux , d'épuisement

Je me retournais vers la source de cette lumière pour voir le vieux descendre

" Il y a déjà eu trop de sang verser dans cette bataille , les enfants on versaient le leur ... de mauvais parents on abusés de leur autorités et les ont fait souffrir à en pleurer sans en assumer les conséquences... D'un côté comme de l'autre cette situation n'a que trop durée ... Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre" déclara le maître

J'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de ma bouche avant de sourire

" Maître..."

Grey , Elfman et Mira reprirent conscience avant de comprendre la situation

Elfman aida Mira à sortir et Grey me portait comme une mariée... encore une fois

" Je peut marcher seul..." dis-je

" Mais oui ... " soupira Grey

Je grognais avant de sourire

Une fois de retour devant ce qui reste de Fairy Tail une lumière dorée apparut

" C'est quoi cette lumière aveuglante tout à coup ? "

" On ne vois plus rien "

" Les ombres elles disparaissent toutes ! "

" Elles ne résistent pas à la lumière, heureusement elle n'a aucun effet sur nous "

" C'est surement parce que c'est une lumière bienveillante "

Je descendit de Grey et couru au bord de la falaise

" C'est la loi des fées " dis-je dans l'admiration

" La loi des fées ? " me demanda Grey

"On appelle ainsi cette lumière sacrée qui chasse les ténèbres, elle ne touche que celui que le magicien qui la maîtrise considère comme malfaisant ... Il s'agit d'une magie transcendante qui appartient à la légende , rare sont s'eux qui ont l'observer " expliquais-je absorber par le spectacle

Après la lumière vint le beau temps et les acclamations de joies de toute la guilde en voyant le vieux sortir vainqueur

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura divertit !**

**En espèrent vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bijour ! **

**J'espère que vous aimer mon histoire (enfin si vous êtes venue aussi loin je pense que c'est le cas! )**

**Le chapitre 15 correspond aujourd'hui à l'épisode 41 ! :**

**Home**

**Voila nous entrons dans les deux arc tant attendues ! La bataille de Fairy Tail et Le palais de la foudre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis à l'hôpital

Je suis guéris

Mais maintenant je n'ais formellement plus le droit de bouger jusqu'à que ma magie se régénère suffisamment

Je suis enchaînais au lit par les pieds et mes poignets avec des menottes stoppent la magie, mais je peut quand même m'asseoir

Les médecins l'on décider quand je suis partis en douce aider les autres à reconstruire le QG

Et quand j'ais attaqué 4 médecins qui voulaient me planter une aiguille, l'un à perdu un œil , un autre finira avec une cicatrice sur le torse et les deux autres avec quelques cote briser

Donc maintenant j'attend d'être remise sur pieds

"Je déteste sa..." soupirais-je

Je regardais le ciel depuis ma fenêtre tristement , mon bras en écharpe reposant sur mon ventre

Mon œil gauche bander , donc pas la peine de le cacher

Il faut dire j'ais solliciter ma magie spéciale trop de fois

" Mademoiselle Sutékina ? " me demanda une infirmière en entrant hésitante

Je la regardais avec des yeux vides de vie

" Oui ? " répondis-je

" Vous avez une visite d'un homme, voulait vous le recevoir ? " l'infirmière dit pas sur d'elle

Un homme ?

Et si c'était lui ?!

Mes yeux se remplir de terreur

" A-a-a quoi il ressemble ? " tremblais-je

" Il à les cheveux blond et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur les yeux... Ah et il est accompagné d'un homme au cheveux vert , un autre avec un casque sur la tête et une femme avec des lunettes " décrivait-elle

Je soupirais de soulagement en me calment

Puis mon regard s'illumina

L'équipe Raijin ?

" Vous pouvez les faire rentrer ! "dis-je en souriant pour la première fois depuis deux semaines

Ever Green entra en trombe avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre en colère

" NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SA ?! " hurla-t-elle

Les trois hommes de son équipe accoururent inquiet

" Ever , quel est le problème ?! " cria Fried avant de poser son regard sur moi

Bon maintenant tous les regards de l'équipe de Raijin me regardaient choqués

Puis je compris

Je soupirais

" Ils ne vous on pas dit que j'étais attacher , n'est-ce pas ? " dis-je en les regardant

" NON ! Et il vont te libérer tout de suite ! " cria Ever

" C'est peut-être mieux ainsi .." dis-je en la retenant

" Comment sa ?! " me cria la fée en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux sièges

" C'est vrai , c'est quoi cette histoire ? " demanda Bixrow en prenant le deuxième siège de libre

" Cette histoire ! Cette histoire ! "

" Je suis déclarer dangereuse..." dis-je en me frottant le cou avec ma main

" Comment peut tu être dangereuse avec aussi peut de magie en toi ?" me demanda Fried

"Bah... J'ais attaquer des médecins..." dis-je embarrasser avec une rougeur sur le visage

" C'est pas croyable " ria Luxus

Son rire m'envoya des décharge agréable dans tout mon corps

" Mais pourquoi t'a fait sa ? " me demanda mon amie farouchement

Je luis chuchotais trois mots dans l'oreille

" Quoi une fille aussi forte et neutre que toi ? Tu est vraiment imprévisible " s'étonna Ever

Je rougis de plus belle, se qui attira l'attention des hommes dans cette pièces

" C'est une longue histoire le pourquoi du comment " soupirais-je avec des frissons

Luxus et Fried prirent des chaises à proximité pour s'asseoir

" Alors comment sa c'est passé cette bataille ? " me demanda Fried

" Hé bien tout à commencer quand j'ais protégé Reby en me faisant assommer, pour me réveiller battu, avec un bras cassé accrocher à un arbre, le signe de Phantom Lord graver sur mon estomac..." racontais-je pensivement

" Qui à fait sa ?! " grogna Luxus

" Le mage de rang S dont ta parler Mirajane " soupirais-je

" Alors tu t'es venger ? Tu n'a pas le visage de quelqu'un de rancunière , alors pourquoi ?" s'étonna Ever Green

" Pour l'honneur , c'est chiens de Phantom Lord ne devaient en aucun cas salir le blason de Fairy Tail...Mais sinon pour se qu'il ma fait je m'en contre fiche, je le pardonne " grognais-je puis finit ma phrase sur un ton plus doux

" Tous le monde à la guilde , dise que tu à arrêter le tir de Jupiter ! C'est vrai ? " me demanda Bixrow

" C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? "

" Hé bien oui " dis-je avec un sourire amer

Luxus me regarda étonner

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shimi ? " s'inquiéta Ever

" J'ais honte... Je suis capable d'écraser toute la moitié d'une guilde, combattre blesser un mage de rang S, arrêter un tir de canon mortel , battre Alia des quatre éléments mais le maître de Phantom Lord c'était trop pour moi " dis-je la tête basse en serrant les poings

" Tu est loin d'être faible, je le sais vu que je suis entrer en toi..." ricana Luxus en me relevant la tête

Je pris une tinte rose

" Comment sa rentrer en elle ?! " cria Ever

" Hé bien c'est encore une histoire à dormir debout, donc je te passe les détailles : On à échanger de corps moi et Luxus " dis-je en me rappelant de se jour

" Hé sa ta pas déplut ... " se moqua Luxus en se rasseyant

Je rougis de plus belle

" Tous aussi exaspèrent que les autres..." soupirais-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit ?

**Temps sauter **

L'équipe est Raijin partie depuis quelques heure en disant vouloir aller la nouvelle guilde

Moi aussi j'aimerais la voir

De plus le maître ma dit que deux nouveaux membres son dans Fairy Tail

Jubia des quatre éléments

et Gajil le dragon de fer

Je ne lui en veut pas pour se qu'il a fait, comme la dit Ever Green je ne suis pas rancunière

Mais c'est parce que Métalicana ma parler de lui comme un garçon souvent égarer entre la lumière et les ténèbres

On fait tous des mauvais choix

" Mademoiselle ? Vous pouvez partir " déclara une infirmière tremblante de peur en rentrent pour me détacher ,

" Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, j'ais juste une phobie horrible envers les aiguilles " dis-je sur un ton d'excuse

" Ow je ne savais pas qu'une phobie pouvais effrayer quelqu'un à se point..." s'étonna l'infirmière

30 minutes plus tard je suis dans la guilde en même temps que la bande de Natsu

" Vous êtes enfin revenu bande d'idiot " déclara le vieux en compagnie de Jubia

" Bonjour maître... Bonjour Jjubia bienvenue à la guilde ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire

Elle me regarda étonner avant de hocher la tête dans un sourire et de se diriger vers le groupe de Natsu

" Ce n'est pas tout quelqu'un d'autre à rejoins nos rangs ! Allez vient nous dire bonjour ! " souri le maître à une personne derrière nous

Je me retournais et vu sans étonnement Gajil

" Ho nan ! C'est une plaisanterie ! " cria Grey

Natsu et Grey se mirent un position de combat

Je leur mirent un coup de poing chacun

" Jubia passe encore , mais se monstre à détruit notre guilde ! " déclara Erza en le toisant du regard

Gajil détourna du regard

Il s'en veut

" Laissez le tranquille ! Donnez lui une seconde chance ! " dis-je en me mettant devant lui comme protection

" la diablesse ? Tu m'en veut pas ? " s'étonna Gajil

" J'ais confiance en Métalicana et il ma dit que je pouvais te faire confiance , de plus je ne suis par rancunière ! " lui dis-je en me tournant avec un grand sourire avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure

" Hé mas sa pas...Attend...Tu connait Métalicana ?! " me cria le tueur de dragon de fer

" Oui je le connais et non je ne sais pas se qu'il est devenu " dis-je sur un ton désoler

" Vous savez si Shimi dit qu'on peut l'acceptez , moi sa me pose pas de problème " trembla Reby cacher derrière une table

Jette et Droy regarder la scène d'un très mauvais regard

**temps sauter**

Je suivis en douce l'équipe des Shadow Gear accompagnée de Gajil

Il se disputèrent

" Arrêter les gars , moi je ne lui en veut pls pour se qu'il nous à fait " déclara Levy derrière l'arbre dans le quel j'étais cacher

Puis Jett et Droy se mirent à attaquer Gajil

Qui se laissa faire

" Alors on s'amuse à bizuter les petits nouveau ? " déclara une voix amuser

Luxus !

Mon cœur fit une embarder en le voyant

" C'est donc lui le fou sanguinaire qui à oser s'en prendre au membres de ma guilde ? Je supose que si le vieux la accepté chez nous c'est pour qu'il évite de nous faire le coup une deuxième fois..." soupira le chasseur de dragon de foudre

" A cause de cette histoire , plus personne ne nous respecte ! T'es content de toi ?! " cria Luxus

Aïe ! Je me suis couper avec l'écorce de l'arbre !

Le sang coula sur la joue de Reby

Elle posa sa main sur le liquide pour regarder de quoi il s'agisser

Reby écarquilla les yeux en regardant d'ou le sang tombait, c'est à dire me fixa

Je lui fit signe de se taire

Elle hochât la tête et s'essuya rapidement

" Dans tous les bars ou je me suis arrêter , j'ais entendu des réflexions qui mon foutues en rogne ! Les gens se permette de dire que les mages de Fairy Tail ne valent plu un clou ! Que notre guilde na plus aucun avenir ! " Hurla Luxus en électrocutant Gajil

Il créa une roue de foudre qui percuta Gajil et le fit balader dans un arbre

" Sa suffi Luxus la tu va trop loin ! " cria Jett

" C'est bizarre, Luxus est quand même balèze mais je pesait que l'autre aurait du répondant "

" Bande d'abrutis il ne se défend pas depuis votre première attaque, il regrette se qu'il à fait mais il est près à se faire battre pour se faire pardonnais mais vous étiez tellement concentré sur votre vengeance que vous ne l'avez pas vu " chuchotais-je pour moi même

" Comme il voulait qu'on l'accepte au sein de notre guilde , il à du encaisser les coup sans riposter " déclara Reby en posant ses mains sur sa bouche

Luxus battit Gajil

" Arrête Luxus ! Tu vois pas qu'il se défend pas ! " cria Jett

" Boucle la toi ! " répliqua Luxus en lui lançant une bague d'éclairs

Jette esquiva mais sa se diriger vers Reby

Gajil se mit devant pour l'arrêter mais je claquas des doigts et la foudre se dissipa

" Heu ? Je croyais que j'allais me le prendre dans le bras! " chuchota Gajil

Luxus regarda choquait que son attaque fut annulée

" J'espère que vous vous êtes suffisamment amuser ? Jett Droy ?" dis-je en sautant de l'arbre à côté de Reby la main en sang

Bon maintenant tous le monde me regarder comme si j'était sortis de l'asile

Voyant l'atmosphère tendue entre Luxus et Gajil je décidais d'intervenir une nouvelle fois

" Gajil , tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais du travaille ? " lui demandais-je sans croiser les bras , merci mais je veut pas salir ma robe violette

Il me regarda encore choqué puis me remercia du regard avant de partir

Je regardais mon... heu je veut dire le tueur de dragon de foudre avec un doux sourire

Luxus me lança un regard encore étonné avant de me faire un micro sourire pour ensuite se retournais et partir

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Le prochain sera le début de l'arc de la bataille de Fairy Tail !**

**Je suis désoler mais comme je vous l'ais dit précédamant , je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre pendant les deux prochaines semaines ...**

**Croyais moi si je pouvais je posterais pendant ce long laps de temps !**

**Mais bon je ne peut tout simplement pas**

**En faite je ne serais pas connecter pendant c'est deux semaines ! Je sais que sa peut paraître long mais je suis sur que vous ne verrez pas le temps passé**

**Mais en même temps sa m'énerve de ne pas pouvoirs écrire, vu que nous entrons dans les arcs que je préfère !**

**Enfin bref ! Au revoir et à dans deux semaines ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**SURPRISE !**

**et oui je suis de retour une semaine en avance !**

**Disons que mon " emploie du temps " à changer : maintenant une semaine sur deux je pourrais écrire**

**ENFIN BREF ! **

**Ce chapitre , comme vous devait vous en doutez, sera égale à l'épisode 42 :**

**La bataille de Fairy Tail**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa y est ! C'est la fête des moissons !

Pour cette journée je me suis vêtus d'une petite robe rose pâle avec un côté à volants blanc ( la robe est sur mon profile ! )

Et mes cheveux sont attachés en deux couettes séparer , mes élastiques représente des chatons rose au yeux bleus, j'ais toujours mon bandage à l'œil donc je ne le cachait pas

J'aime bien m'habiller comme sa, mais pas en présence de mes amis

Ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence de cette robe

Je marchais seul dans la ville bondée de monde avec un air pensive

J'ais toujours voulus voir la parade des mages de Fairy Tail

Je ne l'ais jamais dis à personne , mais j'ais toujours adorer Fairy Tail, en faire partie est extraordinaire

Puis maintenant j'ais l'occasion de voir cette parade en vraie !

Le maître ma expliquer se que signifie le signe du pouce et de l'index lever

**Flash Back**

**" Ce qu'il signifie ? " **

**" Oui maître, je voudrais savoir "**

**" Se signe signifie , que même si je ne te voit pas tu sera toujours avec moi et je serais toujours avec toi "**

**" C'est... magnifie *snif * "**

**" Hé la ma petite Shimi ! Il ne faut pas pleurer ! "**

**" J-je je suis désoler c'est juste que... c'est tellement beau comme message ! "**

**Fin du flash back**

" SHIMI ! "

Je lâchais un petit cri en tombant de surprise mais Grey me rattrapa de justesse

Il me redressa puis me regarda de haut en bas avec des yeux rond

" Kanashimi ? Q-Q Qu'es-ce qui t'es arriver ?! " finit-il par dire

Natsu, Happy et Juvia me regarder avec le même regard incrédule

" Juvia trouve que tu est très mignonne comme sa... Sa pourrez faire de l'ombre à Juvia pour l'élection de miss Fairy Tail ! " déclara Juvia avec une aura sombre

" Ne t'en fait pas Juvia ! Je ne participe pas ! Je prépare les concourantes ! " dis-je en la regardant gentiment

" Pourquoi ne pas participer ? " me demanda Happy

" Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle " riais-je

" Mais tu ne devrais pas être à la guilde ? Pour commencer ta tâche ? " me rappela Natsu

" Heu d'abord je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer ..." dis-je en rougissant

" Pourquoi ? " questionna Happy

" Parce que je n'oserais jamais me montrer comme sa ! " dis-je toute rouge

" Mais non allez vient ! " cria Natsu

Il me prit sur son épaule et courut

Je ne pouvais pas descendre, vus que je tenais ma robe pour éviter que l'on ne voie mes sou vêtements

En un temps record nous fûmes devant les portes de la guilde , Natsu ouvrit les portes bruyamment se qui attira l'attention de toute la guilde

Il me posa face à tous le monde

Je soutenez le regard de tous le monde avec gêne

Je voyais beaucoup de saignements de nez

Je vu Réby et lui lança un regard de détresse

" Shimi ! J'ais besoin de toi pour me préparer ! " cria-t-elle en me prenant la main et courir derrière les rideau de la scène

" Merci Réby " chuchotais-je

Toutes les concourantes arrivèrent ,

" De rien ! Mais le concours va commencer ! " ria-t-elle

" Kana, maquillage et coiffure ? " questionnais-je quelques secondes plus tard

" Oui , s'il te plait " dit-elle en fermant les yeux

Avec une vitesse fulgurante , je lui mi un baume à lèvre transparent qui lui donner des lèvres pulpeuses

Je lui appliqua un mascara qui lui agrandit les cils, pour un regard séduisant

Puis je lui brossais les cheveux , qui brillait maintenant

" J'ais opter pour un style naturelle et séduisant, sa te vas ? " demandais-je à Kana en lui tendant un miroir

" C'est parfait ! Merci ! " cria-t-elle

" Ce n'est pas grand chose... J'ais juste souligner tes traits " dis-je avec un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour aller sur la scène

Elle exécuta un tour de carte et se changea dans un maillot de bain, Kana est très séduisante

" Juvia ? Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de quoique se soit, tu est déjà magnifique , rajouter du maquillage gâcherez tout ... Mais tu en veut tout de même ?" proposais-je avec un sourire

" Non merci, Juvia va écoutait ton conseil " me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant d'aller à son tour sur scène

Elle créa un décor et fut elle aussi vêtue d'un maillot de bain, elle et très jolie... Son visage n'est pas fait pour le maquillage , elle très bien sans

Kana revint juste avant le tour de la mage d'eau

" Mira ? " demandais-je

" Juste un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux s'il te plait " me répondit-elle

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire avant de démêler soigneusement ses cheveux

" Merci ! " dit-elle avant de courir vers la scène , elle fit un petit coucou

Avant de faire son tour

Elle transforma son visage pour faire la tête de Happy puis de Gajil

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire

Puis se fut au tour de Erza qui se changea dans une robe lolita gothique

Enfin bref tout se passa très vite

Je continuais mon travaille de pseudo esthéticienne sur Reby et Bisca

Elles sont toutes passées il ne manque plus que Lucy

Vu que mon travaille est terminé je couru m'installer entre Natsu et Grey

Pour voir Lucy avec des pompons rose dans les mains

" Faites place à la concurrente numéro 8 "

Cette voix !

Lucy dit une danse en accélérer en se plaignant

" Je suis l'incarnation même de la fée ... Je suis à la fois belle et super puissante , aucune candidate ne m'arrive à la cheville... Inutile de voter ! La victoire est à moi: Ever Gren ! La gagnante d'office ! Mettons fin à se concours d'amateur pathétique " déclara Ever en arrivant sur la scène

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la ? "

" L'unité Raijin et de retour "

Le regard du maître ne me dit rien de bon

" Lucy surtout ne la regarde pas dans les yeux ! " cria Grey à la blonde

" Tu commence à m'agacer , morveuse " déclara Ever en transformant en pierre Lucy

Je fit de grand yeux

Pourquoi ?

La salle fut évacuer en un éclair

Il ne reste plus que les mages de Fairy Tail à présent

" Que vient tu faire ici, Ever Green ? Sa te fais plaisir de gâcher notre fête? " grogna le maître en s'approchant de la scène

" Puisque c'est la fête , j'ais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu moi aussi !" ria la fée pendant que le rideau se levait

Toutes les filles sont en pierre !

Mais pourquoi ?! On est de la même guilde!

" Mirajane ! "

"Erza est devenue une statut ! "

" Sale petite peste ! Re-transforme les immédiatement ! " ordonna le maître avant qu'une lumière aveuglante apparu sur la scène

" Salut bande de ringard! Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ? Je sens qu'on va s'en payer une bonne tranche ! "

Luxus ?!

" Tient don, Luxus..." déclara maître Makarov

Fried et Bixrow sont la aussi

" Je vais me charger des festivité ! " souri cruellement Luxus

" Arrête tes bêtises Luxus ! C'est ridicule! re-transforme les immédiatement ! " fulmina le vieux

" Je me demanda combien de mage seront encore vivant pour le défilé " ricana Luxus

Une lumière jaune apparut au dessus de Lucy

" Que veut tu dire?! "

Un éclaire s'écrasa juste à côté de la mage stellaire

" Je vais devoir garder quelques temps, c'est jeunes fille en otages... Si vous ne respectez pas les règles du jeux , je l'ais détruirais les unes après les autres ... Je vous avais dit qu'on allez bien s'amuser " ricana Luxus en se posant sur Lucy

" Se manège ne fait rire que toi Luxus " rétorqua le Maître

" Mais sa n'a rien d'un manège " déclara Luxus

" Nous allons savoir qui est le mage le plus puissant parmi les mages de Fairy Tail " expliqua Fried en sautant à son tour sur la scène

" On va bien rigoler ! "

" Rigoler ! Rigoler! "

" Les règles du jeux sont simples : le derniers mage debout sera déclarer vainqueur ... Vous participer donc tous à la grande bataille de Fairy Tail " se réjouissait Luxus

Natsu frappa la table à la qu'elle on était installé tout à l'heure

" Très bien le concept est simple démarrons tous de suite! Je suis près à enflammer le ring " souri Natsu à côté de moi

Mais quel idiot...

" Se bon vieux Natsu, j'ais toujours adorer ton enthousiasme et ta naïveté " ria Luxus

" Ne t'emmêle pas Natsu ! " ordonna le vieux

" Il a raison : c'est la fête aujourd'hui, profitons en ! " souri Natsu en se dirigeant vers Luxus

" Je te rappelle que la dernières fois que tu a combattu Luxus , tu a mis des semaines à t'en remettre " déclara un homme

" J'étais trop petit à l'époque " rétorqua Natsu

" Comment ça ?! C'était l'année dernière ! " cria l'inconnu

" C'est ce que je dit : l'année dernière j'étais qu'un gosse ! " souri Natsu en courant

" Je n'ais pas l'impression quand un an tu à le temps d'améliorer ton style ni ton manque de jugeote " déclara Luxus en électrocutant Natsu qui tomba Ko au sol

Je me mis au niveau de Nnatsu en soupirant

" Le pauvre il commencer à peine à se remettre sur pied..." dit Happy en volant vers nous

" Abrutis..." dis-je en me pincent l'arrête du nez , agacé

" Si vous voulez aider c'est fille à reprendre leur apparence normal vous devrais tous vous battre les uns après les autres " déclara Ever Green

" Vous ne pouvez pas refuser , nous ne sommes que quatre alors que vous êtes plus de cent ! "

" cent mages ! cent mages ! "

" Le temps du défi à été limité à trois heures , passer se délaie toute vos jolie princesses seront réduites en vulgaire tas de sable " expliqua Ever Green

" La zone de combat comprend toute l'étendue de Magnolia , dès que vous trouverez l'un de nous vous devrez vous battre " ricana Luxus

" Luxus, tu me déçois beaucoup... **PETIT ARROGANT **" s'emporta le maître

" Faut pas te mettre dans tout tes états le vieux ! On va faire la fête tous ensemble ! Détend toi et profite du spectacle! QUE LA GRANDE BATAILLE DE FAIRY TAIL COMMENCE ! "

Une autre lumière aveuglante me bloqua la vus , dès que j'ouvris les yeux les membres de l'unité de Raijin avaient disparu

Tous les mage de la guilde se précipitèrent hors de la guilde

Je rester devant Natsu la tête basse , mon regard cacher par mes cheveux

Je mordais ma lèvre avec force pour retenir mes larmes

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette famille s'auto détruit ? Pourquoi ?

Natsu ouvrit les yeux et cria

" Il est réveiller ! " ria Happy

" Natsu ! Du calme! " criais-je à mon tour

La salamandre couru ver le maître et lui demanda se qui se passe

Quand à moi , je me levais en silence et rester immobile la tête basse et les poings serrer

" écoute Natsu ! Luxus nous à lancer un défis ! Il se cache en se moment quelque part dans Magnolia , va vite lui régler son compte ! " déclara le maître

" J'Y VAIIIIS! AH NOUS DEUX LUXU..."

Il se prit un mur invisible

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demandais-je à Natsu

" Je peut pas passe !" cria-t-il

Je marchais jusqu'à lui et essaya de passer ma main hors de la guilde

Mais le même mur me bloqua l'accès !

" Je ne peut pas passer non plus..." soupirais-je

" QU'est-ce que sa veut dire ? Natsu et toi avez moins de 80 ans et vous n'êtes pas des statues de pierre ! " dit le maître incrédule

" Bien sur que non! " dis-je en cœur avec Natsu

Puis des caractère apparurent au dessus de nous

" dernière nouvelle de la bataille... Voyons : début du combat entre Jett, Droy et Arzak... Mais c'est insensé ! " lisa le maître

Mon œil fut grand comme une soucoupe

" Pourquoi ? " chuchotais-je

" Pourquoi ils se battent entre eux ?! Ils devraient chercher Luxus " bégaya Natsu

Je grincer des dents pour combattre mes larmes et mon inquiétude,

Pourquoi ils font sa ? Iils sont de la même guilde , de la même famille ... Leur but est de sauver les filles

" Vainqueur du combat : Arzak... Jett et Droy éliminés du jeu" lisait à nouveau maître Makarov

" Quel jeu ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

" Sa... Sa veut dire que tous les mage de notre guilde se battrons entre eux ? " demandais-je comme une enfant déboussolée

Est-ce la fin de Fairy Tail ?

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'ais longtemps hésiter entre transformer Shimi en pierre ou de faire cette options **

**Enfin bref !**

**Tous les avis son les bienvenus !**

**Aller au revoir !**


	17. Chapter 17

**coucou !**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait !**

**Trêve**** de bavardage! Place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : C'est super que recommence à écrit j ai hâte de lire la suite et de voir comme shimi va s en sortir dans la bataille**

**Oui moi aussi je trouve sa super ! Hé bien je ne te dirais rien, sinon sa gâcherait tout ;)**

**sassy129 : j'ai adore et merci de m'avoir prevenue hate pour la suite j'ai seulemnt une: petite remarque en ne voie pas de luxus*oc alors voila**

**Mais pas de souci ! Je sais qu'on ne voit pas encore le couple mais c'est normale, je n'aime pas trop l'amour au premier regard ( pour tout dire je n'y crois pas) puis avec le caractère antisocial de Luxus et Kanashimi, il faut dire que les sentiments prennent du temps à se construire mais sa ne devrais pas trop tarder ( je l'espère) à changer !  
**

**Bien, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera égale à l'épisode 43:**

**Attaque ton ami pour le sauver**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Les combats entre les mages s'enchaînèrent

Mon cœur se serre à l'annonce de chaque nouveau combat

" Max contre Warren : Warren vainqueur

Visitor contre Nimb: vainqueur

Loki à éliminer quatre adversaires

Début du combat entre Makao et Wakaba " lisait Happy

Une larme coula de mon œil

" eeerrr... Arrêter sa les enfants ! C'est de la folie ! " cria le maître

" Tous les quartiers de la ville sont piégés par des enchantements , se qui on le malheur de s'y faire prendre n'on d'autre choix que de se battre ... On voit l'évolution en temps réel de se que Luxus appelle la bataille de Fairy Tail " expliqua Happy

Je frottais avec rigueur la larme qui mourait sur ma joue et serra les poings

Natsu et le maître fulminer

" Mais pourquoi ? Sa a pas de sens de faire sa ! " s'énerva Natsu

" Je n'en peut plus, il faut mettre un terme à tous sa..." chuchotais-je en me dirigent vers le mur

Natsu se jeta sur le mur

" C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veut me battre!" cria-t-il

" MAIS SA VA PAS ?! " crièrent Happy et le maître

" C'est qui se mur invisible à la fin ?! Comment sa se détruit ?! " ragea Natsu

" Ah quoi sa t'avancera de te battre , imbécile ! " gronda maître en mettant une claque sur la tête de Natsu en allongeant son bras

" On pourrez enfin déterminé qui est le plus fort d'entre nous ! " expliqua Natsu

" Tu est un idiot..." soupirais-je avec néanmoins une pointe d'amusement

Natsu, tu ne sais pas à quel point ta naïveté a un effet bienfaiteur sur moi

" L'heure est grave et tu me parle de compétition ?! Tous sa n'est qu'une infâme machination orchestrée par Luxus pour qu'on s'élimine entres nous... Si les membres de l'unitée de Raijin n'est pas battue dans le temps impartie, Erza et les autres seront réduites à l'état de sable ! Tout le monde tente désespérément d'empêcher cela, mais personne n'a le sang froid nécessaire pour analyser la situation , si sa continu , la pierre va réellement se transformer en sable et les filles seront perdues à jamiais " déclara le maître en croisant les bras

" Je suis sur qu'il à une bonne raison de faire sa , de plus je suis sur que Luxus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille " dis-je en prenant la défense de Luxus

" Shimi à raison : c'est loin d'être un ange mais il reste un membre de notre guilde ... Je suis certain que tout sa c'est du bluff " souri Natsu

" J'en doute fort " soupira maître Makarov

" C'est la grande fête de la baston , aller je veut y participé ! Et je suis sur que Shimi aussi ! " cria Natsu en essayent d'enfoncé le mur avec les mains

" Non , je ne veut pas me battre avec les membres de ma propre guilde , j'ais la possibilité d'éviter de participé à se désastre... De plus personne ne rivalise avec ma puissance, sauf Luxus et toi..." rétorquais-je

" On peut pas passer cette barrière si on à plus de 80 ans : sa veut dire que j'ais déjà dépassais cet âge la ?! " paniqua Natsu

" Sa me parais peut probable que toi et Shimi soyez aussi vieux..." s'inquiéta Happy

Des caractères se rajoutèrent

" Temps restant : 2H et 18 minutes. Combattants encore en lisse : 42 " lisais-je à haute voix

" Ever Green contre Elfman: Ever Green vainqueur ... Elfman est hors de combat " lisait maître Makarov

" J'en revient pas qu'Elfman est été battu " s'étonna Happy

" Oué ! Et Grey et Bixsrow sont entrain de s'affronter ! " ragea Natsu

" Moi sa ne m'étonne pas qu'Elfman est perdu contre Ever Green , elle à une puissance extraordinaire " expliquais-je

" QUOI ?! Tu à des informations sur les pouvoirs des membres de l'unitée Raijin ?! " me cria le maître

"C'est pas la peine de demander , je dirais rien... J'emporterais les secret qu'on ma demander de garder , avec moi dans ma tombe ... Même sous la plus horrible des torture, je ne dirais rien" déclarais-je fermement avec mon yeux brûlent de détermination

" Kanashimi... Tu me déçois énormément..." me rétorqua le maître en colère

_C'est décevant venant de toi..._

" tss, Je m'en remettrais... cherchez pas vous ne me ferez pas culpabilisé "grognais-je

" On en aura pas besoin , les statues se transformeront pas en sable , c'est du bluff " déclara Natsu en interrompant ma conversation avec le maître

" Tu ne me crois pas d'aller au bout Natsu ? Alors le vieux, tu veut faire cracher les informations que connait Kanashimi ? Dommage pour toi , elle restera muette comme une tombe "

Nous fîmes tous les trois volte-face pour voir une projection de Luxus

" LUXUS ! " cria Natsu

" Du calme se n'est qu'une projection , Natsu " dis-je en regardant cette dernière droit dans les yeux

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore la ? Pourquoi t'es pas partit te battre comme tous les autres ? " demanda cruellement Luxus à Natsu

" J'aimerais bien mais je peut pas sortir ! " rétorqua Natsu en répondant à la provocation du mage de foudre

" Tu ose te montrer ici ?! " fulmina maître Makarov

" Pourquoi ? Ça à l'air de te déranger ... Tu n'aime pas la petite bataille que j'ais organiser , peut-être ? Je suis sur que sa te fait mal au cœur de voir tes enfants se battre entres eux... Puisque Natsu , Erza et Kanashimi ne peuvent pas participer il ne reste personne qui soi en mesure de vaincre l'unité de Raijin ... Tu ferait mieux de te rendre tout de suite " souri Luxus à l'attention du maître

" Pas si vite y a encore Grey ! Il est aussi fort que Natsu et tu verra il fera qu'une boucher de l'unité de Raijin " rappela Happy

" GREY EST AUSSI FORT QUE MOI ?! T'ES SUR QU'ON PARLE DU MÊME ?! "hurla Natsu

" Faut savoir accepté la vérité " rétorqua Happy

" Grey tu dit ? Si vous compter sur se morveux , moi à votre place je m'inquiéterais " ria Luxus

" Tu aurais tort de sous-estimer ses capacités Luxus " grogna le maître

" Même si Grey est puissant , Bixsrow les beaucoup plus " dis-je sans aucune hésitation

" écoutez la voie de la raison, Grey na aucune chance face à Bixsrow " souri Luxus

Les nouvelles du combat entre mes deux amis fut afficher

" Grey à perdu..." chuchota Happy

" Je ne suis pas vraiment étonner, Grey ne faisait pas le poids face à Bixrow " soupirais-je

" Grey est hors de combat, et il reste 28 combattants " déclara Luxus

L'incrédulité et l'inquiétude furent aperçues sur le visage de Natsu , Happy et le maître

Luxus se mit à rire bruyamment

" Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! C'est à mourir de rire " dit-il

" C'est impossible ! Je suis sur que Bixsrow na pas battu Grey à la loyal !" cria Happy

" Bixsrow n'aurait pas fait sa , il n'en avait pas besoins " rétorquais-je agacé

Bixsrow et les autres membres de l'unité Raijins sont mes plus proches amis, alors qu'on dise du mal d'eux ne me plait pas du tout

" Alors qui va vaincre l'unité de Raijin maintenant ? " Ricana Luxus

" Gajil va s'en charger ! " répondit Happy sure de lui

" ça, sa m'étonnerais , il na pas l'air d'être décider de participer au combat ... C'est pas vraiment une surprise, il n'en na rien à faire de la guilde " cassa Luxus

" Dans se cas c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ! " déclara Natsu

" Oui mais tu ne pourras pas rien faire tant que tu ne pourra pas sortir d'ici " lui rappela Luxus

" Sa suffit ... J'ais compris, je m'avoue vaincus , tu à gagné " se rendit maître Makarov

" Non mais sa va pas la tête ! " refusa Natsu

" J'abandonne à conditions que tu mette un terme à cette bataille..." continua le maître

" C'est moi qui pose les conditions ... Tu crois qu'il suffit au grand maître de dire " j'abandonne " , et tout s'arrête ? Non le vieux, sa serai beaucoup trop facile ! Si tu veut vraiment arrêter les hostilités , j'exige que tu me cède ta place de grand maître à compter de cet instant " expliqua Luxus

" T'a pas honte de demander sa ? T'es trop lâche pour un combat à la loyal ? HEIN ?! " s'énerva Natsu

" Comment ose tu ?! Alors c'est se que tu voulait depuis le début ... " comprit le maître

" Dans une heure et demi , les cinq statues des filles s'écroulerons ... Tu a très peu de temps... Lorsque tu aura prit la décision qui s'impose , annonce-la à toute la ville par le haut-parleur de la guilde ... Que tous le monde sache que tu me lègue la place de grand maître de Fairy Tail ... Réfléchis bien avant de donner ta réponse , qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux : tes protégés ou ta place ? " déclara Luxus

" Sa suffit il faut que j'intervienne ! " cria Natsu en se jetant sur l'image de Luxus et passa à travers, il se prit à la place le poteau voisin

Luxus mit fin à la connexion

" Natsu , calme tes nerfs..." soupirais-je

" Si il se bat pas contre moi , comment il peut prétendre être le plus fort ? Et vouloir remplacer le maître " cria Natsu

" De toute façon , ma place de maître m'importe peu " dit le maître en baissant les yeux

menteur...

" C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez " soupirais-je de nouveau

" Et pourtant c'est vraie , mais il n'est pas question que je laisse Fairy Tail dans les mains de Luxus, il na pas se qu'il faut en lui pour occuper se fauteuil prestigieux ... Il manque cruellement de conviction et de cœur " me répondit le maître

Vous vous trompez ! Luxus à de cœur! je le sais!

Seulement, il n'y a pas moyen que je dis sa à haute voix

De plus sa blesserai l'amour propre de Luxus

" Regarde au delà des moyens " dis-je de façon énigmatique

" Mais si on ne fait rien, les statues des filles vont se transformer en sable ... Il faut absolument que quelqu'un arrête Luxus et sa bande " s'inquiéta Happy

puis un bruit venant de derrière le bar attira notre attention

Et Gajil fit son apparition , avec un verre dans la bouche ?

" Gajil ? T'était-la depuis tous se temps ? " s'étonna Natsu

" Mais arrête de manger la vaisselle ! " cria Happy

" Tu ne voudrais pas aller neutraliser Luxus, par hasard ? " questionna le maître

" Avec plaisir , j'ais un compte à régler avec lui... Vous pouvez compter sur moi " affirma Gajil

Avant de se faire lui aussi recalé par le mur

Le regard du maître, de Happy , Natsu et Gajil sont inestimables

Si la situation ne serait pas si grave je serais entrain de me rouler parterre en riant

A la place j'étouffais tant bien que mal le gloussement venant de ma gorge

" C'est quoi l'arnaque ?! Toi aussi t'a plus de quatre-vingt ans ?! " cria Natsu

" Sa va pas , t'es débile ou quoi ?! " lui rétorqua Gajil sur le même ton

" Plus de trente mages on étaient éliminés " paniqua quelque peut maître Makarov

Puis la dispute entre Natsu et Ggajil repris de plus belle

" Pourquoi tu peut pas sortir d'ici toi non plus ?! C'est pour me copier ?! AVOUE ! "

" J'en sais rien ! "

" Fallait pas venir si c'était pour bouffer des assiettes ! "

" Ta pas été plus utile que moi pour l'instant ! "

" Moi aussi j'ais envie de me battre ..."

" ARRÊTER VOUS DEUX ! On a des chose plus importe à régler ! " criais-je en voulant stopper leur enfantillages

" Toi on ta pas sonner ! " me crièrent-ils en cœur

" NON MAIS VOUS VOULAIS QUE JE M'ÉNERVE ?! JE DÉTESTE QUE L'ON ME DONNE DES ORDRES ! " hurlais-je en les prenant chacun par une oreille

Il faut croire que je ne vaut pas mieux que c'est deux la

" Que trois combattants ? " demanda le maître en nous regardant, Gajil , Natsu e moi

Tous les trois on s'arrêter et on le regardez avec de grand yeux

Je lâcher les oreilles des deux idiots

" MAIS ALORS ILS PARLAIENT DE C'EST TROIS LA ?! " s'horrifia le maître

"Il mon même pas compter dans les combattants ! Je suis affreusement déçu " commenta Happy

" Les seuls mage qui reste ne peuvent même pas aller se battre! Est-ce la fin de Fairy Tail ? " marmonna le maître avec peur

" Je crois qu'on à plus le choix , je vais devoir réanimer Erza..." soupira Natsu en se dirigeant vers las scène

Ma mâchoire touche à présent le sol, Gajil est dans le même état que moi

" Que dit tu ?! " cria le maître

" Je suis dégoûter... C'était une occasion en or de montrer à Shimi se que je savais faire " continua Natsu

Me montrer ? Je suis si importante à ses yeux ?

" Pas si vite , mon garçon ! Tu peut me dire comment tu va t'y prendre ?! " paniqua le maître

" Je vais faire fondre la couche de pierre, sa devrait pas durez très longtemps " expliqua Natsu en allongent la statu de Erza

" NATSU NON ! Sont corps est entièrement fait de pierre ! Tu risque de la faire fondre entièrement ! " dis-je en ourant vers Natsu suivit des autres

" On ne pourra pas savoir tant qu'on aura pas essayer " répliqua Natsu

" C'est complètement insensé ! Tu veut la tuer ou quoi ?! " rétorqua le maître

" Avec sa elle va flambé en un rien de temps ! " rougi Natsu

Mais j'y pense ! Se ne sera pas nécessaire !

" Natsu attand! " dis-je

Mais une fissure apparut sur le front de Erza

" Oh non, elle c'est fissurée ! Vite de la COLLE , DE LA COLLE ! "paniqua Natsu

" Sa servira à rien de mettre de a colle , CRÉTIN ! Fait fondre mon bras avec tes flammes ! On va voir si on peut la ressouder " paniqua à son tour Gajil

" Bande de bon à rien ! " cria le vieux

Natsu s'excuser mainte et mainte fois quand la statue vola en éclat et Erza reprit son apparence normale

" Il fait une chaleur ici... Je paris que c'est encore à cause de toi Natsu... QU'EST-CE QUE TU A ENCORE FAIT ?! " cria Erza en envoyant voler Natsu et Gajil

" Erza est en pleine forme mesdames et messieurs ! "ria Happy

" Quel soulagement , mais comment est-ce possible ? " s'étonna le maître

" Je suis comme vous je l'ignore " répondit Erza

" C'est grâce à ton œil droit... Etant artificielle , il à fortement réduit le sort " expliquais-je

" Comment sais tu que mon œil est artificielle ?! "bégaya Erza incrédule

" Je vois se genre de chose facilement..." dis-je en haussant les épaules

" Dit Erza, t'es au courent de se qui se passe en se moment ? " questionna Happy

" Je c'est tout... Je n'étais pas couper du monde ,même pétrifié je pouvais entendre vos voix " affirma Erza

" Alors c'est partis ! L'heure de la contre attaque à sonner ! " souri maître Makarov en reprenant de poil de la bête

" Quatre combattants encore en lisse " lisait Happy une fois que tous le monde fut de retour devant l'entrée de la guilde

" Le nombre de participent à déjà été modifié alors que je vient juste de me réveiller ... C'est drôlement bien fichu " déclara Erza

" Les quatre combattent en question se sont toi , Gajil , Natsu et Kanashimi , si je me trompe pas " récapitula Happy

Le nombre de participant passa de quatre à cinq

" ça c'est bizarre " se méfia Gajil

" C'est qui le derniers ? " demanda Natsu

" Les filles sont toujours prisonnières " remarquais-je

" Il reste quelqu'un d'autre, réfléchissez bien... Quelqu'un qui est toujours en dehors de la ville " souri Erza

Non , attend c'est se type ?

" En dehors de la ville ? On pense bien à la même personne ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

" OW LA LA LA LA " fut la seul réaction de Happy

" On été pas au courent qu'il été de retour " s'étonna maître

" Bon maintenant j'en suis sur on parle bien de lui " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Il à enfin décider de s'engager dans la bataille ...Avec lui à nos côté, sa risque d'être très intéressant " continua Erza

" Mais de qui vous parler à la fin ? " s'impatienta Gajil

Erza le regarda avec détermination avant de dire :

" D'un autre candidat au titre de mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail ... Mistgun " Puis elle partie en courant dans la rue

Sa va mal se finir , je le sens...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Aller ! Au revoir !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

**Je n'est pas grand chose à dire donc ...**

**Passons on reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: C'est horrible de couper la j ai trop envie de connaître la suite**

**Héhé tu à de la chance tu va pouvoir savoir la suite !**

**Sassy129 :non continue a me prévenir stp oui je comprend que tu va t'arreder pas grave j'aime bien ce chapitre j'ai hate de lire la suite ce chapitre est bien fais comme toujours bonne chance pour la suite**

**D'accord ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 44 et 45:**

**Le palais de la foudre**

**et**

**L'avènement de Satan**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le combat entre Erza et Ever Green commença

" Hé bien , Erza ne perd pas de temps " dit Gajil

" Je me demande comment sa va finir " dis-je avec inquiétude

Les filles statufiées on été libérer

" Erza contre Ever Green : vainqueur : Erza... C'est du beau travaille, qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant Luxus ? " déclara le maître

On expliqua la situation au fille

" Les membres de Fairy Tail se battent entre eux ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Et c'est Luxus qui est derrière tout ça..." comprit Kana

"Oui mais la bataille est terminée , maintenant que vous êtes rétablie plus rien ne nous oblige à nous prêtez à son jeu stupide " déclara le maître

" Oui mais certains sont tombés dans leurs pièges et on étaient blesser " dit tristement Mirajane

" Je suis d'accord avec Mira! On doit punir Luxus! Il faut qu'il serve d'exemple " ragea Bisca

"Pour sa ne vous en faites pas , je lui réserve une punition qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ... Sa t'apprendra Luxus ! Je te garentie que tu ne t'en sortira pas comme sa " répondit le maître

" Hé attend !Pas si vite ! Je trouve que c'est honorable d'essayer de déterminer qui est le mage plus puissant de Fairy Tail... Faut pas lui en vouloir pour si peut " déclara Natsu

" Natsu à raison, c'est juste que Luxus ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon " affirmais-je avec douceur

" Venant de toi , sa m'étonne pas... Je sais que tu à le béguin pour lui " se moqua Kana

Je pris une tinte rouge cerise

Tous le monde me regardaient avec des yeux énormes et la mâchoire touchant le sol

" Mais pas du tout ... On est juste bon amis ! Rien de plus ! " paniquais-je

C'est vraie qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais de la à dire que je suis amoureuse de lui !

" T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougie ! " ria Kana

" C'est pas vraie , c'est sa ton type d'homme ?! " cria Lucy

" Tu cache bien ton jeu... Tu fait la dur mais en faite t'es moins insensible que tu ne le fait croire gi hi hi hi " ria à son tour Gajil

Mes joue sont brûlantes

" On peut passer à autre chose ? Merci ! " dis-je embarrasser

" ALLER c'est officiel ! La seconde bataille de Fairy Tail vient de commencer ! Venez me montrer se que vous avez dans le ventre ! " cria Natsu

" QUOI ?! T'es dingue ! "

" Sa suffit ! Vous vous êtes suffisamment battu comme ça ! "

" C'est pas juste, nous on a pas pu participer ! Je veut prouver que c'est moi le meilleure ! " souri Natsu

" Je ne veut toujours pas participer ! " criais-je

" Si tu insiste, je me ferais un plaisir de te régler ton compte, blanc bec " déclara Kana

" Kana ! Ne l'encourage pas ! " gronda Bisca

" Natsu ? Est-ce que sa en vaut la peine ? T'aurait aucun mérite à gagner contre une fille " affirma Happy

" Moi je veut me battre ... Je te savais aussi misogyne..." rétorqua Nnatsu

" Et toi t'es féministe quand sa t'arrange ! " cria Happy

Lucy et Natsu firent une course poursuite comique

Je souriais à la vue

" De vraie enfants c'est deux la..." soupirais-je avec amusement

Puis l'entrée de la guilde fit place à des milliers de caractères rouge qui se rassemblèrent au milieu de Fairy Tail pour former une tête de mort

" Salut le vieux , tu m'entend ? Les autres membres de la guilde aussi ? "

" C'est encore toi Luxus ? " grogna Natsu

" Puisque les règles précédentes ne sont plus applicables, je vais en ajouter une nouvelle ... Il serait dommage de devoir arrêter de jouer ... Afin de prolonger la bataille de Fairy Tail , j'ais activer le palais de la foudre " annonça Luxus

" C'est encore une de tes inventions tordues " répliqua maître Makarov

" Il reste encore une heure et dix minutes , alors tu pense que vous pourrez nous battre d'ici la ? " ria Luxus avant de couper la connexion une fois de plus

" BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE TU A DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE LUXUS ?! Tu ne va quand même pas impliquer des villageois innnocent" hurla de rage le maître

Puis il tenu serra l'endroit ou se trouver son cœur , dans la douleur ... Il s'écroula

Je me jetais à genoux devant lui

" Je vais lui chercher ses médicaments ! " cria Mirajane en courant vers l'infirmerie

" Il manquer plus que sa ! " grogna Bisca

" Tenez bon maître on va s'occuper de vous ! " déclara Reby

" Qu'est-ce que c'est le palais de la foudre ? Aller on à besoin de toi !" demanda Natsu

Mirajane revint inquiéter

" Venez voir se qu'il se passe dehors ! "dit-elle

Nous courûmes tous dehors après avoir laisser le maître entres les mains de Mirajane

" Qu'est-ce que toutes c'est lacrima de foudre font la ? " demandais-je avec de grand yeux

Elles encercles tout Magnolia

" Il y en a tout autour de la ville " remarqua Lucy

" Chacune de c'est lacrima renferme un concentré de foudre d'une grande puissance dévastatrice, d'ou le nom de palais de la foudre dis-je en serrant les poings

" Et Luxus faisait allusions à ses éclairs " observa Juvia

" Et se dispositif entour tout Magnolia "ajouta Kana

" Et qu'est-ce qui se passerai si les lacrima libérées c'est éclairs ? " me demanda Lucy

" Un terrible orage s'abattrait alors sur la ville..." déclarais-je en colère

" Je le permettrais pas ! Fusil de tireur d'élite ! " cria Bisca en se mettant en position de tir

Elle tira sur une des lacrima qui explosa

J'ais un mauvais pressentiment

" Génial ! "félicita Lucy

" En plein dans le mile " ria Kana

" Je vais dégommer c'es sphères une par une ! " déclara Bisca avant d'être électrocutée

" Je comprend pas ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? " demanda Lucy

" Il y a un sort de lien vivant " grognais-je

" Un sort de lien vivant ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Oui, c'est lacrima contiennent un sort tout particulier, une fois détruite ou endommagées , elles renvoyant à l'assaillent les dégâts qu'elles subissent " expliquais-je

" Hein ? " fit Lucy

" Autrement dit: quand tu leur porte une attaque, la violence de choc te revient pleine figure" simplifiais-je

" Mais c'est horrible ! Tous les habitants sont en danger ! " s'horrifia Reby

" Il faut stopper Luxus coûte que coûte " dis-je en sautant par dessus le balcon pour donner un coup de poing au mur invisible dans la rage

Les filles s'en allèrent sauf Reby qui rester à nos côtés et Kana qui emmena Bisca à l'intérieur

" Je sais pas se qu'il prépare se fumier ! Mais je vais pas le laisser faire! " cria Natsu en courant lui aussi dans le mur

Je mis un coup de tête dans le mur avec tellement de force que je me mis à saigner du nez

" La il dépasse les bornes " grognais-je en remontant sur le balcon, avec un visage impassible et le sang coulant sur ma robe

Natsu fut prit de la même colère que moi et se déchaîna sur le mur

Je croiser les bras sous le regard inquiet de Gajil et Reby

Mais oui !

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage

" Je crois qu'elle à pris un trop gros choque dans la tête " déclara Gajil

" C'est un enchantement " dis-je en regardant Reby en prenant soin d'ignorer le commentaire du dragon de fer

Le visage de Reby s'illumina dans la compréhension

" On c'est et sa nous avance pas beaucoup " souffla Gajil

" C'est une forme de magie démo..." commença Reby

" Alors on peut peut-être réussir à l'annuler moi et Reby " finis-je

" C'est vraie ? " demanda Gajil

" Allez-y les filles ! Tentez votre chance ! " cria Natsu

" Compte sur nous ! Si on y arrive vous pourrez enfin stopper Luxus " souri Reby

10 minutes plus tard

Moi et Reby étions entourez de dizaines et de dizaines de livres

une plume chacune, nous prenions notes de toutes chose importante

Reby devait avoir une vingtaine de page et moi le double

Il faut dire que je lis très vite

Moi et Réby, nous nous regardâmes avec compliciter

" Il faut décomposer en matériaux électriques les informations sur l'arrengemant l'alphabet Logue ..." commençais-je

" Puis piocher les mots servant à la constitution des règles ! " sourit Reby

" l , o , s, u " disons nous en cœur

" Ensuite on transpose le résultat selon la grammaire guil !" finis-je

Moi et Reby nous nous faisons un high-five

" Vous êtes supers balèzes ! J'ais pas piger un seul mot de se que vous avez dit mais vous êtes balèzes " nous complimenta Gajil

" Reby ! On c'est tromper ! Le l et le s sont des pièges ! Le véritable code clé c'est alse " dis-je en griffonnant des notes

Reby relis c'est note et cria

" Mais oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas encore un petit effort et on va pouvoir vous sortir de la ..." répondit Reby déterminé en reprenant ses notes

" Oué mais moi j'y tient pas plus que sa..." soupira Gajil

" Je t'en pris Gajil... Luxus est aller beaucoup trop loin ...Il faut qu'on l'arrête... Et pour sa je n'hésiterais pas à me battre " dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

" Ta le sens de la répartie toi et tu laisse tout sentiments de côté , t'es vraiment insensible en faite " me dit Gajil

Et je repris mes recherche

" Le combat entre Bixsrow et Lucy à commencer ! "s'étonna Natsu

" J'ais un bon pressentiment pour Lucy..." chuchotais-je sans lever l'œil de ma feuille

**temps sauter**

" Ta vu ça ? Lucy a réussi à battre Bixsrow" souri Natsu

" Sans blague ? Il c'est fait battre par la pom-pom girl ? " s'offusqua Gajil

" C'est qu'elle en a sous le coude la petite " sourit fièrement Natsu

" Ce faire battre par une fille en jupe c'est la honte " rétorqua Gajil

" Moi sa m'étonne pas, j'ais toujours su que Lucy était douée " souri Reby

Puis une dispute éclata entre Gajil et Natsu sur une histoire bizarre en tre un lièvre , une tortue et une pom-pom girl

" Il faut qu'on trouve comment convertir cette formule..." chuchotais-je

" Si seulement j'arriver à me concentrer ! " ragea Reby

**temps sauter**

Moi et Reby avons finalement réussis à obtenir un résultat

" Vas-y Reby , je te laisse l'honneur d'essayer " dis-je avec fierté

" Natsu, Gajil, Kami... Si nos calcul sont bon , vous allez pouvoirs faire votre entrée dans la grande bataille de Fairy Tail ! " nous souris Reby

" C'est qui Kami ? " demanda Gajil

" C'est le surnom que seul Reby à le droit de me donner " expliquais-je

" Vas-y Reby ! Tu peut nous sortir de la ! " souri Natsu

Des caractères se rajoutèrent

Et Reby nous libéra le passage en nous disant de se séparer

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

" D-D- Début du combat entre Kana et Juvia...

Vainqueur : Kana " bégayais-je les larmes au yeux

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot

" Shimi ton bandage se colore de sang ! " me cria Reby

" Se n'ais rien..." dis-je en courent à mon tour en partant à la recherche de Luxus ou de Fried

**Temps sauter **

Je sautais de toit en toit à une vitesse effarante

Je soigner tout aussi rapidement chaque membre de la guilde que je croiser

Sa me fait perdre mon temps et ma magie, mais je ne laisserais personne mourir

Mais ou est Luxus ?

Tout à coup une puissance démoniaque fit son apparition , accompagné d'une odeur familière

Mirajane ...

Au loin grâce à ma vu de dragon , je vu Fried et Mirajane sous sa forme de démon

Elle m'en avait parler mais jamais je ne penser la voir comme sa un jour !

Fried se transformais à son tour en démon !

Ils allèrent hors de ma vu avant qu'une tornade noir apparu

Puis toute l'eau de la rivière fut soulever

Mirajane lança un sort qui brilla à des kilomètres à la ronde

La puissance de Mirajane disparut

Le combat est finit...

Ce combat me fit lâcher une autre larme , que j'essuyer

Je serrait les poings avant de continuer à chercher Luxus

Des écris apparut devant moi

" Fried contre Mirajane : Abandon des deux adversaires ..." chuchotais-je avec un petit sourire rassurer

Je voler au dessus de la ville grâce à mes aile de neiges rouge

Mon sourire disparut pour être remplacer par un regard déterminer

" A nous deux Luxus... Il n'y pas de place pour les sentiments dans cette folie...Ta folie"

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Aller ! A la revoyure ! **


	19. Chapter 19

** Salut tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien !**

**Mais sans plus tarder, les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super merci d avoir mis la suite c est super j ai super hâte de lire la suite**

**Hé bien voila la suite que tu attendait avec impatience !**

**Ce chapitre sera le correspondant de l'épisode 46 :**

**Catastrophe à la cathédrale Cardia **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Plus que dix minutes pour trouver et battre Luxus, après il sera trop tard... Réfléchit Kanashimi , réfléchit ! " me grondais-je en survolant la ville, écoutant, voyant et sentant le plus de chose possible

Deux puissance familière apparut à la cathédrale Cardia

Luxus et Mistgun

Je volait le plus vit possible vers ce bâtiment

Une fois devant les porte je me poser rapidement et gracieusement

" Te voila Luxus ! " criais-je , en cœur avec Erza et Natsu ?

" Erza ? Natsu ? "

" Vous avez réussi à sortir ? "

Natsu regarda Mistgun

" Hé c'est qui encore se guignole ? " demanda Natsu

" Que fait tu la Mistgun ? "lui demandais-je

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux puis nous fit dos

Luxus lui envoya une boule de foudre dans la figure se qui nous permis de voir son visage

Mmes yeux s'agrandirent

" Jellal ? " dis-je avec hésitation

" Tu connait Jellal ? " me demanda Erza

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " demanda Natsu

" Je croyais que tu était mort quand le conseil ma..." commençais-je en laissant ma phrase en suspend

" Tient ... On dirait que vous vous connaissez " s'incrusta Luxus

" J'y comprend plus rien... Sa veut dire que Mistgun, c'était Jellal ? " résuma Natsu

" Désoler Kanashimi, Erza... Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyer ... Parce que sa prête à confusion ... Mais je n'ais rien à voir avec Jellal même si je suis son portrait cracher vous devez me croire" déclara Mistgun

Je hochait la tête en reprenant mon visage impassible

Il me regarda longuement avant de s'excuser et de disparaître

" Erza, Shimi ! Vous me le laisser ! " cria Natsu

" D'accord Natsu..." dis-je en regardant Erza

Puis Luxus l'attaqua

" Arrête de faire la grimace ! Sa va laisser des traces ! " ria-t-il en assommant Erza

Je couru à Erza

" Tient bon Erza ! " dis-je en lui prodiguant des soins

Elle reprit ses esprit grâce à ma magie

Luxus et Natsu se battre sans se lâcher

Je luis sourit tristement

" Shimi..." commença Eerza

" Non ne dit rien , il faut d'abord s'occuper de Luxus..." la coupais-je

Elle me sourit et pris la place de Natsu dans le combat

" C'est quoi tous c'est globes qui flottent au dessus de la ville ? "demanda Erza à Luxus

" C'est le palais de la foudre ! T'en à déjà entendue parler ?! " lui répondit Luxus amuser

" Tu mijote encore un mauvais coup ! Ne me dit pas que tu va attaquer Magnolia ! " rétorqua Erza

Luxus ria avant de répondre :

" Oui mes lacrima vont tous ravagées ... Pour être honnête moi aussi sa me fend le cœur "

" Sale monstre ! " cria Erza en lui donnant un coup de pied

" Plus que deux minutes avant le spectacle ! " rappela Luxus

" Natsu ! Shimi aller vite toutes les détruire ! " nous ordonna Erza

" Je peut pas , enfin si je peut mais sa risque de sentir le cochon grillé pendant une semaine" cria Natsu

" Je voit, donc tu les à protéger avec un sort de lien vivant " compris Erza

" Exact ! Je me suis assurer que vous n'ayez aucun moyen de déjouer mon plan "ria Luxus

" T'es qu'une pourriture ! " cria Erza avant de se faire foudroyer

" Toi aussi je vais t'anéantir par la foudre ! " rétorqua Luxus

" Changement d'armure ! "

" L'armure de la reine de la foudre tu crois vraiment que se sera suffisent pour te protéger de mes éclairs ? " se moqua Luxus en envoyant une autre attaque

" C'est pas seulement pour me défendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu dit de sa ?! " demanda Erza en attaquant Luxus elle aussi

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de détruire le palais de la foudre...

Le combat entre Luxus et Erza ne dura pas longtemps

Erza fut battu et maintenant hors d'état de combattre

" Natsu ! " criais-je

" Quoi ?! " me répondit-t-il sur les nerfs

" Je te laisse t'occuper de Luxus " dis-je

" Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? " me demanda-t-il

" Je vais jouer avec la foudre " déclarais-je sur de moi avant de courir jusqu'à l'entrée

" Ne me dit pas que tu va détruire le palais de la foudre ?! " s'offusqua Natsu

Luxus me ria au nez mais je pouvais sentir une certaine tension venant de lui

" C'est perdus d'avance Kanashimi ! En détruisant une seul de c'est lacrima , tu risque déjà une mort atroce hors j'en est installé un nombre incalculable de toute façon tu na plus assez de temps ! " dit-il

Même si je suis dos à eux je souriais

Je défis soigneusement le bandage de mon œil et le laissa tomber parterre

" Je vais toute les détruire en même temps! " annonçais-je avec assurance

" C'est impossible ! Même si par miracle tu y parvenait , tu y laisserait la vie " déclara Luxus

" Mais au moins la ville sera sauver..." dis-je en leur jetant un regard avec mon œil gauche

Il brillait d'un sombre violet

Le regard de Luxus et Natsu montrer leur incertitude

Je leur souri à tous les deux avant de sortir de la cathédrale en courent

" Natsu je compte sur toi pour arrêter Luxus " dis-je

" Tu na pas le droit d'enfreindre les règles ! " me cria Luxus

" J'espère que je peut aussi te faire confiance ... On compte sur toi ! " me cria Natsu

" J'y arriverais... Coûte que coûte ! " le rassurais-je

" Ça m'es égale que tu te plante ou que tu réussisse par contre, T'A INTÉRÊT A REVENIR VIVANTE ! " me cria Natsu

Natsu, grâce à toi j'ais donner un sens à ma vie , alors ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas la gaspillait

Une fois ver le centre de la ville je serrais les poings

" Je fais appelle à toute l'étendu de ma magie de tueuse de dragon... Donne moi la force de protéger toutes les personnes de la ville... Quand à vous mes compagnons de Fairy Tail , je compte sur votre aide " dis-je, la dernière phrase fut envoyer par télépathie à un maximum de mage

Une aura noir et violette m'entoura et mes yeux brillèrent

Je concentrais magie le plus possible

" Je n'ais jamais utilisé ma magie au dessus de 15 % de mes capacité mais sa ne sera pas du tout suffisant et rapide ... je doit l'utiliser à 37 % si les mage de Fairy Tail m'aide ..." dis-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**Je sais qu'il est court , pardonnez moi ...**

**Mais ne vous inquiéter pas... Les chapitres avenir seront plus long !**

**Tous avis est le bienvenus !**

**Aller au revoir !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Je sais que le chapitre précédent était cour , mais je compte me rattraper sur celui la !**

**Mais d'abord place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : C est pas bien grave si c est court tu en a mis 3 aujourd hui vivement la suite**

**Hé bien on peut dire quatre ! J'avais tellement envie de faire cet arc que j'ais pris le train pour le faire ! **

**Et l'épisode utilisé ici sera l'épisode 47 :**

**Triple dragon **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je m'écroulais à genoux avec une respiration difficile

" Plus que trois minutes..."

Je suis à 45 %

Mais cheveux lévitent tellement la puissance en moi et énorme

J'ais dépasser les 37 % mais on ne sais jamais je veut monter jusqu'à 50

Je me relevais doucement

" Hé oh ! Quelqu'un m'entend ? C'est Warren ! " cria une voix dans ma tête

" Oui ici Kanashimi ! "répondis-je

" Je vous ordonne à tous de vous sortir de votre torpeur ! " continua Warren

" C'est toi Warren ? "

" Pourquoi on doit regarder en l'air ? "

" Vous avez vu ? C'est quoi sa ? "

" Je vous ordonne à tous de cessez le combat immédiatement ! Ecoutez moi tous ! Si on veut détruire c'est objet volant nous devons unirent nous forces ! On doit venir à bout du sort que Luxus à jeter sur la ville ! Il nous restent peut de temps ! Je compte sur vous c'est compris ?! " ordonna Warren

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? "

" Alors sa aussi c'est un coup de Luxus ?"

" Dit Warren, comment est-ce que tu à su pour le palais de la foudre ? " demandais-je

" Hé mais c'est la voix de Kanashimi ! Est-ce que tu va bien ? " me demanda Grey

" Oui Grey , c'est toi qui à été chercher Warren ? " questionnais-je

" Exact et j'ais pas mal galérer " me répondis le mage de glace

" Ecoutez moi toutes les filles sont saine et sauve ! Alors ne vous battez plus ! " dis-je

" C'est vraie ! Juvia et saine et sauve ! " déclara Elfman

" C'est vraie, Bisca aussi va bien ! Tu m'entend Arzak ? " demanda Mirajane

" Oui j'espère que tu dit vraie..." dit-il

" Je suis désoler , ma télépathie n'atteint pas tous les membres de la guilde pour le moments on se contentera de se qui entendent , il faut détruire c'est sphères volantes ! " expliqua Warren

Je suis à 48 %

Je lâche un gémissement de fatigue

C'est dur...

" Warren tu n'est qu'une ordure ! Tu à déjà oublier se que tu ma fait subir on dirait ! "

" C'est toi Max ? Je suis désoler mais il fallait à tout prix que je vienne en aide à Erza et au autre!"

" Ici Droy ! Arzak est-ce que tu m'entend ? "

" Oui je t'entend très bien ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure "

" C'est tout se que tu a à me dire ? Je te rappelle que tu ma attaquer en traître !"

" Oué toi aussi Wakaba ! "

50 %!

Toute la guilde se mi à se disputer

Je serrais les poings avec les larmes au yeux

" Je vous en pris arrêter de vous battre..." dis-je d'une toute petite voix

" Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer à la fin ?! " hurla Grey

" T'es mal placer pour nous faire la morale ! " rétorqua tous les mages

" Sa suffit on à pas le temps pour sa ! On doit zigouillez c'est machins dans le ciel ! "

Mais Grey fut ignorer et tous les mages se jeter des piques

Je fit apparaître mes ailes et volais au centre des lacrima, juste au dessus de la cathédrale Cardia

" Sa suffit ! Ce n'est pas la guilde de Fairy Tail que je connais ! La guilde que j'ais intégrer à pour slogan d'être une famille unie peut importe les épreuves !

Ce n'est pas l'image que vous donner ! Quand j'ais rejoins ses rangs j'étais heureuse de pouvoir en avoir une vraie !

J'ais toujours voulus en faire partie ! Ne gâcher pas mon rêve d'enfant que j'ais enfin réaliser ! Ne me faites pas douter de mon rêve !

A mes yeux Fairy Tail a toujours représenter un espoir et je veut que sa reste le cas aujourd'hui

Rester unis ! J-J-je vous en conjure ... nne-ne ne briser pas... Les les liens qui vous unis ! J'ais beau être nouvelle, mais mon attachement pour cette guilde est au moins aussi fort que le votre

S'il vous plait je vous en supplie, arrêter de vous battre " déclarais-je en larmes

Tous le monde fit un silence de mort

" Kanashimi..." fit la voix de Lucy

Je n'entendais personne réagir

" Très bien... Vous le prenez comme sa..."

L'aura autour de moi prit une tinte vraiment sombre

" Je m'occupe seul de se maudit palais, dans se cas la ! " criais-je

Des milliers de vaisseaux de toutes les couleurs partirent de moi et toucha chaque lacrima sans exception

J'ais réussi à utilisé 60% de mes capacités magique

Toute cette puissance évacuer d'un coup ma pomper tout mon énergie

Mon aura disparu et mes yeux redevinrent normales

Mes ailes disparut et je tombait à une vitesse inquiétante vers la cathédrale

" KANASHIMI ! " firent tous les mages de Fairy Tail

Je souris avant de m'écraser dans le toit de Cardia et d'atterrir dans un fracas sur le sol

Je me relevais en tremblant de fatigue

Des égratignures partout

Juste en face de moi Luxus et Natsu me regardèrent choquaient

Puis de petit éclairs m'entourèrent et je ressentis une des plus douloureuses sensations que j'ais jamais connue

Je n'est même pas la force de crier tellement j'ais mal

Je crachais du sang en grande quantité

Une fois la douleur passer, de la fumée sortait de moi

Ma robe est brûler par endroit et on peut voir ma cicatrice à ma cuisse droite

je tomber à genoux et m'écroula vers l'avant , mais Natsu me rattrapa de justesse

" SHIMI ! " cria-t-il en m'adossant contre un pillier

" N-N-Natsu..." malgré la douleur je souriais à pleine dents

Luxus ricana

" Alors combien de lacrima à tu éliminé ? "

Je souriais malicieusement

" Toutes..." dis-je

Son sourire disparut

" Natsu qu'est-ce que tu attend? Va te battre contre Luxus " dis-je sur un ton faussement en colère avec un grand sourire

" Tss t'es pas ma cousine pour rien..." riait-t-il avent de se diriger ver Luxus

Je lâche un gémissement avant de tousser un peut de sang

" Pourquoi tu tient à tout prix à être à la tête de notre guilde ? Tu est seul nous on est liée les uns au autres , je vois mal un gars comme toi , qui aime rester à l'écart pourrait occuper un tel poste" déclara Natsu

Luxus explosa dans un orage d'éclairs en criant de rage

" tu veut savoir comment je peut devenir le maître Fairy Tail ? C'est très simple :PAR LA FORCE ! " hurla-t-il

" C'est pas la peine de lutter ! Abandonne ! Fair Tail sera jamais à toi , tu m'entend ?! " rétorqua Natsu

" Tu te trompe elle sera à moi ! Je savais bien que la diplomatie n'était pas mon fort, j'aurais du y penser avant et utilisé ma force DES LE DÉBUT ! Ma puissance est si grande que tu ne peut rien contre elle ... Elle fait de moi se que je suis ! C'est mon identités " ragea Luxus

" Et si je réussi à venir à bout de cette puissance phénoménale, t'abandonnera ? " demanda Natsu en se jetant sur son adversaire

Luxus l'nevoya valdinguer dans le plafond

Natsu revint à la charge mais fut foudroyer au sol par Luxus

" C'est pas vraie je suis paralyser ! "

" ÉCLAIR FURIEUX ! " une lumière m'aveugla

quand j'ouvris les yeux Natsu avait disparut

Luxus se vanta de sa victoire

" Je croyais que vous étiez camarades "

Je levais la tête en tremblant pour voir Gajil accrocher à une rambarde , Natsu dans une main

" Hein ? " demanda Luxus

" Gajil..." je souriais difficilement

" Punaise ta mauvaise mine, pourquoi t'es aller détruire le palais de la foudre seul ? " me dit Gajil

" Il ne rester plus beaucoup de temps..." répondis-je

" Vous faites partis de la même guilde tout les deux, et toi tu te réjoui de sa mort ... à vrai dire il n'est pas encore mort, ce serait plutôt à moi de le tuer en vérité "

Je baisser la tête, incapable de la soulever plus longtemps

" Gajil ? " gémit Natsu

Le dragon de fer atterri au sol faisant face à Luxus , il lança Natsu parterre

" Enfin un autre adversaire... Fuis pendant qu'il en ais encore temps tous se qui se dresseront contre moi seront réduit à néant " déclara Luxus

" Tant fais pas je me charge de lui... Tu peut t'en aller " grogna Natsu à Gajil

" Pas tout de suite j'ais des compte à régler avec lui ... Le seul problème : c'est que sa puissance est phénoménale... Ce n'est pas étonnant il fait partie de la famille de Makarov " déclara Gajil

" Quoi ? C'est vraie ?! " demandais-je incrédule

" Ne me dit pas que tu n'était pas au courent ?! " me cria Gajil

" Sa na pas d'importance ! La force de Luxus n'a rien à voir avec le lien de parenté qu'il à avec le maître ! Il y est arriver par ses propre moyens ! " dis-je difficilement

" Sa ne me plait pas , mais pouvoir le battre , il va falloir qu'on unisse nos force la salamandre " souffla Gajil

" Nan mais sa va pas ! Tu rigole la ! Je veut le combattre tout seul ! Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec toi ! Tu ma bien entendu ?! " s'égosilla Natsu

" Tu va la fermer , oui ? Regarde le bien : est-ce que c'est le Luxus que tu connait ? " demanda Gajil

Je regardais Luxus et seulement la folie était visible sur son visage

Je pris enfin compte de son état et mon cœur se serre comme si il allait explosait

Une larmes coula sur ma joue, vite suivit par des centaines d'autres

Luxus...

" Moi , se n'ais pas Luxus que je vois, mais un ennemi de la guilde alors si on veut la protéger il est de notre devoir de stopper Luxus dans son élan destructeur... Il à mi KO la diablesse avec c'est lacrima, battu tous les autres avec les membres de l'unité Raijin... Si on ne l'arrête pas je te laisse imaginer la suite

Natsu fit une tête vraiment étrange

" Tu va me faire croire que tu veut protéger la guilde ?, " dit-il

" Je la protège si je veut ! Je peut aussi bien l'anéantir ! " cria Gajil en rougissant

" Tu semble oublier quelque chose: il n'y a pas de place dans le ciel pour deux dragon " lui rappela Natsu

" Je sais c'est moi qui te l'ais dit , mais de toute façon se serait trop risquer de voler : les éclairs sont dangereux " souriais Gajil

" D'accord mais qu'on soi bien clair : c'est la dernière fois que je fait équipe avec toi " déclara Natsu

" Temps parce que tôt ou tard , il faudra bien que je te règle ton compte " rétorqua Gajil

S'il vous plait... Gajil, Natsu sauver Luxus

Les deux tueur se jetèrent sur Luxus

Mais il finit par leur crier à la figure se qui les paralysaient au sol

C'est ... C'est un chasseur de dragon

Luxus se mit à utilisé la loi des fée !

" Luxus... Non " chuchotais-je en me levant , tremblante me tenant au pilier d'une main

Reby arriva

" Luxus ! Je t'en pris ! arrête ! " cria-t-elle

" Reby ! " cria Natsu

" Ne reste pas la idiote ! " hurla Gajil

" Reby-chan..." chuchotais-je inquiète

Elle nous ignora

" Luxus ! Ecoute moi ! Tu doit m'écouter... Le maître, ton grand père, il est mourant ! " nous annonça-t-elle

" Quoi ? " demandais-je

Luxus fit de grand yeux

"Tu ma entendus ! Arrête sa tout de suite ! Vient avec moi le voir à son chevet ! " pleura Reby

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dit ? Le vieux va bientôt mourir..." demanda Natsu incrédule

" Luxus vient avec moi ! " cria Rreby

Le sort de Luxus perdit en puissance

" Je t'ais bien entendue merci pour l'information , je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Désormais j'ais toutes mes chances pour devenir maître de la guilde et personne ne peut m'en empêcher ! " ria Luxus

" Reby-chan ! Met toi à couvert ! " dis-je

Elle le fit sens plus tarder

" Tu n'ais qu'une ordure " grogna Gajil

La loi des fées de Luxus reprit toute sa puissance et ne cessa de grandir

" Vous pouvais dire adieux à Fairy Tail ! Grace à moi elle va renaître de ses cendres et je ferais d'elle une guilde plus puissante que toute les autres ! " hurla Luxus

" Ta perdu la raison ! Comment à tu pu devenir aussi cruel ?! " cria Natsu

" J'invoque... LA LOI DES FÉES "

Je courut devant Natsu et Gajil une lumière aveuglante apparut

Je suis prête pour la douleur...

Et la mort...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Comme promis je me suis quelque peut rattraper question taille sur se chapitre ! **

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**En espèrent vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjours à tous !**

**vus que c'est mon cinquième chapitre en moins de 24 heure je n'est toujours rien de nouveau à dire !**

**Mais sur ce place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Se chapitre est vraiment super j attends toujours avec impatience la suite de ta fic et j ai hâte de voir comme shimi et luxus vont se comporter dans la suite**

**Oh tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point j'ais hâte moi aussi !**

**Se vingt-et-unième chapitre correspond à l'épisode 48 :**

**Fantasia **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis debout les bras écarter Gajil et Natsu n'ont pas prit le coup et Reby va bien

De plus je suis toujours en vie ! Je n'ais subit aucun dégâts suite à l'attaque de Luxus, mais comment ?

" Mais j'hallucine ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment à tu réussi à tenir le choc ?!" cria Luxus en me voyant

Je tombais à genoux à bout de force

Dite moi que j'ais raison de penser à cette possibilité !

" La diablesse, arrête de faire tout toute seul , c'est mauvais pour la santé " se moqua Gajil

" Tais toi je vient de te sauver la peau..." dis-je

" je t'ais pourtant balancer mes sort les plus puissant ! " me déclara Luxus

" Les autres membres de la guilde et les habitants de la ville n'on rien non plus "

Je tournais la tête pour voir Fried à l'entrée de la cathédrale

" Je l'ais constater par moi même, aucun de nos adversaire n'est blessé " déclara Fried

" Non j'en crois pas un mot, ma loi des fées était absolument parfaite ! " rétorqua Luxus

" Ce qui compte c'est se que tu à dans le cœur " dis-je en me relevant, tremblante

" Le maître ne ta pas transmit que sa force et sa magie , il ta apprit aussi à aimé tes camarades, c'est cette affection qui ta jouer des tour ... La loi des fées n'est efficace que contre se que l'utilisateur perçoit comme ses ennemis ... Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi tu à échouer Luxus ? " expliqua Fried

" Ta magie à lu on font de ton cœur et à perdue de son efficacité " dis-je à Luxus avec un petit sourire

" Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut mentir à la magie , c'est impossible ... Voila qui nous révèle tes vrais sentiments " souri Fried

" Tu te trompe sur mon compte ! Tous se qui ce mettent en travers de ma route son mes ennemis ! Et ils doivent périrent ! " cria Luxus tremblant

Je vois maintenant une partie du vrai Luxus : un enfant déboussoler qui ne veut pas rester dans l'ombre de sont grand père

Je boiter ver lui doucement

" Tu n'arriveras pas convaincre qui que se soit ... Va voire le maître il t'attend pour te parler " continua Fried

Luxus fit de nouveau appelle à sa force de dragon

" Hé alors ? J'ais pas envie de le voir et je me moque de se qui peut lui arriver ! Je veut que l'on me voit comme un grand mage et pas comme le petit fils du vieux! JE SUIS LUXUS " hurla-t-il en s'entourant d'éclairs

Gajil se mi devant Reby comme bouclier

Je m'avancer en évitant les éclairs

Fried me regarder choquer

" Luxus... On te voit déjà comme un grand mage ! Et aucun lien de sang ne pourra changer ça, certes tu est le petit fils du maître mais sa ne changera pas notre vision de ta personne ! Tu est Luxus, le mage de foudre , l'un des mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail, un membres de notre famille, aucun de nous ne te sous-estime parce que ton grand père est un maître de guilde ! Comprend le ! On te voit comme tu est ! Je te vois comme tu est ..." dis-je à bout de souffle

" NON TU MENT ! " hurla Luxus en me jetant une vague de foudre

Je fermais les yeux en me préparent au choc mais je senti à la place quelqu'un me portais et courir

J'ouvris un œil pour voir que je suis dans les bras de Fried

" Fried..." dis-je en le regardant étonné

" Tu est très courageuse mais dans son état il n'écoutera pas la voix de la raison, il n'a pas confiance en nous " me déclara Fried en me posant au sol

" On à compris Luxus ! Mais c'était pas une raison pour tous sa ! Que tu sois son petit fils ou pas , on en à rien à faire ! Tu commence à nous gonfler avec tes histoire ! Faut que t'intègre qu'on à qu'une seul famille et c'est la guilde ! " cria Natsu en feu

" Pauvre imbécile... Je vois que t'a rien compris ! " rétorqua Luxus

" On est pas obliger de se comprendre à 100% pour être camarade ! Le plus importent c'est d'être la pour les autres quand ils en ont besoins ! C'est l'intérêt de la guilde ! " déclara Natsu

" TAIS-TOI !" hurla Luxus

Les deux chasseurs de dragons se battirent jusque dans le ciel

Nous courûmes tous dehors pour voir deux lumières une rouge et une jaune se battre

Fried avait pris Erza comme une mariée

" C'est incroyable la vitesse à la quelle ils se battent" dis-je

Natsu vola dans un des mur de la cathédrale

Et Luxus l'enfonça avant de le prendre par le bras et le faire voler sur le toit avec un coup de pied

" Tu croyait vraiment pouvoir me battre ? " cria Luxus

" Natsu ! " s'inquiéta Reby en servant d'appuis pour Gajil

" La guilde ne t'appartient pas... Tu te trompe si tu pense le contraire ! Alors arrête ! " cria à son tour Natsu

" Sa suffit maintenant ! Poing démolisseur du dragon foudroyant ! "

Natsu se le pris de plain fouet

" Tu est bien trop jeune pour me faire la morale ! Montre-moi le respect du au aînés " se moqua Luxus

Natsu se releva

"Il est dingue ! Il c'est encore relever ! " déclara Fried , incrédule

" Abandonne Natsu ! Je t'en pris ! " supplia Reby

" AAAAAHHHHHH JE VAIS TU FAIRE DISPARAÎTRE DE MA VUE ! " Hurla Luxus

" Ne fait pas sa ! Si tu utilise se sort sur lui dans son état tu va le tuer ! " cria Fried

" LANCE DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT ! "

Je volais en repoussant mes limite

" OMBRELLE DE FER ! "

Une ombrelle de fer géante apparu dans mes mains et fit office de para-foudre

Je me pris une décharge énorme d'électricité qui brisa mes ailes de neige

Je tombais maintenant

" Je compte sur toi , Natsu ! "dis-je

" Oh non ! KAMI ! " cri Reby

" Son ombrelle est en métal ! Elle c'est sacrifier en faisant office de para-tonnerre " cria Fried

Ma chute s'arrêta sur le toit que se trouver en dessous de moi

Non loin de moi , le combat entre Luxus et Natsu recommencer

" POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON !

LES SERRES DU DRAGON !

LES AILES DU DRAGON !

LES CORNES DU DRAGON !

ERGOTS DE FEU !

LAME FLAMBOYANTE DU LOTUS "

Natsu à réussi à battre Luxus

Je souriais tristement

Puis je perdis connaissance

* * *

_Rêve_

_Une fillette de cinq ans se trouvait dans un bureau_

_" Père ? Vous m'avez, vous m'avez demander ? " demanda la petite fille effrayer _

_L'homme se trouvant derrière le bureau se leva et gifla durement la petite qui tomba à cause de la violence du choc , la lèvre fendu _

_" Rejoindre Fairy Tail ?! Jamais ! Une fille de ton rang deviendra jamais une mage ! Se serais une honte pour notre famille ! Ne sali pas le nom Sutékina comme ton frère! De plus ton pouvoir est une abomination" hurla l'homme_

_" Se n'est pas vrai ! Itami na pas sali notre nom et je deviendrais une mage de Fairy Tail ! " répondis la petite en se levant_

_L'homme prit un coupe papier et se dirigea vers l'enfant_

_" Petite insolente ! "_

_Et tenta de lui crever l'œil gauche mais il ne réussi qu'a ouvrir la paupière_

_Fin du rêve _

_début du deuxième rêve_

_La même fillette de cinq ans se trouver dans sa chambre et bercer son lapin en peluche dans sa main droite tout en dessinant_

_Un bandage était sur son œil gauche et sa lèvre inférieur était légèrement enflé _

_Une femme entra _

_" Ma chérie..." commença la femme_

_" Je devrais te remercier mère... Grace à toi je sais que je ne devrais jamais dire mes rêves au autre ni leur faire entièrement confiance..." déclara la petite froidement sans regarder sa mère et continuant à dessiner _

_La fillette posa son crayon et regarda sa mère avec son oeil droit vide de vis et de tous sentiments_

_La jeune femme partis en courent les larmes coulant sur ses joues_

_Quelque minutes plus tard son père vint avec un fouet_

_L'œil__ de la fillette de cinq ans s'élargissait en voyant l'arme et sa respiration fut laborieuse _

_fin du deuxième rêve_

* * *

Je me réveiller en sursaut et en sueurs avec mon cœur battant à la chamade

Je toussais avec la main sur et agripper avec force la bar du lit sur le quel je me trouvais pour constater qu'un appareille orner mon majeur

Des machines autours de moi sonnait

Je fermais hermétiquement les yeux en me balancent d'avant en arrière tout en m'étouffant , je pouvais sentir le bandage sur mon œil gauche

Et les machines autour de moi faisait des bruits plus fort et beaucoup moins espacer

J'entendais des bruits de pas courir vers moi et quelqu'un me secoua

Je lâchait un cri de peur et me débattis en tremblant comme une feuille, les machines autour de moi ne cesser de faire des bruits très rapide et irrégulier

" Kanashimi ! KANASHIMI ! C'est moi Luxus ! Calme-toi ! C'est qu'un cauchemar " cria la personne qui continuais de me secouer

J'ouvris l'œil droit doucement pour voir le visage de Luxus inquiet

" L-Luxus ? " bégayais-je

Les machines se calmèrent juste un tout petit peut

" Oui c'est moi , tu à juste fait un cauchemar ... Est-ce que sa va ?" me demanda Luxus en prenant place sur un fauteuil tout près de mon lit sur le côté droit, la ou ma main se cramponner à la barre

" O-Oui..." dis-je

" C'est sa... Calme toi tous va bien maintenant, c'est pas la peine de paniquer " me rassura Luxus

Je hochait la tête mais ne lâcher toujours pas la barre de mon lit pour autant

Les machines se calmèrent un peut et Luxus me regarder toujours aussi inquiet

Puis je remarquer ou nous sommes : dans uns chambre d'hôpital et plus précisément en pleine nuit la lune éclairant de toute sa lumière notre chambre

Luxus était recouvert de bandage avec un jogging blanc pour seul vêtement

Moi je suis vête d'un T-shirt noir ample et un jogging gris

J'écarquillé les yeux en le voyant et les machines reprirent leur son saccadé

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! "cria Luxus

" Luxus ! Tu devrait retournais au lit tu est blessé !" dis-je en lâchant enfin ma barre et commença à sortir de mon lit pour m'emmêler les pied dans ma couverture et tomber sur Luxus

Le bidule sur mon doigt partis et les machines s'éteignirent

Il me serra dans c'est bras avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues

" Luxus ? " demandais-je inquiète

Il me sourit

se qui me fit rougir

" Tu est incroyable..." me dit-il

" Ah bon ? " demandais-je bêtement

En quoi je suis incroyable

" Même blessé et en pleine crise de panique tu arrive à t'inquiété pour moi ..." me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de resserrer son étreinte

Je la lui rendis

" Tu est mal placer pour me dire sa " répondis-je avec amusement en profitant de la chaleur de Luxus

" Pourquoi est-tu si gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi est-tu si douce avec moi ? " me demanda-t-il

" Parce que je t'aime beaucoup " dis-je sans réfléchir

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouge

Mais qu'elle idiote ! Pourquoi j'ais dit sa ?!

Il me regarda étonne aussi rouge que moi

Avant de baisser les yeux

" Je suis désoler Kanashimi..." s'excusa Luxus

" Pourquoi ? " demandais-je étonné

" Pour le palais de la foudre , et pour tous le reste..." dit-il

Je fermais mes yeux et resserrer mon étreinte avec un doux sourire

Je pouvais sentir Luxus se raidir

" Je ne t'en veut pas, tous le monde se perd " lui dis-je

Il me regarda choquait

Je lui sourit tendrement

Luxus me prit subitement par les hanches et m'embrassa en ferment les yeux

Je pouvais sentir mon estomac être remplie de papillons

Je fermais mes yeux et poser mes mains sur ses épaules avant de lui rendre son baiser

J'ais l'impression de me retrouver dans un orage et une tempête de neige en même temps et étrangement l'impression est agréablement douce

Kana avait raison, j'était dans le dénis j'aime Luxus

Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas

Moi et Luxus se séparait vite avec des visage rouge

Deux médecins nous regarder avec soulagement et nostalgie

" Nous sommes désoler nous pensions que quelque chose de grave c'était passé mais finalement , nous sommes visiblement de trop " sourirent embarrassés les deux médecins avant de partirent en fermant doucement la portes derrière eux

Luxus et moi nous nous regardions gêner mais je décidais finalement de casser le silence

" On devrait aller se couché..." dis-je en commençant à me libérer de ses bras mais Luxus ne voulais pas me lâchait

" Je ne veut pas que tu parte ... Tu est à moi maintenant "dit-il avant de me portais dans mon lit avec lui sous moi

Je lui fit un doux sourire avant de prendre la couverture et de nous couvrir tous les deux

il m'embrassa de nouveau et s'endormis avec moi dans ses bras

Je touchais mes lèvres doucement avant de sourire de bonheur

Je pris Luxus dans mes bras à mon tour étant allonger un peut plus haute que lui , ma poitrine fut en face de son nez

Mais je suis trop fatigué pour me déplacé

Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire sur mon visage

Qui aurait cru que Luxus m'aimer de cette façon ?

Fut ma dernière penser avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil paisible sans rêve

**Le lendemain **

Je fut réveiller par un cris hystérique étouffer

J'ouvris mon œil utilisable pour voir Ever Green sourire comme une folle

Ainsi que Bixsrow et Fried me regarder avec un choque évidant sur leur visage

Je voulais bouger mais les bras de Luxus m'en empêchèrent

Je le regardais étonné puis me remémora la nuit dernière et rougie follement

" Je savais que tu l'aimer ! " cria Ever Green

" ssshhhh ! " fis-je en essayent de me libérer de l'emprise de Luxus mais il la resserra et enfonça sa tête dans ma poitrine en gémissant

Maintenant Fried et Bixsrow avais leur mâchoire touchant le sol

" Je suis dégoutté de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo " cria/chuchota la fée

" Ever Green , au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide moi ! " chuchotais-je agacé avec mes joues en feu

Je sen que je vais mourir de gêne

Après 5 minutes de combat intense je fut enfin libre de l'étreinte de Luxus

Pour ne pas le déranger nous sortîmes tous

2 minutes plus tard nous étions tous assis

Fried avec un vert de café

Bixsrow une menthe

Ever Green un thé à la rose

Et moi un chocolat chaud

" Depuis quand ? " fut la première question de mon amie

Mes joues viennent d'inventé une deuxième nuance de rouge

" Hier soir..." dis-je avec un petit sourire gêner ne savant pas comment réagir

" Désoler de vous coupé dans votre conversation... Mais le maître demande à te voir, c'est une chance que Luxus dors sinon il aurait voulut venir avec toi , vu votre relation " déclara Fried en voyant ma détresse

" Heu d'accord..." dis-je

" Je vais t'emmener , Bixsrow et Ever Green vont rester avec Luxus pour lui dire ou tu ais quand il sera réveiller si nous ne sommes pas de retour " déclara Fried en faisant apparaître des ailes violette dans son dos , me prendre comme une mariée et sauter par la fenêtre

Je m'agripper à son coup dans la surprise

" Accroche toi ! " riait Fried

en quelques minutes nous étions devant la guilde

Je me changer grâce à ma magie dans un jogging de camouflage , un débardeur noir et mes bottes de combat noir fétiche , mes cheveux attaché en queue de cheval haute

" Prête ? "demanda Fried

" Non mais je n'ais pas vraiment le choix " dis-je en entrant hésitante

" Le maître est à l'infirmerie " me prévint Fried

Je rentrer dans la guilde sans lancer un seul regard à qui que se soit et monter à l'infirmerie

Le maître regardais par la fenêtre mais il tourna la tête vers moi

" Ma petite Kanashimi, vient approche " me dit maître Makarov en me faisant signe d'avancer

Je déglutis bruyamment et obéie

" Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te gronder , je t'ais demander de venir pour que je puisse m'excuser de t'avoir dit que tu me décevais alors que tu ne faisait que tenir une promesse et pour te donner une lettre" me souriait-il

Je soupirais de soulagement avant de me raidir au lettre

" De qui ? " tentais-je

" Apparemment d'un vieille ami à toi " me dit le maître

Je pris la lettre et vu " Pour Kanashimi, ma petite aiguille "

Mon œil s'agrandis

Non! Il ma retrouver !

Je pris peur mais ne laisser rien paraître extérieurement

" Merci maître est-ce tout ? " demandais-je

" oui tu peut allez retrouver t'es camarades " me répondit maître Makarov avec un grand sourire

Je hochais la tête avant de fourrer la lettre dans ma poche de pantalon et de sortir

Fried m'attendais à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie

"Alors ? " me demanda-t-il

" Il voulait juste s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit " souriais-je faussement

Je descendis pour aller dire bonjour à Kana

Je ne vais pas m'attarder

" Tu est au courent que tu va défiler sur un chars ? " souri Kana à Juvia

" Mais je suis nouvelle... Je vient à peine d'intégrer la guilde " déclara Jubia en jouant avec son doigt sur le pilier

" Bah Juvia faut pas faire cette tête je suis sur que tu sera avec Grey " lui chuchotais-je

Oui j'ais vu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui

Elle me regarda rouge comme une tomate puis me fit un grand sourire

" Toi aussi Shimi tu va devoir participé ! " Ria Lucy

" C'est hors de question! " refusais-je catégoriquement avec un peut trop de vigueur

Toutes les personnes de la guilde me regardèrent étonné

" Bah pourquoi ? " me demanda Kana

Je pris une tinte rouge

" Je... Hé bien... J'ais toujours voulu voir la parade des mages de Fairy Tail" dis-je en croisant les bras et détournant le regard

" Tu ne la jamais vu ? " me demanda Lucy

" Non jamais... Et je voudrais la voir et non y participé , c'est un des rêves que je voulais réaliser quand je voulais intégrer Fairy Tail " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Regarder moi se sourire pétillant et cet œil remplie d'espoir " ria Kana gentiment

J'allais rétorquais quelque chose quand je me sentie faible et m'écroula, Kana me rattrapa de justesse

avant de me faire m'asseoir à une table

" Kanashimi ! Est-ce que sa va qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! " paniqua Kana

" Ce n'est rien je suis juste un peut fatigué et ma magie n'est pas encore totalement régénérer " expliquais-je faiblement

Kana mis une mains sur mon front pour la retirer immédiatement

" Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie , tu est brûlante de fièvre " cria Kana

" C'est parce que je me suis surmener ... Le manque de magie dans mon système se fait enfin ressentir, mais sa va aller... J'irais vous voirs parader se soir " dis-je avec détermination

Puis tout devint noir

Je me réveiller mais n'ouvrit pas l'œil en entendant la voix de Luxus

" Il font un de ses boucan..." dit-il, je pouvais le sentir tout près de moi

" Dis moi mon garçon et tu conscient du tord et du mal que tu à fait à la guilde ... regarde moi dans les yeux " déclara calmement le maître j'ouvris doucement mon œil

Luxus était assis à côté de mon lit en regardant fixement son grand père , aucun des deux n'avait prient connaissance de mon réveille

" Connais tu le véritable sens d'une guilde ? C'est un endroit ou se rassemble les amis , ou on peut trouver du travaille ... C'est aussi un refuge pour les orphelins , on vient y chercher du réconfort , tu ne peut donc pas la posséder ... Fairy Tail nous ais chère elle c'est constituée sur des valeurs tel que la fidélité, le courage et l'honneur que chacun possède au fond de lui... vertus grâce au quel les liens qui nous unissent sont indéfectible ... En manquant à ton honneur , tu à mit en danger la vie de tes amis ton attitude est de se fait impardonnable " continua maître Makarov

Mon œil s'élargie

" J'en suis conscient ... Mais, je croyais bien faire...Je voulais rendre la guilde plus forte " expliqua Luxus

" Qu'est-ce que tu peut être pénible avec ton ambitions , tu a besoins de te détendre d'avantage ... tu devrais t'ouvrir au monde tu regarderais se qui t'entour avec un œil neuf et tu entendrait des mots qui t'était jusqu'ici inaudible... Il faut profiter de chaque instant que la vie nous offres ... Je ne te l'ais jamais dis mais te grandir et t'épanouir été ma raison de vivre ... Je me moquais pas mal que tu soit fort ou intelligent , tous sa passé au second plan... Du moment que tu avais la santé sa me suffisais " déclara le maître

Luxus tremblait une larmes glissa de mon œil, je posais ma main sur celle de Luxus il me regarda choquait

Je lui souriais tristement en signe de réconfort

" Désoler Luxus... Mais je n'ais d'autre choix que de t'exclure ..." annonça le maître avant de lui faire dos

" D'accord, je te remercie... merci pour tout..." répondit Luxus

Je savais que c'était difficile pour Luxus et le maître alors je tâchais de retenir et de sourire tristement à Luxus

J'embrasser Luxus et il me rendit mon baiser , l'amour entre deux chasseur de dragon est très fusionnel selon les livres, je sais maintenant que c'est vrai

" Luxus...Fait attention à toi ..." dis-je avec un doux et petit sourire qu'il me rendit,

Luxus se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta sans pour autan se retourner

" Prend bien soins de toi et de tous les membres de la guilde " déclara Luxus

" Je t'es dit de déguerpir " rétorqua le maître

Une fois que Luxus fut partis , je me levais et me dirigea ver le maître en posant ma main sur son épaule

" Ne vous en voulais pas maître je sais que c'est dur pour vous..." dis-je tristement

Le maître se tourna vers moi en pleur avant de se jeter sur mes jambes

" Luxus ! " pleurait-il

" Aller je suis sur qu'il ne voudrais pas vous voir pleurez " le rassurais-je en pleurant aussi

" Alors pourquoi tu pleure toi aussi ? " sanglota maître Makarov

Je frottais mes larmes et souri à pleine dents

" Je suis juste triste, ne vous inquiété pas " dis-je

" Kanashimi peut tu me laisser seul s'il te plait ? " me demanda le maître

" Bien sur..." dis-je avec un sourire et sortant

**Temps sauter **

**PDV EXTERNE. lieu : un parc de magnolia **

" QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Pourquoi tu est le seul à être exclu ?! " cria Ever Green sur Luxus

" C'est vrai sa , on à aussi notre part de responsabilité " déclara Bixsrow

" De responsabilité ! De responsabilité ! "

" C'est la décision du maître " expliqua Luxus

" Puisque c'est comme sa, je vais aussi quitter Fairy Tail ! " affirma Ever Green

" hé attend qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? " demanda Bixsrow

" Vous m'agaçais à pleurnichez comme des fillettes ... Vous ne pouvez me dire au revoir tout simplement ? " soupira Luxus amuser

" Pas si vite... Pourquoi tient tu temps à endosser toute la responsabilité ? " interrogea Fried

" Parce que c'est à cause de moi que c'est arriver... Pour être honnête je me fiche de devoir partir je ne ressant aucun attachement envers cette guilde... contrairement à vous " affirma Luxus

" Ce n'est pas terminer! Nous demanderons une faveur au maître ! " cria Ever Green

" Même Natsu et Grey s'opposeront à ton exclusion et se malgrer tout se qu'il on pu dire sur toi" déclara Bixsrow

Non loin de la un enfant tomba et se mit à pleurer

Une jeune fille couru à son secours, cette fille avait des cheveux violet et l'oeil gauche bander

La bande de Raijin et Luxus regardaient la scène avec étonnement

" OUIIINNNN "

" Allons il ne faut pas pleurer... Tu t'es fait bobo quelque part ? " demanda Kanshimi

" au au genoux OUINN "

La violette remonta le pantalon de l'enfant jusqu'au genoux de chaque côté pour voir une égratignure sanglante sur le genoux droit du petit garçon

Kanashimi souffla sur la plaie et pleins de petite paillette de toutes les couleurs dansèrent autour de la blessure qui finit par disparaître , elle remit correctement en place le pantalon du garçon avant de le relever et de le dépoussiérer

" Hé voila il n'y à plus de bobo !" riais la diablesse de Fairy Tail

L'enfant arrêter de pleurer et regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement avant d'apercevoir la marque sur sa joue

" Vous êtes Kanashimi Sutékina ! La diablesse de Fairy Tail ! " cria l'enfant avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" Oui mais ou et ta maman ? " demanda en riant la jeune fille

" Edwouard ! Mon chérie ! Maman à eu si peur ! " cria une femme d'une trentaine d'années en prenant le petit dans ses bras en pleurent

" Sa va maman , j'ais pas eu peur ! La meilleure mage de Fairy Tail ma aider ! " ria le petit garçon

" Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Sutékina !" pleura de joie la mère

" Mais pas de souci ! Tient Edwouard , voila des joyaux pour te récompenser d'avoir été si courageux, grâce à sa tu pourra aller manger une glace avec ta maman , d'accord ?" souri Kanashimi en donnant une petite bourse d'argent à l'enfant

" Merci mademoiselle !" cria l'enfant avec des yeux plein d'admiration

" Pas de quoi !" ria la diablesse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de partir avec un visage joyeux

Luxus regardais la scène avec un regard tendre avant de retourner son attention vers les membres de l'unité Raijin

" Ta décision est prise " déclara Fried

Luxus leurs fit dos et partit

" Portais vous bien ! " souriais-t-il

" Attend Luxus ! " cria Ever Green

" Tu peut pas partir comme sa ! Qu'est-ce que l'unité de Raijin va devenir sans toi ? " cria Bixsrow

" Je pense que Kanashimi est la personne parfaite pour me remplacer " ria Luxus

**Temps sauter**

**PDV Kanashimi **

Je ne sais même plus comment Fried, Bixsrow et Ever Green m'on convaincue de participer à la parade avec eux

Ever Green est déguisé en reine des fées avec une robe bouffante verte à paillettes , Fried en roi vêtu de rouge

Et moi et Bixsrow somme la garde rapprocher du couple royal

Il est habillé exactement comme d'habitude sauf que son ensemble est blanc

Quand à moi Je suis dans une robe de déesse blanche

Le chars sur le quel nous somme représente une forêt donc la fabrication ma pris toute la journée on croirez de vrais arbres

Je danser comme une patineuse artistique tout autour de chaque chars des paillettes de toues les couleur me suivirent

C'est le moment !

Je lever mon index et mon pouce vers le ciel avec un grand sourire quand toute la guilde le fit en même temps juste après moi

" Même si je suis loin de toi ! Même si je ne te vois pas ! Je serais toujours avec toi ! Et je te protégerais ! Je t'en fait la promesse" criais-je en regardant le ciel avec un sourire radieux en lâchant une larme

Puis un grand feu d'artifice boucla la fête

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! J'espère que je ne suis pas aller trop vite avec Kanshimi et Luxus ! **

**N'hésiter pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire ! **

**Allez ! Au revoir ** !


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ! **

**J'espère que tous le monde va bien !**

**Mais trêve de bavardage ! Place au reviews ! :**

**Sassy129 :****wow c'est magnifique woinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn je t'aime veux la suite**

**hé hé je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ;)**

**Lilianna Odair : C était super bien tu n'a pas été trop vite et je hâte de voir le chapitre ou ils se retrouveront**

**Merci ! Ouf ! Je suis rassurer ! Oui moi aussi j'ais hâte de voir leur retrouvaille !**

**Bien ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 49 :**

**Une rencontre marquée par le destin**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Lucy**

La fête des moissons est terminée de puis une semaine , la ville a enfin retrouver son calme

Peut importante se qu'on en pense l'exclusion de Luxus a fait beaucoup de bruit à Fairy Tail

Hier encore Natsu ne s'en été toujours pas remit

**Flash Back**

**"Mais c'est pas juste le vieux ! Pourquoi t'a viré Luxus ? "**

**Fin du flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin PDV Lucy**

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je sirotais ma bière sans grande conviction en regardant Roméo entrain de dessiner à côté de moi

"Tu sais grande sœur tu devrait t'habiller plus souvent comme le jour de la moisson " souri Roméo

" Si c'est toi qui me le demande je veut bien faire un effort " riais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Bon il faut dire que je suis habiller avec un jean noir et un débardeur rouge et mes bottes de combat noir habituelle

En gros je suis habillé comme si j'allais me battre

Mais c'est mieux je me sens plus à l'aise

Puis Natsu nous refit une scène

" Luxus faisait partit de notre famille ! Même si on à eu quelque différent ! " cria Natsu

Je me levais exaspérer et frappa Natsu à la tête

Une grosse bosse apparue

" Sa suffit Natsu ! " dis-je

" On avait encore des choses à régler tous les deux je voulais me mesurer à lui moi ! Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais le battre à la loyal" continua la salamandre sans remarquer le visage fermer du maître

Je posais durement ma main sur l'épaule de mon cousin

" Tu va te taire ?! Tu à penser à se que le maître ressentait ? A ton avis : sa lui à fait plaisir d'exclure Luxus ? " demandais-je fermement

" Non mais..." commença Natsu avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend

" Faut les comprendre, Natsu et lui sont deux chasseurs de dragon..." rappela Happy

" Non... Luxus n'est pas un chasseur de dragon " déclarais-je

" Hein ? " me demandèrent Natsu et Happy

" Comment le sais tu Kanashimi ?" demanda le maître choquait

Je taponner mon nez

" Il n'a pas l'odeur complètement l'odeur d'un chasseur de dragon " expliquais-je

Le maître nous raconta alors l'enfance de Luxus , comme quoi il avait une santé fragile et que son père , maître Ivan , lui implante une lacrima de foudre dans le corps , lui donnant la capacité d'utiliser la magie anti-dragon et de devenir un tueur de dragon de la deuxième génération

Quelque temps plus tard , les membres de l'unité de Raijin se sont intégrer à Fairy Tail

Sa me fait sourire de voir c'est trois la s'amuser avec tous le monde

" J'ais toujours rêver d'être modèle de peinture ! Mais attention pas de mal entendu : pas question de faire à nue " déclara Ever à Revers

" Ah temps pis..."

Je souriais à la scène avec Lucy quand Bixsrow arriva

" Dit moi Loki et toi vous êtes ensemble ? " demanda-t-il

" Ensemble ? Ensemble ? "

Je partis furtivement pour évité d'être interroger par Bixsrow

" Très drôle ..." soupira Lucy

Je pris une place au bar pour voir Mira et Fried ( avec sa coupe de cheveux de repentance ) se faire les yeux doux

" Vous êtes adorables..." dis-je amuser

Ils rougirent tous les deux et retournèrent à leur occupation avec un sourire

**Temps sauter **

Je sirotais une bière au fond de la guilde avant de prendre la lettre que l'on ma donner hésitante

Je sais ou te trouver...

C'est simple mot me firent trembler

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur pur

" Je suis en plein cauchemar réveillé moi ! " chuchotais-je

" Kanashimi ? Est-ce que sa va ?" me demanda Grey

Je sursauter avant de ranger en vitesse la lettre dans ma poche

" Oui, y a un problème ? " demandais-je avec un sourire

" Non c'est juste que les résultats de l'élection des miss et afficher " dit-il

J'allais voir avec lui

Erza , Lucy et Juvia sont les trois gagnantes

Puis j'allais voir Kana et Lucy parlait

" Moi il faut que je me trouve un homme et vite " déclara Kana

" Et sa te prend comme sa ? " déprima Lucy

" Tu sais les mecs , y a que sa de vrai ... Sa fait trop longtemps que je suis seul, j'ais besoins d'un peut de chaleur masculine " expliqua Kana

Je virais au rouge tomate

Tout comme Lucy

Toutes les deux on évite le regard de Kana

" Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ais dit ? Pourquoi vous rougissez ? " demanda Kana

" Mais pour rien voyons" dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux

" Exactement ! Pour rien ! " affirma Lucy

" Dite moi avec combien de petit amis vous avez eu ! "ria Kana

"Je dirais environs trois..." mentis Lucy

" Ha j'en crois pas un mot ! Et toi Shimi " demanda Kana malicieusement

" H-H-heu je suis déjà avec quelqu'un " bégayais-je

" QUOI ?! " crièrent Kana et Lucy

Natsu , Grey et Happy

Arrivèrent

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi vous crier ?" demanda Natsy

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouge

" FIGURER VOUS QUE KANASHIMI A UN PETIT AMI ! " hurla Kana

Toute la guilde me regardait avec de grand yeux

Je me fit toute petite

" Alors c'est qui se pauvre homme ? " demanda Grey amuser

Kana me regarda longuement

" Non c'est pas vrai ! " dit-elle

" Quoi tu sais avec qui elle sort ? " demanda Happy

" TU SORT AVEC LUXUS ?! " hurla Kana de nouveau

Tous les mages de la guilde nous regarder

Je laisser tomber ma tête sur la table dans le désarrois

" Kana..." soupirais-je

" Ah je savais qu'elle l'aimer! "

" J'ais gagner mon pari ! Abouler la monnaie ! Je savais qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ! "

" Ils se complètent c'est trop mignon ! "

Heu d'accord ...

" Shimi ! Ecoute moi ! Aujourd'hui tu va faire une rencontre qui va changer ton destin , et toi aussi Lucy " souri Kana en regardant ses cartes

" Ah je suis intéresser ! Mais je ne vais pas forcer la rencontre, elle se fera d'elle même" souriais-je

Puis Erza arriva en courent vêtu d'une robe de soirée et un chignon très rechercher

Je partis m'installer au bar pour demander une bière à Mira avant qu'elle n'aille servir d'autre mages

Je reposer ma tête sur ma main

Et je vu de loin Lucy péter un plomb

" Heu elle va bien vous croyez ? " demandais-je à Grey , Natsu et Happy

" Lucy pète un câble je sen qu'on la perd " déclara Happy

" Va savoir peut-être qu'elle a manger un truc pas très net ? " proposa Natsu

" Oué ou alors elle à tellement peur de pas pouvoir payer son loyer que sa la rend complètement maboule " rajouta Grey

Puis la blonde partit en courent

" On devrait l'aider à faire mission ? " proposais-je

" Oué " ria Natsu

" C'est pas une mauvaise idée " souri Grey

" Ok , mais la j'ais des chose à faire ! " riais-je avant de courir hors de la guilde

" OK Mais revient vite ! On doit choisir une mission pour Lucy ! " cria Natsu

Avant de percuter une fillette au cheveux bleues

Je la rattraper elle et tous c'est paquets

" Je suis désoler ! Est-ce que tu va bien ?" demandais-je inquiète

" H-H-Heu o-o-oui sa va, mer-merci " me dit-elle

" Encore désoler, je m'appelle Kanashimi Sutékina et toi ? " dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer

" Wendy Marvell " dit-elle

Cette fille à une odeur spécial

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici toute seul ? " demandais-je

" Je fait mes achats " souri Wendy

" Tient mais vous faite partie de Cait Shelter ! " dis-je étonné en voyant la marque que Wendy avait sur l'épaule

" Mais dis moi : pourquoi tu courait comme sa ? " me demanda Wendy

Je pris une teinte rouge profond

" J'ais entendu dire qu'un glacier venait d'ouvrir et sa réputation et très grande , je voulais absolument y goûter... Mais je doit me dépêcher je suis attendue " expliquais-je

" Moi aussi je voulais y goûter mais il ne me reste plus aucun joyaux ..."déprima Wendy

" Hé bien je peut toujours t'en offrir une " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" C'est vraie ?! Merci! " ria Wendy

**Temps sauter**

" Ow Kanashimi Sutékina dans mon glacier ! Venez vous et votre amie vous installez ! " cria une femme dans la quarantaine avec des paillettes pleins les yeux

Une fois que moi fut Wendy fûmes assis un serveur arriva

" Alors que puis-je vous servir ? " demanda un serveur

" Wendy ? Prend se que tu veut c'est moi qui offre ! " souriais-je

" Je prendrais une glace à la myrtille " choisit Wendy

" Bon alors se sera une glace à la myrtille et une à la noix de coco , s'il vous plait " dis-je en souriant

"H-h-heu tout de suite ! " cria le serveur en rougissant

Quelque minutes plus tard nous étions entrain de manger nos glace

Je pris une première cuillère sous le regard attentive de la propriétaire

Je fit de grand yeux avant de posais doucement ma cuillère et mis mes mains sur mes joues en rougissant de plaisir

" C'est délicieux ~! "dis-je

Wendy me regarda étonné

" Qui aurait cru que la diablesse de Fairy Tail aimer les glace ? " déclara-t-elle

" Kanashimi ... " commença Wendy

" Oh je t'en pris ! Appelle moi Shimi ! " riais-je

" Tu n'était pas attendue ? " me demanda Wendy

Je fit de grand yeux et engloutie ma glace

et posa 2.000 joyaux sur la table

" C'est vraie ! Merci Wendy ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps ! " criais en courant vers la sortis

" Mademoiselle Sutékina ? Vous partez déjà ? " s'inquiéta la propriétaire

" Oui je suis attendus mais vos glace sont délicieuse ! Vous allez me voire souvent dans votre glacier ! " riais-je avant de partir

J'entrer calmement dans la guilde pour voir Natsu et Gajil se battre

Je soufflais d'exaspération en allant m'asseoir au bar

" OWW C'EST KANASHIMI LA DIABLESSE ! COOOOOOL " hurla un homme blond

" Heu et vous êtes ? " demandais-je un peu surprise

" Jason journaliste du Sorcerer Magazine ! " cria-t-il

" Ha d'accord " dis-je

" Est-ce que je peut vous posez quelques question ? " me demanda Jason

Tous les mages de la guilde nous regardèrent très intéresser

Il faut dire que je ne leur parle jamais de moi

" Pourquoi pas , allez-y " soupirais-je

" Quel votre plat préférer ? "

" Le riz au curry "

Ma réponse étonna tous le monde

" COOL ! Et votre dessert préférer ? "

" Je les aimes tous mais je craque complètement pour le gâteau au chocolat et la glace "

La, les mâchoires de tous tombèrent parterre

" COOL COOL COOL ! "

" Je sais quoi faire pour faire plaisir à Shimi maintenant ! " souri Mira

" Votre boisson chaude et froide favorites ? "

" Le chocolat chaud et je n'ais pas vraiment de préférence pour les boissons froide "

" Quel est votre type de magie ? "

" Ma magie principale est la magie de tueur de dragon de neige et de mort "

" COOOOOL ! Et pouvez vous vous changez comme Erza de Titania ? "

" Oui "

" Quel talent hormis vous battre possédez vous ? "

" Je sais cuisiner, faire des cocktails ,maquiller , coiffer , peindre et danser..." dis-je en réfléchissant

" Et chantez ! " Ria Grey

" Avez vous des tatouages ? "

" Oui... deux en faite "

" Ou ? Pouvez vous nous le montrez ? "

" Hum "

Je me levais, fit dos à tous le monde et monter mon t-shirt jusqu'en dessous du nombril

En bas à gauche de mon dos se trouver une rose noir et une camélia violette avec les deux tiges orner de ronces emmêlées

Tous le monde lâcha un bruit d'étonnement

" Ow "

" Il est magnifique ! "

" Et le deuxième... " commençais-je

Je laisser mon T-shirt , enlever ma chaussure droite et lever mon pantalon jusqu'au milieu de mon tibia

A ma cheville se trouver un dragon noir avec des reflets rouge enrouler comme un bracelet

La tête regarder le ciel et la queue pointer ver le bas

On croirez que le dragon pourrez sortir de ma cheville et devenir réelle

" Je veut le même ! " cria Natsu

" COOL ! Je peut les prendre en photos tous les deux ? "

" oui pourquoi pas..." dis-je hésitante

**Temps sauter**

Pourquoi j'ais dit oui ?

Je me trouve sur la plage dans un bikini rouge bordeaux

Allonger sur le sable chaud , avec une glace à l'eau dans la main

Ma jambe droite lever pour mettre mon tatouage en évidence

On voyez parfaitement mes deux tatouages

" Vous pouvez regarder l'appareil avec un regard séduisant ? " me demanda Jason

Je hochait la tête

Je mis ma glace dans la bouche et regarder l'objectif avec un regard envoûtant , des lèvres pulpeuse et un sourire aguicheur

Jason rougis et pris des photos

Toute la guilde n'avais pas le droit de venir

**Temps sauter**

Il fait nuit... J'ais passé le reste de ma journée à chercher une mission pour Lucy puis je suis aller chez moi me préparer

Je suis de retour dans la guilde habiller et avec un sac de voyage sur les épaules

" Alors c'est photos ? " demanda Mirajane

Tous le monde me regardaient

Je devint encore plus rouge, on aurait pu cuir un œuf sur mes joues tellement elles sons chaudes

" Vous verrais mercredis..." dis-je en allant voir Natsu et Happy devant le tableau d'affichage

" Tient Shimi ! Tu est de retour ! " ria Happy

" Oui, alors vous avez trouver une mission idéale pour Lucy ? " demandais-je

" Oui ! Une à 70.000 joyaux ! " souri Natsu

" Bonne idée ! C'est pile poil le montant de son loyer !" acceptais-je

" Alors ! Allons la voir ! " déclara Happy

On prévint Mira que nous partions en mission

" Ah bon ? Et alors ? Pour combien de joyaux ? " nous demanda-t-elle

" 70.000 joyaux, c'est un boulot pas forcement bien payer mais parfait pour Lucy !" riais-je

Mira souri et prévint le client que sa requête est accepter

Une fois que nous sommes devant Lucy on la voyer avec un petit sourire sur son visage

" Dis donc c'est quoi se sourire nié sur ta figure ? " demanda Natsu

" Tu m'inquiète ! " rajouta Happy

" Répète un peut ! Comment sa j'ais un sourire nié ? " cria Lucy

" Allez t'énerve pas ! On par en mission ! " lui souriais-je

" Il faut qu'on parte maintenant ! On doit être chez le client des demain ... Alors on va prendre le train de nuit ! " expliqua Happy

Je ne suis jamais rassurer quand je prend un train mais, pour une amie je peut bien contrôler mes peurs

" On pars maintenant ? C'est pas possible !" refusa Lucy

" Ah bon ? Mais t te plein toujours de pas avoir d'argent ! " répondit Natsu

"Je sais mais la je peut pas ! Parce que... J'ais un rendez-vous " rétorqua Lucy en rougissant fièrement

On fit demis-tour avec une aura de déprime autour de nous

" Lâcheuse ... " dis-je

" Oué " dirent Happy et Natsu

" Mais sa va ! Y en aura d'autre des occasions ! " cria Lucy

On sortez déprimer

**Une fois dans le train**

" Natsu ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir finalement ? " demanda Happy sur ma tête

Je regardais par la fenêtre les yeux inquiets

Natsu grogna en toute réponse

Je soufflais et croisa les bras en m'installent confortablement dans mon siège Happy endormit sur mes cuisses et Natsu endormit de force sur mon épaule

Le train siffla

" Bon , apparemment elle ne viendra pas..." soupirais-je

" Et bin tu t'es tromper Shimi ! Désoler pour le retard ! " souri Lucy en s'asseyant en face de moi

" Attend... Je croyais que t'avais un rendez vous ? " dis-je étonné

" C'est pas grave... Parle moi plutôt de cette missions parfaite pour moi " ria Lucy

Je lui expliquais en détaille la mission et la somme de la récompense

" Mais et vous ? " me demanda Lucy

" Bah si tu paye pas ton loyer Natsu et Happy ne pourrons plus venir t'embêter et c'est moi qu'il viendrons enquiquiner " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Ah je vois " ria Lucy

Quelques heures plus tard Lucy aussi dormait elle aussi

Je regardais par la fenêtre en me concentrant sur la lune , tendus

" La nuit va être long..." soupirais-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis est attendus avec impatience !**

**Allez ! Au revoir !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Mais passons ! Voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : C est un super mais un à plus luxus il va réapparaître avant l arc tenro**

**Hummmm... Je sais pas, j'avais plus dans l'idée de le faire réapparaître à cet arc , vu qu'il voyage , lui et Kanashimi n'on aucun moyen de communiquer **

**Sassy129 : je crois que c'est le meilleure chapitre que t'a jamais faite il y'a de suspense je le sens veux la suite youyou ah et aussi j'adore de plus en plu shimi**

**héhé c'est mon meilleure chapitre, pour l'instant ;)**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspond à l'épisode 50:**

**Love & Lucky**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je marchais tranquillement dans la ru

Je suis un peut inquiète pour Lucy, j'ais l'impression qu'elle est suivie

Elle la dit aussi , mais je ne veut pas l'inquiéter d'avantage ...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire se que j'ais fait hier ! Mais j'ais décider de profiter au maximum d'être à Fairy Tail

Je souri en me souvenant de la scène

**Flash Back**

**" Allez Shimi ! Tu à perdue ton parie ! T'es obliger de le faire avec moi et Happy ! " Me cria Natsu**

**" D'accord un pari est un pari... " soupirais-je avec un sourire**

**" De quel gage ils parlent tous les deux ? "**

**" Allez on se laisse allez ! " cria Happy**

**Je montais sur la table avec c'est deux idiots en m'efforçant de ne pas rire**

**On se mis à danser de façon ridicule sous les rires de tous les mages de la guilde**

**Moi et Natsu on crier sans s'arrêter " Olé olé olé olé ! "**

**On changer de position tous en continuant à crier**

**" Alors Natsu ta finit de faire l'imbécile en emmenant Kanashimi dans tes bêtises ? On peut partir en mission ? " s'exaspéra Grey**

**" Qu'est-ce que tu fait torse nu toi ? Natsu ! Kanashimi ! Si vous ne vous débarrasser pas se feu qui brûlent en vous , vous allez finirent par vous grillez le cerveau ! " cria Erza**

**" Hé y faut s'avoir se détendre un peut ! C'est bon pour la santé ! Pas vrai Shimi ? " déclara Natsu**

**" Oué c'est amusant ! " riais-je**

**" On se change les idées ! " dit Happy**

**On s'arrêta de denser tous les trois et on se regarda**

**" Et surtout on se vide la tête ! " expliqua Natsu**

**On souri puis on gesticula de façon encore plus ridicule**

**" Tégadé gada Tagada gada ! " criais-je en cœur avec Natsy et Happy en riant**

**Grey et Erza nous regarder comme si on été fous**

**Une fois notre cirque terminer , je riais au éclats avec les larmes au yeux**

**" Tient c'est la première fois que je vois Kanashimi aussi détendue et amusante ! "**

**" Oué de plus son rire et clair comme du crystal ! "**

**" C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer de rire! " **

**Fin du flash back**

Je fut sortis de mes pensé par des cris

Je me cacher derrière un bâtiment

Je voyais Lucy discutait avec son père ?

Il est dans un sale état en passant

" Lucy ! "

" Allez vous en ! " cria-t-elle en partant en courant

Je courut après elle sans me faire repérer

Je me cachais derrière une petite cabane en bois devant chez elle

Pour voir Grey ?

" Grey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?! " chuchotais-je

" Je pourrais te poser la même question ! " rétorqua-t-il

" Je suis Lucy parce qu'elle est suivie " dis-je

" Oué moi aussi..." répondis Grey avec un sourire

Que je lui rendit

Puis quelque chose nous écrasa

" Dis donc qu'est-ce que vous faite la vous deux ? " nous demanda Natsu

" Grey , Shimi ? C'est vous ? " nous demanda Lucy

" Alors comme sa c'était Grey et Shimi qui suivaient Lucy " ria Happy

" Mais non c'est pas nous, idiot ! " cria Grey

Natsu et Grey commencèrent à se disputer

" Stop ! Allez vous en ! " criais-je au deux mages en les lançant dans l'eau

" Ow Shimi, y a un problème ? " me demanda Lucy en me voyant lui jetait un regard inquiet

" Il faut qu'on parle de se qui vient de se passer ..." dis-je

" Tu nous à vus ?! " cria Lucy

" Oui mais seulement quand vous avez finit votre discussion, et je veut savoir se qui se passe "

Une fois que nous sommes entrez chez elle , Lucy m'expliqua la situation financière de son père , comme quoi sa mère à été enterrée ailleurs

" ow, dur..." dis-je

Puis elle m'invita à rester dormir chez elle

**Le lendemain**

Ce matin je suis arriver avec Lucy, nous sommes passé chez moi prendre mon sac de voyages puis nous sommes allez à la guilde

Puis j'écouter une conversation entre Wakaba et Macao

Lucy serra les poings

" Kanashimi , c'est ou " commença Lucy

" Je vient avec toi à Akalifa " dis-je puis on partis en courent

**Une fois à Akalifa **

Une fois arriver à la guilde, Lucy courut vers l'intérieur pour être rejeter par un garde

" Laisse moi faire..." souriais-je

Elle me regarda étonné puis hochât la tête en souriant

Je fis face au gardes avec ma marque de guilde mise en évidence

" Je suis la diablesse de Fairy Tail et je suis la pour libérer cette guilde , laisser moi passer s'il vous plait " demandais-je poliment

" Oh c'est Kanashimi Sutékina de Fairy Tail ! "

" Sa puissance est apparemment phénoménale ! "

Le garde me laissa passer

Je rentrais calmement

Pour voir un homme avec une arme parler à l'une des otages

L'homme tira sur elle

Je me téléportais devant elle et claqua des doigts

Les balles magique que l'homme avait tirer explosèrent

" Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à des innocents " dis-je avec un regard noir

" C'est qui elle ? "

" Et comment elle à réussie à entrer ? "

Tous les otage me regardèrent avec de grand yeux

" Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais vous libérer " dis-je avec un petit sourire

" Attendez je la connais , c'est la Diablesse de Fairy Tail ! "

" Elle vient d'une guilde officiel ! "

" Sa crains ! "

" C'est la mage féminine la plus puissante de Fairy Tail ! "

Je fit appelle à mes éventails géant et fit une danse pour utilisée une attaque spéciale

" Colère foudroyante ! Danse de la neige !" criais-je

Tous les ennemis se firent électrocutaient pour être ensuite congelaient

Je fit disparaître mes éventails pour ensuite couper les liens de chaque otages avec mes sabres

Tous les hommes me regardèrent avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

Je fut ensuite remercier par les ex otages et par les gardes pour mon travaille

Je souris gentiment et chercha Jude Heartfilia du regard , mais il n'est pas la

Je sortais pour voir Lucy inquiète

" Ton père ne faisait pas partit des otages, désoler Lucy " dis-je

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas la ? " cria Lucy les larmes au yeux

Je la pris dans mes bras

" Lucy ?"

Je lâchais Lucy pour voir son père ?

Ils commencèrent une discussion père fille

Que je pris soins d'ignorer cette fois

Mais je ne put m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille

" Il y a bien longtemps, c'est ici même dans cette guilde que j'ais fait la connaissance de Layla , ta mère ..." commença

expliqua à Lucy comment il à fait avec sa femme pour choisir le prénom de mon amie

" Quoi ? Sa demande plus de réflexions , pour choisir un prénom ! " gronda Lucy

" Non, Lucy justement... C'est comme sa que les plus jolie prénoms sont choisis " dis-je avec un sourire

" Kanashimi ? Mais tu a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'es vus... Je suis désolé pour tes parents" déclara le père de Lucy

" Oui merci..." dis-je en croisant les bras

Si vous saviez à qu'elle point leur mort à été une bénédiction pour moi...

Puis nos amis de Fairy Tail arrivèrent en courent visiblement inquiet pour Lucy et moi

Puis on pris la route avec eux

" Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris de partir comme ça ? " demanda Natsu

" Heu rien du tout " riais-je

" Comment ça rien du tout ? " questionna Grey

" On à été obliger d'annulé la mission " déclara Happy

" On est désolé " s'excusa Lucy

Lucy me prit à l'écart du groupe pour me parler

" Je me disais que ton nom de famille était familier ! Tu est la fille de Sarah et Julien Sutékina ! L'une des familles les plus riche de tout fiore ! " cria Lucy

Mais hélas elle le cria tellement fort que toute la bande l'entendis

" Quoi ? Shimi ! Toi aussi t'es une riche héritière ?! " cria Grey

" Non... Ma famille à tout perdue " riais-je

" T'es parents on été assassinés ! Et tu à été portait disparut de tes 8 ans jusqu'à tes 18 ans ! " continua Lucy

Je détourné le regard

" Lucy... je pense que Kanashimi ne veut pas en parler , c'est encore frais elle encore besoin de temps pour cicatriser " déclara Erza

" Je t'en pris Erza, j'ais quand même 21 ans " souriais-je

" Hé mais sa veut dire que t'es la plus jeune de la bande ! " remarqua Lucy

" hé hé hé oui , d'un ans à peine" dis-je en rougissant

" Bref ! Il faut qu'on rentre choisir une mission ! " cria Natsu

" Oué ! " criais-je avec lui

Jude Heartfilia, votre changement est tout à votre honneur

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**En espèrent qu'il vous à plus **

**Ce chapitre était une petite parenthèse je dirais, vu sa longueur **

**Mais sa nous à permis d'en savoir plus sur notre petite Kanashimi !**

**Enfin bref! **

**Au revoir !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou !**

**Je n'est rien de nouveau à annoncer !**

**Mais je vais répondre au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super chapitre j ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite**

**Merci d'être aussi impatiente ! Sa me donne un boost pour écrire !**

**Le chapitre 24 sera égale à l'épisode 52 :**

**Equipe de la coalition, parée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On parlait du problème des guilde clandestine quand je servais un plat à Natsu

Oui aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de reprise en temps que serveuse, les vacances sont finit

Je suis dans ma tenue habituelle de serveuse de Fairy Tail

Y a pas à dire je préfère nettement cet uniforme à celui de 8island

**Flash Back**

**" Puis-je prendre votre commende ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir ? Allez dite moi tout" dis-je avec un regard aguicheur et une voix séduisante**

**" Heu, se que je voudrais..."**

**" J'ais envie de..."**

**" Moi aussi je..."**

**" Je voudrais un peut de tous se que vous avez ! "**

**" Vraiment ? Merci de votre confiance messieurs " dis-je en leurs faisant un clin d'œil**

**" C'EST NOUS QUI VOS REMERCIONS ! "**

**Je me diriger ver Grey et Lucy**

**" Et voila cette mission, c'est dans la poche " riais-je**

**" Toi tu fait pas tes mission à moitié " déclara Grey**

**" Shimi, heureusement que tu ne fait pas sa en servant à Fairy Tail " cria Lucy**

**Je pris d'autre commandes dans ma tenue de serveuse su 8island**

**Temps sauter **

**Je suis de retour dans mon jean noir, mon t-shirt bleu nuit , et mes bottes de combat habituelle**

**Nous sommes maintenant sur le chemin du retour**

**" Bah Shimi ! Je sais se que toi et Mirajane vous ressentez maintenant ! " déclara Grey**

**" Hé hé c'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air hein ? " riais-je**

**" Non, mais toi on dirait que tu à fait sa toute ta vie " souri Erza**

**" J'ais un don inné pour sa je crois " souriais-je avant de bailler**

**" Fatiguer ? " demanda Grey**

**" Oué c'est juste un coup de fatigue " soupirais-je**

**sa fait juste une semaine que je ne dors plus, une semaine que j'ais reçu cette maudite lettre, une semaine que je suis sur mes garde à longueur de journée**

**Mais je reste souriante , croquant la vie à pleine dents, et restant à entière disposition pour chacun de mes amis**

**Mais s'en que je ne m'en rende compte mes yeux se fermaient**

**Fin du flash back**

Le maître arriva et nous annonça que nous allons former une coalition entre Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Cait Shelter

" Des mages seront choisis dans c'est quatre guildes et ils feront une équipe charger de vaincre les Oracion Seis " expliqua le maître

" Qui sont les mages désigner ? " demandais-je

" Erza , Natsy , Grey , Happy , Lucy et toi " déclara le maître

" Quoi ? " cria Lucy

" Très bien maître " dis-je

" Vous partez maintenant " nous expliqua le maître

" Ok le vieux ! " cria Natsu en partant en courant

Lucy , déprima mais le suivit,

Happy volait juste derrière

Et Grey et Erza suivirent

J'allais les suivre quand le maître m'interpella

" Maître ? Un problème ? " demandais-je inquiète

" J'ais appris pour ta relation avec Luxus... Mais sache que je suis désoler de l'avoir exclu " déclara le maître honteusement

Je lui souriais tristement

" Ne vous inquiéter pas, je le sais " dis-je avant de partir avec les autres

de toute façon je vais devoir quitter Fairy Tail...

Je ne sais pas encore quand mais , je le sais

Mais quand sa arrivera , se sera mieux pour tous le monde

Je pris soin de me changez avant de partir

Je suis maintenant vêtue de mon jean de camouflage, d'un débardeur noir , mes botte fétiche et attacher mes cheveux dans une couette haute, en prenant soins de cacher mon œil gauche

Tous sa cacher par ma cape à capuche noir

Une fois que nous sommes montez dans la charrette et qu'elle commença à rouler je me mis en boule dans un coin et fermer les yeux

Un peut de sommeil me fera du bien

* * *

_Rêve_

_La fillette dans sa cellule avait maintenant 11 ans _

_Allonger au sol avec ses deux yeux visible et sans vie _

_Puis un garçon au cheveux bleu ouvrit la porte de sa cellule_

_Il courut à elle_

_" Kanashimi ! "_

_" Jellal... Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " demanda faiblement la jeune fille _

_" Nous avons pris possession de la tour ! " cria le dénommé Jellal_

_Ce garçon lui expliqua ses intentions tout en portant la jeune fille meurtris vers une infirmerie _

_" Je veut bien servir de sacrifice Jellal , sa ne me dérange pas... Ma vie contre celle de Zelef, contre la véritable liberté " souriait la fillette en toussant _

_" Tu est sur ? " demanda le garçon _

_" Bien sur ! Je ferais tous pour toi grand frère ! " riais la jeune fille _

_Fin du rêve _

* * *

" Kanashimi "

Je sursauter et me redressais très vite

Puis je vu Grey me regardait étonné

Je baillais bruyamment avant de me frottais les yeux

" Bah dit donc, tu peut être facilement réveiller " déclara Grey amusé

" Crois moi , je peut dormir tellement profondément que même si tu me lançait un seau d'eau je continuerais à dormir , heureusement sa arrive rarement " soupirais-je

" On est arriver " déclara Natsu tout pâle

Une fois tous descendus , Nous ouvrîmes les portes du bâtiment

Il fait sombre à l'intérieur

" Sa donne la chère de poule ! " trembla Lucy en se cachant derrière moi

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent

" Cette demeure appartient à maître bob de Blue Pegasus " dis-je

Lucy me lâchat

" Je suis pas trop à l'aise avec lui " déclara Grey avec des frissons

" Oui il est un peut bizarre mais il est redoutable sachez qu'il à donner du fil à retordre à notre maître " expliqua Erza, elle aussi avec des frissons

" Dites moi que c'est une blague " demanda Lucy

L'observer les décorations

" C'est très...coquet " dis-je en choisissant soigneusement mes mots

Les autres hochèrent la tête en accord avec moi

" Les voilas ! " cria une voix

" Les voila ! " crièrent deux autres voix

" Bienvenu ! "

" Bienvenu ! "

" Chère amis ! "

"Chère amis ! "

" De Fairy Tail ! "

Trois personnes apparurent sous un projecteur

" Nous vous attendions " dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps

" Nous sommes..."

" Les mages envoyer..."

" Par Blue Pegasus ..."

" Nous sommes les Trymens ! "

"Hibiki des cents nuits " déclara le roux

" Eave de la sainte nuit " déclara le blond

" Ren de la nuit calme " déclara le brun

" Les Trymens de Blue Pegasus ?! Mes c'est les mages les plus cool du monde ! Et j'ais déjà entendus parler de se Hibiki ! Dans le sorcerer magazine il est toujours en haut de la liste des 20 mages que vous voudriez pour petit ami " cria Lucy

J'adossais Natsu à un des pilier

Grey non loin de moi était seulement vêtu de son pantalon

" Grey tes vêtements..." soupirais-je en les ramassant

" Mes c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ais encore fait de mes fringues ?! " cria Grey

" Tient ..." dis-je en lui donnant

" Merci Kanashimi ! Tu me sauve la vie " dit-il en se rhabillant

" Natsu sa va ? " demandais-je à mon cousin en lui tapotant le dos

" Oué...sa va " dit-il à l'agonie

Je soupirais et retirer ma cape pour la mettre sur Natsu comme une couverture

Je reculais en croisant les bras, et soupirant d'exaspération

J'entendis des souffle se couper

Je me retournais pour voir Hibiki, Eave et Ren me regardaient en rougissant

" C'est la célèbre Diablesse ..." commença Ren

" Elle est encore plus jolie..." continua Eave

" Que dans le sorcerer magazine..." finit Hibiki

Ils me firent m'asseoir sur un sofa avec un cœur géant derrière

" Tu est sacrément mignonne " me dit Eave

Je rougis furieusement

" Tu doit être exténuer, que dirait tu de te reposer? " me demanda Ren en me prenant la main

" Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me reposer..." refusais-je poliment en reprenant ma main

" Se rouge sur votre visage vous donne un air tellement innocent " rougi Eave

" Tes lèvres on l'airs douce, pourrais-je y goûter ? " me demanda Hibiki en me prenant par le menton et m'approchant de lui en me prenant également par la hanche

" Non c'est bon , sans façon " dis-je en tournant la tête loin de lui et en croisant les bras

" Mes enfants ! Il suffit , laisser nos hôtes se reposées " déclara une voix

" C'est quoi cette voix mielleuse ? " demanda Lucy pas vraiment rassurée

Les trois Trymens me lâchèrent en rougissant

Je me levais en même temps qu'eux

" C'est monsieur Ichiya " annonça Ren

J'en profitais pour m'éloigner d'eux

" On ma souvent parler de vous en termes élogieux : Erza, Lucy , Kanashimi... Et les autres " déclara Ichiya

" Hé ! Le boys bande de Blue Pegasus ! Un petit conseille, laisser ma princesse tranquille..." gronda Grey

Il tient à m'appeler "ma princesse" parce que nous sommes aussi proche que des frères et sœur, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui qu'avec Itami , mais très proche tout de même, Natsu lui il m'appelle petite sœur, il s'en fiche d'être mon cousin, il m'appelle petite sœur

" Alors c'est toi son fiancé ? Kanashimi mérite bien mieux " déclara Eave

" Moi son fiancé ? Désoler mais je ne suis que son grand frère " souri Grey

Un brouhaha commença , Erza voulus y mettre un terme mais fut sentie par Ichiya

Elle l'envoya valser vers la sortis et il fut congelé par quelqu'un

" C'est pas exactement se qu'on appelle un accueil chaleureux ... Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un mage de Lamia Scale "

" Léon c'est toi ? " s'étonna Grey

" Grey ? " dit Léon tout aussi étonné

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Tu fait partit d'une guilde maintenant ?" se réjouit Natsu

Léon lança Ichiya qui s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol , mais vut la foce que le mage de glace à exercer il , Ichiya est bien parti pour faire des ricocher

Avant que cela n'arrive , je créer un petit nuage de neige sur le quel le mage de parfum s'y enfonçât comme dans un matelas

Je le posais délicatement au sol avant de faire disparaître ma magie

Eave me regarda avec de grand yeux

Il mit un genoux à terre devant moi et me fit un baise main

" Votre magie et aussi rouge que la passion qui me consume ..." déclara-t-il

"Je suis désoler mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un " soupirais-je en reprenant ma main une nouvelle fois

" Aussi froide que la neige qu'elle utilise...Je fond " continua Eave en se levant

Je soufflais d'exaspération pour voir Cherry au côté de Léon

De multiple combat commencèrent et les rivalités refirent surface

Je tapais des mains et des chaines sanglante empêcha tout déplacement et utilisation de magie

" Sa suffit ! Mettez vous rivalités de coté , nous avons une missions de la plus haute importance à régler" dis-je calmement

" Hé sinon quoi ? " cria Léon

Je le regardez avec un regard tellement noir qu'il se tut

" Léon je te conseille de l'écouter, cette fille est dangereuse..." conseilla Erza avec des frissons de peurs

Un homme arriva

" Écouté cette jeune fille , c'est l'une des personne des plus jeune de la pièce et elle à plus de bons sens que vous tous réunis ! " cria un homme en entrant

" Jura Nekis , l'un des dix mages sacré " dis-je dubitative

Je libérer tous le monde , les voyant calmer

Cherry me regarda avec des sueurs froides avant de se diriger vers Lucy

" Blue Pegasus a envoyer quatre mage, vous cinq alors que nous nous ne sommes que trois " nargua Cherry

" Trois des guilde de l'alliance sont déjà présente il ne manque plus que les membres de Cait Shelter

" Jeune fille au doux parfum de rose et de camélia , il parait qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul " m'annonça Ichiya au bout de la lance de Erza

" Comment ça un seul ? " demanda Erza

" Quoi pour une mission aussi périlleuse , il n'on envoyer qu'un seul mage ? " s'offusqua Grey

" Ah si c'est vrai, ce mage doit être monstrueux ! " cria Lucy

Tient une odeur familière remplie mon nez

Puis un bruit sourd vint de l'entrée

Je me retournais et fit de grand yeux

" heu bonjour,désoler pour le retard je suis le mage envoyer par Cait Shelter ... Je suis Wendy Marvell... Enchantez de faire votre connaissance " déclara Wendy la tête basse

" Hein ? Mais elle est trop jeune ! " cria Lucy

" Et c'est une fille " rajouta Léon

" Kanashimi aussi c'est une fille " rappela Natsu

" Wendy ? Alors c'est toi le mage de Cait Shelter de l'alliance ? " demandais-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin ! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce , je vous laisse !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou !**

**Je n'est rien de spécial à dire ! **

**Donc je vais répondre au Reviews! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Encore un autre chapitre super j ai juste super hâte de connaître le passé de shimi et de voir le retour de luxus**

**Merci ! Et moi aussi j'ais hâte de voir leur retrouvaille, mais avant il y a l'arc d'Edolas hihihi**

**YumeChikaraAra : Salut ,  
Je tiens a te dire que ta fiction est super , je l apprécie énormément. Je suis desoler de ne poster un commentaire que maintenant car pour tout te dire je te suis depuis pas mal de temps mais je n avais pas encore eu de temps de mettre un petit com :) . J aime aussi le fait que tu postes rapidement tes chapitres , on a pas le temps d attendre comme ça ;) . Et je supose que dans peu de temps quelques chapitres vont bientôt arriver :D**

**Sur ce , je te laisse . A la prochaine et bonne continuation**  
**Bye**

**Et bien sa me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lisait ma fic depuis si longtemps !**

**Sassy129 : eh ben que de suspense j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite et aussi de lire la retrouvaille entre luxus et shimi *.***

**Héhé c'est vrais que leur retrouvaille est très attendue !**

**Bon le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera le semblable de l'épisode 53 :**

**Oracion Seis entre en scène !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wendy me regarda avec de grand yeux avant de se jeter dans mes bras

" Shimiiii ! " cria-t-elle

" Ma petite Wendy ! Sa faisait longtemps ! " riais-je en la portent

" Tu ma manquer ! " souri-t-elle

Je la reposer doucement et observer les autres qui nous regarder avec de grand yeux

" Mais elle est toute seul ! " cria Cherry

" Elle n'est pas toute seul , madame pot de peinture " déclara une mignonne chatte blanche

" Oh mais elle parle comme Happy " remarqua Natsu

" Madame pot de peinture ? C'est pas très gentil..." marmonna Cherry

" C'est sa qui te tracasse ?! " cria Lucy

"Carla ? Mais alors tu ma suivit " déclara Wendy étonnée

" Bien sur ! Je n'allais tous de même pas te laisser seul " rétorqua Carla

" Une petite chatte ! " déclarèrent les Trymens en cœurs

" Vous êtes long à la détente ! " cria Lucy

" Je tient à te remercier pour ta gentillesse envers Wendy ... Peut de gens auraient agis comme toi" me remercia Carla

" Mais tous le plaisir été pour moi " riais-je

Carla regarda Happy qui avait les yeux en cœur, puis elle l'ignora

Happy me tapota la jambe

" Shimi ? Est-ce que tu pourrait lui donner un poisson de ma part ? " me demanda Hap^y en balançant sa queue de droite à gauche

Je m'agenouiller près de lui et lui tapoter la tête

" Tu sais sa aura beaucoup plus d'effet si c'est toi qui lui offre " l'encourageais-je

Happy fit son petit timide

" Heu je ne vais pas vous mentir : je ne sais pas me battre mais je connais les sort de soutien , sa pourrait très certainement vous être utile... Je vous en pris ne me rejeter pas ! " cria-t-elle toute rouge

Je m'approcher d'elle et la regarda attentivement

C'est une chasseuse de dragon! J'en étais sur !

Puis je fit un large sourire

" Mais bien sur ! Les sort de soutient sont très utile dans se genre de mission, de plus si jamais il faut guérir des blessures en expresse on pourra s'entre aider , d'accord Wendy ? " lui souriais-je comme une maman

" Je n'aurais pas cru que la diablesse de Fairy Tail avait la fibre maternelle " déclara Cherry

" Bon tous les mages de l'alliance sont la ... Et ne la touchez pas ! " criais-je en enfoncent Wendy dans ma poitrine avec un regard d'avertissement glacial envers les trymens qui approcher dangereusement

Je lâchais Wendy une fois la menace écarter

Ichiya commença alors à nous expliquer la situation en détaille

" Dans un premier temps , je vais vous parler du lieu du rassemblement des six généraux maléfique : Les Oracion Seis ... Mais avant je vais aller vérifier l'odeur des toilettes ..." déclara Ichiya avant de se retirer

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour nous expliquer la suite

Le nirvana ? Jamais entendus parler...

" Nous sommes douze et ils ne sont que six " déclara Ren

" Mais on aurez tors des les sous-estimer " rappela Eave

" Il ne sont que six mais leurs puissances sont phénoménale " expliqua Hibiki avant de claquer des doigts et de faire apparaître un ordinateur de contrôle

" Le sort Archive voila une magie plutôt rare " dis-je

" Je ne l'avais jamais vus avant " déclara Cherry

Hibiki fit apparaître trois images

" Nous avons réussi à nous procurer des images ressentes d'eux " commença Hibiki

J'écarquillais les yeux devant l'image du premier membre d'Oracion Seis

" Erik..." chuchotais-je livide

" Hé Kanshimi, y a un problème ? T'es toute pâle " me demanda Happy, inquiet

Tous le monde me regarder attentivement

" Ce n'est rien , continuer ..." dis-je en fixant l'image d'Erik

Hibiki me regarda longuement avant de commencer les présentations

" Le dresseur de serpent venimeux : Cobra "

" Il à pas l'air sympatique du tout lui, avec ses yeux en demie-lune " déclara Natsu

" Tu sait que tes yeux sont un peut comme sa aussi ? " demandèrent t'en coeurs Léon et Grey

" Si on e crois son nom, celui-ci doit utilisé une magie basée sur la vitesse : Il s'appelle Raicer" continua Hibiki en nous montrant l'image d'un homme avec une crête blonde sur la tête

" Qu'il soit rapide ou pas, sa tête ne me revient pas du tout " grogna Grey

" Oué moi non plus " rajouta Léon

" En échange d'une jolie sommes, se mage est capable d'anéantir un régiment à lui tout seul: c'est Hot-eye le clair voyant " poursuivit Hibiki en affichant l'image d'un homme roux

" Il fait sa pour de l'argent ? " s'indigna Cherry

" Oh c'est tellement vulgaire " commenta Jura

" C'elle qui peut sonder votre âme c'est Angel " déclara Hibiki , affichant l'image d'une femme habillée avec des plumes blanches

" J'en ais connus plusieurs des filles comme elle, je peut pas les sentir " dit Lucy

" Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur se mage, nous savons seulement qu'il s'appelle Midnight " déclara Hibiki , un homme dormant sur un tapis volant

" Midnight ? C'est très étrange comme nom " fronça les sourcils Erza

" Et enfin, voici leur chef : Brain " finit Hibiki en nous montrant l'image d'un homme tatoué au visage avec un bâton orner d'une tête de mort

" Mais heureusement nous avons l'avantage de la supériorité numérique " rajouta Eave

" J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas compter dans votre plans " trembla Lucy

" Moi non plus j'espère, je ne suis pas faite pour le combat " paniqua Wendy

" Kanashimi devrait rester près de Wendy pour la protéger " proposa Erza

" J'allais me proposer de toute façon, deux mages de guérison valent mieux qu'un " dis-je en souriant à Wendy

Elle me regarda étonné puis sourie, rassurée

" N'ayez crainte mesdemoiselles, les combats dans cette mission passe au second plan...Le plus important est de trouver leur base" annonça Ichiya

" Leur base ? " demanda Natsu

" Ah oui, pardons... Nous ne vous avons pas encore parler de ça " s'excusa Ren

" Apparemment, nos ennemis auraient établis leur repère dans la forêt " nous expliqua Eave

"Notre meilleur chance de les vaincre et de les surprendre au complet dans leur repère " affirma Ichyia

" Et comment on va faire sa ? " grogna Grey

" En leur donnant des coup de lattes bien sur ! " cria Natsu

" J'aime ta créativité Natsu " déprima Natsu

"Et une fois qu'ils y seront , que fera t'on ? " demanda Erza

Ichyia pointa le plafond

" Nous anéantirons leur base avec le Cristina, le cheval ailé qui fait notre fierté à travers tout le continent " annonça fierment Ichiya

" Si je comprend bien , c'est un bombardier magique non ? " demanda Cherry

" Attendez ! On va pas utilisez sa contre des humains ! " cria Lucy

" C'est l'unique moyens de les battre " annonça Jura

" Oui mais quand même " rétorqua Lucy

" Mais attention dans cette bataille personne ne doit se retrouver seul à combattre... Il serait bien trop risquer de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre eu si vous n'êtes pas au moins deux " nous prévint Jura

"Oué ! C'est le moment de s'enflammer ! " cria Natsu

Je soufflais d'exaspération

Puis Natsu me pris sur son dos comme un sac à patates et partit au quart de tour en prennent soin de détruire la porte

" A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIDE ! " criais-je

On couru... Enfin Natsu courut un petit moment puis la forêt fut enfin en vu

Tient Erza et Grey nous ont rattrapés

" Attend Natsu ! " cria Grey

" Non ça c'est hors de question " ria Natsu

" Imbécile ! Tu fonce tête baisser sans réfléchir ! " cria à son tour Erza

" Hé bin alors ? C'est pas parce que t'arrive pas à me rattraper qu'il faut m'insulter ! "se moqua Natsu

" Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Comment ose tu te moquer de moi ?! " hurla Erza

Natsu fit un bon en arrière , et tomba de la falaise

Avec moi bien évidement...

Avant qu'on ne touche le sol, je déployer mes ailes de neiges et attraper Natsu et le posa en douceur

" Hé mais tu peut faire comme Happy ! C'est trop la classe ! " riait Natsu

" Oui en effet... Et tu sens cette odeur bizarre ? " demandais-je en reniflant l'air

" Oué allons voir ! " déclara Natsu en recommencent à courir

Je le suivit alors

Juste derrière nous se trouvait l'alliance

" Hé bin vous en avez mi du temps ! " se moqua Natsu

" Vous êtes toujours en un seul morceaux ? Vous êtes sacrément solide vous " s'étonna Grey

Je vu au loin Wendy peiner , je fit demis-tour et couru jusqu'à elle et la portée comme une princesse , je mis Carla sur ma tête et couru de nouveau au niveau de Natsu

Juste au dessus de nous se trouve le Cristina

Toute l'alliance s'arrêta pour l'admirer

Mais il fut attaquer et s'écrasa

" Ho non... Il manquer plus que sa " soupirais-je

Je sen une odeur ...

Quelqu'un approche !

Je me cachais derrière un rocher , toujours avec Wendy dans mes bras

Je fit de grand yeux

Les membres de l'Oracion Seis sont en face de la bande

" Les insectes sont tous la " déclara Brain

" Je sais exactement se que vous êtes entrain de pensés " se moqua Angel

Deux petits esprit annoncèrent la défaite de Jura et Ichiya

" Quoi ? "cria Léon

" C'est pas vrai ! " cria à son tour Hibiki

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à sa , pas vraie ? Je sais que vous le penser " souri Erik... Enfin Cobra

" On aime faire notre travaille rapidement... Et malheureusement pour vous, vous nous ralentissez " déclara Racer

" L'argent me rend beaucoup plus fort , voyez vous ? Dans le monde dans le quel nous vivons il n'y a rien de plus importent que l'argent...Je vais vous di.." commença Hot-eye

" C'est bon on à compris Hot-eye " le coupèrent en cœur Racer et Cobra

" Regarder y en a un qui dort ! "s'étonna Lucy

" Je ne penser pas que vous vous montreriez facilement " déclara Erza suspicieuse

Un combat entre les Oracion Seis et l'alliance commença

Les Trymens sont hors d'état de nuire

Cobra esquiver facilement Erza

" J'entend tout Titania : Ta respiration , la contractions de tes muscles , et même tes pensées " souri Cobra

Il a du voir quelque que chose qui l'a étonné parce que Cobra pris du recul

Erza se fit mordre par le serpent de Cobra

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toute l'alliance fut hors d'état de combattre

" Les insectes nuisant, il faut les éliminer " déclara Brain

Il nous regarda et fit disparaître sa magie en faisant de grand yeux

" Enfin Brain , pourquoi tu t'arrête ? " demanda Cobra

" Wendy..." fut les seuls mots de Brain

Et merde...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**Tous les avis sont acceptés et attendus !**

**Allez ! Au revoir !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, bonsoir tous le monde !**

**Je pense que ce sera l'un des derniers chapitre de cette semaine... Mais voyer le bon côté des choses : sa ne sera que 7 jours d'attentes **

**( Oui j'essaye d'alléger le problème... De façon pas très convaincante , je le sais -_- )**

**Cet humble chapitre 26 correspondra à l'épisode 54, 55, 57 et 58:**

**La prêtresse ****céleste**

**La fillette et le fantôme**

**Les ténèbres**

**et **

**Duel d'esprits**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Tous les Oracion Seis nous regardèrent

Je pouvais voir les yeux de Cobra s'ouvrirent en grand et ses pupilles se dilater

" Kanashimi ? " bégaya Cobra

Je fit de grand yeux à mon tour

Tous mes amis de l'alliance à terre me regardèrent avec étonnement

" Kanashimi... Tu connait l'un des membres des Oracion Seis ? " demanda Natsu

" Que nous cache tu Kanashimi ?! " cria Léon

Brain lança un sort qui attrapa Wendy , donc qui m'attrapa également vu que je la tenait dans mes bras

" Shimi ! Wendy ! " cria Happy en nous courent après

" Carla au secours ! " cria Wendy en tendant la main pour attraper Carla mais elle attrapa Happy à la place

Puis tout devint noir, dans le sens de comme si on me bander les yeux

Je vus de nouveau mais pour être lancer sur le sol, avec Wendy et Happy fermement protégés dans mes bras

" Alors Brain , tu va nous expliquer qui c'est cette gamine ? " demanda Racer

" Et toi Cobra comment connais tu la célèbre mage de Fairy Tail ? " questionna suspicieusement Angel

" Cette môme connait la magie céleste, elle maîtrise donc les sort de guérison " expliqua Brain

" Les sort de guérisons ? " s'étonna Racer

" La magie perdu ? " demanda Angel

" Tout comme la femme qui l'accompagne..." déclara Cobra en me regardant avec les mêmes yeux que tout à l'heure

" Quoi ? " cria Brain puis il me regarda

" Tu ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de Wendy ni à un poil de Happy " grognais-je en les placent tous deux dans mon dos

" Cette gamine et cette fille peuvent le ramenez à la vie ! " ria Brain

Mais de qui il parle à la fin ?

" Racer, va le chercher je te pris " ordonna calmement Brain

" C'est super loin... Même moi sa me prendre une heur pour y aller " prévint Racer

" J'ais tout mon temps " répliqua Brain

Le chef ordonna à Angel et Hot-eye de chercher le nirvana

" Moi j'aimerais bien savoir se que c'est le nirvana " me chuchota Wendy

" C'est un sort qui permet d'inverser la lumière et les ténèbres " annonça follement Brain

" La lumière et les ténèbres ? " s'étonna Wendy

" Je vois pas du tout de quoi il veut parler " déclara Happy

" Brain , tu peut emmener Midnight avec toi dehors, j'aimerais dire deux mots à la mage de Fairy Tail ..."demanda Cobra

Brain accepta et Midnight le suivit sur son tapis volant tout en dormant

J'endormais rapidement Happy et Wendy

Et me tournais face à Cobra

" Kanashimi... Tu est... Tu est vivante ?" bégaya Cobra en s'avancent hésitant vers moi

Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux , mais je baisser la tête pour qu'il ne les voit pas

" Erik...J'ais eu si peur... Je suis si soulager de savoir que tu va bien... Je suis tellement désoler de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés " dis-je en serrant les poings

Erik me pris fermement dans ses bras

" Tu t'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à fuir avec moi ? Tu n'a pas changer toujours entrain de prendre l'entière responsabilité des fautes des gens " trembla Cobra

Je le regarder étonné avec des larmes coulent de mes yeux

" Ce n'étais pas ta faute si je n'ais pas pu fuir avec toi c'était de ma..." commençais-je mais Erik me serra plus fort

" C'étais ma faute... J'ais fuit sans penser une seconde à toi , pas une seconde j'ais eu l'idée d'aller te libérer... J'ais tellement honte " pleura Erik à son tour , dans mon épaule

" N'est pas honte... crois moi se jour la tu à bien fait de m'ignorez... Tu aurait pu mourir si tu serait revenu pour moi " chuchotais-je

De toute façon ma fin est proche...

Cobra me pris précipitamment par les épaules et me regarda avec horreur

" Comment sa ta fin est proche ?! " cria-t-il

" Ma fin est proche, de fil...en aiguilles " soupirais-je

"Il t'a retrouver ?!" hurla Erik en me secouant

" Oui ce n'est plus qu'une question de temp" dis-je en lui souriant avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté des corps de Happy et Wendy

Cobra me regarda longuement avant de sourire tristement

" Tu na pas changer d'un pouce..." dit-il

Brain, Midnight et Racer tenant un gros cercueil rentrèrent

" Finalement j'ais pris un peu plus de temps que je ne penser, faut dire se truc est vachement lourd "soupira Racer

" Tu ne doit pas t'en vouloir... Je te rappelle que tu est la personne la plus rapide au monde " le rassura Brain

Ils ouvrirent le cercueil en m'ordonnant de guérir la personne à l'intérieur

" Je-Jellal ? " bégayais-je

" Toi et Wendy , vous êtes les seuls à être capables de le réanimer... Fait se que tu doit faire, si je ne m'abuse tu à une dette enver lui " souri Brain

Je me lever doucement avant de me diriger ver Jellal

Son état est vraiment critique

Le soigner va demander beaucoup d'énergie , même pour moi

Je me mis au travaille

Je mis mes main sur Jellal est une lueur violette entre en lui

La sueur sur mon front décrivit la difficulté de concentration que demande se genre de sort

Une fois finit je m'écrouler mais Erik me rattrapa

J'entendais les voix de Natsu et Carla nous appeler

" NATSU ! " cria Happy

Je n'avais même pas vu son réveille, Wendy dort encore par contre

" Jellal..." chuchotais-je

" Ménage toi , tu à bien travailler " me souri tendrement Cobra en me caressent la joue

Je lui rendit son sourire

" Je comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ! JELLAL " cria Natsu avant d'être éjecter par Jellal dans un tas de décombres

Brain fut à son tour attaquer

" Brain ! " cria Cobra

" Je part devant avec Wendy " déclara Carla avant de partir avec le Wendy

" Libère Kanashimi immédiatement ! " cria Natsu

" Désoler mais elle reste avec moi... Cuberios " déclara Cobra

Son serpent s'enroula autour de moi

" Natsu ... Va sauver Erza , même si tu arriver à battre Cobra , Happy ne pourrait pas nous porter tous les deux " dis-je en souriant , toujours en sueurs

Il est hors de question que je vois un combat entre mon cousin et mon meilleure ami

" Kanashimi , je te promet de revenir " grogna Natsu avant de s'envoler porter par Happy

Brain ordonna à Cobra de suivre Jellal

Cobra me posa parterre avec un doux sourire avant de partir sur son serpent

Je m'endormis , épuisé

* * *

Rêve

Je flotte dans le vide

" Tu n'est qu'une marionnettes "

" Une abomination "

" Tu ne mérite pas de vivre "

" Tu est un monstre "

" Un monstre "

" Une abomination "

" Un monstre "

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles dans l'horreur

" NON ! Arrêter ! Taisez vous ! " criais-je

Tu le sais au fond toi même que tu n'ais qu'un démon..."

Fin du rêve

* * *

Je me réveiller, puis me levais

Un démon

C'est tout se que je suis

Je ne mérite pas de vivre

Une abomination

Un monstre

Pourquoi sa tombe sur moi ?

Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter sa ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-il retrouver ?

Si je n'étais pas entrer dans Faiy Tail je ne serais pas devenus célèbre et il ne m'aurais pas trouver

C'est de la faute des mages de Fairy Tail

Ils doivent payer ...

" Les mages de Fairy Tail doivent payer..." grognais-je

Brain me regarda étonné

Avant de sourire

" Il y a des mages de Fairy Tail dans la forêt " m'informa Brain

Je souri avant de sortir

Puis je partis à la recherche des memebres de Fairy Tail

J'arriver devant un groupe de personne... Lucy, Natsu et Grey

" Je me vengerais..." dis-je en sortant de l'ombre sur la rive opposée de tous le monde

" Kanashimi ! Tu à réussi à te libérer ! " souri Hibiki

Avant de froncer les sourcils

" Kanshimi vut par Grey : Fille vraiment mignonne quand elle le veut, considérer comme sa petite sœur... La mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, tueuse de dragon... Fille trop mystérieuse et trop isolé des autres membres de la guilde... intéressent une tueuse de dragon..." déclara Grey sur un radeau

Il se transforma en Lucy

Cette personne ne fait pas partie de Fairy Tail

" Kanshimi ! Je suis contente de voir que tu va bien ! " me souri Lucy

" Fait attention Lucy... Quelque chose cloche chez elle " avertit Hibiki

" enterrement forcer "dis-je sur un ton mortel

Lucy fut ensevelie sous la terre

" Kanashimi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!... Oh non ! Le nirvana ta fait basculer dans les ténèbres ! " cria Hibiki

Je fit demis tour pour partir à la recherche d'autre mage de Fairy Tail

Puis mon esprit se ferma

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**Rebondissement inattendu pour Kanashimi**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce , je me retire! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Et je pense que cette semaine je vais pouvoir écrire aussi !**

**Mais avant tout place au reviews :**

**Lilianna Odair : Trop de suspense c est dur de tenir une semaine je trouve sa super Je shimi connaisse cobra**

**Aller je sais que c'est dur d'attendre mais je suis sur que tu arrivera à attendre ! Courage ! Oué c'es super qu'ils se connaissent **

**Sassy129 : 0.0 7 jours avec tous se suspense tu veux notre mort ou quoi bon la suite**

**Bien sur que non ! Je veut pouvoir vous torturer avec mon histoire encore un peut ghi hi hi !**

**Ce chapitre 27 correspond à l'épisode 67 et 68 :**

**Je suis avec toi**

**et **

**Une guilde fondée par une personne**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mais ou suis-je ?

Je ne vois rien

Il fait sombre

" Kanashimi... Reprend toi... Je ne t'es pas élever pour que tu meurt enseveli sous les décombres d'une cité perdu "

Je chercher partout d'ou venez cette voix

" Akuma ? " criais-je

" Je crois en toi ma fille "

" MÈRE ! "

Je fermais les yeux hermétiquement

Quand je les ouvris je vis Cobra sur moi, le sol sur le quel je suis tremble

" Erik ? " chuchotais-je

" Kanashimi ! Tu est réveiller ? Quel soulagement " me dit-il d'une voix faible

" Il faut partir tout va s'écrouler " dit-je en le prenant par le dos

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? " bégaya-t-il

" Je te sauve , idiot " soupirais-je

Je fit apparaître mes ailes de neige et vola au dessus de la forêt

Je vis le groupe de Fairy Tail au dessus avec un ennemis ? Et Jellal ?

Oh non je n'ais plus de magie

" Cobra... Accroche toi, la chute va faire mal " dis-je en mettent dos au sol et en enfoncent Erik dans ma poitrine

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'écraser au sol

Je m'assis avec Cobra sur moi

" Kanshimi , tu ma sauvé... Merci " souri Cobra en m'aidant à me lever

" Kanshimi ! " crièrent Lucy, Grey et Nnatsu prêt à combattre

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " demandais-je

" Le nirvana, t'a fait basculé dans les ténèbres , mais tu est redevenue normale " soupira de soulagement Erik en me souriant

" Kanashimi ? Se prénom m'évoque une joie immense et réchauffe mon cœur ... Il m'évoque l'espoir et l'amour " rougit Jellal

Eerza me regarda froidement

" Jellal ? Tu t'en est sortit vivant , je suis rassurer ... ! " dis-je avant que Jellal me prit dans ses bras

" Petite...soeur" me chuchota Jellal dans l'oreille

" Grand frère..." soupirais-je aussi

Il me lâchât et tout le monde m'expliqua la situation

On fut ensuite enfermer dans un enchantement

Je me mis devant Erik et Jellal quand je vu tout une garde

Cet homme nous expliqua la raison de sa venue ici

" Je vois avec vous les dénommés Hot-eye et Cobra , livrer les nous " déclara-t-il

Je fis de grand yeux

" Non attendez ! " criais-je

" Non Kanashimi... Laisse les m'emmener " souri Cobra en s'avancent ver les gardes du conseille

Je souris tristmement

" Prend soin de toi dans se cas la " chuchotais-je

Il s'arrêta dans son élan pour me faire une étreinte de la mort

Puis il m'embrassa sur la joue et se rendit

Une larme coula de mon œil

**Flash Back**

**" Toi est finit ... Sa ne sert à rien de continuer " pleura un garçon de 13 ans**

**" Il ne faut pas dire sa... Je sais qu'on finira par être libre, j'en est la certitude " sourie une fille de 11 ans au garçon, avec un petit serpent entortillé a sa cheville **

**" T'es qui toi ? " grogna le garçon en se frottant les yeux avec ferveur**

**" Moi ? Je suis Kanshimi et toi ? " demanda la fillette avec un grand sourire **

**Le garçon la regarda avec étonnement **

**" Erik..." dit-il **

**Le petit serpent à la cheville de la fillette avança jusqu'au garçon et s'entortilla à sa cheville **

**" oh on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien " ria la fillette **

**Le garçon regarda le serpent étonné avant de sourire et de le caresser **

**" Comment elle s'appelle ? " demanda Erik**

**" Carine " souris Kanashimi**

**" La pause est finit ! Reprenez le travail "**

**" Tu veut être mon ami ? " demanda la fillette en reprenant sa pioche**

**"... Oui " fit un grand sourire le garçon**

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le chef de la garde du conseil nous expliqua que arrêter Erik et Hot eye n'était qu'un bonus

Il voulut arrêter Jellal

Mais je m'évanoui avant , à bout de force

Quand je me réveiller Wendy m'expliqua que nous étions à Cait Shelter et que Jellal avait été arrêter

J'étais bander ici et la mais sans plus

J'enfilais ensuite une robe faite par la guilde , la même que Lucy mais en noir

Ma cicatrise est visible , je devrais en demander une autre

Wendy entre sans toquer

Je me tournais vivement vers elle

Elle fit de grand yeux en voyant ma cicatrice

" Shimi... Comment tu t'es fait sa ? " bégaya Wendy

" Au sa ? Ce n'est rien et si on allez voir les autres ? " proposais-je en lui tendant ma main

Elle me regarda inquiète puis me prit la main en souriant

Toute la guilde de Wendy était rassemble devant l'alliance

Je voyer les regard étonné de Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Happy directement poser sur ma cicatrice

" Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus , Lamia Scale sans oublier Wendy et Carla... Vous avez battus les Oracion Seis et arrêter le Nirvana ... Je vous félicite chaleureusement pour tout se que vous avez fait " nous remercia le maître de Wendy

Je croiser les bras et regarder le sol

On me remercie d'avoir livrer mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur au conseil , pour moi sa me reste amer dans la bouche

Je restais à l'écart de tous le monde

L'alliance commença à danser

Je détournais le regard

Le maître de la guilde de Wendy avoua qu'il avait crée cette guilde de toute pièce

Puis tous les membres de Cait Shelter disparurent un par un

Wendy se mit à pleurer , sa marque de guilde disparu

Elle tomba à genoux en pleurs

" REVENEZ ! " cria Wendy en pleur

Je me mis à genoux derrière elle avec les larmes au yeux

Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Wendy avec douceur

"On souffre toujours quand on est séparé de s'eux qu'on aime... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis sont la " chuchotais-je

Wendy me regarda étonner

Je lui sourie

" Vient avec nous, ta place est à Fairy Tail " lui souriais-je

**Temps sauter **

Une fois à Fairy Tail nous fîmes rentrer Wendy et Carla dans la guilde

Je souris gentiment à Wendy avant de choisir une mission au hasard sur le panneau d'affichage et d'aller voir Mirajane

La mission consiste à reconstruire un bâtiment de grande envergure

" Je part en mission " dis-je simplement

"Heu... Kanshimi , sa va ? " s'inquiéta Mirajane

" Oui j'ais juste envie de partir sur une mission seul " avouais-je

" Oh très bien " sourit Mirajane

" Kanshimi ? Tu repart déjà en mission et seul en plus ? " me demanda Lucy

Je ne répondis pas et partis

" Kanshimi ! Que nous cache tu ?! Et surtout de quel camp est tu ?!" Me cria Erza

Je m'arrêter net dans mon élan et la regarda

" Tu ne pas toujours pas accepté ? Ca m'est en faite complètement égale " dis-je

" Ce n'est pas l'esprit de Fairy Tail... Tu ne devrais pas faire partis de notre guilde ! " me cria Erza

Toute la guilde nous regarda

" Erza ! " cria Mirajane

" Non c'est bon Mira, elle doit être sur les nerfs , je part en mission " soupirais-je en sortant de la guilde

Direction Hargeon

**Temps sauter : Hargeon**

J'ais réussi à trouver une chambre d'hôtel et y ais laisser mon sac de voyage

Je suis devant le chantier de construction

" Hé bien ma demoiselle , vous êtes perdue ? " me demanda le maître de chantier

" Non je suis la mage de Fairy Tail qui a accepter la mission " expliquais-je

" Vous êtes seuls ? Ah mais vous êtes la célèbre Diablesse " cria le maître chantier en plein extase

" Oui je suis seul pour faire cette mission " dis-je en entrant dans le chantier et commença mon travaille

Sa va me prendre quelques jours

Temps mieux

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou !**

**Je suis si contente d'écrire ! **

**Mais place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Toujours super continue**

**Merci ! J'ais bien l'intention de continuer d'écrire !**

**Ssassy129 : hein pourquoi erza réagis comme sa bizarre peut etre qu'elle est jalouse oui c'et sa pauvre shimi  
consiance: j'epers dans le prochain chapitre elle va retrouver luxus *.***

**Et oui tu ah vu juste ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut mais une si belle preuve d'amour diton... **

**Peut-être peut-être pas * rire sadique ***

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 76, 77 et 78:**

**Gildarts**

**Earthland**

**Et **

**Edolas**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis enfin rentrée , mais je ne suis pas revenus à temps pour voir les cerisier au sommet de leur beauté

Quel dommage...

Bon je suis aujourd'hui de retour dans la guilde dans un coin

A une table entrain de lire un livre bien épais sur les antidotes créer à partir de plante

dix-huit bouteille de bière vide à côté de moi

" Bah dit donc tu tient bien l'alcool pour quelqu'un qui ne boit en deux jours qu'un seul verre d'alcool " ria Kana en me regardant entamé ma dix-neuvième bouteille

" Hum mouais..." dis-je en me concentrant sur mon livre en buvant une longue gorgée de ma bouteille

" Toi tu cuve quelque chose " s'inquiéta Kana

Erik...

Je finit ma dix-neuvième bouteille en un temps records

" C'est à cause de Cobra , n'est-ce pas ? " me demanda Lucy en s'asseyant en face de moi

" Mira une autre bouteille s'il te plait..." demandais-je

" Heu Kanashimi... Je ne pense pas que se sois une bonne idée " refusa Mirajane

"Ok..." soupirais-je en retournant à ma lecture

" Alors Kanashimi, qui c'est se Cobra ? " me demanda Kana

" L'un des homme les plus chère à mon cœur " chuchotais-je en continuant à lire

" C'est beau l'amouurrrr " ria Happy

" Dit moi Kanashimi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " me demanda Lucy

"Comment sa ? " demandais-je

" Le nirvana change la nature profonde des gens qui son uniquement sur la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ais vu ton changement de comportement une fois que Luxus est partit, tu essayer de te rapprocher de nous et maintenant tu t'éloigne " expliqua Lucy

" Je suis désoler Lucy mais rien ne cloche " baillais-je

Je me levais avec mon livre sous mon bras

Mais tout à coup un bruit de carillon sonna

"Gildarts est de retour ! "

La fête commença

" Sa faisait trois ans qu'il était en mission " expliqua Mirajane

" Sa fait long " dit étonné Lucy

Je m'assis près d'une fenêtre en regardant la ville bouger

Je fit de grand yeux

" Quel architecture ingénieuse " chuchotais-je admirative

Un homme apparu sur se chemin et entra dans la guilde

Il me fait penser à Natsu

" Gildarts bat toi avec moi ! " cria Natsu

" Laisse le il vient juste d'arriver " rétorqua Elfman

Je regardais de nouveau par la fenêtre

" Hé vous ! " me cria l'homme pour qui on à fait tous sa

" Oui ? " demandais-je en le regardant

" C'est vous la fameuse Kanashimi Sutékina ? " questionna Gildarts

" Oui... Il y a un problème ? " dis-je étonné

Je fit de grand yeux en sentant la puissance de cet homme

" Quel puissance " chuchotais-je

Il se mi à sourire

" Je suis contant de voir un nouveau mage de rang S dans cette guilde " ria-t-il

" Heu je ne suis pas une mage de rang S " informais-je

" Ah bon ? J'aurais cru... Tu a une aura très impressionnante " me complimenta Gildarts

" C'est vrai qu'elle peut battre Erza sans utilisé de magie " rajouta Mirajane

Gildarts me regarda avec de grand yeux

Puis Natsu se mesura à lui

Je retournais à ma lecture

**Le lendemain **

" Dit Kanashimi... La nouvelle et la salamandre on tous les deux un chat , alors pourquoi pas nous " soupira Gajil en s'asseyant à côté de moi

" Je laisse couler, je voudrais avoir un ami à poil moi aussi mais seul le temps pourra me le donner " soupirais-je

" Moi je veut pas attendre ! " cria Gajil en partent en courant hors de la guilde

Je suis encore sur mon livre de médecine, mais je l'es presque finit

Il faudra que j'en achète d'autre

Je compte me reposer un peu chez moi dans quelques minutes donc je n'enlevais pas ma cape à capuche

Aujourd'hui je porte un jean noir et un débardeur noir avec un petit éclair jaune sur le côté mes cheveux attaché en couette haute , mon œil gauche cacher

" La pluie est vraiment torrentielle " chuchotais-je en regardant dehors

Puis tous devint noir

Je me réveiller pour voir une terre désertique

Que se passe-t-il ?

" NATSU ! GAJIL ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? " criais-je

Je tombais à genoux les larmes au yeux

" Je ne veut pas être seul... S'il vous plait , quelqu'un " chuchotais-je

" Hé OH ! SHIMI !"

Je me redresser d'un bon pour voir Natsu et Wendy courir vers moi, Carla et Happy volant à leur côtés

Ils m'expliquèrent que tous le monde à été aspirer par une anima et que l'origine du problème vient d'un monde appeler Edolas

" Je sais tout sa parce que je suis née à Edolas et le matou aussi " avoua Carla

" Quoi ? " s'étonna Wendy

" Magnolia na pas disparut par hasard... c'est le matou et moi qui avons provoquer cette catastrophe " annonça Carla

" Las ba à Edolas la magie se fait de plus en plus rare " continua Carla

" De plus en plus rare , comment ça ? " demanda Wendy

" Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? " questionna Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? " s'inquiéta Happy

" Contrairement à notre monde, si les gens d'Edolas abusent de la magie elle pourrait disparaître "expliqua Carla

Carla nous expliqua tout dans les moindres détailles

" Bien maintenant que tout est régler on peut y aller ! " ria Natsu

" Direction, Edolas " dis-je en croisant les bras

"NON ! Rien est régler ! " cria Carla

Le ventre de Happy gargouilla

" Désoler , c'est mon ventre toute c'est émotions sa ma donner faim " dit tristement Happy

Je n'est pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je doit aider Happy avec son propre passé

" C'est bien, sa prouve que tu est en bonne santé " riais-je en lui caressant la tête

" Donc comme sa nos amis son à Edolas... Dans se cas nous devons aller les sauver " déclara Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que tu en dit Carla ? " demanda Wendy

" Oui ils sont s'en doute la-bas... Mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons les sauver... Et surtout si nous nous rendons à Edolas je ne sais pas si nous pourrons revenir " déclara Carla

" Temps pis... Tu sais Carla... Je n'ais aucune raison de regretter se monde si mes amis n'y sont plus... aucune a part quatre personne " souriais-je en regardant le ciel

" D'une certaine façon je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ... Je ne peut donc pas refuser de vous y emmenez... Cependant j'y met des conditions : revenir à Edolas signifi abandonner ma mission , en faisant sa je désobéi à un ordre ... Pour cette raison il ne faut pas que les habitant d'Edolas nous remarque, nous devrons donc tous nous déguiser " expliqua Carla

" Ma cape me suffit " dis-je

" C'est vraie , je peut te permettre de ne pas te déguisait si tu garde tout le temps ta capuche " expliqua Carla

" Ce n'est pas un problème sa " souriais-je en mettant ma capuche sur ma tête

" Quand à toi le matou, je ne veut plus t'entendre parler de nos mission... Compris ? " gronda Carla à Happy

" Compris " affirma Hapy avec un énième grognement de ventre

" Et pour finir , je ne connais rien d'Edolas en dehors des informations basiques que j'ais ... Donc ne comptez par sur moi pour jouer les guide " ordonna Carla

" Compris " souri Natsu

" Et encore un détaille : Si moi ou le matou faisons quoique se sois qui vous ferez croire que nous vous trahissons ... Vous devrez nous tuer sur le champ... Je compte surtout sur toi Kanshimi, je sais que tu en ais capable " demanda Carla

" Pas de problème pour moi " mentis-je

Carla fit apparaître ses ailes

" On y va en volant ? " s'étonna Wendy

" La première fonction de nos ailes et de nous ramenaient à Edolas quand nous le souhaitons " Déclara Carla

"Très bien Happy, cap sur ton monde d'origine ! " souri Natsu

" D'accord c'est partis ! " cria Happy

Je volais à côté d'eux quand Carla demanda à Happy de libérer sa puissance

Par simple précaution je pris la main de Natsu

Et j'eu raison

Un flash lumineux apparu et je ne vus plus rien

" Sa m'ébloui " déclara Natsu

Quand j'ouvris les yeux nous étions dans un monde complètement différent, des îles flottantes

Natsu me portais comme une princesse

J'espère que Happy pourra supportait mon poids

" C'est magnifique ! " criais-je

"Une rivière dans le ciel ! " souri Natsu

Puis les ailes d'Happy et Carla disparurent

On rebondis sur un tas d'arbre champignons avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eu

" Nos ailes on disparues " bouda Happy

"Comme je vous les dit , ici la magie ne peut pas être utilisée librement " soupira Carla

" C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit je me sens bizarre " remarqua Wendy

Je fut surprise de ne sentir aucun changement question magie chez moi

" Ah ! Maintenant partons à la recherche de nos amis ! " cria Natsu en se décoinçant

Je marchais vers l'arrière de la bande en sentant un maximum d'odeur

Même l'air à un gout différent de tout se que j'ais goûter

" On devrez quand même se déguiser on ne sais jamais " déclara Carla en me sortant de ma réflexion

" Je ne veut pas me déguiser " soupirais-je

Natsu camoufla tout le monde sauf moi

" j'avoue que je me sens un peut ridicule " déprima Wendy

" Misa à part le style vestimentaire , j'avoue que ton idée n'est pas mauvaise " déclara Carla

Je marchais quelques mètres derrière tous le monde en regardant partout

Si seulement j'avais une feuille et un crayon...

Je soupirais déprimer

" C'est bien ma chance sa..." soufflais-je

" Mais qu'elle idiot ! " cria Carla

Ah je crois que j'ais rater quelque chose...

Luxus si seulement tu étais la

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui tout à coup ?!

Je baisser la tête en suivant silencieusement le groupe

Il me manque tellement , si seulement je pouvais savoir ou il est en se moment, juste pour savoir si il se porte bien...

Tous le monde s'arrêta

Je relevais la tête pour voir que Natsu voulais attraper un poisson rouge... géant ?

Il sauta sur sa proie

" POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU ! " cria Natsu

Mais le feu ne vint pas

Mais quel bouler je vous jure

On couru un bout de temps

On couru jusqu'à une impasse le poisson sauta par dessus nous

Carla sermonna Natsu

Deux personnes nous regardèrent avec peur

" Bonjour nous sommes des voyageurs perdus " salua Happy

" Nous implorons votre pardons

Au grand Exceed eparniez nos vies s'il vous plait" s'excusèrent les deux personnes en se mettant à genoux devant nous

Alors c'est de la que vient le nom Exceed ? Mais comment je est-ce possible que je savais que Carla et Happy sont des Exceed, sa na aucun sens...

Natsu et Happy s'approchèrent des deux inconnus qui partirent en courant visiblement effrayer

**Temps sauter**

Après avoir été éjectez par des champignons géant

Nous avons atterris dans un entrepôt

Carla demanda à Natsu , Happy et Wendy de se déguiser

Quand à moi j'attendis patiemment que tous le monde est finit de se changer

Natsu regarda par la fenêtre avant de crier

" Quel est le problème Natsu ? " demandais-je inquiète

" C'est Fairy Tail ! " cria Natsu en courant dehors

Je le suivis pour voir qu'il avait raison

" Ça alors..." chuchotais-je

" Le bâtiment est différent mais c'est sur , c'est Fairy Tail sa fait aucun doute ! "

Juste derrière Wendy Happy et Carla coururent après nous

On s'arrêter devant les portes de la guilde de Fairy Tail

Une fois entrer personne ne nous remarqua

" Tous le monde est la ! " se réjouit Natsu

Je croiser les bras

Quelque chose cloche...

"Nous les avons retrouver plutôt rapidement" souri Wendy

"Mais l'ambiance est différente de d'habitude " remarqua Happy

" Oh t'occupe pas des détailles " chuchota Natsu

"Tu ne trouve pas sa bizarre toi ? " demanda Wendy

"Attendez une minute... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche " déclara Carla

" regarder c'est le tableau des requête " dit Happy

On s'approcha en se cachant sous une table

" Moi je vois rien qui cloche, et d'abord je vois pas pourquoi on doit se cacher" grogna Natsu

" Regarde bien " chuchota Carla

" Mais c'est..." commença Natsu

" Jubia doit maintenant partir en mission " déclara Jubia

"N-Non attend Ju-Juvia " bégaya quelqu'un

Je fit de grand yeux , heureusement que ma cape couvre mon visage

Tout comme Natsu

" Grey ? " chuchotais-je

" Tu doit mourir de chaud, dit ta combien de couches sur toi ? " demanda Juvia exaspérer

" Hein ? " s'étouffa Natsu

" Grey est un véritable pot de colle " se moqua Warren

" Que veut tu il est amoureux, et un homme amoureux ne lâche rien c'est bien connu " ria Max

" Mais c'est quoi se bordel ?! " cria/chuchota Natsu

" Tu fait vraiment peine à voir Elfman " s'énerva Jett

" Tu à encore foirer ta dernière mission ?! " cria Droy

" Excuser moi j'ais honte " s'excusa Elfman

" Regarde les deux prétendant au titre du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail sermonnent encore Elfman " remarqua Max

" Qu'ils ne soient pas trop dur " espéra Warren

"Aller au boulot ! " cria Nab en courant

" Nab travaille beaucoup trop je trouve " souri Warren

"C'est clair " approuva Max

" Aller Kana si tu venait trinquer avec nous pour une fois " proposa Macao

" Aller vient te joindre à nous ! " ria Wakaba

" Non merci vous le savez bien je ne supporte pas l'alcool, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dit " refusa gentiment Kana

Dans une tenue que je qualifierais de bergère

" Quoi ? " cria Natsu

" Ma belle Biscuette d'amour " filtra Arzak

Quoi , lui et Bisca son si timide d'habitude !

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Arzakouné ? " demanda Bisca

" Je veut que tous le monde sache que j'aime Juvia ! " cria Grey

"Ferme la Grey ! Et déshabille toi tu me donne chaud "

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! " demanda Natsu

" C'est comme si tous le monde avaient perdu l'esprit " remarqua Happy

Je suis quelque peut dérouté

" Hé ! Vous êtes qui vous ? "

Je levais la tête pour voir Lucy ?

On est repérer ...

" J'y crois pas " cria Natsu

" C'est pas vrai " déclara Wendy

" Lucy ! " cria Natsu en sortant de dessous la table

" Tu nous reconnait pas ?! " cria à son tour Happy

Wendy fut incapable de formuler un mot compréhensible

" Mais qu'est-ce que sa signifie ?! " demanda Carla

On sortez tous de dessous la table

Dans quelle histoire je me suis fourrais encore ?

* * *

**Et nous voici à la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Vos avis sont vivement attendus !**

**Aller ! Au revoir !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Mais d'abord place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: C est super que tu est poster un chapitre j ai hâte de lire la suite**

**Hé hé tu à de la chance tu peut lire la suite !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspond à l'épisode 79 :**

**La chasse aux fées **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lucy regarda Natsu avec insistance

Je croiser les bras en attendant patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose

"dit donc sa fait un baille que je t'avais pas vu mon grand ! " cria Lucy en le serrant dans une étreinte de mort

" C'est Natsu ? "

"Pourquoi il est saper comme sa ?"

" Je suis contente de te revoir, ou est-ce que t'étais passé ? " demanda Lucy

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

Elle lui monta dessus

" T'a mériter un shampoing ! " cria Lucy

" La chignole de la mort ! "

" Lucy à 48 techniques de torture différente mais celle-ci c'est ma préférer "

Je grognais légèrement

Réflexe maternelle , quand tu nous tient

" Laisse le tranquille Lucy il vient juste d'arriver " demanda gentiment Kana

" Kana na pas l'air d'être dans son état normal " remarqua Happy

"Je suis contant qu'il soi saint et sauve ! C'est une bonne nouvelle pas vraie Juvia " se réjouit Grey

" je m'en contre fiche " rétorqua Juvia

" Natsu ! Sa fait plaisir de te revoir ! " salua Mirajane

" Mirajane na pas changer elle, sa me rassure " chuchotais-je

" Hé mais attend Natsu, tu nous à pas présenter la demoiselle, et cette personne sous cape ni les deux chats " souri Macao

La il y eu panique générale à l'évocation de chat

"Tu veut bien m'expliquer se qui se passe ? " demanda Lucy toujours sur les épaules de Natsu

" Mais comment veut tu que je le sache ? Pourquoi tous le monde à la trouille en voyant des chats ? Et puis c'est quoi un exceed " rétorqua Natsu

"Vous leur ressembler beaucoup c'est pour sa qu'ils vous on confondus avec des exceed " expliqua Mirajane

" Attention ! Si c'est un vrai il pourrait te blessé"

" Tu ne devrait pas l'approcher "

" Non Mirajane à raison ils sont inoffensives "

Tous le monde se calma

" Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont terminées : ou est-ce que t'était et qu'est-ce que tu faisait ?" questionna Lucy

" C'est une longue histoire je sais pas par ou commencer " répondit Natsu

" C'est pas grave l'importance c'est d'expliquer les chose clairement " l'encouragea Happy

" D'accord alors voyons voir... Faudrais que je me rafraîchisse la mémoire " réfléchi Natsu

Lucy lui fit une prise

Bisca et Arzak filtrèrent

Je soupirais devant tant de chose inexpliqué

Lucy tortura Natsu

Reby répare quelque chose

" Je peut me rendre utile ? " demandais-je en m'approchant de Reby

Elle me regarda étonné

" Est-ce que tu y connait quelque chose en mécanique ? " me demanda Rreby en me regardant de haut en bas

Bon faut dire que tout se qu'elle peut voir c'est ma cape

J'observer la machine curieusement

" Bah sa alors je n'ais jamais vu de tel machine " chuchotais-je

Reby et Lucy se mirent à se crier dessus

Je regarder chaque bouton avec émerveillement

" Impressionner n'est-ce pas ? " me demanda Reby avec un sourire

" Oui, qui est le génie qui à créer cette machine de téléportation ? " demandais-je intéressais

" Ma meilleure amie, mais elle est morte " soupira Reby en continuant à travailler

Je retournais auprès de Natsu

" Natsu je t'es trouver ! " cria Lucy en l'empoignant

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Lâche moi ! " souffla Natsu

" J'ais besoins de toi pour essayer de nouvelle technique " souri Lucy

" Arrête ! Même si t'es mon amie je vais pas me laisser martyriser " s'énerva Natsu

" Ah oué ? T'a envie de m'affronter ? Se sera avec plaisir " se moqua Lucy avec un regard mortel sur le visage

Elle lui lança son poing en visant la figure

J'interceptais son coup avec une main

Ma cape bougea et on put voir mes vêtements, donc comprendre que je suis une fille

" Je te prévient, temps que je serais dans les parages tu ne le touchera pas " dis-je calmement en lâchant son poing , je mis Natsu derrière moi , bien à l'abri

" Tient donc, une princesse qui joue les héro " se moqua Lucy

" Mais cette fille est folle ! "

" Ne faite pas sa vous aller vous faire démolir " me prévint Kana

" Je suis désoler mais la fille qui pourra me battre n'est pas encore née " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

" Ah oué ? Laisse moi te montrer le contraire ! " cria Lucy en voulant m'attaquer

Je lui mi un coup de poing dans l'estomac et elle vola de quelques mètres dans la guilde

Elle fut KO

" On ne se vante pas quand on à pas les moyens de se protéger , blondie " ricanais-je

" Sale peste..." gémi Lucy

Je la prie par le col de son t-shirt

" Ecoute moi bien : temps que je serais en vie tu ne touchera pas à Natsu... Que tu sois une amie ou non, si tu le touche , je te bris chacun de tes os... compris ? " dis-je avec une voix mortelle

Elle ne dit rien mais baissa le regard

Je la lâchais

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un est battu Lucy avec un simple coup de poing... Seul elle pouvait le faire " déclara Kana avec une main devant la bouche

" Oué mais tu sais bien qu'elle est morte "

Je me retournais vivement en entendant cette voix

" Luxus ? " demandais-je en le voyant

Il leva un sourcil en me regardant

" Et vous êtes ? " me demanda-t-il

Un petit garçon au cheveux violet clair le suivit

" Comment vous connaissez mon papa , madame ? "demanda le garçon

Son père c'est Luxus ?

" Itami tu vient d'avoir 6 ans donc tu sais très bien que c'est impoli de poser une question à quelqu'un sans connaître son prénom " déclara une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à Mirajane et Elfman

" Oui désolé marraine Lisana " ria Itami

Il s'appel Itami ?

Qui est la mère de cet enfant ?

" Mais... Lisana ? " bégaya Natsu

" C'est pas possible " pleura Happy

C'est elle Lisana ?

Mais elle est morte!

" C'est toi Lisana ? Mais tu est censé être... Mira est tellement..." dis-je étonné

" Cette voix..." chuchota Itami

Natsu regarda Lisana avec les yeux les plus boulversé que j'ais jamais vu

Puis il cria avec Happy avant de sauter sur Lisana

Je les retenus par les oreilles

" Hep la vous deux, on fait doucement " soupirais-je en les lâchant

Natsu se mi à pleurer , Grey le fit s'installer à une table

" Je ne pense pas qu'Edolas est inversée les personnalités ... La preuve Mirajane est la même " commença Carla

" Oui de plus Lisana est censée être morte et Luxus exclu " affirmais-je

" De plus une autre personne ma mie la puce à l'oreille regarder " déclara Carla en pointant une femme qui ressemble étrangement à Wendy

" C'est sencé être moi sa ? " cria Wendy

" Le monde n'est pas inversé on c'est trompez ! C'est un monde différent ! "expliqua Carla

" Quoi mais comment sa ? " demanda Happy larguer

" C'est simple, les personnes que nous voyons ici ne sont pas celle que l'on cherche... Ils ressemblent à nos amis mais se sont d'autre personnes qui on vécues toute leur vie sur Edolas" expliquais-je en croisant les bras

" C'est probablement sa, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un monde parallèle... Edolas à sa propre histoire et ses propres cultures alors pourquoi pas sa propre guilde Fairy Tail " ajouta Carla

" Incroyable " s'étonna Wendy

" Mais alors que sont devenus les membres de notre Fairy Tail ? " nous demanda Natsu

" Mais Natsu, on est pas devins Carla et moi... Sa t'arrive de réfléchir ? " soupirais-je amusé

Itami me regarda avec de grand yeux

" LA CHASSEUSE DE FÉES EST LA ATTENTION ELLE ARRIVE ! "

" C'est qui cette chasseuse de fée ?" demanda Natsu

" c'est le commandant d'une des division magique de l'armée royal : Erza Nightwalker ou Eerza la chasseuse de fée " cria Miajane

Bon Eerza est notre ennemis , sa c'est fait...

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? "

" C'est fumiers nous on déjà retrouver ? "

" Les soldats du royaume ils sont encore à nos trousse ! "

" On avez vraiment pas besoin de sa ! "

Reby couru à sa machine et essaya de la faire fonctionner

Tous le monde paniqua

Je me mi derrière Reby est observa l'état de la machine

" Les réacteurs ne sont pas encore prêt au démarrage ! Saisie des cordonnés ! Balise sélectionne ! Oh non la machine est à court de magie ! " cria Reby

" Quoi ?! "

" Alors c'est la fin de Fairy Tail ? "

" Il nous faut de la magie est vite ! " cria Reby

" On à plus de lacrima !"

" Sa y est c'est la fin ! "

" Transfère de magie... Réparation mécanique... " chuchotais-je en pointant la machine de téléportation de mon index qui brilla d'une lueur métallique

" Mais pourquoi le royaume s'attaquerais à Fairy Tail ? "demanda Wendy

" C'est pourtant évidant " déclara la Wendy d'Edolas

" Comment sa ? " demanda Wendy

" Nous sommes une guilde clandestine " annonça Edo Wendy

Reby ouvrit le portail et tous le monde flotta

Moi également

" Essayer de vous tenir à quelque chose ! " cria Edo Lucy

Je vu Luxus essayer d'attraper Itami mais en vain

Je l'attraper en vitesse

" C'est bon je l'ais " soupirais-je

Ma cape se fit la malle en flottant loin de moi

Quelques minutes plus tard j'atterris lourdement sur le dos en fracassant une table

Mon souffle fut prit d'un coup

Je voyais le petit bout de chou sur mon estomac était intacte

Tous le monde se releva

Je redressais Itami

" Sa va petit ? " demandais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Il se mi à pleurer et me sauta dans les bras

Je le réceptionnais avant qu'il ne tombe

" MAMAN ! " cria Itami

Tous le monde me regarda les larmes au yeux

Luxus s'approcha de moi en tremblant

" Kanashimi ? "

Je regardais autour de moi étonné

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demandais-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis sont accepté !**

**Aller au revoir !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bien le bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien !**

**Bon la rentrée c'est dans moins de 48 heures pour moi**

**J'ais pas envie je veut rester en vacances T.T**

**Enfin bref ! Place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: Tu est cruel et sans pitié de couper maintenant ce chapitre et super**

**Hé hé hé oui je sais , la cruauté sa me connais ! Merci**

**Sassy129 :wow ils ont un enfant *.* je veux etre tata la vie est bellle un beau petit luxus et shimi/SBAM/  
conciance: la fille qui te sers de l'ectrice et commennt dire alors je vais te dire ce qu'elle pense de ton chapitre elle l'adore et a hate de lire la suite et elle espers que tu ne t'arreteras jamais d'ecrire viola bonne chance pour la suite**

**Et oui un petit bout de chou ^.^ ! Hé non tu peut pas être tata... Pas de l'enfant de Luxus et Shimi d'Edolas en tout cas hihihi ! J'espère moi aussi pouvoir écrire toute ma vie ! Merci !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 80 et 81:**

**Les clés de l'espérance**

**et**

**Fireball**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Mais tu est morte depuis un an ! " cria Lisana

" Alors dans se monde je suis morte ? " chuchotais-je

Je m'asseyais faiblir sur une chaise

" Je suis désoler Itami mais je ne suis pas ta maman " chuchotais-je à l'enfant de six ans sur mes genoux

" Mais tu est ma maman " pleura Itami

" Je suis désoler mais je ne suis pas de ce monde " tremblais-je en le posant parterre

Edo Luxus s'approcha de moi et me regarda en colère... Non pire que sa avec un regard tellement remplis de haine que j'en eu les larmes au yeux

" Explique toi alors ! Pourquoi tu ressemble à ma fiancé ?! " cria-t-il

Fiancé ?

" Je vient d'un monde parallèle à Edolas , Earthland pour sauver mes amis de Fairy Tail "

Moi, Natsu et Wendy leur expliquèrent la situation

Après les explication Edo Luxus s'assit en face de moi avec Itami sur ses genoux

" Je suis désoler de t'avoir crier dessus, tu est juste une Kanashimi d'un autre monde " s'excusa Edo Luxus

" Donc tu est ma maman dans un autre monde ? " me demanda Itami

Je souri tristement

" Non... C'est un peu plus complexe en faite " soupirais-je

" Alors tu va avoir un enfant avec Luxus et tu sera fiancé avec lui ?! " me cria Natsu

" Mais non, idiot ! C'est un monde parallèle ! Pas le futur " grognais-je

" Mais avoue que sa te ferais plaisir qu'il revienne pas vrai ? " me demanda sérieusement Natsu

Je soupirais

" Oui " dis-je simplement

" Parce que je suis partis de la guilde dans votre monde ? " me demanda Edo Luxus étonné

" Oué et ta même failli tuer Kanshimi " expliqua Natsu

Le Edo Luxus me regarda choquer

" Dans votre monde je te déteste ? " bégaya Luxus

" Non, disons que le Luxus de notre monde à quelque peut perdu les pédales et à voulu réduire notre guilde en cendres , mais j'ais réussi à prendre tous les dégât de son attaque... Par la suite nous sommes devenu un couple mais il fut exclu de la guilde " expliquais-je

" Hum je suis rassurer et triste " avoua Edo Luxus

" triste ? " répétais-je

" Oui dans votre monde tu est en vis mais tu n'est pas avec mon moi de la-bas alors que vous vous aimer " soupira Edo Luxus

" Je sais qu'il finira part revenir , j'en est la certitude " souriais-je

" Dit Luxus comment elle morte la Kanashimi d'ici ? " demanda soudainement Natsu

Je frapper Natsu sur la tête

" Mais sa va pas de demandez sa ? " criais-je

" Elle est morte à cause de sa santé fragile... Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais quand elle est tombée enceinte elle s'était condamnée " expliqua Mirajane

Itami regarda le sol

" C'est de ma faute " pleura-t-il

Je me levais et me mis à genoux devant lui, donc à genoux devant Edo Luxus

Je lui relever la tête et lui essuya les larmes

" Je suis sur que tu est la plus belle chose qui me sois arriver dans se monde ... Ta maman est surement fière de toi et ne t'en voudras surement jamais... Si elle ne t'avais pas eu sa vie n'aurait pas été comblé... Je suis sur que ta maman voudrait te voir sourire quand tu pense à elle et non pleurer " le rassurais-je

Itami me regarda avant de sourire

Je lui fit un bisous sur la joue et alla chercher ma cape puis la remis capuche comprise avant de me mettre entre Natsu et Wendy

" Bon maintenant que sa c'est régler, vous pouvez nous dire comment on se rend à la capitale royal ?" demanda Natsu

" Aider nous tous les membres de notre guilde on été absorber par votre roi ! Si il les vide de toute leurs magies ils seront anéanti ... Il faut que l'on agissent avant qu'il ne soi trop tard " supplia Wendy

" Je ne veut pas te faire de la peine mini Wendy , mais il faudrait mieux que vous renonciez... Tous les opposant au royaume sont passible de la peine de mort , tel est la puissance du roi d'Edolas " essayer de nous dissuader Edo Wendy

" Chez nous la magie est une dorer limitée, elle n'ets pas infinie autrement dit elle est vouée à disparaître un jour " expliqua Edo Elfman

Les mages de Edo Fairy Tail nous expliquèrent les intentions du roi et l'ordre de dissolution de chaque guilde magique

Je serrais les poings en les entendant dire que plus de la moitié des mages de leur guilde on été tués

" Notre décision est prise nous allons à la capitale royale " affirma Natsu

" Vous en aurez alors pour cinq jours de marche "

**Temps sauter**

Natsu s'amuser à sauter après une sorte grenouille rose

Tout à coup il devint géant

Natsu essaya de lui mettre un poing d'acier du dragon de feu

Mais il échoua lamentablement

Je soupirais avant de sauter vers la tête de cette grenouille et lui asséna un coup pied qui l'assomma

" Hé bin dit donc ta de la puissance à revendre toi " ria Edo Lucy en courant vers nous

" Oh Blondie qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " soupirais-je

Nous continuons donc la route avec Edo Lucy

On arrivâmes à une ville sans bâtiment

" Bon on se sépare je suppose que tu na pas besoins de magie " déclara Edo Lucy

" A plus Shimi ! "ria Natsu

Et me voila seul maintenant

J'ais juste un problème

je suis dans un monde inconnu

J'errais sans vraiment de but

Mais tout à coup je bouscula Gajil ?

" Gajil ? " demandais-je

" Vous devez vous tromper je lui ressemble c'est tout " soupira Gajil

" Rho je me suis fait une fausse joie, désoler monsieur je vous est pris pour un de mes amis... Comme si je pouvais tomber sur quelqu'un de mon monde " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

" La diablesse ?! " cria Gajil

" Gajil ?! " criais-je à mon tour

" Punaise jamais j'aurais cru rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais " soupira de soulagement Gajil

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? "demandais-je

" Je pourrais te poser la même question " ria Gajil

**Le lendemain**

Nous avons passé notre nuit dans un hôtel de la ville de la ville d'à côté

Moi et Gajil sommes passer dans une librairie et j'ais acheté un livre bien épais sur l'histoire de se monde

Sur se coup la je suis contente d'avoir ma cape avec ses grandes poches camoufler

" Il est ou ton dictionnaire ? " me demanda Gajil

" Dans ma poche pourquoi ? " répondis-je étonné

" Juste pour savoir se que tu en avais fait " rétorqua Gajil

Nous rentrons maintenant dans un pub

On s'assis au bar

A une table juste derrière nous parlais trois hommes

" T'es au courent des dernières nouvelles ? Il parait qu'il vont extraire de la magie de cette lacrima "

" Attend je te suis pas, tu parle de cette magie qui vient de d'un autre monde ? "

" Vous êtes vraiment sur de se que vous dites ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de grave "

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par la ? Que les méthodes de sa majesté ne sont pas fiables ? Q'elles causent des problèmes ? "

" Oh non non pas dut tout ! J'ais pas dit sa je me permettrais pas ! "

Gajil et moi on se regardâmes avant de hochez la tête

On se leva et on se dirigea vers la table que j'écouter depuis un petit bout de temps

Je regarder Gajil faire

" Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! Pouvez vous me donner des détailles sur se que vous croyez savoir ? " demanda Gajil en cœur avec un homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup

Sa doit être son alter-ego d'Edolas

**Temps sauter**

Moi Gajil et Edo Gajil étions assis à une table

J'écouter leurs conversation en silence

" En résumé tu à été envoyer dans se monde par dénommé Mistgun et se Mistgun ne ta pas donner de mission précise à exécuté " résuma Edo Gajil

" Non aucune ... Il ne ma expliquer que le stricte minimum " répondit Gajil

" Très intéressent tous sa, très intéressent " déclara Edo Gajil en griffonnant quelques mots sur son calepin

" Alors la diablesse ta pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est rentrée , sa va ? " me demanda Gajil

" Oui sa va , j'écoute et retient c'est tout.. Dans un monde inconnu je préfère rester sur mes gardes " répondis-je

" Alors tu sais qui c'est ton double de se monde la diablesse ? " me demanda Gajil

" Oui morte et enterré, à laisser son fiancé et son fils seuls... Morte en tant que mage de Fairy Tail" résumais-je

" Dur... Comment ils s'appellent ? " questionna Gajil

" Son fils vient d'avoir 6 ans , il s'appelle Itami et son fiancé c'est l'alter-ego de Luxus " déclarais-je

" Donc tu va finir fiancé et maman ?! " cria Gajil

" Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ais dit à Natsu : On est dans un monde parallèle pas dans le futur " soupirais-je

" Ow tu étais avec Natsu ?" demanda Gajil

" Oui mais je l'ais perdu , c'est la que je suis tomber sur toi " expliquais-je

**Temps sauter**

Une fois dans la rue, les deux Gajil discutèrent pendant que je lisais mon livre nouvellement acquis en les suivant

Je ranger mon livre quand Edi Gajil partis

" Alors c'est maintenant que tout va bouger ? " demandais-je avec un sourire

" Ta tout compris " ria Gajil

Enfin un peut d'action !

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il aura été à votre gout !**

**A la revoyure mes chères lecteurs !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Mais avant je répond a vos reviews : **

**Lilianna Odair : Super de l action mais c est triste pour l edo luxus**

**Merci ! Et oui c'est triste pour lui...**

**Sassy129 : moi je suis sur que gadjil a raison shimi va avoir un enfant avec luxus et avoir avec lui un enfant youhou j'adore ce chapitre tu te surpasse a chaque chapitre hate de lire la suite (murmure: et plus le retrouvaille de luxus et shimi moihahahaha)**

**Moi je ne sais pas U.U ( murmure: J'adorerais voir Shimi et Luxus en parents ghi hi hi hi ) ! Merci ! Moi je pensais que je m'en sortais de plus en plus mal ! Je suis rassurer que se ne sois pas le cas !**

**Le chapitre 31 correspond à l'épisode 83, 86 et 89:**

**Extalia**

**Erza vs Erza**

**Et**

**Le harpon du dragon de l'apocalypse **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Moi et Gajil on surveiller la lacrima de la fête foraine et l'Edo Gajil depuis une tour

" Donc si on mène l'assaut par devant on risque de blesser des spectateurs " remarqua Gajil

" On doit trouver une alternative " affirmais-je

On entendis des tambours

" Il est temps d'agir " chuchota Gajil

" Attend le signale de ton double " rétorquais-je

" Oui bonne idée " souri Gajil

Edo Gajil nous montra le nord avant d'y aller

" Je sais se qui nous reste à faire " se réjouit Gajil

Moi et Gajil nous nous mélangeons à la foule

Le personnel de la garde royale fit briller la lacrima

" Aller... Edo Gajil... Dépêche je vais pas tenir longtemps sans rien faire " chuchotais-je

" Je savais pas que tu avait le sang chaud " ria Gajil

" Sa doit être de famille " soupirais-je

Tout à coup un feu d'artifice apparu dans le ciel

Ah j'ais compris !

Je me mi dos a la garde

" Regardez ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dans le ciel ! Sa indique le nord de la place ! Il parait qu'un individu suspect va essayer de s'en prendre à la lacrima " criais-je

" Quoi ? C'est l'arrière de la lacrima qui est exposée nord ! "

" Et on a peut d'homme poster la-bas ! "

" Que deux garde ailles au côté nord ! "

Les garde fit reculer la foule

Seul moi et Gajil ne bouger pas d'un pouce

" Intelligent la diablesse, on va enfin pouvoir se battre " me souri Gajil

" hé qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! Reculez ! " nous ordonna un garde

Gajil retira sa cape

Quand à moi je baisser simplement la capuche

On courut ver la lacrima

" Honnêtement je suis pas sur de pouvoir totalement me fier entièrement à se Mistgun mais bon je vais lui faire confiance sur se coup la " cria Gajil

" Fairy Tail est connu pour être une guilde de démolition ! Alors faisons honneur à notre mauvaise réputation " riais-je

" PILIER DU DRAGON D'ACIER ! "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE NEIGE ! "

" Mais comment tu peut utilisé ta magie ? Je t'es pas donner de comprimé ! " s'étonna Gajil en se battant

" Je sais pas ! Et de quel comprimé tu parle ? " demandais-je en assommant un garde

" C'est Mistgun qui m'en à donner et depuis je peut utilisé ma magie dans se monde ! Mais toi t'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin " finit Gajil

" Peut importe ! On à une lacrima à détruire ! " criais-je

" Epée du dragon d'acier ! " cria Gajil en donnant un coup d'épée à la lacima

" Faux démoniaque ! " je fracassé la lacrima avec ma faux

" Bon travaille la diablesse " souri Gajil

" Merci toi aussi ta pas mal assurer " riais-je

Une lumière nous aveugla

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Gajil en se couvrant les yeux avec son bras

" J'aimerais le savoir " rétorquais-je en remettant ma capuche pour me protégé de la lumière

Une fois la lumière passé

On vu Erza et Grey

" Ils n'étaient que deux la dedans ? " s'offusqua Gajil

Quel arnaque...

" Gajil ? Kanashimi ? " cria Grey

Tous les gardes se jetèrent sur nous

Grey essaya d'utilisé sa magie

Mais échoua lamentablement

" Ma magie à disparut ! " cria Grey

" Quoi ?! " demanda Erza choquait

" Sa aussi je vous l'expliquerais plus tard " déclara Gajil en mangeant du fer

Il poussa son hurlement et on s'enfuit

**Temps sauter**

" Comment sa se fait que toi ta magie fonctionne ? " demanda Grey à Gajil

" Il suffit d'avalé c'est petits comprimés " souri Gajil en sortant une fiole remplie de bille rouge

" Alors c'est de sa que tu me parler tout à l'heure " compris-je

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " questionna Grey

" Avant je voudrais savoir une chose: qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous ici ? " grogna Erza

" Les membres de votre guilde on été transformaient en lacrima " expliqua Edo Gajil en arrivant

" Tient te voila frérot " souri Gajil

" Bravo votre opération de sauvetage est un franc succès... Je n'en attendais pas moi de mon alter-ego " souri à son tour Edo Gajil

" Hé c'est qui se mec ?! " cria Grey

" C'est Gajil ! " répondis Erza décontenancée

" Dans le monde d'Edolas , voila à quoi ressemble le Ggajil que vous connaissez " expliqua Edo Gajil

" Vous allez voir c'est un type extraordinaire ! Rien qu'en voyant sa tête sa se voit qu'il en a dans la caboche , non ? " ria Gajil

" Et il recommence " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

" Bon vu qu'on ne tirera rien de c'est deux la , tu peut nous expliquer Kanshimi ?" me demanda Grey

Je leur expliquer que toute la guilde est enfermé dans une lacrima

Que Natsu , Wendy Happy et Carla son quelque part dans se monde

Ah et je leur annoncèrent que la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas ets une guilde clandestine et qu'Erza n'en fait pas partie

Edo Gajil et Gajil expliquèrent à leur tour qu'il croyaient que tous le monde étaient dans la lacrima

Mais c'est en faite un bout de la lacrima qui renferme le reste de la guilde

" D'accord j'ais à peut près compris la situation mais c'est pilules s'a sert à quoi ? " demanda Grey

" Sa s'appelle des exball normalement elles nous permet d'utilisé notre magie dans se monde je vous conseille des les avaler maintenant ... Mais attend une minute toi tu en a pas pris ! Comment tu peut utilisé ta magie ? " me demanda Gajil

" Honnêtement j'en sais rien..." soupirais-je

" Tu est sur que c'est sans danger ? " demanda Erza méfiante

" Y a intérêt c'est Mistgun qui me les a donner ! " affirma Gajil

" Comment sa Mistgun ? " s'étonna Erza

" Bref ! Je part à la rechercher de la lacrima " soupirais-je en volant dans le ciel avec mes ailes de neige

" Kanashimi ! Attand moi " cria Gajil

Je volais depuis un petit moment quand quelque chose atterrit sur ma tête

Je pris dans mes main le projectile pour voir un exceed bleu minuit habillé d'un bermuda blanc

" Hé est-ce que sa va ? " demandais-je en portant le petit minou dans mes bras comme un bébé

Le chat ouvrit doucement les yeux

" Je me demandais pourquoi la chute était si courte et douce à l'atterrissage " marmonna l'exceed

Puis il me regarda avec de grand yeux

Il prit des distance entre moi et lui et fixa mes ailes

" Comment tu fait sa ? " me demanda l'exceed

" Grace à ma magie " expliquais-je

" Tu peut utiliser la magie ?! "s'offusqua le chat

" Oui ! Mais en passant je m'appelle Kanashimi et toi ? " demandais-je gentiment

" Que signifie ton prénom ? " me questionna l'exceed en ignorent ma question

"Kanashimi signifie : tristesse " expliquais-je avec un sourire

" Moi c'est Arechi " déclara Arechi avec agacement

" Bah pourquoi tu est frustré ?" demandais-je étonné

" Mon prénom signifie : désolation et personne ne m'aime " m'expliqua Arechi

Je riais doucement avant de m'approcher de lui et de lui caresser la tête

" Et les gens ne veulent pas être tes amis à cause de ton prénom ? " questionnais-je

" Exactement " soupira Arechi

" Et bien pourquoi ne pas devenir amis ? " proposais-je

" Les humains sont idiots et tu est une humaine " refusa Arechi

Je riais une nouvelle fois

" Tu me fait pensé à moi " souriais-je

" Comment sa ? " grogna Arechi

" Moi aussi je pense que les humains sont idiots, ils ne font que créer des ennuis et de la destruction " soupirais-je

L'exceed s'approcha de moi avec de grand yeux

" Mais tu est une humaine, alors pourquoi tu pense comme un exceed ? " me demanda Arechi

" Tous les humains sont comme sa... Mais beaucoup sont doté d'une particularité " dis-je de façon énigmatique

" Ah oui et de quelle particularité il s'agit ? " me demanda Arechi pas convaincu

" la compassion " souriais-je

" KANASHIMI ! SALE PETITE PESTE JE T'AVAIS DIT DE M'ATTENDRE ! " hurla Gajil porter par Happy

" Désoler ! " riais-je

" c'est pas le moment de rigoler ! Happy c'est ou se trouve notre guilde ! " cria Gajil énervé

" Ou ? Il faut les libérer et vite ! Je ne me pardonnerais pas si on ne les sauve pas ! " déclarais-je avec détermination

" Hé bien je vous laisse vaquez à vos occupations... c'était un plaisir de parler avec toi Kanshimi" sourit Arechi avant de partir

Je souriais tristement

" Au revoir...Arechi " chuchotais-je

" Allez suit nous Shimi ! " cria Happy en s'envolant

Je le suivit jusqu'à une lacrima gigantesque

Gajil allait commencer à détruire la lacrima quand il fut attaquer

Il se battit avec son ennemi : Panthère Lily

Happy aida Gajil à se battre mais finit par le poser

Panthère Lily se bat avec une épée énorme !

Gajil éjecta Happy pour l'empêcher de se prendre l'épée de l'ennemi

Je le rattraper de justesse

" Merci Shimi ! " ria Happy

" De rien " souriais-je

Mais dite moi se Panthère Lily c'est un exceed !

Une grand lumière rouge vin de la capitale

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La capitale change de forme !

Une sorte de construction géante Sortit

"Gajil ! J'ais un mauvais pressentiment ! " criais-je

On fut secouer

" Ha ha ha le harpon du dragon à été connecté ! " ria Panthère Lily

Qu'est-ce qui va arriver au membre de notre guilde ?

La lacrima devint rouge feu

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" chuchotais-je quand l'île sur la quelle on se trouve se mi à bouger

" Le plan de notre armée a été mit à exécution ... Nous allons envoyer la lacrima sur Extalia comme sa on fait d'une pierre deux coup " expliqua Panthère Lily

" Votre roi à perdu la tête , ce plan est une pur folie " rétorqua Gajil

" Pourquoi vous faites sa ? Comment vous pouvez condamné des millier d'innocents " pleura Happy

Je le serrais plus fort

Des larmes coula aussi sur mes joues

" C'est monstrueux " sanglotais-je

Happy et Gajil me regardèrent étrangement

" La diablesse " chuchota Gajil surprit

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**En espèrent qu'il vous à plus !**

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus ! **

**Sur ce ! Bonne journée !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien !**

**Mais passons !**

**Place au reviews ! :**

**Le chapitre 32 sera l'égaux de l'épisode 90, 91 et 94:**

**Le garçon de cette époque**

**Le sens du dragon**

**et**

**Bye Bye Edolas**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Natsu et les autre arrivèrent sur le dos d'un monstre et nous demandèrent de les aider à arrêter l'île

Je volais à leur côté

Nous essayons de la stopper mais en vain

Nous sommes entrer en collision avec Extalia

" FORCE DU DRAGON DE NEIGE ! " hurlais-je en me positionnant entre Extalia et l'île

Un sceau géant apparu devant mes mains

Le risque de se faire écraser moi et les autres est proche

Carla arriva et se mis elle aussi à pousser la lacrima

Un chat noir arriva et le fit également

Tous les exceed arrivèrent et eu aussi se mirent à repousser la lacrima

Je fermais les yeux et écouta le bruis des ailes de chaque exceed

" ALLER ARRÊTE TOI ! " hurla Natsu

Tous mes amis crièrent avec les exceed

On y arrivera pas ! Sauf si...

" Force du dragon Akuma ! VIENT A MOI " hurlais-je

L'île recula de plusieurs mètre et la lacrima disparue , ainsi que l'île et le harpon

Je me suis vider de mes forces et tomba

Je me sentis tomber mais j'entendais tous les cris de joies de tous le monde

Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire

Puis la sensation de voler se fit sentir

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour voir Arechi me porter

" Arechi..." souriais-je doucement

" Toi et tes amis êtes c'est humains " chuchota l'exceed

" Pardon ? " demandais-je

" Tu est l'un de c'es humain qui est doté de compassion... M-Merci d'avoir sauver ma patrie " me souri Arechi les larmes au yeux

" Mais ou sont passés la lacrima et le harpon ? " questionna Lucy

" Ils sont retournés sur Earthland " répondit Mistgun en arrivant sur un monstre

" Mistgun ? " s'étonna Erza

Mistgun nous remercia de notre aide et nous annonça que toutes les personnes dans la lacrima son seine et sauve

" Le prince est parmi nous ! C'est un grand jour ! " pleura la fillette qui accompagnée mes amis

" Le prince ?! " cria Lucy

Panthère lily sourit à Mistgun avant de se faire tirer dessus par un laser violet

Je fit de grand yeux

" Dite moi que c'est pas vrai ! " cria Gajil

" LILY ! " hurla Mistgun

Je regarder la direction d'ou venez le tir et je vu Edo Erza avec toute une armée

Et une sorte de Colisée un dragon de fer apparu

Toute l'armée transformer les exceed en lacrima

" Oh non ! " cria Lucy

Arechi fut lui aussi changer en Lacrima

Je tomber mais Natsu m'attrapa et me posa sur la créature sur la qu'elle lui et les autres se trouvait

Je me débattais avec les larmes au yeux

Je tendais la main vers la lacrima d'Arechi

" ARECHI ! " pleurais-je

" Kanashimi ! Calme toi ! " cria Natsu en me serrant plus fort

" Découvrez le pouvoir du neutralisez de magie ! Essayez d'affronter le Droma Anime autan que vous voulez ! Votre magie ne pourra rien contre lui ! " cria une voix venant du Droma Anime

Je serrais les poing dans la rage

" Osez faire sa pour de la magie... Quelle honte ... JAMAIS JE NE VOUS PARDONNEZ POUR LE MAL QUE VOUS AVEZ CAUSER A SE MONDE ! " déclarais-je en volant jusqu'au dragon métallique

Je lui asséna un coup de griffe de neige dans le coup

J'atterris ensuite devant lui

Vite suivit de Natsu, Gajil et Wendy

" Ta oser t'en prendre à mon chat ! Et celui de la diablesse ! "rugi Gajil

" Tu va payer se que tu fait à Arechi " grognais-je avec mes yeux brûlants de rage

" La dernière fois qu'elle c'est autant énervée c'est quand Luxus est entrer en elle " trembla Natsu

Wendy et Gajil firent de grand yeux

" Entrez... en elle ? " demanda Wendy

" Trêve de bavardage ! Il faut battre le roi qui se trouve à l'intérieur de cette boite de conserve " expliqua Gajil

" Vous n'êtes que des gamins ridicule ! " cria le roi depuis le droma

Ma colère ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir héhé

" Magie du dragon de l'air ! Burnia ! " criais-je

Natsu , Gajil et moi furent plus léger

Wendy me regarda avec de grand yeux

" Mais comment est-ce possible ? " chuchota Wendy

" Pas le temps de t'expliquer ... Il faut battre cette ordure " soupirais-je

Les garçons et moi on asséna des coups violant mais se ne fut pas assez puissant pour le battre

Wendy nous aida en lançant un sort qui augmenta notre magie

" SUPPLICE DU DRAGON DE FEU ! "

" LANCE DU DRAGON D'ACIER ! "

" CROCS DU DRAGON DE NEIGE ! "

" Enfer ! Tu va me le payer fillette ! " ragea le roi à l'encontre de Wendy

" MISSILES DU CHEVALIER DRAGON ! FEU ! "

L'ennemi envoya des missiles à tête chercheuse sur Wendy

Wendy en esquiva une grande parti mais elle trébucha et tomba au sol

Wendy !

Je volais entre les missiles et Wendy en ouvrant la bouche en grand puis prit un grand bol d'air

Et j'avaler les missiles

Une petite explosion fut entendu dans mon estomac et de la fumée sortie mes narines

Je souri à plaine dents et de la fumée sorti également de ma bouche

" Merci pour se repas ! " riais-je

" Kanashimi ?! Sa va ?! " s'inquiéta Wendy en voyant la fumée

" Oué mais il y a juste un problème..." commençais-je

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! "paniqua Wendy

" C'est missiles sont absolument horrible... Un gout à vomir " soupirais-je

Gajil détruisit l'endroit d'ou sortaient les missiles

" Essaye un peut de riposter maintenant sale monstre ! " nargua Gajil

" Ohhh Tu m'agace ! " cria le roi en envoyant voler Gajil

" Hé t'es missiles ils sont pas bon ! " criais-je en crachant par terre

Oué pas très féminin tous sa...

" Comment ?! Elle a mangée mes missiles ?! " s'étonna le roi

" Ton droma n'est vraiment pas cordon bleu " soupirais-je

Gajil se nourrit de la queue du droma et en cracha un bout

" Oué c'est pas faux mais au moins maintenant on à fait le plain de force ! " souri Gajil en retournant à nos côté

" Et mais c'est pas juste ! Moi j'ais rien eu ! " cria Natsu

Je lui lancer une boule de feu qu'il avala avec un grand sourire

" Ahhh Merci Shimi ! C'est délicieux " ria Natsu

" Tu me remerciera quand on aura gagner..." soupirais-je

" Je ne peut pas y croire, comment peut-ils êtres des mages d'Earthland ? " refusa de croire le roi

" N'empêche qu'il est balèze... C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le chevalier dragon " avoua Natsu

" Nan mais tu veut rire ? Ce petit machin n'arrive pas à la cheville d'un vrai dragon " se moqua Gajil

Tout à coup, le droma aspira des lumières sombres

" Hein , mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Gajil

Il y eu un changement dans l'air

" Il récupère un maximum de magie dans l'air ambiant " annonça Wendy

" Il absorbe la magie ? " s'étonna Natsu

Le droma Anima changea de forme et devint géant

" Je vais commencer par vous enlever toute votre combativité ! Avec le pouvoir du Droma infernale " annonça follement le roi

La magie qu'il va utilisé est d'une puissance démoniaque...

Si Natsu, Gajil et Wendy sont touchés , ils ne se relèverons pas...

Moi n'on plus d'ailleurs...

" MAGE DRAGON ! LAISSER LA CRAINTE VOUS ENVAHIR ! "

Il chargea son attaque

Elle nous ilumina , puis il la lança vers nous

Je courut à l'aveuglette puis m'arrêta

J'écarter en grand les bras

" Cataliseur maléfique..." chuchotais-je

Puis tout devint noir

Quand je repris conscience j'étais dans la ville , dans les bras de Gajil

" Ow mais on est ou la ? " demandais-j en serrant mon front dans la douleurs

" Bah dit donc on te doit une fière chandelle la diablesse ! " ria Gajil

Wendy me regarda inquiète

Gajil me posa

" Sa va Kanashimi ? Tu à absorber l'attaque du droma " m'expliqua Wendy

" Mais oui " dis-je en vacillant mais Gajil me rattrapa

" mais tu nous prend pour des idiots ? " me gronda Gajil en me faisant une bosse à la tête

Je grognais faiblement en réponse

Wendy m'expliqua le plan de Natsu qui consistait à faire de nous des méchants pour faire croire au peuple d'Edolas que Mistgun ou plutôt Edo Jellal est un héro

Maintenant que j'y pense Gajil et Wendy son habiller avec se que je pourrais dire d'une cape de vampires

" Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes parfaitement ridicule avec c'est... trucs " riais-je avant de poser ma main sur mon front

Oh génial j'adore avoir la migraine...

" Haha tu parle ! Ta pas vus se que tu à sur la tête " se moqua Gajil

Je posais mes mains sur le dessus de ma tête pour sentir d'imposante cornes

" C'est une blague ? " demandais-je avec espoir

" Je suis Dragnir ! Le grand seigneur démon ! C'est moi qui est voler toute l'énergie magique de votre misérable monde ! " Ria Natsu dans un costume de méchants avec des cornes juste au dessus ses oreilles

Il se trouve sur le toit d'un bâtiment avec le roi en otage

"Ah c'est comme du théâtre alors " souriais-je en craquant mes doigts

" Prosternez vous devant moi ! J'ais vaincus votre roi bien aimé ! Mais peut-être que je vais l'épargner j'ais pas encore décider " ria une nouvelle fois Natsu

" Je s'en que je vais bien m'amuser ! " souriais-je impatiente

Mais d'abord je cacher mon œil droit et ma marque se Fairy Tail avec mes cheveux

Mon oeil gauche brilla d'un violet sombre

La je ressemble vraiment à une méchante !

" T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille " déclara Gajil avec une goûte de sueur derrière la tête

" Marvell ! Redfox ! Sutékina ! Venez ici ! Je vous ordonne de réduire la ville en cendres mes fidèle serviteur ! " ordonna Natsu

Je transformais mon bras dans une lame de fer géante semblable à une lame de samouraï

Je détruisis une ranger d'immeuble avant d'atterrir devant la foule avec un sourire malsain

" Elle a un sabre à la place du bras ! "

" C'est un monstre ! "

" C'est qui cette malade ?! "

" Tous est fichu ! "

" Ce psychopathe est prêt à mettre la ville à feu et à sang ! Ses serviteurs sont machiavéliques ! Il faut quitté les lieux ! " cria Edo Gajil dans la foule

Wendy essaya de faire peur à un garçon mais Gajil l'aida

" C'est de leur faute depuis le début ! " cria Ego Gajil

" Allez détruisez tous se qui se trouva sur votre passage ! Au travaille fidèle serviteur ! " cria Nnatsu

" Traite moi encore une fois de serviteur et je vais te le faire regretter ! " grogna Gajil

" Tais toi serviteur et obéit moi ! Chère cousine rejoint moi ! " ordonna Natsu

C'est amusant de jouer les méchants de cette façon

Je riais sadiquement à une partie de la foule qui s'enfuie en criant avant de sauter à côté de Natsu

" Kanshimi à l'air d'y prendre du plaisir en tout cas " remarqua Wendy avec une goûte derrière la tête

" Sa doit être à cause du coup qu'elle a reçue sur la tête " proposa Gajil

" J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Alors c'est eux qui on voler la magie d'Edolas ? "

" C'est le grand seigneur démon ! "

" Oui exactement ! C'est lui et ses sbires qui sont à l'origine de tous nos malheurs ! " rajouta Edo Gajil

" C'est impardonnable ! "

" Rendez nous notre magie ! "

" Vous commencer à m'énerver... J'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous bande de petit vermisseaux ! Sutékina ! " rétorqua Natsu en me regardant complice

Je souri avant de cracher du feu violet

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa ? "

" C'est du feu ! "

" C'est une monstre ! "

" SA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTEZ ! "

" Est-ce que vous avez entendu ça ? "

" Je crois que sa venez du château la-bas ! "

" Vous connaissez cet homme ? "

" je suis le grand seigneur démon ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ? " demanda narquoisement Natsu

" Mais un terme à cette folie ! Tu à déjà réussit à battre le roi ! Arrête de mettre la ville à sac ! " déclara Edo Jellal

Natsu me regarda

" FEU ! " me cria-t-il

Je crachais du feu sur la foule sans la touchée

" SA SUFFIT ! " hurla Edo Jellal

" Tu veut que j'arrête de tout détruire ? Vient m'en empêcher ! Après tout c'est toi le prince d'Edolas! " ria Natsu

" Le prince ? "

" Qu'est-ce qui raconte celui la ? "

" Il avait disparu i ans sans laisser de trace : C'est le prince Jellal ! " cria Edo Ggajil

" Non c'est impossible ! "

" Vous croyez que c'est lui ? "

" C'est vraie qu'il lui ressemble "

" C'est incroyable ! "

Natsu me fit signe de partir

" Bien maître " dis-je en mettant un genoux à terre avant de volait jusqu'à Gajil et Wendy

" Allez approche ! Si tu ne fait rien pour m'arrêter , je vais entièrement rasé la ville " menaça Natsu

" Que font les divisions magique ? "

"J'espère que le prince sera de taille "

" Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Que se jeune homme est le prince Jellal ? "

" Même si c'est lui est-ce qu'il pourra vaincre le grand seigneur démon ? "

" Natsu ! Ne bouge pas j'arrive ! " cria Edo Jellal en sautant de la tour du château et couru vers Natsu

Moi, Gajil et Wendy on croiser les bras

Jellal lança un sort mais la magie fut aspirer

" Alors petit prince ? On a peur de se battre sans sa magie ? " nargua Natsu

Natsu détruisit le bâtiment sur le quel il se trouver

Un combat sans magie débuta

Des encouragement furent entendus dans toute la guilde

" Allez assez rigoler , place à la cérémonie d'adieu de Fairy Tail... Je vais te rappeler les trois règles qu'il faut appliquer en quittant notre guilde " déclara Natsu

Je peut l'entendre grâce à mon audition de tueuse de dragon

" Premièrement : Il ne faut jamais livrer des informations qui peuvent être utilisées contre la guilde sous aucun prétexte ! " cria Natsu

Il se prit un coup en pleine figure

" Deuxièmement : j'ais oublier c'est quoi déjà ? " demanda Natsu étourdit

" Il ne faut pas entrer en contact avec d'ancien clients pour des fin personnelles " rappela Edo Jellal

" Ha oué c'est vrai ! Je m'en souvient " souri Natsu

" Et enfin la troisième règle : Même si nos route se séparent ne baisse jamais les bras , il faut que tu est confiance en toi ta vie est précieuse alors prend en soin " commença Natsu

" Aussi longtemps que tu vivra tu n'oubliera jamais les êtres qui te son chère " dirent en cœur Natsu et Edo Jellal

Ils se mirent tout les deux un coup de poing dans la figure simultanément

Je fit un grand sourire les larmes au yeux

Natsu tomba au sol

Leurs mots on résonné en moi...

Mais je ne pourrais pas tenir la dernière règle quand je partirais de la guilde

Moi , Gajil , Wendy et Natsu brillions d'une lumière dorer

On flotta dans l'air

" On va être transporter dans Earthland grâce à l'anima " annonçais-je à tous mes amis d'Earthland

Je fermai les yeux doucement

Tous mes amis firent leurs adieux à leur alter-ego

J'ouvris doucement les yeux

" Luxus! Itami ! Je ne vous oublierais jamias ! " leurs criais-je avec les larmes au yeux

Ils me sourirent radieusement et je fut aveugler par une lumière blanche

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis sont accepter avec plaisir !**

**Sur ce ! Je vous dit : au revoir !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour , amis du jour ! Bonsoir amis du soir !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tient à m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir poster tous les jours, mais mes études sont très impotentes pour moi**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je n'arrête PAS cette histoire, je posterais le plus souvent possible ;) **

**BREF ! Passons au reviews ! :**

**Sassy129 : j'adore ce chapitre il est super hate de lire la suite  
**

**Merci ! **

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera égale à l'épisode 95 :**

**Lisana  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout à coup nous sommes tomber les uns sur les autres , Natsu, Gajil, Wendy, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Carla, Happy et moi

Je suis en dessous de tous le monde

Ma mèche couvre à présent de nouveau mon œil gauche

Natsu se leva le premier avec un sourire grandiose sur le visage

" SA Y EST ON EST CHEZ NOUS ! " hurla-t-il

On observer les environs pour voir toute la ville intacte

J'ais un mal de tête qui bat dans mes oreilles

Qui elles sifflent légèrement

Et j'ais terriblement chaud

Je bailler également de fatigue

" Tous est redevenu comme avant ! " s'étonna Grey

" Comme si rien ne c'était passer ! " cria Lucy

" C'est magnolia ! " se réjouit Lucy

" Attendez ! Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, nous devons d'abord nous assurez que tous les habitants sont en vies " déclara Erza

" Rassurez vous ! Tous le monde va bien ! Comme on est arriver avant vous, on a eu le temps de faire un petit tour ! " annonça un Exceed ?

Tous les Exceed d'Extalia sont à Earthland ?

" On a carrément sillonnez la régions "

" Les membres de la guilde et tous les habitants de la ville sont sein et sauf "

" On dirait qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ont étés transformer en lacrima !"

" Earthland est un monde magnifique ! On trouve de la magie partout ici !"

" Expliquer moi , qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demanda Carla visiblement contrariée

Tous les ex-habitants d'Extalia rirent de joie

" Mais qu'est-ce que des Exceed font dans le ciel d'Earthland ?" m'étonnais-je

" Sa vous fait peut-être rire mais pas moi ! Vous êtes des créatures dangereuse ! Vous devez retournez d'ou vous venez" gronda Carla

Je ne dis rien, mais je ne pense pas moins

Je regarder tous les Exceed devant moi

Mais pas de trace d'Arechi ou de Panthère Lily

" Du calme ! " demanda Hhappy à Carla

" Je te rappelle qu'Extalia a était détruite et qu'il n'ont nul par ou aller " expliqua Wendy

Tous les Exceed s'excusèrent de leurs mauvaise conduite

Ils déclarèrent qu'ils souhaitèrent se rattraper

Leurs bouille me fit fondre

" Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonnez ! Vous m'avez envoyer toute seul sur Eearthland et vous m'avez confier une mission horrible en m'ordonnant de tuer les chasseurs de dragon ! "cria en colère Carla

" OUAIS ! C'est vrai! La reine nous a honteusement pris nos enfants ! Moi non plus je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ! " cria un Exceed blanc

Une Exceed bleu vint le calmer avec un doux sourire

Je suppose que c'est son amant

" Je pense que le moment est venu de vous révéler la véritable version de l'histoire " annonça un des vieux sage de la reine

" Tous est parti d'un événement qui c'est passé i ans " commença un autre sage

Ils nous expliquèrent alors le don de la reine et la vision qu'elle a eu sur la fin d'Extalia

Et comme quoi tous les œufs envoyer sur Earthland on été évacuer et non expédier pour effectuer une mission

Ils expliquèrent ainsi le prétexte des chasseurs de dragon

Et comme quoi Carla avait les mêmes pouvoir que la reine et qu'elle avait mélanger ses visions et ses souvenirs

Un chat avec un bras secouer tous le temps et un Ichiya Exceed s'excusèrent d'avoir cacher la vérité

La reine s'excusa aussi

Happy parla avec l'Exceed blanc

Maintenant que je remarque Happy et lui on un air de famille

Je riais doucement

Natsu et Grey imitèrent le chat au bras secouait en continu

La reine prit Carla dans ses bras

Elles se ressemblent beaucoup aussi

Happy parla au couple et dit quelque chose sur une odeur familière se qui leur donna les larmes au yeux puis le chat blanc lui couru après

Je souriais de façon nostalgique et triste à la scène

Tous les Exceed partirent pour chercher tous les œufs évacuer

Nous leurs fîmes nos adieux

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vus je croiser les bras et soupirais de fatigue

" Bon ! C'est pas tout mais si on rentrez maintenant ?"proposa Natsu en faisant la "dense du bras " avec Erza , Lucy et Grey

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire à tous le monde ? " s'inquiéta Lucy

Je fronçais les sourcils

Je suis morte à Edola , mais pourquoi ?

Serais-se à cause de mon œil ?

Je posais ma mains sur mon œil gauche par réflexe

" Et la diablesse y a quelque chose qui va pas ? " me demanda Gajil en me voyant aussi absente

" Non rien " soupirais-je en retirant ma main de mon visage et recroiser les bras

Ou sont Panthère Lily et Arechi ?

Gajil posa justement ma question

" C'est moi que vous chercher je suppose " déclara...

Un mini Lily ?

" Mais il est minus ! " crièrent en cœurs mes camarades

" Bah Lily, t'a rapetisser ? " demanda Happy

" Je crois bien que le voyage vers Earthland ma fait perdre ma constitution naturelle " expliqua Lily

" Tant que tu est arriver entier, le changement n'est pas si grave " affirma Carla

"Je finirais par mi habituer, mais se qui compte pour moi c'est d'intégrer votre célèbre guilde ! L'un de vous ma promis que je pourrais en faire partis ! Pas vraie Gajil ? " rappela Panthère Lily

" Bien sur que tu peut venir ! Tu sera mon partenaire " pleura de joie Gajil

Après la séquence émotion Lily déclara avoir vu un individu suspect

Il tira sur une corde avec force

L'Edo Llisana tomba à genoux devant nous

Avec Arechi volant derrière elle

Quand il me vu il se jeta dans ma poitrine

" KANASHIMI ! " cria-t-il

" Arechi ! J'étais inquiète pour toi " soupirais-je de soulagement en le serrant

Il prit ma capuche et me l'installa sur la tête et se cacha en dessous avant de s'endormir doucement

Lisana pesta contre Lily

Tous le monde la regarda avec choque

Je croiser les bras dans le doute

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Natsu

" Natsu c'est toi ! Enfin je t'ais retrouver ! " pleura Lisana

Puis elle pris Happy dans ses bras

Elle parla également à Erza et Grey

Elle devina qui fut Lucy et Wendy

" Donc tu est la Lisana de notre monde " dis-je septique

Lisana me regarda avant de se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant

" Kanashimi... " chuchota-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras avec des larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux

**Temps sauter**

Nous nous sommes diriger vers la cathédrale de Cardia

Je voyais de loin Mirajane et Elfman

Lisana commença à courir

" MIRAJANE ! MIRAJANE ! ELFMAN ! " hurla Lisana en s'arrêtant essouffler

Mirajane , Elfman et Lisana pleurèrent dans un câlin collectif

Je souriais avec les larmes au yeux

" Kanashimi , tu pleure ? " me demanda Wendy inquiète

Je détournais la tête loin de tous le monde

" Mais non , j'ais juste une poussière dans l'œil " bégayais-je

Je lâchais ensuite une quinte de toux

Je souris avant de leur dire au revoir

Sous leurs regard inquiet

.

.

.

Une fois chez moi je pris une douche glaciale

Une fois sortis je fit ma toilette et recouvra Arechi de ma couette , le voyant endormit et tremblant

Je m'assis à l'une de mes fenêtre , la tête coller à la vitre

Je souris tristement avec des yeux remplient de douleurs

" Itami... " chuchotais-je

Je me diriger vers la salle de bain et pris 4 comprimés contre les troubles du sommeil et une pilule contre la fièvre

Enfin un peut de sommeil, un mois sans fermer les yeux, sa pèse...

Mais je commença à voir trouble

Avant de pouvoir réagir je m'écroulais au sol

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**PDV Natsu**

Je rentrais dans la maison de Kanashimi par la fenêtre

Pour voir Arechi se diriger encore endormi vers le frigo

" Hey ! Arechi ! Comment sa va ? " riais-je en sautant en tailleur sur la table

" Oh salut Natsu... NATSU ?! " déclara d'abord Arechi en buvant son verre de lait avant de le cracher

" Oué ! Je suis la pour t'emmener toi et Shimi participer à la fête de retour de Lisana " expliquais-je

Tient ou est Shimi au faite ?

Je me mis à chercher ma cousine dans la maison avec Arechi

Je chercher dans une des armoire quand j'entendis le cri d'Arechi

Je couru vers la souce du cris c'est à dire dans la salle de bain

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent

Kanashimi est au sol toute pâle à en faire peur, une bouteille de médicament reversée au sol près d'elle

Je me jetais à genoux près d'elle les larmes au yeux

" Natsu, il-il faut faire quelque chose ! " pleura Arechi

Je pris dans la précipitation ma cousine dans les bras et couru le plus vite possible vers la guilde, Arechi volant à mes côtés

**Une foi à la guilde**

Je rentrais en trombe , tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi et plus particulièrement vers Kanashimi

" KANASHIMI ! " cria en pleure Ever Green en courant vers moi, suivit de Bixsrow et Freed

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! " demanda paniquer Freed

" C'est quoi le problème ?! " s'interrogea Bixsrow inquiet

" EMMENEZ LA A L'INFIRMERIE ! " cria Mirajane

Je me hâter vers l'infirmerie et posa Kanashimi sur le lit le plus proche de moi

Le vieux arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie avec Wendy sur ses talons

Je souris confiant mains néanmoins avec un regard inquiet

Arechi était en pleure assis sur le lit de ma cousine

Wendy commença à guérir Kanashimi avant de s'arrêter subitement avec de grand yeux

Elle se tourna tremblante vers moi et le vieux, les larmes au yeux

" Wendy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda le vieux inquiet

" J-Je ne peut pas la guérir ! Je ne sais pas se qui se passe ! Ma magie ne marche pas !" Pleura Wendy

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et désoler de ne le poster que maintenant **

**Mais avec la reprise scolaire je fait de mon mieux ! **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue à écrire !**

**Enfin bref !**

**Tous les avis sont acceptaient avec plaisir !**

**Allez au revoir !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kouki tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je souhaite une bonne rentrée pour tous se qui on repris les cours ! ( Je sais que vous avez la rage XD )**

**Mais passons cette petite parenthèse !**

**Place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: Super chapitre j ai hâte de lire la suite c est super que tu soit de retour**

**Merci ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être de retour !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 96 et 97:**

**Celui qui anéantit la vie**

**et**

**Les meilleurs partenaires**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le maître envoya Bisca et Arzake chercher Polyussica, puis il me sortit de l'infirmerie

Une fois de retour dans le hall de la guilde , je pris place à ma table ou se trouve Lucy, Erza , Lisana et l'exhibitionniste

Arechi se posa à côté de Carla, Happy et Lily

Lisana était au bord de la crise de panique

" Hé Lisana, du calme " essaya Lucy

" Je suis désoler, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Mimi, je ne veut pas la voir mourir une deuxième fois " sanglota Lisana

" Comment elle est morte ? " demanda curieuse Erza

" Hé bien après son accouchement nous sommes allez se baignez à une piscine et peut après elle est tomber malade... Déjà qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, un accouchement et une toux sa était mortelle... Elle est morte lentement, a cause d'une simple toux " pleura Lisana

" Désoler je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ça "s'excusa Erza

J'empêcherais dans se cas ma cousine d'approcher d'une piscine

" Il faut simplement évité que notre Shimi à nous approche une piscine " déclara Grey

On se regarda tous et hochâmes la tête en accord

Arzak et Bisca entrèrent avec une femme au cheveux rose

Ils l'emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie

J'espère que cette femme pourra faire quelque chose...

Je posais tristement ma tête sur la table les larmes au yeux

" Bah Natsu pourquoi tu est aussi triste ? Elle va s'en sortir, c'est Kanshimi après tout ! " souri Kinana

C'est vraie que Shimi et Nana sont proches

" Bah je suis inquiet pour ma cousine, même si elle est forte je ne peut que m'inquiétais " soupirais-je sans la regardais

Lisana fit tomber le verre qu'elle avais dans les mains

" Vous êtes de la même famille ?! Mais à Edolas vous n'aviez aucun lien familiaux ! " cria Lisana

" Oué on est de la même famille grâce à Ignir " expliquais-je

**PDV Polyussica**

Une fois avoir finit d'examiner la jeune fille,

Je fut étonné d'avoir appris qu'elle avais l'air en pleine forme

Je lui fit avaler un liquide rougeâtre

" Makarov..." commençai-je d'une voix grave

" Que se passe-t-il ? " me demanda-t-il inquiet

" Tu devrait faire plus attention à tes enfants, sa va faire un mois qu'elle na pas eu de sommeil " annonçais-je

" Quoi ? Mais elle avais l'air d'être en pleine forme, pas une seul fois elle à montrer des signes de faiblesses " cria Makarove

J'allais lui répondre quand un gémissement attira mon attention

La jeune fille nous regarda sans émotions mais je pouvait déceler une pointe de soulagement dans son œil quand elle nous à vu

" Ou est-ce que je suis ? " demanda-t-elle faiblement

" Tu est à l'infirmerie de ta guilde " répondis-je

Makarov s'avança doucement vers elle

" Ma petite Shimi, dit moi est-ce que tu a des ennuis ? " questionna-t-il sérieusement

Elle sourit avant de faire non de la tête

Elle fit sa en tremblant légèrement et en évitant notre regard à tous prix

Mais Makarov ne vit rien de tous cela

Imbécile ...

" Très bien, mais il faut que dorme maintenant " souri Makarov

" Makarov , j'aimerais lui parler " demandais-je

Il acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie

Je regarder intensément la jeune fille en face de moi

Elle soutenais mon regard avec indifférence

" Je peut vous aider ? " finit-elle par dire

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu à des troubles du sommeil ? " demandais-je sans ambages

" Sa arrive à tous le monde..." soupira-t-elle

" Pendant un mois, c'est rare " rétorquais-je

" Le passé me hante " avoua-t-elle en évitant mon regard

Je m'adoucis en voyant la scène devant moi

Une jeune fille effrayer et inquiète

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la prit par le menton

" Kanashimi, que compte faire ? " questionnais-je

Elle me regarda avec les larmes au yeux

Akuma m'avait parlée de cette pauvre orpheline

Elle préfère se jetée délibérément dans la gueule du loup pour protéger les personnes chères à son cœur

Kanashimi secoua la tête loin de ma main et me souri tristement

" De fil en aiguille , je n'ais pas le choix et je ne l'aurais jamais " chuchota-t-elle

Je soupirais avant de sortir une fiole que je débouchée

Une fumée rose se répandit autour de ma patiente qui me regarder reconnaissante avant de s'endormir profondément

Pauvre petite, sa vie n'a jamais autre chose qu'un enfer...

Je sortis de l'infirmerie pour voir une femme habillée avec un long manteau et une paire de lunette, un chevalier avec un casque sur les yeux, un homme au cheveux verts et une femme au cheveux blancs et court

Ainsi que Natsu Dragnir et un chat bleu minuit habillé d'une veste de cuire et un jean marron

Ils me regardèrent tous les six avec inquiétudes

" Elle va bien, elle dort, mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant..." commençais-je

Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement

" Je suis désoler de vous avoir inquiétez " s'excusa-t-elle maintenant habillée dans un pantalon de camouflage, un t-shirt à bretelle noir, des bottes de combat noir et une cape noir sur les épaules

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Tu devrait être..." commençais-je

Les cinq personnes plus le chat se jetèrent sur elle avec des rivières de larmes coulant de leurs yeux

" KANASHIMI! " crièrent-ils en cœurs en la serrent fortement

Tous la guilde jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse s'anima

Je partis avec un regard inquiet sur le visage

**PDV Kanashimi **

Une fois qu'ils me lâchèrent

La guilde commença à faire la fête pour le retour de Lisanna

J'étais assise à côté de Gildarts quand une baston générale arriva

Natsu me pris par la main et m'entraîna dans leur enfantillages

Je rie de bon cœur en participent

Vers la fin de la journée les combats on finis et tous les mages de la guilde finirent par s'endormir

Je m'endormis avec Natsu Allonger sur moi , sa tête dans ma poitrine

Happy sur mon épaule droite et Arechi sur ma tête

Je souris avant de m'endormir à mon tour

**Temps sauter**

Sa fait 3 jours que Lisana est revenue à Fairy Tail

J'ais jeter tous les médicaments que j'avais dans ma pharmacie, leur odeur sont différente de médicaments normale

La fatigue m'a empêcher de remarquer la supercherie

Mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je serais encore plus sur mes gardes

Je suis fière que Arechi est voulu intégrer Fairy Tail

Sa marque et en violet sur le derrière de son oreille droite

Je m'inquiète depuis quelques temps beaucoup de personnes enchaînes missions sur missions tel que Natsu et Grey

En se moment je boit un verre avec Lisana, Wendy et Carla

Ainsi q'avec Arechi buvant un chocolat froid sur ma tête

" Le pouvoir de prémonition ? " demandais-je étonné avec Wendy, Lisana et Arechi

" Oui, rappelez vous se qu'a dit la reine Chagot : comme elle j'ais la capacité de lire l'avenir... Depuis que j'en ais conscience je m'entraîne sans relâche et j'arrive à maîtriser un peu se pouvoir " se vanta Carla

" Ça c'est fantastique Carla ! " se réjouit Wendy

" Alors dit moi à quoi ressemble l'homme que je vais épouser ! " demanda Lisana

" Je ne peut malheureusement pas voir aussi loin... Hum qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire..." commença Carla

Elle nous pointa Macao et nous expliqua que Wakaba va arriver et qu'ils vont discuter des filles de la guilde

" Suspense " chuchotâmes moi Wendy, Lisana et Arechi

Wakaba arriver devant Macao

" Salut Macao! Sa roule ? " demanda joyeusement Wakaba

" C'est fou ! C'est exactement se que tu avait prédit ! " souri Wendy

" Chut ! C'est maintenant que sa devient intéressant ! " coupa Lisana

" Tout Fairy Tail est en ébullition en se moment ! " ria Wakaba

" Sa me rappelle de sacré bon souvenirs " répondit Macao

" Ouais quand on faisait encore partis des jeunes " soupira Wakaba

" On avez la niaque nous aussi " souri Macao nostalgique

" Et la jeune génération d'aujourd'hui est incroyable ! Les filles ont une sacré chute de reins ! " se réjouit Wakaba

" Qu'est-ce que tu prend ?! " s'offusqua Macao en tapant sa main sur la table

" Quoi , tu préfère les poitrines ? " demanda sournoisement Wakaba

" Je te rappelle que j'ais un môme ici ! Alors je mâte pas les jeunes de Fairy Tail " rétorqua Macao

" Même pas leurs petites gambettes ? " questionna Wakaba

" La, je t'avoue que je croquerais bien dedans " avoua Macao

Puis ils se mirent à rire

" Je suis impressionner " souri Wendy

" Tu ne t'étais pas tromper, mais si j'aurais préférer ne pas les écoutaient " avoua Lisana

" Désoler j'aurais peut-être du choisir un autre moment " s'excusa Carla

" Sa reste un pouvoir extraordinaire, tu est génial Carla " l'encourageais-je en croisant les bras puis j'hochait la tête

Lily arriva en face de moi avec de grand yeux

" Alors se combat avec Erza ? " demandais-je

" Très bien, mais dit moi... C'est vraie que tu est plus forte qu'elle ? " me questionna Lily

" Est bien oui " avouais-je

" Et tu n'est pas une mage de rang S ? " s'étonna Lily

" Non ça ne fait même pas 1 ans entier que je suis à Fairy Tail " expliquais-je

" Ow, je suis impressionner " déclara Lily avant de retourner auprès de Gajil

Wendy, Carla, Lisana et Arechi me regardèrent choquaient

" Quoi ? " dis-je

" Tu est plus puissante que Erza ?! " me crièrent-t-ils en cœurs

" Oui je peut la battre aisément sans l'aide de magie " répondis-je

Un bâillement m'échappa

Je me frotter les yeux

" On peut rentrer ? moi aussi je suis fatigué " avoua Arechi

Je souri et fit au revoir au filles

**Le lendemain **

J'arriver vers 10 heures

Je n'ais plus besoins de venir avant l'ouverture vu que Kinana me remplace

Mais je vient de temps à autre l'aider malgré ses protestations

Se qui amuse beaucoup Arechi

Beaucoup de mages sont rassembler vers la scène

Je me demande se qui se passe ?

" C'est quoi toute cette agitations ? " me demanda Arechi en volant à côté de moi

" Je ne sais pas, attendons de voir " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

Le rideau de la scène fit place à Erza, le maître, Mirajane et Gildarts

Tous les mages de la guildes crièrent

Le maître s'éclaircit la gorge

" Très chères membres de Fairy Tail, comme le veut la coutume, je vais maintenant dévoiler les noms des participants à l'examen de promotion des mages de rang S " déclara-t-il

Les membres de la guides éclatèrent dans des applaudissement et des cris de joie

Erza et Gildarts demandèrent le silence

" Cette année, l'examen se déroulera sur l'île de Tenro : C'est la terre sacrée de notre guilde " annonça le maître

" Hé bien, j'ais hâte de savoir qui sont les mages sélectionnez " chuchotais-je

" Oui moi aussi " acquiesça Arechi en croisant les bras et en se posant sur ma tête

" Je vous est observer, j'ais pu juger votre force mais également votre bonté et votre grandeur d'âme ... Ma sélection est composée de neuf d'entre vous " commença maître

" L'heure de vérité " annonça Arechi

Je sentais son excitation

Ainsi que la mienne

Nous sommes vraiment semblable moi est Arechi

Mais comme on dit : se qui se ressemble s'assemble

" Natsu Dragnir "

" Vous le regrettez pas ! " cria Natsu

" Toutes mes félicitation Natsu " ria Happy

" Grey Fullbuster "

" Le moment tan attendu est enfin arriver " souri confiant Grey

" Jubia Lockser "

" Hein ? Moi? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! " s'étonna Jubia

" Elfman "

" C'est examen est pour les hommes, les vrais " souri Elfman

" Bat toi je sais que tu va y arriver ! " l'encouragea Lisana

" Kana, Alperona "

Kana ne répondis rien mais je suis trop loin d'elle pour voir sa réaction

" Freed Justin "

" C'est moi qui succéderais à Luxus est personne d'autre " déclara Freed confiant

" Reby McGarden "

" J'ais enfin été sélectionner ! " se réjouit Reby

" VAS-Y REBY ON EST DERRIÈRE TOI ! " hurlèrent Jett et Droy

" Mest Gryder "

Il montra un regard de détermination

" Et Kanashimi Sutékina "

Je fit de grand yeux mais finit par craquer mes doigts avec un regard sadique

" Rang S ? J'ais hâte de commencer " ricanais-je

" Oué Kanasahimi tu va devenir une mage de rang S !" se réjouit Arechi

" Bonne chance à tous les participant ! " nous encouragea Wendy

" Cette année encore un seul des participant sera reçu à l'examen final, il aura lieu dans une semaine, d'ici la je vous conseille de bien vous préparez " nous annonça le maître

" Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?! Pourquoi je suis pas dans la sélection ?! Alors que même Jubia va participer " cria Gajil

" J'ais entendu parler de ton statu particulier à Fairy Tail, il semble qu'on est pas encore totalement confiance en toi " rétorqua Lily

" N'importe quoi ! Je peut pas te dire pourquoi mais tu te trompe ! Rhaaa j'aimerais pouvoir te raconter toute l'histoire mais je peut pas ! " répondit Gajil

" Pour Gajil, il est encore trop tôt " souri malicieusement Erza

Tous le monde cria de joua et misa sur leur favoris

" Hé bien quel enthousiasme ! " riais-je

" Vu que certain n'y on encore jamais participer nous allons vous expliquer les règles " annonça le maître

" Les neuf mages qui on eu la chance d'être sélectionnés devront se choisir un partenaire et s'entraîner avec lui durant la semaine de préparation " expliqua Mirajane

" Il y a deux règles à respecter pour le choix du partenaire , premièrement il doit s'agir d'un membre de Fairy Tail... Deuxièmement il ne pourra pas s'agir d'un mage de rang S " expliqua à son tour Erza

" Les modalités de l'examen seront annoncées à votre arrivé sur l'Îles de Tenro , sachez que certain d'entre vous devrons affrontez Erza " annonça maître

Tous les gens de la guilde crièrent d'horreur

" Je serais également de la partie pour vous empêcher de poursuivre votre route " souri Mirajane

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensités

" Ne soyer pas aussi défaitiste , tous les mages de rang S on du en passés par la " affirma Gildarts

" Ow, Erza c'est du gâteau , mais Mirajane et Gildarts ? Sa va pas être facile, mais le prix vaux la chandelle " dis-je avec détermination

" Alors Gildarts va aussi se battre contre nous ?! " cria impatient Natsu

" Et lui il est content ! " cria à son tour Grey mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme

" Les neuf participent accompagnés de leur partenaire devrons se présentez dans une semaine au port d'Hargeon , se sera tous ! " finit le maître

**Temps sauter**

Je suis assise à côté de Natsu

A la même table se trouve Lisana, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, Jubia, Grey, Lucy, Happy et Arechi

" C'est moi ou se sera plus corsé que les autre années ? " grogna Grey

" Je suis surprise que se soit votre première participation à tous " s'étonna Lucy

" Je suis tout feu tout flamme ! Je vais devenir mage de rang S " cria Natsu en crachant du feu

" Je sens que l'espoir de devenir mage de rang S s'éloigne de l'homme viril que je suis " pleura Elfman

" Surtout que Kanashimi participe également " rappela Wendy

Toute les participent de l'examen se trouvent à la table me regardèrent désespérer

" Ne me regarder pas comme sa, l'examen n'est suremnt pas qu'une question de force " tentais-je de les rassurer

Ils déprimèrent encore plus

" Le problème c'est que tu est bonne en tout, que se sois en force ou en intelligence " rappela Lucy

" Mais non je ne suis pas bonne en tout, il suffit de voire mes faiblesses... Mais je fait tout pour ne pas les montrer " riais-je

Je me levais

" Ou est-ce que tu va Kanashimi ? " me demanda Lisana

"Je vais m'entraîner avec mon partenaire " répondis-je

Arechi me regarda tristement

" Alors avec qui tu fait équipe ? " demanda Grey

" Bah avec Arechi, quel question " répondis-je

Arechi me regarda avant de voler sur ma tête avec un grand sourire

" Je vais tous faire pour que tu devienne mage de rang S, je te le promet " dit-il avec confiance et détermination

" Rien que ta présence me donne de la force ! Allons nous entraînez ! " riais-je en partant en courant

Si je devient une grande mage je pourrais peut-être revoir Akuma

Une fois dehors, je m'arrêter net

" Un problème Kanshimi ? " s'inquiéta Arechi

" Oui , notre maison est devant un parc pour enfant, ce n'ets pas l'endroit idéal pour s'entraînez " expliquais-je

Natsu me percuta et on tomba tous les deux

" Et Kanshimi , qu'est-ce que tu fait devant la guilde arrêter comme un poteau ?" me demanda Natsu avec un grand sourire

" Je n'ais aucun en droit pour m'entraîner " soupirais-je

" Pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi cette semaine ! Tu pourra t'entraîner et en échange tu me fait à manger !" cria Natsu

" Oh géniale merci Natsu ! " souriais-je

**Temps sauter**

Je suis chez Natsu

Dans un short court noir et un débardeur rouge s'arrêtent en dessous de ma poitrine

Mon sac pour cette semaine se trouve dans le salon de Natsu

Je suis en face d'un mur de pierre

" Alors on commence par quoi ?" demanda Arechi tremblant de froid

Il faut dire que lui aussi n'est pas habiller chaudement

Je lui ais dit d'enfiler un jogging

Tout Magnolia est recouvert de neige

" On commence par le renforcement des bras " déclarais-je

Je me mi à frapper le mur de pierre à main nues avec toutes mes forces

Arechi fit de grand yeux avant de m'imiter avec un sourire déterminer

Après une vingtaines de coup de poing, une grand et profonde fissure se forma dans la roche

" Quel force " chuchota Arechi émerveiller

" Mon entrainement alternera entre le renforcement physique et mental " listais-je

Arechi s'assit tristement dans la neige

Je m'assis devant lui inquiète

" Quel est le problème Arechi ? " demandais-je

" Je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide dans cet examen " déclara Arechi

Je lui caressa doucement la tête

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu dit ? Sans toi je ne vais nul par , et si tu te sens faible je vais te renforcer " lui dis-je avec un sourire déterminer

Il me regarda étonné puis me souri avec le même sourire que je porte

" Bottons les fesses de tous les participants " ricana-t-ils

Je souri

Nous sommes aller jusqu'à une chute d'eau et je m'assis juste en dessous

Arechi m'imita

pendant une heure nous n'avons pas bouger d'un pouce

Puis on fit des pompes sous la cascades

" K-K-Kanshimi, tu tu n'a pas pas f-r-r froid ? " grelotta Arechi

" Si, je suis frigorifier " avouais-je les lèvres bleus

" Hé hé si on on rentrer ? " proposa Arechi

Je hochait la tête et on se dirigez au pas de course vers la maison de Natsu

Une fois à l'intérieur on été couvert de neige et quelques éclat de glaces

Happy nous regarda avec de grand yeux

" Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cette état ? Et c'est quoi c'est tenus ? " nous demanda Happy

" C'est notre entraînement " ria Arehci

Puis je pris mon sac et celui d'Arechi et me dirigea vers la salle de bain

" Un bon bain chaud nous fera du bien, pas vraie Arechi ? " dis-je

Il sourit et me suivit

Après notre rapide bain

Je m'habillais de mon pyjama et me fit 2 tresses , une de chaque cotée de la tête

Un short blanc et un débardeur bleu minuit

Arechi porte un pantalon ample violet

" Je vais faire à manger vous pouvais vous reposer en attendant " souriais-je à Happy et Arechi

Ils me sourirent et s'installèrent sur le fauteuil

Bon et si je faisait des spaghettis au thon ? Oui c'est très bon comme plat

Une fois le plat finit je mi la table pour quatre

" Arechi ! Happy ! A table ! " annonçais-je

" Natsu est encore dehors " s'inquiéta Happy

" Je vais le chercher, vous pouvez commencer sans nous " dis-je en sortant pied nus

Je vu Natsu assis dos à moi sur un monticule de neige

Je m'assis à côté de lui

" Tu vient manger ? Le repas est prêt " dis-je doucement

" Je ferais tout pour devenir mage de rang S " m'annonça Natsu

" Temp mieux " souriais-je doucement

**1 semaine plus tard **

Moi, Natsu, Happy et Arehci arrivâmes ensemble sous les regard étonnés de tous les autre participant

Je suis habiller d'un jean vert, d'un débardeur noir et de converse noir également, sans oublier mon irremplaçable cape noir

Arechi est habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean rouge

Mon sac contenant quelques vêtements et d'autres appartenant à Arechi

Le bateau nous attendait

C'est examen promet

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se trente-quatrième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Aller à la prochaine !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Coucou tous le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi je vais bien !**

**Je tient à m'excuser de la longue attente ! Disons que j'ais eu un petit contre temps héhéhé**

**Mais bref passons ! **

**Voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super chapitre bientôt l apparition de luxus !**

**Merci ! Et oui, notre chère blond sera bientôt de retour !**

**KeepDead: Hello! ta story est juste géniale.. juste... ton orthographe gâche l'histoire :(**

**Merci ! Ah je suis vraiment désoler ! Je fait de mon mieux mais l'orthographe n'est définitivement pas ma tasse de thé ... Mais vu que le lecteur est roi, je ferais encore plus attention à l'avenir ! **

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 98 et 100 :**

**Qui à de la chance ?**

**et**

**Mest**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois au milieu de la mer une chaleur tropical se fit ressentir

Toutes les filles sont en maillot de bain , ainsi que Elfman et Grey

Loki c'est habillé légèrement

Les seuls personnes à ne pas s'être mises à l'aise son Jubia, Gajil, Freed, Bixsrow, Mest, Arechi et moi

Je me trouve sur l'avant du bateau avec Loki

Natsu s'approcha tremblant de l'esprit

" Je préfère que tu ne t'approche pas de moi " déclara inquiet Loki

" Natsu vient " soupirais-je

Il s'approcha de moi en tremblant sur le point de vomir

Tous le monde retint son souffle pour voir se que je vais faire

" Troya" dis-je en claquant des doigts

Natsu fut remit sur pied en un clin d'œil

" OUAIS ! JE REVIS ! MERCI SHIMI !" cria de joie Natsu en courant partout

" Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ta magie, c'est une compétition je te rappelle " déclara Ever Green

Je souri avant de regarder dans la direction dans la quel nous nous dirigions pour voir une îles vraiment originale

Elle vraiment belle cette île

" Hé île droit devant ! " criais-je

Arechi se posa sur ma tête impatient

" Cette île recèle bien des mystères, on raconte qu'autre fois elle était peuplée de fées " annonça le maître

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement

" Ow de vrais fées " soupirais-je rêveuse

" C'est aussi le lieu sacré ou repose le premier maître de Fairy Tail : en effet Mavis Vermillion à été enterrée la-bas " nous raconta maître

" Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?! " cria Grey en pointant du doigt la tenue du maître

" Il fait chaud je me suis mi à l'aise ! " rétorqua le maître en s'éventant

" Je te signale que toi t'es quand même en caleçon " rappela Lucy à Grey

" Après cette introduction , je vais vous expliquer les modalités de la première épreuve " annonça le maître

" Alors cet examen se fait en plusieurs épreuve, intéressent " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Vous voyer la fumée qui s'élève de la plage ? C'est à cet endroit que tout commencera pour vous ! Vous y trouverez neuf parcours différent. Chaque parcours ne peut-être emprunter que par une seule équipe " commença le maître

" Et voici se sur quoi vous pourrez tomber sur votre chemin "

Le maître fit apparaître à sa droite un tableau

" Seuls les équipes qui franchiront cette étape seront qualifiés pour les épreuves suivantes "

" Ah d'accord ! "comprit Natsu

" Au dessus d'Erza et de Gildarts il y a écrit : combat acharné " remarqua Grey

" Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? " demanda Lucy

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il entend par calme ? " questionna Loki en froncent les sourcils

" Dans les passages ou il y a écrit combat, deux équipes s'affronterons et seul la gagnante pourra poursuivre sa route

Les itinéraires combat acharné sont les plus difficiles car vous devrait vaincre un des actuel mages de rang S pour avancer

Les deux itinéraires calmes vous permettrons de passer l'épreuve sans avoir à combattre...

Cette épreuve est l'occasion de tester votre force au combat mais également votre chance ! " expliqua le maître

" Aïe ! Je suis mal " soupirais-je

" Tu est malchanceuse ? " me demanda Arechi

" Si tu savais à quel point " riais-je

" J'espère qu'on aura pas à combattre " espéra Lucy

" A ta place je me ferais pas trop d'illusions on à que 2 chances sur neuf d'avoir le parcours calme " rétorqua Kana

" En théorie , il pourrais y avoir jusqu'à 7 équipes qualifiées pour l'épreuve suivante " conclue Ever Green

" Dans le pire des cas seul 4 équipes réussiront à se défaire de cette épreuve " continua Reby

" Et on en fera partis ! Je compte bien mettre une raclée monumentale à tous le monde " déclara Gajil

" Ouais c'est pas gagner " soupira Reby en servant d'accoudoir à Gajil

Je les verrais bien ensemble c'est deux la

" hé bien bonne chance à tous ! L'épreuve commence maintenant ! " cria le maître

Je ne posais pas de question et sauta du bateau, Arechi me prit en plein vole et on se diriger vers la fumée du début de l'épreuve

Je vus Freed et Bixsrow eu aussi s'envoler

Une fois arriver devant les chemin je regardais Arechi qui ce reposer sur ma tête

" Alors on prend le quel ? " demandais-je

" Humm... Le parcours I " proposa Arechi

" Tien, pourquoi ? " questionnais-je

" Le I se trouve dans nos deux prénom et aussi à la fin " s'expliqua Arechi

Je souris doucement avent de m'engouffrer avec mon ami dans le tunnel I

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il n'y eu aucun adversaire en vu

" Hé bien Arechi je vois que notre amitié nous a porter chance " dis-je réjouis

" Oui... Mais Kanashimi, j'ais une question " commença Arechi hésitant

" Oui Arechi , que se passe-t-il ? " demandais-je étonner

" Qui ta empoisonner ? Et pourquoi ? " dit-il sans ambages

Je continuer à marcher mais je fit de grand yeux

Comment est-il au courent que j'ais été empoisonner ?!

" Kansahimi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " s'inquiéta Arechi en volant devant mon visage

Je secouer avec vigueur la tête avant de lui sourire

" Ce n'est pas important " riais-je en cachant mes yeux avec mes cheveux

Arechi me griffa avec violence

Se qui nous obligea à nous arrêter

Je le regardais avec étonnement pendant que le sang couler de ma joue juste en dessous de ma marque de Fairy Tail

Il me regarda sévèrement

" Kanashimi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " finit par me demander Arechi avec inquiétude et douceur en même temps

Je fit de grand yeux

**flash back**

**PDV EXTERNE **

**" hé Shimi ! Regarde se que j'ais trouv..." commença un garçon avec une camélia et une rose dans la main**

**Une jeune fille rouler en boule leva brusquement la tête en essayant les larmes qui couler avec vigueur **

**" Erik ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " demanda la fillette de 12 ans**

**"Pourquoi tu pleure ? " demanda le jeune homme en se mettant au niveau de Kanashimi**

**" Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas " chuchota la violette **

**Le garçon fit de grand yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie tremblante avec du sang traversant la vielle loque qui lui servait de vêtement**

**Erik prit Kanashimi dans ses bras avec la plus grande précaution**

**" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Kanashimi ? " demanda-t-il inquiet avec douceur**

**La jeune fille se mi à pleurer en fermant hermétiquement les yeux **

**" Du sang,partout,**** tellement de morts" psalmodiait Kanashimi effrayer **

**" Tient regarde ! J'ais trouver nos fleur favorites ! Elles symboliseront notre futur liberté " chuchota avec assurance Erik en placent les deux fleurs dans la main droite de son amie **

**La jeune fille regarda le garçon avec étonnement, puis lui souri doucement **

**" Erik, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? " souri Kanashimi en serrant les fleurs près de son cœur comme un trésor **

** Le garçon pris une pose ridicule avec un grand sourire **

**La jeune fille éclata dans un rire qui contamina son ami **

**fin du flash back**

" Arechi , tu peut garder un secret ? " demandais-je

" Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " me répondis inquiet Arechi

Je m'assis contre un arbre en entourant mes jambes avec mes bras ,

Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux

Arechi se posa en face de moi

" Je suis en danger, un homme me recherche " commençais-je

Arechi fit de grand yeux

" Mais tu est super puissante tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à le battre ! " s'offusqua Arechi

Je mordais ma lèvre

" Le problème c'est que rien que de penser à lui je ne peut pas utilisé ma magie correctement " tremblais-je

" Kanashimi, pourquoi ne nous a tu rien dit avant ? " me demanda Arechi

" Arechi promet moi, promet moi de ne rien dire à personne " suppliais-je

" Promit " déclara-t-il après un court instant

Je me mis à pleurer doucement en serrant mes jambes un peut plus

" Je ne veut pas quitter Fairy Tail, de tout mon cœur, je le souhaite ! Mais je n'est pas le choix ! Je vais devoir quitter la guilde que j'ais toujours voulu rejoindre! " pleurais-je

Arechi me fit un câlin

Je le regardais étonné

" Alors si c'est le souhait de ton cœur , tu doit le poursuivre " m'encouragea Arechi

Je fit de grand yeux , puis détourner le regard

Je me levais et courus avec mon ami sur la tête

Je voudrais pouvoir suivre mon rêve , crois moi Arechi

Mais pas au point de sacrifier mes amis

Quelques minutes plus tard , moi et Arechi arrivions au la fin de la première épreuve

Gajil, Reby, Happy, Natsu Lucy, Kana, Loki et Grey sont déjà la

Arechi les rejoins

Je ne leur jetèrent aucun regard et m'assis loin d'eux la tête basse en touchant ma blessure , le sang ne c'est toujours pas arrêter de couler

Je gratter furieusement la blessure en lâchant quelque larmes de tristesse

Quelqu'un m'arrêta de gratter en me prenant fortement le poignée et me tournant vers lui

" Grey ? " demandais-je prise au dépourvus

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous le sang sur ma joue et mes vêtement ainsi que sur ma main

Les yeux de tous le monde s'agrandir devant la scène

" Kanashimi ! Est-ce que sa va ? " s'inquièta Kana

Je fit oui de la tête

Reby vint devant moi et utilisa sa magie pour faire apparaître le mot "eau"

Elle me nettoya le visage et mes vêtements le mieux qu'elle pu

Arechi se mit à pleurer et se jeta sur moi

" Je suis désoler ! Je suis désoler Kanashimi " bredouilla-t-il

" Ce n'est pas grave " le réconfortais-je en le berçant avec un petit sourire triste

" Ah Kanashimi ! Tu continue de saigner ! " cria Grey

Je soupirais

J'arracher un bout de ma cape et exerça une pression sur la griffure

Le maître arriva et nous appris que Mest, Wendy, Freed, Bixsrow, Lissana et Jubia sont éliminés

Elfman et Ever arrivèrent juste après

" Ecouter moi ! Voila en quoi consiste la suite de l'examen de promotion au mage de rang S " commença le maître

" Aller accouche, le vieux " s'impatienta Natsu "tous feu tous flamme "

" Vous devrez trouver la tombe Mavis : permier maître de notre guilde... Tombe qui est cachée quelque part sur cette îles " annonça le maître

" Le premier maître ? " s'étonna Lucy

" La tombe de Mavis " fronça les sourcils Kana

" Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais c'est super facile ! " souri Natsu

" Vous avez 6 heures pour réussir cette épreuve et pas une minute de plus ! Quand à moi je vous attendrez devant la tombe de Mavis " déclara le maître en s'en allant

Je souris à Arechi, qui me souris aussi

**Temps sauter**

Sa faisait un bon moment que moi et Arechi marchions

Quand je tomber nez à nez avec un homme au cheveux noir assis contre un arbre

toute les plantes des alentours son mortes

" Excuser moi " commençais-je en m'arrêtant devant lui

Il me regarda avec les larmes coulant de ses yeux

" Le monde continu à me rejeter " pleura-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui même

Alors c'est lui qui à tuer les plantes

Je souri doucement et me mis à genoux devant lui

" Attention Kanashimi ! Il est peut-être dangereux ! " me prévint Arechi en prenant ses distance

Je pris les mains de ce mystérieux homme qui me regarda avec horreur

" Le rejet fait également parti de ma vie, mais j'ais réussi à me faire accepter , je suis sur que sa vous arrivera un jour " affirmais-je

L'homme me regarda avec tristesse

" Tu ne comprend pas, moi je ne peut rien y faire " pleura-t-il

Je souri et posâmes nos mains au sol

" Douce résurection " chuchotais-je

Toutes les plantes autour de nous se remirent à vivre d'un vert verdoyant

L'homme me regarda avec choque puis me pris soudainement dans ses bras

" Est-tu un ange ? " chuchota-t-il

Je ris doucement

" Non loin de la, je suis tout le contraire " dis-je

" Kanashimi ! N'oublie pas que tu doit réussir l'examen " me rappela Arechi

C'est vrai mais je ne peut pas laisser se pauvre garçon dans cet état

" Je ne peut pas le laisser comme sa ! " rétorquais-je

Tout à coup une lumière rouge illumina le ciel

J'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le signale

" L'arrivée d'un ennemi est imminente" annonçais-je

L'homme me regarda étonné

" Un ennemi ? " questionna-t-il

" Oui, c'est île est la terre sacrée de notre guilde, notre premier maître est enterrée ici... Si il arriver quelque chose à mes amis et cette île je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner " dis-je inquiète

" Je comprend, va protéger tes amis " dit-il avec un petit sourire

On se leva tous les deux et pris chacun notre chemin

Je m'arrêter net dans mon élan et couru embrasser la joue de cet inconnu

" Ne perdez pas espoir , je suis sur que vous sera un jour accepter " encourageais-je

Il rougi et me regarda avec la plus grande douceur

" Être acceptez par une personne aussi unique et douce que toi est vraiment un grand honneur... Une fleur d'une telle rareté, quel cadeau , je n'oublierais jamais la gentillesse et l'altruisme qui t'anime" me dit-il avant de partir

Je souris une dernière fois avant de courir avec Arechi sur ma tête

" Hé bien, il était bizarre se type " finit par dire mon ami

" La tristesse peut nous détruire, la réaction de chacun est unique " expliquais-je

" Tu doit avoir raison, mais passons... Ou est-ce que tu cour comme sa ? " me demanda Arechi

" Vers le camps, je pense que je pourrais en apprendre plus la bas " annonçais-je

" Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ta magie pour aller plus vite? " s'étonna Arechi

" Je préserve un maximum de magie " répondis-je

" Je suis fière de toi, tu à appliquer mes conseils à la lettres " dit Arechi de façon comique

Je ris avant de me concentrer sur la route

J'ais un horrible pressentiment qui me retourne l'estomac et qui me donne envie de vomir

Tous à coup je rentrer en collision avec quelqu'un

Je pris mes distance en sautant loin de la personne qui ma percuter

Avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux

" Vous..." chuchotais-je avec horreur

L'homme me regarda avec étonnement puis me souri de façon sadique

Cet homme est vêtu d'une imposante armure rouge sang et de deux haches de guerre de chaque côté de sa taille

" Tient, mais quel étonnement, expérience M-9 quel opportunité de te voir ici " ria l'homme au cheveux vert

Nikumubeki " grognais-je hostile

" Kanshimi, c'est lui l'homme qui te recherche ? " me demanda Arechi, inquiet

" Non, lui c'est son bras droit " dis-je sans quitter Nikumubeki des yeux

" Que fait-t-il la ? " s'étonna Arechi

" C'est la question que je me pose " répondis-je

" Ah je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre ! Je fait maintenant partis de la guilde sombre de Grimoire Heart, je suis l'un des huit chevalier du purgatoire, j'ais justement infiltré cette guilde sous **ses **ordres " ria mon ennemi

" Je suppose que vous avez continuer vos atrocité sur d'autre enfants " grognais-je de rage

" Crois le ou non, mais **il** a décider de concentrer c'est effort uniquement sur sa meilleur expérience, autrement dit : toi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tu sera de retour je peut t'assurer que tu ne t'enfuira pas de nouveau " m'assura Nikumubeki

Je souris

Ce qui le pris au dépourvu

" Ce que vous ne vous n'aviez pas prévu, c'est que peut après ma fuite, je me suis entraîner sans relâche... Et je n'ais pas appris que des sort de soutient " narguais-je

" Hé bien prouve le moi " souri Nikumibeki en se mettant en position de combat en sortant ses armes

" Arechi, va au camp sans moi " déclarais-je en faisant apparaître mes sabres noir brillant d'un violet démoniaque

" Mais Kanashimi ! " pleura Arechi

" ARECHI ! Fait se que je te dit ! " criais-je

Il me regarda puis me souri inquiet et s'envola loin

Je me tournais vers mon ancien tortionnaire

" Kanashimi, revient vivante " m'encouragea Arechi avant de sortir de ma vue

" Ah nous deux, saleté " souriais-je follement en direction de Nikumubeki

Je vus dans son regard de l'hésitation

" On va bien s'amuser " dis-je de façon sadique

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Je suis désoler du temps que j'ais pris pour poster mon chapitre !**

**Je m'excuse de l'attente que je vous ais procurer, mais avec l'école , je n'ais presque plus de temps libre**

**Il faut dire que je suis très inquiète pour mon avenir ^^"**

**Enfin bref !**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce , au revoir !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous êtes de bonne humeur !**

**Mais sans plus tarder, voici les réponse au reviews ! :**

**KeepDead : Si tu veux je peux corriger tes stories :) par ce que la juste ca pique les yeux xD Même si j'ai adoré ce chapitre! Je suis amoureuse de ton histoire :p (tu veux bien que je l'épouse? S'il te plait 3 )**

**Corriger mes histoire ? Heu, bah si tu veut :3 ( Bonne chance X3 ) ! Merci ! Et non désoler, tu na pas ma bénédiction pour l'épousée XP !**

**En tout cas je te suis reconnaissante de bien vouloir prendre la peine de corriger mes erreurs !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera égal au épisodes 112, 113, 114, 117 et 122**

**Ce que je n'ais pas pu lui dire**

**L'arbre Tenrô**

**Erza vs Azuma**

**Le grondement du tonnerre**

**et**

**Donnons nous la main **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Alors expérience M-9, tu fait toujours partie de cette pitoyable guilde ? Depuis **sa** petite lettre, j'aurais pensais que tu aurait pris tes jambes à ton coup comme les autres fois " me nargua Nikumubeki

La pluie tomba avec force sur nos tête

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation et resserrais mon emprise sur mes sabres

Il me sourit narquoisement

" Je vais t'écraser pour l'effronterie que toi et ta misérable guilde êtes coupables " dis-je d'une voix grave

" Ho quel joie, commençons le spectacle ! " ria Nikumubeki

Il fit apparaître des monstres au allures que je qualifierais de grotesques

Je vois c'est pour tester ma puissance

Je me jetais donc sur les dizaines de monstres ennemis

Après quelques coup, il ne resta plus rien de c'est créatures

" hé bien, hé bien, je vois que tu ne plaisantait pas " ria Nikumubeki

Je le regardais avec toute la haine don je suis animer

Il se mit à rire hystériquement

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, déchet " grognais-je d'un ton mortel

C'est rire redoublèrent

" AHAHAHAH Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi **il **tenait tant à te garder ! Tu est l'expérience la mieux réussi ! Tu est vraiment notre perle rare " hurlait-il de rire

Je serrais des dents

Mes lames en avant, je couru subitement vers lui, visant l'estomac et le bras droit

Nikumubeki sourit et disparut

Je m'arrêter et humer l'air

Derrière moi !

J'esquiver de justesse le coup de hache qui était destiner à ma tête, mais mon bras droit pris le coup

Le sang coula immédiatement

Je contrer avec un coup de pied dans la figure de mon adversaire

Un craquement écœurant retenti

Nikumubeki recula dans la douleur

Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de réagir et lui brisa l'armure au niveau du torse avec mes sabres

Avant que je puisse lui asséner un autre coup, Nikumubeki me frappa au visage avec le plat de sa hache

Et avec ma chance, il me fit saigner de nouveau ma griffure

Ça fait un mal de chien, je l'avoue

Mon bras droit n'est pas dans le meilleure des états

Je fit disparaître mes sabres

Et je fit place à mes ailes de neiges

Mon œil ne reflète que ma colère

" C'est tu pourquoi, chère expérience M-9, t'es tu retrouver enfermer comme une vulgaire bête ? C'est grâce à ton chère père " me nargua Nikumubeki

Je le regardais de façon indifférente

Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mon père était une ordure

" Et ?... " demandais-je

Il leva un sourcil

" Et ? C'est ta seule réaction ? Comme je suis déçu " soupira Nikumubeki

Je lui envoya une vague d'épée de neige

Sa eu pour effet d'affaiblir son armure

Il sourit de façon sadique

Nikumubeki positionna ses mains vers moi

" Porte de la peur ! " cria-t-il avec un regard de folie sur le visage

Une porte de fer avec une petite fenêtre à barreaux apparue

Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement oppressant

Une quinzaines de chiens démoniaques marchant uniquement sur leurs pattes arrières en sortirent

Écarquiller les yeux en voyant de quoi ses monstres sont faits

Les griffes et les croc des chiens sont en faite des seringues

Ma magie éclata dans une fumée rouges

Je tombais à genoux tremblantes

Nikumubeki me sourit cruellement

" Je vois que tu ne peut toujours rien faire contre se genre de choses " ricana mon adversaire

Les monstres s'approchèrent dangereusement de moi et m'encerclèrent

Je vu rouge en voyant les seringues me piègent

Je posais ma tête au sol en cachant mes yeux avec mes mains

Puis après un court instants je ressentis une douleurs lancinante dans mon dos vite suivit de beaucoup d'autres

Je pouvais sentir le liquide don je suis constituer couler de tout mon dos, ainsi que la puis battante

De nombreux cris de douleurs m'échappèrent

Ma tête commença à me faire mal du au manque de sang dans mon organisme

Puis tout à coup un bruit sourd fut entendu

Les bêtes disparus

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés

Nikumubeki avait l'air irrité en regardant le ciel

Je me relever tremblante de douleur

Mon débardeur... N'est plus un débardeur

Et ma cape n'est plus utilisable

J'arrachais les derniers lambeaux de mes anciens vêtements et me retrouve donc en sous-vêtement

Un soutien gorge rouge bordeaux avec de la dentelle noir

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " chuchotais-je

" Il fallait que celui-la arrive " grogna Nikumubeki

" Qui ?" demandais-je

" Blue Note "

Donc tout Grimoir Heart est sur l'île

Génial...

J'inspirais profondément

" Je m'ennuie, mettons un terme à ce combat ennuyant " chuchotais-je avec mes cheveux cachant mes yeux

Un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon se dessina petit à petit sur mon visage

Nikumubeki, tu a oser utiliser ma faiblesse

Tu va le regretter amèrement

Une douce et sombre musique commença

" Je vais te montrer le vrai sens du mot peur " chuchotais-je follement

(Hide and Seek de SeeU/ Chanson prise sur la chaîne de Kurotsuki92i. Super chaîne ! )

" Ding dong, muneul yeo reo da o " = Ding dong, ouvre la porte

" Naega wat dan da " = J'arrive

" Su meu ryeo hae do so young eop seo " = C'est inutile de te cacher

" Ding dong eo seo yeo reo da o " = Ding dong, vas-y, ouvre la porte

" Naega wat dan da " = J'arrive

" Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo " = Il est trop tard pour fuir

Nikumubeki tomba à genoux en pleurant du sang

Il essaya de couper le son avec ses mains bouchant ses oreilles

Mon sourire s'élargie

Je danser en cercle autour de lui

" Chang mun sae ro bo neun " = Lorsque tu regardes à travers la fenêtre,

" Neo wa nu ni ma ju chyoe sseo " = nos yeux se croisent

Je pencher mon visage en face du sien

Avec un regard malade sur mon visage et continuer ma chanson

" Go be jil lin du nun " = Je veut regarder de plus près

" Ga gga i seo bo go si peo " = ces yeux effrayés

Mes yeux brillèrent d'une lueur démoniaque, qui contrastent parfaitement avec la pluies coulent à flot et le sang dans le quel je baigne

Je me remis à danser autours de Nikumubeki mais de façon plus rapide

" Ding dong nae ga deu reo gan da "= Ding dong, j'entre

" Eo seo do mang chyeo " = Dépêche-toi et fuis

" Sullaejapgi reul ha myeo nol ja "= Jouons à chat

" Ding dong nae ga deu reo wat da " = Dong dong, j'arrive

" Eo seo su meo ra " = Dépêche-toi et cache toi

" Sumbaggokjil eul ha myeo nol ja " = Jouons à cache-cache

" Kung kwang dae neun neo ui " = Je pouvais entendre le son

" Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne " = de chacun de tes pas

" Geo chi reojin neo ui " = Je pouvais entendre

" Sum sori ga deul li neut deut " = ta respiration saccadée

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" Meo ri ka rak bo il la " = je peut voir tes cheveux

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" Meo ri ka rak bo il la " = je peut voir tes cheveux

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" Meo ri ka rak bo il la " = je peut voir tes cheveux

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" meo ri " = ta tête...

" Ddok ddok " = Toc toc

" Bang mu na pe wat da " = je suis à ta porte

" Deu reo gal geon de " = J'entre,

" Heo ra geun gu ha ji a neul ga " = je ne te demanderais pas ta permission

Je m'arrêter devant lui , une fumée noir tout autour de nous déformée le paysage et je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche sous le regard traumatisé et sanglant de Nikumubeki

" Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da " = Toc toc, je suis dans ta chambre

" Eo di su meon na " = Où te caches-tu ?

" Go i meum jeom jeom ggun na ryeo hae " = Le jeu est presque terminé

" Neo ui bang e in neum " Dans ta chambre,

" Chimdae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo " = je regardais sous ton lit

" Yoe gi e neu neom ne " = Tu n'est pas là

" Da eu meu not jang a ni ya " = Je regarderais ensuite dans ton placard

Je me positionné derrière Nikumubeki mon sabre dans ma main gauche

Levé au niveau de son coeur

Je souris

" Ding dong "

" Yeo gi in ne " = tu es là

" Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne " = Ding dong, tu étais là durent tout ce temps

" Ne ga sul lae " = Tu l'es

" Ding dong i je cha jan ne " Ding dong, je t'ai trouvé maintenant

" Ne ga sul lae " = Tu l'es

" Ding don ne ga i gyeon ne " Ding dong, j'ais gagné

" Ne ga sul lae " = Tu l'es

" Ding dong beolchik ba da ra " = Ding dong reçoit ta pénalité

La lame embrocha sa cible

" Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da " = ding dong, le jeu est terminé

" A mu de eom de " = il ne reste plus personne

" Ding dong mo du da annyeong " = Ding dong, au revoir tous le monde...

Je chantais les derniers mots en retirant mon sabre du cœur Nikumubeki

Quand je fit disparaître mon sabre une lueur dorée illumina le ciel et les étoiles

Cette magie me réchauffe le cœur

Je tomber à genoux à bout de souffle et transpirant

J'ais utiliser beaucoup de magie dans cette attaque

Je fit apparaître mes ailes de neige et m'envola haut dans le ciel

" Il faut maintenant que je retourne au camp " dis-je dans la douleur

J'essayer tant bien que mal de voler droit mais ma vu se brouille et je me sans faible à cause de tout le sang que j'ais perdus

**20 minutes plus tard**

Le camp n'est toujours pas en vu

Puis un craquement retenti

Je vu l'arbre de Tenrô s'écroulait

Mon cœur rata un battement

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge

Ma magie à...

disparut

" Il manquer... Plus que sa " bégayais-je en commençant à tomber en chute libre vers le sol

Les branches d'un arbre sur le chemin de ma chute me freinèrent

Je m'écrasais au sol dans bruit sourd sur le dos

Mon souffle fut retiré brutalement de mes poumons

Je m'étouffer avec le sang accumulé dans ma gorge

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et mes forces magique revinrent à moi

Je souris doucement en regardant le ciel

" Quel douce averse " chuchotais-je nostalgique

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et mes larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie

Je criais de tristesse

_Lève toi_

J'écarquillais les yeux

" Q-Q-qui est la ?" demandais-je en m'asseyant et regardant autour de moi

_Tes amis on besoin de ton aide pour le combat final _

" Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? " demandais-je

_Va ... Tu doit combattre _

Je me levais tremblante en serrant les dents

" Vous avez raison " chuchotais-je avant de courir vers le camp en tenant mon bras droit

**Temps sauter**

Je marcher un petit moment quand je tomber nez à nez avec Jubia, deux personnes inconnu et cet homme mystérieux

" Jubia ! Tu va bien ? " demandais-je inquiète

Elle me regarda avec horreur

" Kanashimi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! " cria Jubia

Je souris doucement avant de tomber à genoux

" Acnologia..." chuchota l'homme mystérieux que j'ais encourageais tout à l'heure

J'écarquillais les yeux dans le choque total

A-Acnologia ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux et lança une vague de magie mortelle

Je fermais les yeux et perdis connaissance

" Il-il faut que je batte le maître de Grimoire Heart " dis-je avant de sombrer

J'ouvris doucement les yeux

Ce fut flou au début mais je distinguer quatre petites formes

Je me relevais doucement en me frottant les yeux

" Kanashimi ! " cria Arehci en me prenant dans ses bras

" Arechi ? Mais ou suis-je ? " demandais-je en voyant que je me trouver dans un endroit métallique et sec

" Nous somme dans le QG de Grimoire Heart " m'expliqua Carla

Lily se tenait les oreilles dans la peur

Un bruit de tonnerre fut entendu

" Comment je suis arriver ici ? " questionnais-je

" C'est Zelef qui ta emmener ici " répondis Happy

" Zelef ? Le mage noir de la légende ? " m'étonnais-je

" Oui , c'est l'homme que tu à réconforter la dernière fois " m'annonça Arechi

Je remarquer qu'un tissu blanc couver de tâche de sang recouvrer la partie supérieur de mon corps

Mais cela appartient à Zelef

" Sa aussi c'est ce Zelef qui te la donner, pour t'empêcher un minimum de te vider de ton sang " déclara Carla

Je pris doucement une partie de se bandage de fortune

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres

" Merci Zelef " chuchotais-je

" C'est beau l'amourrrrrr " se moqua Happy

Je le regardais amuser

" Mais que dit tu Happy tu c'est bien que j'aime une seul personne " riais-je

" Notre mission et de trouver la source de pouvoir de se bateau " trembla Lily

Je me lever

" Très bien ! Allons-y ! " dis-je déterminer avant de vaciller et de me rattraper à l'aide du mur

Ma respiration est sifflante

"Kanashimi, tu est sur de pouvoir bouger ? " s'inquiéta Carla

Je lui affirmais avec un sourire

**temps sauter**

Moi Lily, Carla, Happy et Arechi sommes dans une bouche d'aération

" Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on doit passez par la ? " demanda Arechi, agacé

" Je n'en sais rien il faut demander à Happy " riais-je

" Mon intuition " répondis Happy

" Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de relever " grogna Arechi

Happy s'arrêta brusquement

Carle se cogna à Happy

Lily se cogna à Carla

Arechi se cogna à Lily

et je me cognais à Arechi

" Tu pourrais prévenir avant de t'arrêter comme sa ! " gronda Carla

" Lily..."commença Happy

" Oui ? Quoi ? " demanda Lily agacé à son tour

Happy nous fit une crise de jalousie

" S'il vous plait arrêter vous tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Happy pourquoi tu vient de t'arrêter ?" demandais-je gentiment pour clamer l'atmosphère

" Ah oui c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc la ? " s'étonna Happy inquiet

Nous penchâmes tous la tête pour voir de quoi parler Happy

Je fit de grand yeux

" Ow je m'attendais à tout sauf à sa " chuchotais-je surprise

" C'est vivant ?" demanda Arechi choquait

" Bon trêve de bavardage il faut le détruire ! " nous ordonna Carla

Je pointer mon doigt ver la grille et la fit fondre

" Passage accessible ! " riais-je

Nous sortîmes tous les uns après les autres

" Sa ressemble pas à une source d'énergie en tout cas " remarqua Carla

Je m'approcher doucement de l'objet convoiter en croisant les bras

" Grimoire Heart ou le cœur du démon, maintenant que j'y pense j'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils allaient avoir une énergie de ce genre... Un cœur , c'est plutôt originale " déclarais-je

" Tu sait que t'es glauque ? " me demanda Happy avec une goûte de sueur derrière la tête

Je riais

" Hé j'ais entendus des voix à l'intérieur ! "

" Impossible ! Par est-ce que des intrus aurait pu entrées ? "

" Je crois qu'on ais repérer " soupira Arechi

" Je vais les retenir, pendant se temps la, trouver un moyen de détruire cette chose " affirma Lily en courent vers les portes

Huummmmm par quoi commencer ?

J'observais tous les fils et les boutons

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage

" Tu à une idée Kanashimi ? " me demanda Arechi

" OH je vais bien m'amuser " répondis-je en faisant apparaître un marteau de fer à la place de mon bras

Je frappais une machines avec le peut de force que j'avais et la détruit

" Tu pourrait faire sa avec plus de féminité " soupirèrent Arechi et Carla

Je les regarder étonnais avant de sourire

" Comme vous voulez " riais-je en appuyant sur tous les boutons et en coupant des câbles de toutes les couleurs

Puis mes amis Exceed commencèrent à faire la même chose

Tout à coup la porte de fer vola vers mes amis félins

Je courut à eux et les prirent dans mes bras avant d'être projeter dans un mur

Un violente quinte de toux s'enfuit de mes poumons

" Vous allez bien ? " demandais-je à Carla, Happy et Arechi une fois que le vent fut finit

Ils hochèrent la tête

Nous fîmes ensuite notre maximum pour détruire se truc mais en vain

Je me diriger vers le cœur de Grimoire Heart avec agacement

" Heu, Kanashimi , sa va ? " me demanda Happy, hésitant

" J'en ais plein le dos, je vais tout simplement exploser se cœur " grognais-je

Je placer Arechi, Happy et Carla dans des sphères de protection

Je mis ensuite mes mains devant moi

" Destruction instantané " chuchotais-je

Le souffle de mon sort me projeta brutalement sur l'un des mur du navire

Je crachais une gerbe de sang

Carla, Happy et Arehci accoururent précipitamment à mes côtés

" Kanashimi ! Est-ce que sa va ? " me demanda Arechi inquiet

Je fut prise d'une autre quinte de toux

Et je pouvais aussi sentir le sang de mes blessures afflué de nouveau

" Oui je suis juste un peut fatigué " baillais-je

Je fermais doucement les yeux

" Kanashimi ! Reste avec moi " pleura Arechi

" Mais je suis fatigué , dormir un peut ne me fera pas de mal " chuchotais-je

" Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! " cria Happy

" D'accord, je peut bien rester éveiller encore un peut " riais-je

Puis nos marques se mirent à briller

Et une petite partie de ma magie se régénéra

" C'EST NOUS ! C'EST NOTRE GUILDE !"

" Je vois que Natsu et les autres sont sains et sauf " soupirais-je de soulagement

" On devrez aller les rejoindre " conclue Carla

" C'est une bonne idée " souri Happy

" Kanshimi, tu peut te lever ? " me demanda Arechi inquiet

Je me lever tremblante avant de retomber a genoux

" Je suis désoler je n'ais plus de force " souriais-je

" VITE ! Allons nous en! Il y en a trop ! " cria Lily poursuivit par de nombreux ennemis

Arechi me pris par le tissu donner par Zelef et nous fîmes voler lui et moi et nous cacha derrière des décombres

Happy, Carla et Lily partirent devant

Nous attendîmes un bon moment avant de sortir de notre cachette

" C'est bon le danger est écarté " soupira de soulagement Arechi

Après quelques minutes de vole pour trouver la sortie nous fûmes enfin dehors

Mais pas la moindre trace de nos camarades

" Ils doivent être retournés au camp " chuchotais-je faiblement

" Tient bon Kanashimi ! On est bientôt arriver au camp ! " m'encouragea nerveusement mon ami Exceed en volant le plus vite possible vers le camp

Je fermais doucement les yeux mais lutter pour rester éveillé

" Je suis toute engourdis " chuchotais-je faiblement

Ma vision se trouble et s'assombrie

" KANASHIMI ! Tient bon ! Le camp est en vu ! " me cria Arechi

Mais sa voix me parvint au oreilles de façon lointaine

Je doit tenir...

Arechi me secoua d'un coup

En quelque sorte cela me stimula

L'odeur de mes compagnons me vint au nez et un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage mes je fit une grimace à cause de la douleur

Quand je fit l'effort de lever les yeux vers notre destination je vus tous le monde rire

Arechi me posa et vola à mes côtés derrière tous le monde

Personne ne nous avait encore remarquer

Arechi se joignit au autre pendant que je m'assis adosser à un arbre

Malgré mon sourire un regard triste voiler mon regard

Tient Erza et le maître ne sont pas la

Je soupirais inquiète

" Kanashimi ? "

Je levais la tête pour voir Wendy me regarder avec peur

" Ah Wendy, est-ce que sa va ? " demandais-je avec un sourire

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et se mis à guérir mes blessures

Mon regard s'adouci

" Merci Wendy " soupirais-je en sentant la douleurs s'évaporait

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ? " me demanda Wendy inquiète

" Oh un combat acharné , rien de plus " dis-je en évitant son regard

" Tes blessures son graves je ne peut rien faire de plus , je vais chercher des bandages " me prévint Wendy en s'éloignant de moi en courant

Je souris à sa gentillesse puis un cris déchira le ciel

J'écarquillais les yeux et bondi vers les autres

Ils me regardèrent étonnés

" Depuis quand t'es la toi ? " s'étonna Gajil

Je l'ignorais et me mis à trembler de peur

Des sueurs froide me traversèrent le dos et apparurent sur mon visages

Gildarts me regarda avec de grand yeux

" N-N-non pitié pas lui, pitié " suppliais-je

Un grand dragon noir se montra peut après ma phrase

" Acnologia " dis-je mes yeux remplis de peur

" Kanahsimi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " me demanda Erza en courant vers moi

J'avalais bruyamment ma salive et fit non de la tête

" Hé toi la-bas ! Tu c'est pas ou se trouverais Ignir ? Et Grandiné et Métallicana ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ?! "cria Natsu

Je couru vers Natsu et l'empêcha de parler en posant mes mains sur sa bouches

" Arrête ! Ce dragon n'est pas comme les autres ! Je le connais et je te conseils de ne pas le provoqué ! C'est lui qui à auten blessés Gildarts j'ais sentie son odeur " criais-je

J'enlevais mes mains de sa bouche et reculer

Acnologia se posa en face de nous

" Il nous faut une stratégie ! " cria Natsu

" Tu n'y ais pas, la question n'est pas quel stratégie mais qui restera en vie après son passages " déclarais-je

" Elle à raison " affirma Gildarts

Natsu nous regarda avec choque

" Quoi qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par la ? " nous demanda Natsu

" Tu vois très bien se que je veut dire, natsu " répondis-je en lisant son regard

Acnologia se mi à crier bruyamment vers le ciel

" Vite courez ! Il va attaquer ! " nous cria Gildarts

" Kanashimi ? "

Je me tournais subitement vers la voix

" Luxus ? "

Le dragon nous cria au visage

Je couru et fit apparaître un bouclier géant qui permettait de protéger tous le monde à l'aide de mon œil et fut repousser de quelques mètres sans perdre pieds cependant

La forêt jusqu'à la côte fut balayer

Gildarts fut le premier à réagir

" Comment à tu pu résister à son cris ?! " me demanda incrédule le mage de rang S

Je me tournais vers tous le monde

Mon œil gauche visible pleurer du sang

" Mais rester pas planter la ! Courez au bateau ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur " criais-je en faisant disparaître mon bouclier

Une douleurs plus aiguë que d'habitude me lacéra l'œil

Acnologia s'envola

" Il fonce vers nous ! Dépêchons-nous de rentrer sur les bateau ! " cria Gildarts

" Le bateau et par la ! Vite ! On repartira tous ensemble " nous dit Erza en pointant une direction

Je ne bouger pas

C'est la fin...

Le maître devint géant et pris Acnologia par la tête en nous ordonnant de retourner sur les bateau

Tous le monde se mit à protester

Je serrer les poings

"** ALORS COMME SA VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS RESPECTER MES DERNIÈRES VOLONTÉS ?! DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS DE REJOINDRE LES BATEAU " **nous hurla le maître

Natsu cria son avis mais Luxus le pris par le col

" Tu la ferme et tu nous suis ! " grogna Luxus

Natsu protesta mais fini par obéir

Tous le suivirent

Je ne bouger pas

Après se que j'ais fait et se qu'il va arriver, je ne peut pas juste fuir une fois de plus

Je me mis à pleurer

J'ais compris votre message maître mais je ne peut pas l'écouter car je ne peut pas profiter d'une vie que l'on ma voler depuis longtemps

Je couru vers le maître et l'ennemi avec mes poings brillant de flammes noirs au reflet noirs

Je fit apparaître des ailes de la mêmes matières et de la même couleur et voler ver le maître de ma guilde

Le maître fut mi à terre

Je sauter sur la tête d'Acnologia

Makarov me regarda avec peur

" **KANASHIMI ! NON ! " **me hurla le maître

Je vu tous le monde s'arrêter et me regarder avec peur

" JAMAIS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PERSONNES ! " hurlais-je

Natsu sauta à mes côtés

Luxus nous demanda d'esquivez le coup moi et Natsu et Erza cria d'attaquer tout de suite

Tous le mondes lança son attaque les uns après les autres

Arechi et Happy nous sauvèrent à temps

" Dépêchez vous ! Porter lui le coup de grâce ! " cria Luxus

" Il à faillit nous tuer et il fait comme si ne rien n'était " souffla Natsu

" Aller, te vexe pas " soupirais-je amuser

Gajil ouvra le bal des dragons

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU "

Je pris le souffle le plus profond que j'ais jamais pris

" HURLEMENT DE LA REINE DRAGON "

Mon hurlement était constituer de tous mes pouvoirs et se combina aux hurlements des mes amis et lui donna une teinte violette sombre

Le dragon vola de plusieurs mètres avant de d'écraser dans l'eau

Tous les chasseurs de dragon y compris moi se posèrent

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle

" Vous croyez qu'on la eu ?" demanda Erza

" Loin de la " rétorquais-je

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ?" grogna inquiet Grey

Je tombais à genoux

" Il na même utiliser le quart de son pouvoirs, il essaye de nous donner de faux espoirs " chuchotais-je

Acnologia s'envola dans le ciel et pris son souffle

Luxus courut ver moi

" C'est la fin... " annonçais-je les larmes au yeux

Luxus me regarda avec de grand yeux

" Il va raser l'île " expliquas-je tremblante

Une larme coula sur ma joue

Luxus me pris dans ses bras

" Il ne faut pas abandonner " me chuchota-t-il

On se joignis tous les mains Luxus à ma droite et Bixrow à ma gauche

Je fit un petit sourire

Tous , nous regardâmes le ciel

Pitié s'il y a une justice, juste pour si il le faut, s'il vous plait épargner au moins leurs vie

" LONGUE VIE A FAIRY TAIL ! " crions nous en cœurs

Je fermais les yeux doucement

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre qui ma parut interminable **

**Je ne savais pas comment finir alors j'essayer toutes les possibilités possible sans pouvoir trouver la bonne **

**Je m'excuse d'avoir pris tan de temps à livrer se chapitre **

**En espèrent vous revoir à mon prochain chapitre **

**Au revoir !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi je vais bien en tout cas ;)**

**Et désoler pour la longue attente T_T**

**mais avant le commencement de ce chapitre voici les réponses au reviews !**

**KeepDead : NAAAAAAAAN pourquoi tant de haine? :( je l'aime d'un amour sincere xD (non il n'y a pas tant de fautes que ca xD mais dejà au lieu de mettre "sa va?" mais "ça va" et ca sera deja cool :p)**

**Mais il n'y a pas de haine voyons XD, d'accord je vais être plus consciencieuse sur se genre de point ^.^**

**Sassy129 : oui trop bien tellement d'emontntions**

**Merci ! J'ais eu tellement de mal à me décider sur quoi faire XD**

**Cocothenuts : J'ai vraiment hâte de voire Kanashimi interagir avec Laxus après les 7 ans, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis les chapitre 17-18. De plus je me demande si Kanashimi et Marvis(1er maitre) vont devenir proche pusisque Marvis est souvent vu en compagnie de Laxus et de Makarov , Enfin c'est a toi de décider après tout tu es l'auteur!  
(En passant, vas-tu écrire les OAVs? j'aimerais énormément voir Shimi et Laxus dans un parc aquatique!)**

**Hum oui je pense que Mavis et Kanshimi vont devenirs proche !**

**Oh ça fait un petit moment déjà que je réfléchissais pour savoir si je devait faire les OAVs ! Donc oui je pense que je vais les faire !**

**Le chapitre 37 sera l'égal de l'épisode 123, 124, 128 **

**ainsi que la première partie de l'épisode 129**

** et je saute l'arc Missions ( sauter pas supprimer ) :**

**Fairy Tail, année X-791**

**Sept ans d'absence**

**Le souvenir de mon père**

**et la première partie de**

**Natsu contre Luxus ! Le duel des enragés !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"Je te prouverais que je pourrais réaliser mon rêve ! TU M'ENTEND ?!_

_J'Y ARRIVERAIS ! "_

_" tss quel cirque , au lieu de parler, agis... "_

_" Je te prouverais que je deviendrai une personne bien plus importante que toi "_

_" Je ne sais pas si je doit rire ou avoir pitié de toi "_

_" JE TE HAIE "_

J'ouvris les yeux avec appréhension

" Regardez ! Kanashimi se réveil ! "

Je m'assis doucement en regardant Mirajane qui me regarder avec soulagement

" Tu nous à fait une sacré frayeur dit moi ! " cria Natsu en me donnant une forte tape sur le dos

Je grinçais des dents dans la douleur soudaine

" Espèce d'idiot ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est blessé au dos ?! Mais tu réfléchi au conséquences de tes actes parfois ?! " cria Grey en frappent Natsu

Je me tournais pour voir Luxus en train de me frotter le dos doucement avec un petit sourire

Je le pris dans mes bras

" Tu ma manquer..." lui chuchotais-je

étonné au début, Luxus me pris avec précaution dans ses bras

" A moi aussi " me répondit-t-il avec une douce voix

" Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ais pas d'appareil photo ?! " pleura Ever Green

Moi et Luxus se séparâmes rapidement

Je rougis d'embarras

" On c'est inquiétez quand on te voyais t'agiter dans ton sommeil " m'expliqua Reby

Je fit un regard inquiet

" Ah et qu'est-ce que je disais ? " demandais-je

" Et bien rien en faite, tu gémissait c'est tout " me déclara Erza

Je soupirais de soulagement

" Combien de temps j'ais dormis ?" demandais-je curieuse

" 7 ans " déclara Jett

Je fit de grand yeux

" Comme nous tous " me rassura Arechi en sautant sur ma tête

" C'est grâce à Mavis Vermillion " annonça Maître

Et il m'expliqua que le premier maître de guilde de fairy tail nous à sauver de Acnologia

" Et toi on ta retrouver sous un arbre " se moqua Gajil

" original " soupirais-je

On emballâmes ensuite nos affaires et nous dirigions vers le bateau

Je marchais vers l'arrière du groupe

7 ans sont passé

Je montai dans le bateau et m'installa loin des autres

Le navire prit le chemin du retour

Je levais la tête vers le ciel

Qu'est tu devenu ?

Ou est tu ?

La brise maritime me caressa doucement le visage comme une caresse réconfortante

" Hé tu va bien ? Tu na pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure " Me demanda Luxus avec Natsu et Lucy sur ses talons

Je leur fit un faux sourire

" Oui je suis juste un peu inquiète pour nos camarades de Fairy Tail rester à Magnolia " expliquais-je

Natsu me regarda avec un grand sourire

" Bah t'inquiète pas va ! Ça va aller ! " ria-t-il en me tapent fortement le dos une nouvelle fois

Je grognais de douleur

" Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?! " cria Lucy en le tapent durement sur la tête

Luxus me frotta doucement le dos une fois de plus

Je le remercie d'un sourire timide

Luxus s'assit sur une chaise et m'entraîna avec lui

Il me cala dans ses bras chaud et je m'endormis vite sous les caresses prodiguaient à mon cuir chevelu

_Une fois devant le bâtiment guildes _

Une bande d'homme se dressait devant nous

" NON ! CE N'EST Q'UN ENFANT ! " cria une voix

Moi et Natsu mettions un coup de pied à la tête du chef de la bande simultanément

L'homme s'écrasa dans le mur d'en face

" Sa, fait pas du bien " dit-il

Tous les hommes qui accompagnés l'autre se retournèrent vers nous en colère

Je les regardais avec fureur et les mirent hors d'état de nuire

Je fit un grand sourire

" Bien le bonjour les nazes ! " cria Natsu

" Salut tous le monde ! C'est nous que revoilà ! " ria Happy

" Oh par tous les dieux ! "

" Ils sont revenus ! "

" Ce sont les mêmes ! En 7 ans ils n'on pas changer ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous est arriver ? "

" C'est une longue histoire " répondis Lucy

L'histoire fut ensuite expliquée

Un garçon nous regarda intensément moi et Natsu

Peut après je mis mes mains sur ma bouche avec les larmes au yeux dans la réalisation

Natsu lui fit un grand sourire

" Mais oui ! C'est fou se que tu a grandi " souri Natsu

" Roméo..." chuchotais-je

Il se mit à pleurer

" C'est bon de vous retrouvez , Natsu , grande sœur " dit-il avec un grand sourire

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrer de toutes mes forces

" Roméoooooo ! " criais-je de joie

_Ce soir la une grande fête fut organisée pour notre retour, chant, danse et repas luxueux furent de la partie _

**le landemain**

J'étais assise à côté de Natsu, Gajil, Lily, Arechi et Roméo

" Nan, c'est vrai ? Toi aussi t'es devenu mage de feu ! " se réjoui Natsu

" Grace à vous on mourra pas de froid cet hiver ! C'est cool ! " ria Happy

" Je peut aussi produire des flammes gelée " nous montra Roméo

" Oh la belle bleu " applaudi Lily

" Et sa qu'est-ce que sais ? " demanda Arechi en voyant Roméo utilisé du feu adhésif

" C'est des flammes adhésifs, comme celles de mon père ... Et la jaune c'est une boule puant méga répulsif " expliqua Roméo

J'empêcher l'odeur d'arrive jusqu'à mes narines en me bouchant le nez

" Y a pas à dire , c'est très efficaces " souriais-je

" Pouah ça fouette ! " cria Natsu

" Bravo, bel attirail " souri Lily

" Oui ton éventail de sort est plus large que celui de ton père " remarqua Gajil

" Ta boule puante me rappelle quelqu'un " pensa Natsu

" Moi aussi " aqcuissa Happy

Roméo se pencha vers nous

" Ne le dites pas à mon père , mais je suis en cachette les cours du professeur Totomaru " nous annonça Roméo

" Totomaru, il joue donc les prof maintenant " déclara Gajil en esquissant un sourire

" Ah mais le sale type à qui j'ais jamais pu digérer les flammes ! " se rappela Natsu

" Tu sais qui c'est ce Totomaru ? " me demanda Arechi

" Oui , c'est un de nos ancien ennemis " répondis-je

" La prochaine je t'accompagne ! " ria Natsu

" Désolé Natsu mais je crois qu'il veut plus entendre parler de toi " s'excusa Roméo

" Mouai tu m'étonne " soupira Happy

Je ris avant de me lever et de me diriger vers Erza Bisca et Arzak et Arechi resta avec Roméo pour en savoir plus sur sa magie

" Alors comment va votre relation depuis tout se temps ? " demandais-je intéressé

" Nous nous sommes marier " ria Arzak

Ma mâchoire se déboîta et Erza se mie à transpirée

" Oh faut que je te raconte ! Figure toi que c'est moi qui lui ais demander en mariage ! T'aurait vu sa tête ! " me raconta Bisca

" Ouais bon t'a été la plus rapide c'est tout " rétorqua Arzak

" B-Bravo ! Je je veut dire... Super ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur !" bégaya Erza en secouant Max

"S'il vous plait ! A l'aide ! " cria-t-il

Je me remis de mes émotions et fit un grand sourire

" Je veut être la tante de votre premier enfant! " criais-je surexcité

" En faite , on en à déjà eu une et on la appelez Aska " m'annonça Arzak

Une aura de déprime m'entoura et de fausse larmes coulèrent en continues sur mon visage

" Je suis arriver trop tard " pleurais-je

" Mais non voyons, on voulais que tu sois la marraine de notre petite princesse " ria Bisca

Mon humeur passa de déprime à joie extrême

Je sautillais sur place

" Merci merci merci merci merci merci! " criais-je en prenant le couple dans mes bras

Ils rirent de mon comportement

" Ah quoi elle ressemble ? " demandais-je en les lâchant

Arzak sorti une photo de sa poche et me la tendis

Je la pris et regardai avec admiration la photo de famille sous mes yeux

" Elle est adorable " roucoulais-je avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

" Je savais qu'elle allait être la marraine parfaite " affirma Bisca avec fierté

Je leur rendais la photo avec un sourire béat sur le visage

" Je vais tellement la couvrir de cadeau qu'il vous faudra une pièce entière pour tout ranger " chantonnais-je en sautillant loin d'eux

Après m'être remis de mes émotions, mon caractère froid été de retour mes mon œil brillait de joie

Les portes s'ouvrirent

" Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! " accueillie Kinana depuis le bar les nouveaux arrivant

Je peut identifié cinq personnes

" Hé bien dite donc ! Il y en a du monde aujourd'hui " ria une voie

" Quelqu'un sais qui son c'est types ?" demanda Elfman

" Ça par exemple " s'étonna Mirajane

" Laisser moi vous adressé tous mes gages d'amour pour votre grand retour ! " annonça... Cherry ?

" Ravie de vous retrouver en pleine forme " nous déclara Jura

" Ils peuvent Jura ! Ils n'ont pas prient une ride en 7 ans " se moqua Yûka

" Fini la paix on va retrouver une guilde d'agité " souriait Léon

" Non , j'hallucine ! " s'offusqua Grey

" Hein ?! Les mages de Lamia Scale ?! "s'étonna Lucy

" Figurez vous que c'est mages et c'eux de Blue Pegasus on participé au recherches autour de l'île Tenrô " nous expliqua Max

" Oh c'est trop d'honneur ! " ria Erza

" Ouais on vous doit une fière chandelle " les remercia Grey

" Hum ! A vrai dire ce n'étais pas grand chose, Blue Pegasus avaient la technologie pour eux mais nous , nous les surpassons largement en puissance " expliqua Léon

" Toujours à ce la raconter " soupira Grey

Les mages de Lamia Scale se joignirent à nous

Je vus Léon faire la cour à Jubia, c'est trop mignon

Moi je m'assis loin des autres avec tout un tas de feuilles ainsi qu'une feuille blanche et un stylo plume

Après un bon moment j'eu finit tous mes calcul et me mis à déprimé

" Je suis ruiné " pleurais-je

Ah mais non ! J'ais encore ses bijoux ! Je savais qu'ils me serraient utiles un jour !

Je me levais d'une bon

Sous les regards des personnes au alentours et couru vers la sortit

Vite vite vite vite VIIIITE !

Une fois rentrer chez moi je pouvais voir le propriétaire installer confortablement dans mon salon imprégniez de poussières

" J'ais appris votre retour aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Sutékina, j'espère que vos avais de quoi me payer vos 7 ans de loyer " m'informa-t-il

" Je pense que oui " soupirais-je

Je me diriger vers ma commode et pris la boite à bijoux et la tendis à mon propriétaire

" Tenez et merci de ne pas m'avoir expulser monsieur " souriais-je gentiment

Il ouvrit la boite avec un doux sourire avant de prendre seulement 1 bijoux parmi les nombreux bijoux de la boite

" Hé bien mademoiselle je vous dit au revoir " dit-il en se dirigent vers la porte

" Au revoir monsieur " dis-je puis il ferma la porte

Je soupirais de soulagement avant d'aller ouvrir mes fenêtre en grand

De jeter toutes la nourritures et médicaments à la poubelle

J'attachée mes cheveux, me vêtis d'un tablier et enfila une pair de gants jaunes

" Aller il est temps de remettre un peut d'ordre " dis-je en un balai et un plumeau en mains

**Le soir **

**PDV Luxus**

Sa fait un moment que je n'ais pas vu Kanashimi, ou est elle ?

" Ever Green tu n'aurais pas vu..." commençais-je

" Elle est partis ce midi, Luxus... Tu en a mit du temps pour remarquer son absence " me répondis Ever Green

Je fit de grands yeux avant de me diriger vers les portes

Je marcher jusqu'à chez elle en m'efforcent de ne pas courir

J'entrais en trombe sans toquer pour trouver Kanashimi dormir contre un mur avec un seau et une serpillière à côté d'elle

Son appartement brille de mille feu

Je m'approchais d'elle en souriant doucement

Je frissonnais à cause du froid

Le froid n'a pas l'air de la dérangée

Étrange parce que ça gèle

Kanashimi commença à s'agitée

Je la pris dans mes bras après lui avoir enlevé ses gants et son tablier

Je la posais ensuite dans son lit sous les couvertures mais elle ne me laissa pas aller, sa main tenais fermemant mon bras

Mes yeux balayer la chambre à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pouvant me venir en aide

Au pied du lit se trouvait un lapin en peluche noir au yeux vert

Je le prit et le mit dans la main de Kanashimi

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec un visage paisible

Je souris doucement avant d'embrassé ses lèvres douce et sucré

" Bonne nuit " lui chuchotais-je

J'allais sortir de sa chambre quand j'aperçus sur la table de nuit une photo de deux enfants endormis

Un garçon et une fille visiblement jumeaux

La petite fille prenait le garçon dans ses bras

Ils sont tous les deux habillé du même costume ( le lien de la photo est sur mon profile ^^ )

Je pense que la petite fille est le canon d'aujourd'hui

Je sortis de sa chambre sans faire de bruits

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je me réveillé en entendant la voix de Arechi

" Kanashimiiiiii " pleura Arechi

Je bailler et me redresser en me frottant un œil

" Bonjour Arechi, il y a un problème ? " demandais-je

" OUI ! Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo ! " cria Arechi

Je riais avant de me lever

" Je vais me laver et on ira au marché, d'accord ? " proposais-je

" Oui ! " ria Arechi

Je me lavais et partis me laver et m'habillais d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur blanc et des ballerines blanches également

" Allons-y Arechi ! " souriais-je en prenant mon porte monnaie et le fourgué dans ma poche

" Manger ! " ria Arechi en se posant sur ma tête

**temps sauter**

J'avais de gros sac dans les bras quand moi et Arechi

Une fois à la maison je ranger toutes les provisions et prépara un petit déjeuner pour Arechi

Après qu'il eu manger nous nous dirigions vers la guilde

Puis une fille habillé en rose arriva

" Michelle ? " demandais-je étonné

Après les retrouvaille entre Michelle et Lucy et moi et Michelle elle nous expliqua sa venue ici et m'annonça la mort de Jude

**Une semaine plus tard**

Je suis affalé sur la table avec un verre de bière à peine toucher et un regard vide

Happy, Natsu et Arechi arrivèrent vers moi avec des mines inquiètes

" Kanashimi... Ça va faire une semaine que tu dans cet état " commença Arechi

" Est-ce que ça va ? " me demanda Happy

" C'est quoi le problème ? " me questionna Natsu

Je me redressais avec un petit sourire triste et en évitant le regard

" Ne vous inquiéter pas , je vais bien " chuchotais-je en regardant mes mains

Natsu posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule

" Kanashimi,, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " me demanda Natsu doucement

Une larmes glissa sur ma joue

" C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouver ce sentiment de vide en moi... Luxus me manque " avouais-je en essuyant la goutte salée avant de sourire

**le lendemain **

Aujourd'hui je suis vêtus d'un short rouge et d'un débardeur blanc avec une veste légère rouge et enfilais mes bottes de combat noir

Je me promenais seul en ville, Arechi est parti pêcher avec Happy et Natsu

Je m'arrêtais net devant un stand de magazine, un la première d'un magazine attira mon attention

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

" Le chanteur et mage Itami Sutékina se réveille après 7 ans de comas ! Pour son grand retour, il organise un concert titanesque ! "

Je payer le vendeur et pris le magazine

Une fois dans la guilde je me diriger vers une table éloigner de tous le monde et commença à lire l'article que je convoité

_" Après sept ans de sommeil nous fûmes étonner de voir que le célèbre chanteur Itami na pas prit une seul ride _

_Il nous explique que suite à un combat avec un mage, il à été saupoudrer d'une poussières soporifique _

_Le concert ouvrira le début des jeux inter-magique ! "_

_" Nous avons réussi à avoir une interview avec ce chanteur mystérieux ! Une première depuis le début de sa carrière !_

_Sans plus attendre voici les questions et les réponses que nous nous sommes procuré ! "_

_"Journaliste: Avez vous un quelconque lien de parenté avec la célèbre diablesse de Fairy Tail ? _

_Itami : J'aimerais dire que non mais hélas c'est ma sœur jumelle_

_Journaliste : Et vous êtes au courent que vous parents se sont fait assassinés, peut après votre départ ?_

_Itami : Non je n'étais pas au courent et pour tout vous dire cela me réjouit _

_Journaliste : Hé bien, je remarque que les relations familial ne sont pas le fort de la famille Sutékina _

_Itami : Oui_

_Journaliste : Et si vous retrouver votre sœur que feriez vous ?_

_Itami : Je la frapperais à sang, sang aucune hésitation "_

Je fermais brusquement le magazine avant de le brûler avec mes flammes

Je me levais et me diriger vers la sortie la tête basse, mon regard voiler

Une fois hors de la guilde je me mie à courir, courir, et courir sans m'arrêter

Une larme coula sur ma joue, vite suivit de milliers d'autre, malgré tout le mal que je me donnait pour les empêcher de couler

**PDV Natsu**

Je pêcher sans grande conviction avec Happy et Arechi

D'ailleur eux aussi n'on pas la tête à ça

Arechi posa sa canne

" Dites... Kanashimi et Luxus sont proches ? " nous demanda-t-il

" Oui, ils sortent ensemble... Mais je ne pense pas que leur relation va durer à ce rythme la " répondis-je en regardant le ciel en froncent les sourcils

" Moi elle ma fait peur " déclara Happy tristement

" Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? " demanda Arechi

" Je vient de remarquer que le regard vide qu'elle avait hier, elle le porte tous les jours, mais d'habitude il n'ais pas aussi présent..." répondis Happy

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

" Maintenant que tu le dit... C'est vrai, mais quand c'est quelque'un de la guilde qui n'allais pas bien, même pour une broutille, Kaashimi le voyait tout de suite "remarquais-je

" En faite, on à fait que la négliger " pleura Arechi

Mon regard se remplie de tristesse

" Comment on à pu passer à côté de son mal être ? " demandais-je plus à moi même qu'autre chose

" Avant le début de l'examen, elle nous avait envoyer un signal de détresse " rajouta Arechi

**Flash back (chapitre 34 )**

**" Mais non je ne suis pas bonne en tout, il suffit de voir mes faiblesses... Mais je fait tout pour ne pas les montrer " ria Kanashimi**

**Fin du flash back**

" Elle ne c'est jamais plaintes, pourquoi ? " demanda Happy

" Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous inquiétez " déclarais-je

La culpabilité me fit serrer les poings

Tout à coup un éclair foudroya le ciel non loin de moi

Je me lever d'un bond avec un regard mortel sur le visage

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Arechi

" Luxus... L'enfoiré, tous le monde se demandaient ou il était passé, mais lui... Il était resté dans le coin depuis le début " grognais-je

" Pourtant il est encore banni de la guilde, pourquoi il est resté ? " s'étonné Happy

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est lui ? " me demanda Arechi

" Je vais aller vérifier " dis-je en partant en courant vers la source de l'attaque

Happy et Arechi volèrent à mes côtés

Sur le chemin on croisa Gajill

" Gagill ? " demandais-je étonné

" La salamandre ? " dit-il tout aussi étonné

" Ou est-ce que tu va ? " questionnais-je sans pour autant ralentir mon rythme

" Et toi ou tu cours comme ça ? " me répondit-t-il

" Je vais ou je veut ! Ça te regarde pas " rétorquais-je agacé

" Pareil pour moi " grogna Gajill

" T'es lourd ! Arrête de me suivre ! " criais-je

" Et toi va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! " cassa Gajill

On s'arrêtâmes et on se défiez du regard

" C'est pas vraiment le moment de ce chamailler, vous voulez pas plutôt aller voir d'ou venez cet éclairs ? " demanda Happy

" SI ! Ma main à couper que c'était Luxus ! Il va morfler si il est encore la " dis-je le regard noir

" Même pas en rêve ! Tu fait toujours pas le poids contre lui , je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire... J'ais tout donner pour t'aider parce que t'avais pas le niveau " me nargua Gajill

" Arrête de raconter des bobards ! Je m'en serrais très bien sortis sans que t'intervienne ! La prochaine fois je l'exploserais " criais-je

" C'est moi qui lui mettrait la raclé " me rétorqua Gajill

" Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? " demanda une voix

On se retournâmes tous pour voir qui avait parler

" Luxus ! " dis-je en cœur avec Gajill

" Tu avais raison Natsu, c'était bien lui l'éclair " remarqua Arechi en croisant les bras

" Luxus ! " crièrent les nouveaux arrivant , connu sous le nom de Fried, Bixsrow et Ever Green

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu est la Natsu ? " me demanda Fried

" Et toi Gajill ? " questionna Bixsrow

" Calmer vous... Vous êtes pire que des gamins " nous coupa Luxus

**PDV externe **

" Attend , si je comprend bien t'es rester vivre dans les parages ? " demanda Natsu

" Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si je me suis retrouver dans le coin " rétorqua Luxus

" Tu devrait demander de pouvoir revenir à la guilde, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? " déclara Gajill après un petit rire

" Cette décision ne te concerne pas " cassa Luxus

" Que tu revienne ou pas sa me ferais ni chaud ni froid , mais puisque t'es la profitons de l'occasion pour savoir qui est le plus fort de nous deux " défia Natsu

" Moi aussi je veut t'affronter " déclara Gajill

" Hum ! Je vous arrête tout de suite , je vois clair dans votre jeux ... Vous chercher à me mettre en rogne pour que je me batte contre vous , mais je suis au dessus de ça désormais " déclara Luxus en faisant dos au deux chasseurs de dragon

" Alors t'es qu'un lâche " répondit Natsu

" Quoi ? " grinça Luxus

" T'était pourtant pas du genre à refuser un combat avant , pas vrai ? " déclara Natsu

" Arrête tu voit bien que ça ne sert à rien d'insisté " répondit Fried

Luxus esquissa un sourire

" Très bien comme vous voudrez " dit-il

" Voila je préfère entendre ça ! " sourirent Gajill et Natsu

" Inutile de te fatiguer Luxus " déclara Bixsrow

" L'unité Raijin, va s'en charger " dit Ever Green

" Nous partagerons ton destin quelque en soit le prix ! Tu peut nous faire confiance " Pleura Fried

Luxus craqua ses doigts

" Nan , ils méritent que je leur donnent une bonne leçon avec mes propres poings " souri Luxus

" J'ais hâte de voir ça " souri à son tour Natsu

Luxus et Natsu se mirent en position de combat

" Et puisque tu y tient tellement , je commencerais par toi " déclara Luxus

Les deux adversaire firent apparaître leur magie

" SA SUFFIT ! " cria Wendy

" Wendy ?" s'étonna Natsu

" Vous n'allez pas faire ce genre de chose ici ! Ce genre d'affrontement mérite un cadre adéquat " cria-t-elle

" Comment ça adéquat ? " demanda Nnatsu

" Désoler, mais va falloir donner une autre excuse pour qu'on se batte pas " rétorqua Gajill

" Votre combat aura lieu demain ! " déclara Wendy

" Bon et si tu nous disait la vraie raison : pourquoi tu ne veut pas qu'il se battent tout de suite ? " demanda Arechi

" Il à vu à travers notre mensonge " déprima Carla

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Happy

Wendy regarda toutes les personnes avec inquiétude

" C'est Kanashimi, elle à disparu..." Annonça Wendy

Toutes les personnes présente firent de grand yeux

" C'est qui la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ? " demanda Fried

" C'est Erza... Et d'après elle , Kanashimi courait sans vraiment savoir ou elle allait , mais une chose est sur , elle pleurer " informa Wendy

" Le maître à mobiliser toute la guilde pour la retrouver " annonça Carla

" Quelqu'un sais pourquoi elle pleurer ? " demanda Arechi les larmes au yeux

" Cette semaine, hier et maintenant ça ... " grogna Natsu

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " demanda Wendy

Luxus regardait la scène avec un regard inquiet sur le visage

" Tu est au courant de quelque chose, Natsu ? " demanda Luxus

" Je sais qu'elle était triste que tu soit parti, comme Cobra et Jellal, et qu'il y a cet..." commença Arechi avant de mettre ses pattes précipitamment sur sa bouche pour bloquer l'information, mais personnes ne releva

" Alors elle t'a raconté l'histoire du nirvana ?" s'étonna Wendy

" Pas tout... Par exemple je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à basculer du mauvais côté et pourquoi elle à essayer de tous vous tuer " expliqua Arechi

" T'inquiète Arechi, a nous aussi elle nous à rien dit... Voila une autre preuve qu'on a négliger Kanashimi, on à pas chercher à savoir comment ça lui est arrivé " déclara sombrement Natsu

" Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! " cria Luxus visiblement inquiet et en colère

Natsu serra les poings

" Ce qui se passe ? C'est simple : c'est que depuis le début, Kanashimi n'a jamais été heureuse, mais qu'elle c'est jamais plaintes, et qu'on à jamais chercher à voir plus loin que son masque souriant... Elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout et que c'est en partie de notre faute, et que aujourd'hui c'est la goute qui a fait déborder le vase " pleura Arechi

" Si ça se trouve à Edolas, elle n'est pas morte d'une maladie, mais de tristesse et de négligence " chuchota Natsu

Mais Wendy avait tout de même entendu

" Donc las-bas , si elle est morte c'est à cause de...nous ? " bégaya Wendy

" Hé je vous suis plus la ! Expliquer vous ! " cria Ever Green

" Vous êtes en train de dire que vous n'avais jamais fait attention au mal être de Kanashimi ? " résuma Bixsrow

" Pas seulement nous, toute la guilde, je prend pour exemple l'île Tenro : Quand moi et Kanashimi sommes revenus de notre combat, seulement Wendy avait remarquer notre retour , et quand elle à vu ses blessures , elle c'est pas inquiété quand Kanashimi lui à dit que c'était des blessures de combat, tout en sachant que la puissance de Kanshimi est titanesque " prouva Arechi

" C'est ma fautes plus que les autres ?! " trembla Wendy les larmes au yeux

" Non, c'est juste un exemple parmis tant d'autre " rassura Arechi

" C'est censé rassuré ? " demanda Wendy

" Il faudrait que l'on trouve Cobra, c'est la seul personne à ma connaissance qui puisse retrouver Shimi " proposa Wendy

" Heu t'es sur ? Parce qu'on a eu pas mal de problème pour le battre , mais si il apprend que das un sens on a fait du mal à Kanashimi, je donne pas chère de notre peau " trembla Happy

" Bon moi j'en ais marre de vos blabla, je part à sa recherche " déclara Luxus avant de partir

" Nous aussi ! " crièrent les membres de l'unité Raijin avant de se séparés

" Happy, Arechi, venez on va trouver Shimi " déclara sombrement Natsu

Les deux exceed hochèrent de la tête avant de le suivre

" Nous, il faudrait faire des recherche sur Kanshimi, peut-être qu'un membre de sa famille pourra nous venir en aide " proposa Carla

" Je l'espère de tout cœur..." chuchota Wendy


End file.
